Blind Faith
by noscruples
Summary: Jason is in an accident in Italy. He stumbles upon a cottage and Liz takes him in. He has to learn to depend on others to survive, something he's definitely not use too. Elizabeth has to learn to cope in Jason's world if she's going to make it out alive. Together, they make a pretty good team.
1. Chapter 1 - Emergency

Jason is in an accident in Italy. He stumbles upon a cottage and Liz takes him in. He has to learn to depend on others to survive, something he's definitely not use too. Elizabeth has to learn to cope in Jason's world if she's going to make it out alive. Together, they make a pretty good team.

A/N – Okay, I'm posting this today but it will officially start on Monday.

Chapter 1 - Emergency

The unforgiving rain was coming down in sheets as Jason stumbled to the light he saw in the darkness. His vision kept going in and out. He knew that he was in trouble and that if he didn't keep moving, he might not make it. Too quickly he was losing blood and his head was throbbing relentlessly. He wasn't quite sure how long he had been walking, but he knew that if he didn't get off his feet willingly, that his body would undoubtedly make the decision for him.

Someone had ambushed him and left him for dead. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Sonny had sent him to Italy to find out some information on the Bellucci family who were trying to move in on their territory. He was supposed to meet with Maximus but he was forced off the road and had struck a tree. Some gunmen shot at the car and a bullet had hit him. When he had finally managed to get out and kill them, he realized that he had no idea where he was and at some point, he had lost his phone. And now, he was fighting for his life. If he didn't make it to the house he could barely make out in the distance, he knew he was going to die.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was in another world. It was filled with flowers and every color imaginable. Her canvas was filled to the brim with them and she smiled as the painting started to take form. With each stroke of her brush, the picture came to life and she relished her much deserved vacation. Her dad had paid for her to go on a trip as a reward for doing so well in nursing school. It was a graduation gift and Liz was very happy with it. It was in fact, her most favorite gift ever. She would stay for a month before she had to go back to New York. Her grandmother had gotten her a job already in a town called Port Charles where she lived.

Elizabeth had lucked out when she switched her travel itinerary and her seatmate was Milo Giambetti. He was very sweet and was going to visit his father. When he eventually offered for her to stay at the cottage which was on the North end of his father's property, she thought it sounded too good to be true. It was private and a beautiful meadow was just outside her window, which had inspired her new painting. Give her an easel and a brush and she was in heaven. It was her passion. She loved nursing too but art spoke to her soul. Hearing a sound outside, she put down her brush and walked to the door. And as she whipped it open, Jason fell forward and she barely caught him as he collapsed.

"I'm hurt," he said in Italian through gritted teeth.

"I'm American."

He repeated it in English as Liz tried to assist him inside. It was awkward, but somehow she managed to support his weight and helped him over to the couch before quickly running into the bathroom and grabbing some towels and the first aid kit.

"Where are you hurt?"

"I'm shot and my vision keeps going in and out," Jason said painfully.

She helped him pull off his jacket and gasped when he lifted up his shirt.

Their eyes met and it was like everything stilled. In that moment, she thought his eyes were the most perfect shade of blue she had ever seen. If he wasn't in such dire need of her help, she would have dashed over to her easel and tried to duplicate it. Transfixed, she watched as Jason's eyes fluttered a few times and Liz was stunned when they suddenly closed and did not reopen.

"No…no…no…," Liz yelled as she tried to apply pressure to his wound.

She jumped up and grabbed her phone and then reapplied the pressure with one hand. "Milo."

"Elizabeth?" he said plopping onto his bed. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help and a doctor," she said frantically.

Milo stood back up. "What happened?"

"Uh, this man came to the door. He was shot and has a head injury. I don't know what to do. He has a gun. I didn't think I should call the police." She was almost panting before she finished speaking.

"I'll be right there. If he moves, shoot him with it," Milo said lethally.

Her eyebrows shot up and then she pulled her hand down and looked at the phone like it had burned her. Chucking it to the side, she used both hands to try and stop his bleeding. "I really loved this couch," she said knowing it was probably going to be ruined.

Ten minutes later, Milo ran into the house. He took in the scene with his gun drawn and then walked over to the couch and when he saw Jason he gasped. "Holy Shit."

"You know him?"

Milo nodded and pulled his phone out and started talking rapidly in Italian before turning back to Liz. "The doctor will be here in a minute along with my father."

"What's his name?" she asked as she switched with Milo and he applied pressure as Liz wiped off Jason's face and felt for his pulse. He was still alive but it was weak.

"It's Jason."

The door burst open and Maximus came inside followed by a doctor and two guards carrying some equipment.

"How is he?" Maximus asked.

"His pulse is weak. He has lost a lot of blood and he hasn't moved since he lost consciousness earlier," Liz said quickly.

The doctor switched places with Milo.

"I'm Elizabeth. I'm a nurse."

The doctor nodded. "The bullet went through. It really wouldn't be that bad if it hadn't nicked an artery. The bleeding is stopping but he's going to need some blood. Do you know his type?"

Milo shook his head no and pulled out his phone and called Sonny.

"Hello?"

"Sonny it's Milo."

"What's wrong?" he asked, shocked by the tone of Milo's voice.

"Jason is hurt. He needs blood. Do you know his type?"

Sonny was completely thrown. "It's O. How bad is it?"

Milo put his hand over the phone. "It's O," he said before moving across the room to finish the phone call.

The doctor nodded. He grabbed the cooler he brought and opened it. "Can you start an IV?"

Liz nodded yes and he gave her some gloves and then handed her what she needed. She quickly got him ready and then grabbed some scissors and cut off Jason's shirt. Together, they got his boots and jeans off.

The doctor started the I.V. and then began to sew Jason up. "He's lucky that the bullet didn't do any permanent damage."

Maximus sighed. "How long will he be out?"

"Elizabeth can you check his head out while I finish up?"

Liz nodded. "He definitely hit his head," she said noting the knot that had formed. "He was complaining about his vision going in and out."

"He probably has a concussion. I can't do anything without a scan. I won't know how bad this is without it."

Maximus got on the phone and began to talk in Italian. He ended the call and looked over at the doctor. "Scanning equipment is on the way."

The doctor spoke to Elizabeth. "You're going to have to take care of him. If he needs to use the bathroom, he'll need help."

"I'm going to put a rotation of guards outside. So, she'll have help," Maximus said.

"Good. See if you can get him to eat some soup once he wakes up. It's important to get his strength up. I'm going to give him an antibiotic shot but he still may get a fever. I'll leave some pills just in case. He'll need two a day. His bandages should also be changed twice; more if he's bleeding through. I'll come back tomorrow evening to see how he is."

He finished up the stitches in the front and put a bandage over the sutures. Jason started to mutter. Milo switched places with Liz as Jason's eyes snapped open. "Milo?"

"Hey, you got lucky and you found a cottage on my father's property."

"What's wrong with me?" Jason asked as his vision blurred and sharpened a few times. It was like trying to focus a lens on a camera.

The doctor spoke up as he checked Jason's eyes. "You were shot in the side. It went through so I just patched you up. No getting up for the next few days unless you need to use the bathroom. I'm giving you some blood and after that some saline. I think you have a concussion. They are bringing me a portable ct scan. You hit your head pretty hard."

Jason tensed up and started to panic when everything went black again. At first he thought he had passed out but he could still hear movement in the room.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked after seeing his discomfort.

"I—I can't see," he said softly.

The doctor looked up at Maximus right as the door opened and a guard stepped inside with the handheld machine. "We need to sit him up for a minute," the doctor said urgently.

Milo slowly lifted Jason up as the enforcer moaned in pain and sat behind him to hold up his weight so that the doctor could use the scan. Jason was in hell. Between his head and his side he felt like he was going to pass out the pain was so bad.

"Hold on Jason," the doctor said scanning his skull. He looked at the output and then motioned for Milo to lay him back down again.

He studied the results for a few minutes. "It looks like you have some swelling and a blood clot where the nerves of your eyes connect. It could take a while for it to dissolve, but I'd rather see if it will resolve on its own. Our only other option would be surgery."

"So, I'm temporarily blind?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'll have one of my colleagues review it who is more specialized in this area but it's pretty cut and dry."

Everyone was silent. Jason was stunned. He couldn't protect himself or do his job without his eye sight. Getting shot he could handle but what if he didn't get his sight back?

The doctor gave him something for the pain. "Jason, I'm going to leave some medications that I need you to take. There is a pain pill. Your body needs to relax and heal so I need you to take it steadily for the next few days."

"Okay." Normally, he would fight it but he was in such shock that he agreed.

The doctor stood up and motioned for Elizabeth to follow him to a table where he explained each medication.

Milo leaned over Jason. "Do you need anything?" He couldn't imagine how hard this was for someone like Jason. He was the most feared enforcer in the United States. The man was practically a legend and now he is vulnerable and the blindness could cost him his life.

"No," Jason muttered. He felt completely deflated wishing that this was a dream and that he'd wake up and everything would be back to normal. But there was one problem. He didn't dream.

Maximus motioned for Milo to follow him outside.

"This is really bad. If they come after him, he won't be able to defend himself. I need you to make sure that there are at least two guards on the property at all times. Call Sonny and let him know about the situation. No one can find out about this. If the Bellucci's figure out that Jason is blind, they will try to hit Sonny where it hurts and kill Jason," Maximus said direly.

The Bellucci family was legendary in Northern Italy. Sal, the head of the family, was ruthless along with his two sons Tony and Bruno who were equally feared. There were also two daughters, Marissa and Gabriella. In the last few months, they had decided they wanted to lay down some roots in the United States. They knew Jason's reputation and respected it. However, if they could take him out, Sonny's business would be theirs for the taking and its location was prime property. They weren't afraid of the five families and would force them to do business. They needed the ports and they would have to deal with the Bellucci family in order to use them.

"I understand," Milo said.

"I also don't want to get caught in the middle. If Sal finds out that I am helping Jason, he might turn on us. The last thing I need is a war right now. You think Elizabeth is willing to care for him?" Maximus asked.

"I'll talk to her. She's our best option right now."

"Tell her she will be paid for her time," Maximus said firmly. Jason could be a handful normally, but with the loss of his eyesight, he would probably be a bear.

Milo nodded.

"Get a message to Sal, without him knowing it's from our organization. Say that I'm still here and I'm coming for you. It will put him on edge and maybe he won't make a move if he knows Jason is alive. We need to buy some time. If he starts a war with Sonny right now, it will be brutal and bloody. I don't want to get involved but we might have too. We have an alliance with Corinthos but we also have one with Sal so we'd have to work behind the scenes," Maximus said before rubbing his face. This whole situation was like a powder keg ready to blow.

The doctor joined them and Maximus walked him back to the car.

Milo walked back inside. "Elizabeth, may I speak to you?"

She nodded and followed Milo onto the porch.

"I know this isn't how you planned for your vacation to go, but are you willing to stay here and help him?"

Liz sighed. "Am I the only one who can do it?"

Frankly, this whole situation was freaking her out. She felt really badly for Jason but she was scared. Milo had withheld some details and she needed answers.

"At this point, yes. We don't want the word getting out that he is hurt."

"Then I'll do it," she said softly, hoping that she didn't regret it later.

"My father said that he'll pay you for your time. There will be two guards around the perimeter of the house and then a few more in the woods. Sonny, Jason's boss, will probably want to send Johnny over. He's Jason best friend," Milo said thinking ahead. It made the most sense at this point. Jason needed people around him that he trusted, especially under the circumstances.

Liz nodded. "I'll need some soup."

"I'll take care of all of that. I won't leave you here alone. Jason trusts me, so, I'll be a part of the guard rotation."

"What's Jason like so I know what I'm dealing with?" Liz asked curiously.

"He's a good guy. He doesn't usually talk much. Part of his skill is that he listens and takes in the environment around him. That should actually help him right now. He's stubborn and he's kind of a loner."

"What does he like to read?"

"Travel books. I'll get you some."

Liz figured she could read to him if all else failed. Jason might have a problem with conversation but she didn't suffer from the same affliction; she could ramble with the best of them. "He'll probably be knocked out for the night."

"I'll be here in the morning. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes. After he gets up I think we should put him in the bed. He'll be more comfortable.

Milo nodded.

"I need to ask you something."

Milo sighed. He knew it was coming. "Go ahead."

"I need to know about your family Milo. Why do you have guards at your disposal? I didn't notice any before," Liz said.

"They were here occasionally, but they know how to be discrete. I'm sorry I didn't tell you up front, but my family is in the business. I think you know what I mean. Jason is part of another organization. He's an enforcer."

"What does that mean exactly?" Liz asked suddenly feeling a little nervous.

Milo paused not sure how much he should say. "He protects the head of the organization he works for at all costs."

Liz swallowed hard. "Sonny?"

"Yes."

"I see. Am I in any danger?" Liz asked softly. Considering that fact that a man almost bled out on the couch, she'd be a fool not to ask.

"Right now, no. We'll do everything we can to shield you from it. I guess the question is if you're still willing to do this knowing what you know now," Milo said anxiously awaiting her reply.

Liz thought for a moment. "Jason is hurt. I help people without judgment. It's what I'm trained to do. So, I'll stay."

Milo sighed with relief. "Just because we're in the business doesn't mean we're totally bad Elizabeth. I think you know that. Good night and thank you so much for doing this."

A/N - Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Adjusting

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and favorites! I'm glad that you are excited to see what comes next.

Chapter 2 - Adjusting

Liz went back inside and shut the door. Milo had given her a lot to think about but he was right. She really liked him despite the family business. She hated the thought that he might kill people or be a criminal but he was still Milo. This is what she gets for befriending someone on a plane and then hastily changing her accommodations. She felt like a complete idiot. Who does that? Her inner battle was interrupted by Jason's voice.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with this," he said quietly. The medicine was finally start to kick in and the throbbing in his head was starting to subside.

She moved closer to him. "It's not a problem. I'm a nurse, so you got lucky."

"This is hard for me. I apologize ahead of time if I get snippy."

Liz smirked. "Pre-apology accepted. Why don't you try to rest? Your body has a lot of healing to do and I'm going to have to wake you up every two hours because of your head injury."

"Okay." Something about her presence was calming to him.

Elizabeth started cleaning up a little. Jason listened to her for a few minutes and then finally fell asleep. She curled up on an oversized chair and grabbed a book. In another hour, she'd have to wake Jason up, so she decided to stay awake for now and then set her phone alarm to wake her up for the next round.

She took a minute to check out his appearance. He was a gorgeous man with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen but he was also very dangerous, the kind of man her grandmother had always warned her about which had never stopped her when she was younger. She smiled at the thought. Jason exuded power and it was very sexy, but right now he was in trouble and he needed her so she'd do what she could to help and hopefully she wouldn't end up hurt in the process.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He couldn't even imagine Jason being blind. If the Belluccis were responsible for hurting him, there would be hell to pay. There was no way that he was willing to look the other way. Jason was family. He texted Johnny to come into his office. He needed to make a decision. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"What do you need?" Johnny asked as he sat down in his chair.

He worked for the Corinthos/Morgan organization for five years and he is happy with his role. Jason is easy to work for and he is a great boss. When Jason is out of town, he reports to Sonny.

"We have a problem. Someone tried to kill Jason."

"What?" Johnny said gripping the arms of the chair.

"He was in an accident and he's hurt pretty badly. He was shot in the side and he has a concussion which has made him temporarily blind," Sonny said morosely.

Johnny was shocked. They had all been shot before but a blind enforcer? He couldn't even imagine what Jason must be thinking right now.

"Milo is with him. They are trying to keep everything hush, hush. There's also a nurse with him. Apparently, he crawled to her doorstep and she happened to be staying in a cottage on Maximus's property."

"So we can trust her?"

"Milo thinks so. Her grandmother is from Port Charles and Elizabeth was going to be moving here soon. She's a nurse and an artist," Sonny said.

"Do you want me to go over there?" Johnny asked, hoping that Sonny would say yes.

"I do, but I'm wondering if that would just bring more trouble."

"He's too vulnerable right now. I'll travel under a false name and use a disguise. If you want, I won't approach the Belluccis, but I do want to be over there just in case something goes down," Johnny said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright but you have to be really careful. They will be watching. At some point, I want to smuggle him out so we can get him back here. But, it will probably take a few weeks to make that happen. I'm not sure if he'll be able to travel any sooner than that."

"I don't think I should take the private jet. It will raise too many flags. I'll fly commercial under an assumed name and go from there."

"I'll call Maxmius and have Spinelli make all of the arrangements."

Johnny stood up. "I'll check in when I get there."

Sonny nodded and watched Johnny leave and picked up his phone and started to put things in motion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth tried to wake Jason up but he wasn't budging. "Jason," she said urgently as she touched his brow. He was a little warm but not too bad.

She put her hand on his chest and suddenly he was gripping her wrist. "Jason, it's Elizabeth."

She felt his grip lesson and his hand slipped and fell to his side.

"Water," he croaked.

Jumping up, she ran into the kitchen and filled a glass and grabbed a straw and then helped him drink it.

"Do you remember where you are?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm in Italy. I'm hurt," Jason said softly.

"Is your pain worse or better?"

"Same. I need to use the bathroom."

Elizabeth got up and opened the door. The guard was surprised but recovered quickly. "Hi."

"Marco, Jason needs help getting to the bathroom."

He nodded and slipped inside. She watched as Jason painfully stood with Marco's assistance. She followed them with the I.V. stand and Marco got him inside and shut the door.

Several minutes later, they emerged and Marco got him settled again.

She could tell it had taken a lot out of him. His breathing was shallow and his muscles were tense.

For Jason, the whole excursion had been a little humiliating but Marco had been kind and tried to be as discrete as possible.

Grabbing some clean bandages, Liz changed and cleaned his wound before putting another one on. "Are you okay?" she asked. She could tell by the tension in his body that he was in a lot of pain.

"I can tolerate extreme pain. I'll be fine," he said as he grimaced.

She reached out to stroke his hair and he jumped a little. "Sorry, I'll announce when I'm going to touch you from now on," she said regretting her error.

He sighed as her fingers ran through his hair. "Nice," he muttered as the tension started to ease.

She slightly smiled. "Go to sleep Jason."

When he had fallen back asleep she adjusted his covers and then sat across from him. Grabbing a throw, she got comfortable and soon fell asleep only to be awakened an hour later by Jason yelling.

Marco threw the door open and scared Elizabeth mid run as she yelped and dropped onto her knees next to Jason.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"I think he's having a nightmare," she said trying to gently wake him. "It's probably because of the drugs. Sometimes it can be a side effect."

When he still wouldn't wake up, she leaned towards his ear and began to stroke his hair and whisper to him.

Seeing that she had it under control, Marco left them alone and once Jason was still, she went back to the chair and got comfortable.

When she awakened again she was shocked to see it was daylight and she jumped up in a panic when Jason wasn't there. The bathroom door opened and Milo was helping him back to the couch.

"Is he alright? I can't believe I slept so long," she said trying to shake off the cobwebs.

Milo smiled. "It's okay. I turned off your alarm and I stayed up with him. I figured you could use the sleep."

She stood up and waited for him to get Jason settled again. "I should check his wound," she said grabbing some supplies. Milo had gotten Jason a pair of sweatpants to wear and helped him get dressed.

Liz changed the bandages again and Jason laid back down. "How's your head pain."

"Same," he said flatly.

She could tell he was grumpy, so she went and threw out the bandages and grabbed some things from the bedroom and then went to take a shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When she finished, Milo left and Jason seemed to be sleeping so, she made some hot chocolate and then went over to her canvas and began to paint.

After about ten minutes of trying to figure out what she was doing, he spoke up. "What are you doing?" he asked startling her.

Her left hand flew to her chest as she jumped. "You scared me. I thought you were sleeping. I'm painting," she said turning to look at him.

"What are you painting?"

She slightly smiled. "Flowers mainly."

"What were you humming?" he asked curiously.

"I wasn't humming."

Jason smirked. "Yes you were."

She stammered and then chuckled. "I have no idea. Did I wake you?"

"No."

"This has to be hard for you."

He didn't say anything. Jason really didn't want to talk about it. He was still in shock and he felt helpless, something he was not used to feeling.

"You had a nightmare last night."

Jason frowned. "That's impossible."

"Why?"

"I was in an accident a long time ago and they said I can't dream," he explained.

"Well, maybe the swelling and drugs altered that. I was wondering if you would be more comfortable in the bedroom."

"I'm fine where I am. I'd rather be out here with you until I can get my bearings," he said not wanting to be alone. The blindness was unnerving and always had him on edge. It felt like someone was nearby even when they weren't. Every sound gave him pause.

"Okay."

When he didn't say anything else, she began to paint again. She got to a stopping point and then went into the kitchen and put some soup on for him. Jason had fallen asleep but he needed to take his pill and get some fluids down.

She grabbed another pillow from the bed. "I'm going to touch you," she said before carefully lifting his upper body towards her and propping him up.

"What are you doing?" he asked before sniffing her hair trying to identify the scent.

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," he said in a grumpy tone.

"Sorry but it's doctor's orders," she said before getting up and retrieving the broth.

She grabbed a chair and sat it next to the couch before taking a spoonful of soup and blowing on it to cool it down.

"Open your mouth."

He shook his head no which made her grin.

"Please."

He groaned and opened his mouth. She slipped the spoon inside. "Uh, I hate soup," he said as his face contorted.

"Well, I'm sorry but no solids yet and we need to get your strength up."

He muttered something and she moved the spoon towards him again. "Open," she said firmly.

"Yes mom."

She chuckled and fed it to him until the bowl was empty. "I'm done torturing you for a while," she said getting up.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Um, maybe later," she said wanting to get back to painting.

"You didn't eat breakfast either," he pointed out.

She was surprised he was keeping such close tabs on her movements. "Fine dad. I'll have something to eat," she said opening the refrigerator and pulling out some milk. Soup just wasn't sounding good. She grabbed some cereal and then went back over to her chair and ate.

"Cereal?"

She swallowed. "How did you know?"

"Good guess," he said slightly smiling.

"What else have you noticed?" she asked in between bites.

Jason thought for a moment. "You spend several minutes stretching when you wake up." He had woken up a few times before she did during the night. "Whoever was on guard duty outside likes to pace back and forth. When you get stuck while you're painting, you stop humming and sigh."

Liz grinned. "All of that?"

"Not like I have anything else to do," he said solemnly.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened and Maximus came inside.

"How's the patient?"

Jason grunted and Maximus smiled.

"You're not giving your nurse a hard time are you?"

Liz smiled. "For the most part, he's been very pleasant."

Maximus made a face. "You sure we're still talking about Jason?"

"I'm right here," Jason said slightly annoyed.

Maximus sat down in a chair Elizabeth had pulled up for him. "Johnny is on the way. His plane just landed."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." Johnny was his best friend and he was an excellent shot. It wasn't that he distrusted Maximus's men, because he knew that the men had his back, but he still would rather have someone he knew well around him.

"Sonny is doing the best he can trying to cover for you."

"They haven't made another move have they?"

Maximus cleared his throat. "No, but they have been asking around."

"Maybe I need to make an appearance."

"You are not in any shape to do that. You need to rest for now. Let us take care of everything. I sent them a message so they think that you are alive and coming after them."

Jason nodded. If they thought he was still a threat, it would buy them more time. "I need to check in with Emily."

Liz stopped painting for a second, wondering who that was.

"Sonny said she had her last treatment yesterday," Maximus said. He had spoken to him the night before.

"She's a fighter," Jason said. "I just don't want her to worry about me."

Maximus took out his phone. "What's the number?"

Jason rattled it off and Maximus dialed and then handed it to him.

"Hey," Jason said when she picked up.

"Jason?" Emily said excitedly.

"How are you?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'm doing much better now that I'm done chemo. I'm a little weak but I'm hanging in there."

"I'm glad."

"You sound tired," she said noticing his tone.

"I was up all night."

She turned on her side. "I miss you so much," she said sadly. Seeing Jason always brightened her day. Even though he was quiet, he always encouraged her and she needed his strength. She loved listening to him read to her when she was doing the chemo. It helped distract her from the sickness she felt. Jason needed to see her as much as she needed to see him. Knowing she was still surviving kept him going. When he had first heard that Emily had cancer, he was devastated. She always lightened him for lack of a better word and her loyalty and faith were unwavering. Even though he didn't feel he deserved her high praise, it felt good to hear it when he was otherwise surrounded by so much angst.

"I miss you too." His sister always saw the best in him.

Liz could tell he must love this Emily person because of how his face changed as he was speaking to her. It was softer and made him seem more approachable.

"Lila misses you."

Jason smiled. "Tell her that I love her."

"I will."

"Hey Em?" he asked. "Tell Monica that I'd like to have lunch with her when I get back."

Emily grinned. "Really?"

"Yes. It's time," Jason said quietly. Things were strained with his family due to his chosen profession but losing his eye sight had made him think about them more. It was time to make things right and he was going to start with his mom."

"She'll be thrilled," Emily said excitedly.

"I love you Emily," he said softly.

"I love you too. Call me soon?"

Jason sighed. "Okay."

He handed the phone back to Maximus.

"She sounded a little better."

"Good," Maximus said standing up. "I have a meeting but I'll stop by later."

"Thank you Maximus," Jason said.

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3 – Keeping in Touch

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking the story so far! * trini12180 – He has seen what she looks like when he first got there. Thanks!

Chapter 3 – Keeping in Touch

The door shut and Jason listened to see if Elizabeth was still in the room. He heard her move and said, "Emily is my little sister."

Liz turned around. "How little?"

"She's probably around your age. She had cancer but it looks like they got it all and she's doing better," Jason explained.

Liz smiled. "That's good. Cancer can take a lot out of you."

"She has more strength than she realizes."

"It sounds like she gets a lot of strength from you too."

"I guess. Do you have siblings?" he asked.

"Yes. I have a brother Steven and a sister Sarah."

"Are you close?"

Liz shrugged. "We get along but they live on the West Coast so I don't see them a lot."

"Where do you live?"

"Well, I was in Colorado, but I'm moving to Port Charles, NY."

Jason slightly smiled. "That's where I'm from."

Liz smiled. "Then I guess you and Milo will be my only friends. You'll have to show me the sights."

"Okay," he said actually looking forward to it.

He listened to her for a while until he fell asleep again.

Liz took out a sketch pad and began to draw him. His chest was magnificent as well as his facial structure. She continued to sketch until she was jolted by a knock on the door. She got up and looked through the peephole and saw Milo and another man.

She opened it and they stepped inside.

Johnny immediately walked over to Jason and perused his body and then looked over at Elizabeth.

"This is Johnny O'Brien," Milo said to Liz. "Johnny this is Elizabeth."

He smiled and it was so bright she couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise. How's the patient?"

"You could ask me yourself," Jason said gruffly.

Johnny grinned. "Well if it isn't Stevie Wonder. How are you feeling?"

"Come closer so I can punch you."

Johnny chuckled. "Don't pop a stitch on my accord. Please tell me you haven't been giving this gorgeous lady a hard time."

Liz blushed and Johnny's eyes danced wickedly. She was beautiful and he wondered if Jason had gotten a look at her before his eyesight gave out.

Milo pulled Liz aside to talk and Johnny knelt next to the couch.

"Don't even think about it," Jason said quietly.

"What?"

Jason glared at him. It was more out of habit then anything.

"Are you laying claim?" Johnny asked. "Cause she is definitely my type."

"She wears too much clothes to be your type," Jason quipped.

"So you have seen her," Johnny said grinning.

Jason nodded. "Briefly."

"I checked out your car. I found your phone. It was in the woods."

Johnny had slipped into the country unnoticed and then entered the woods from a different road and went to the crash site. Milo had given him the coordinates. He winced when he saw the condition of the car. Jason was lucky he hadn't died. The man was like a cat.

Jason was glad that the enemy didn't get it. "Where is it?"

"I destroyed it. I wasn't going to take the chance that they found it first and bugged it."

"Good idea."

"That's why you keep me around," Johnny said before looking over at Elizabeth.

"Stop checking her out."

Johnny's head jerked towards Jason again. "How did you know?"

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Jason asked. He had heard the movement.

Johnny chuckled. "Apparently."

"I spoke to Emily."

"I saw her yesterday. She's thin and pale but she was in good spirits," he said. Cooper was her guard and kept everyone apprised of her condition. It had been a long year for Emily and her body had taken a lot of hits. The chemo had zapped most of her strength and her immune system was questionable, but she was still fighting and for the first time, they had hope that it was truly gone.

"You know that Cooper is in love with her right?" Johnny asked.

Jason sighed. "Yes."

"I think he'll be good for her. He's been a constant at her side and they are very close. I think that now that she's turned a corner, she seems to be opening up a little more about the possibility of being with him. She needs something positive to focus on and look forward too," Johnny said hoping Jason wasn't going to interfere.

"I know." Jason wasn't happy about it at first but Johnny was right. Cooper doted on his sister and sometimes was the only person who could get her to smile. He was more than a guard to her and had gone way beyond what was expected making sure she was mentally focused on her recovery.

Milo walked over to them. "The doctor will be here in an hour. He'll probably need to do another scan."

"That's fine," Jason said.

"I'm going back to the main house. Have Elizabeth call me if you need anything," Milo said.

"Thanks Milo," Jason said listening to him leave.

Johnny hung out and to Jason's disdain, flirted with Elizabeth until the doctor arrived. He had come to rely on her and he really liked her as a person. She just seemed very innocent, which was a deep contrast from his best friend who was known for his womanizing ways.

After the new scans were taken and blood was drawn, the doctor sat down next to him.

"Jason, my colleague agreed with me. The swelling should go down within the next few weeks and then we'd expect to see some progress."

"So, I should get my eye sight back slowly?" Jason asked.

"We can't be one hundred percent sure but theoretically, that is what we're expecting," the doctor explained. "There might be some flashes of light as it heals, then you'll probably start to see shadows."

"When can I start moving around more?" he asked impatiently.

The doctor smirked. "I know you're itching to get up, but I'd like you to at least stay in bed for a few more days. After that, you can walk around a little, but only as much as your body can tolerate."

"Okay."

"You're body has been through a lot. You don't have an infection and your bleeding has stopped completely but it's still important to keep the area around the wound clean. I don't want you doing something that will cause the bleeding to start again." He turned and looked at Elizabeth. "You'll need to continue to change them twice a day for the next few days."

"I will," she said.

"When can I eat more than soup?" Jason asked.

"Are you hungry?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Not terribly."

The man thought for a moment. "Well, you haven't had surgery, so you can eat regular food. I'd stick to chicken or something lean at first. Just listen to your body and eat smaller portions. You seem to heal remarkably fast so there shouldn't be a problem. And if you need a pain pill, please take one. Elizabeth you can remove the I.V. as long as you make sure he drinks enough water."

"Thanks," Jason said.

The doctor collected his things and left.

Liz sat in his place. "Well that was good news. I'm going to take this out." She quickly took out the I.V. and swabbed the injection site with antiseptic and bandaged it.

She went to get up and he grabbed her arm so she stopped.

"I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done," he said kindly.

Liz smiled. "It's okay. I'm glad that I was here."

"So I guess a hamburger is out for tonight?" he asked with a slight smile.

Liz chuckled and began to clean up. "I would say so. If you promise to be good, I'll get you one in the next couple of days."

Jason fully smiled. "Thanks."

Johnny interrupted them. "So, what's the verdict?"

"I might get my sight back in a few weeks," Jason said.

"So, I get to tease you endlessly until then?" Johnny asked playfully.

Jason grunted. "I could shoot you blindfolded your head is so big."

Johnny chuckled. "Then I guess it's a good thing we hid your gun."

Jason looked a little panicked. "Where is it?"

"Relax, I put it under the couch. You just have to reach your hand down."

Jason went to do it but was met with a flash of pain.

"Slow your roll. You don't need it right now," Johnny said firmly.

There was no way that Jason would feel comfortable without protection. That was the only reason he had put it within reach.

"I should probably talk to Sonny," Jason said.

Johnny nodded and dialed his phone and handed it to him.

"O'Brien? What's going on?" Sonny asked.

"It's Jason."

Sonny smiled. "Hey. It's good to hear your voice. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot," Jason quipped.

Sonny chuckled. "I'm glad that you're going to be alright. What did the doctor say about your vision?"

"That it will hopefully be back in a few weeks."

"That's good. Are you going to try and come home before then?" Sonny asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you think that would be a good idea? No one knows I'm here right now."

"No one has made any moves. For now, stay put."

"Okay." He really was in no hurry to move around. His body still hurt and he didn't have much stamina.

"Listen to your nurse too," Sonny said.

Jason smirked. "I am but she made me eat soup Sonny."

Liz laughed loudly and Sonny smiled and wondered what Elizabeth looked like.

"Is she pretty?"

"Very," Jason said.

Sonny grinned. "Nice.

"How's Brenda?" Jason asked.

"Driving me crazy as only a pregnant Brenda could do," Sonny said. He was married to his soulmate. At first, Brenda wasn't too happy about him being in the business, but she learned to adapt and the other wives loved her; especially for her fashion sense. She was seven months pregnant and as happy as Sonny was about that, he was also worried that the Belluccis would use it against him. If they started to make a move, they had already agreed to ship her to the island. She'd be safer there. He had two homes and one was like a fortress.

"Is she showing a lot more?" She had a little bulge before but it didn't looked like she was pregnant.

"She finally has a really decent bump. It was pissing her off that it took so long. She said people looked at her like she was a pig because of some of the concoctions she came up with and the amount she was eating," Sonny said chuckling.

Brenda suddenly burst into the office. "Sonny you won't…." She stopped when she realized he was on the phone. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just Jason."

Her eyes grew big. "Can I talk to him?"

Sonny nodded and handed her the phone.

"Jason? Where are you?" Brenda asked.

"I'm in the same place. How's the baby?" he asked.

He and Brenda got along to a point. There were times that he wanted to ring her neck but in the end, after being there for a few of the couple's breakups, they grew to have an understanding and an unconventional friendship.

"You missed seeing the ultrasound," she said pouting. "When are you coming home?"

Jason's medical issues were a secret and Brenda didn't know what had happened.

"I'm not sure; maybe a few weeks."

"Damn," she muttered.

"What are you up to Brenda?" Jason asked.

She grinned. "There was a charity thing in a few days and I figured you could take Robin."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Brenda, I am not dating Robin. She is not my type."

Brenda growled. "Jason, you don't have a type. You're an equal opportunity babe magnet. I want you to settle down and be happy like me and Sonny," she said sitting on Sonny's lap.

"Brenda….." he said exasperatedly.

Liz chuckled from across the room. Brenda sounded like a handful.

"Oh fine. You're not going to be here anyway. But I'm not giving up. You deserve to find someone wonderful," Brenda said.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence but I don't need your help."

Brenda grinned. "Did you find someone over there?"

Jason chuckled. "We'll see."

Brenda squealed. "I knew it. I can't wait to meet her. Don't screw this up Jason."

Jason shook his head. "I have to go. I'll send you something in the next few days."

Brenda smiled. "I can't wait," she said handing the phone back to Sonny before laying her head on his chest.

"It's me. Everything is quiet here so please don't worry," Sonny said.

"Use Nathan. He's ready," Jason instructed. He had been training Nathan West for several months and he was very good. His shooting was on point and he could slip in and out of places quickly and go unnoticed. Not to mention, he seemed to have a sixth sense when something was about to go down. He was young but a good replacement along with Francis and Cody.

"I know. I have a meeting with everyone in an hour."

"Let Johnny know what happened and he can report back to me," Jason said.

"Okay but I need you to rest and get better. Don't overdo it. I know you."

Jason smirked. "I'll be careful as long as I don't have to eat soup again."

Liz shook her head at his antics.

Sonny chuckled. "You miss my cooking don't you?"

Jason would kill for his manicotti. "Yes. When I get back you owe me a few dinners."

"Done," Sonny said smiling. "Take care."

"You too."

Jason handed Johnny the phone. "He has a meeting with the guys in an hour."

"Good."

Liz continued to paint. It was nice seeing Jason a little lighter. Johnny had seemed to calm him further. She could only imagine that trust was hard to come by in his line of business. She didn't take the fact that he trusted her lightly.

"I have to go take care of some things. I'll be back soon. Milo is outside."

"Okay," he said listening to him go.

Liz turned and looked at him. "So who is Brenda?"

"She's Sonny's wife. We went to high school together."

"And Robin?"

Jason sighed. "She used to date one of Sonny's friends. She and Brenda are best friends and Brenda has taken it upon herself to do some match making."

"You sound annoyed."

"I just feel like people should be able to make their own choices. Robin isn't my type. She's nice to me but she's a little too bossy," Jason said.

Liz sighed. "Yeah, I hate it when people tell me what to do," she said getting up and sitting next to him. Jason was worrying her. He had yet to really express any emotion regarding his blindness and she found that to be odd. If it were her, she would have screamed and cried. She realized that he had a tough persona but it wasn't healthy to hold your feelings in and she of all people knew that.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling her tension. He held out his hand which surprised her but she took it.

"Jason, normally when bad things happen to people, they get angry or throw a tantrum. It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up. They'll eat you alive."

He swallowed thickly. "It's what I do," he said painfully.

"Why? Is it because of the accident?"

"Yes. I don't deal with things the same way other people do. I can shut off my emotions very easily and not focus on the pain."

"But at some point, I bet you do explode because your body truly can't handle it."

He thought for a moment. She was probably right because there were several times that he ripped his living room to shreds out of anger. When that happened, he was out of control and only stopped when he couldn't move anymore. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

She didn't reply right away. Her past was something she didn't talk about that much. But she thought that maybe if she shared it, he'd confide in her.


	4. Chapter 4 – Heart to Heart

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the dynamics * ilovedana – No Carly * Guest – It makes sense that Jason doesn't automatically trust someone he just met. It's not the nature of his business and he keeps things close to the cuff on a good day lol. Thanks!

Chapter 4 – Heart to Heart

Clearing her throat, Elizabeth began to speak. "When I was in high school, I used to hang out with my best friends Jane and Missy. Missy's parents had divorced the prior year and her mother's new boyfriend, Mitch had moved in. He was creepy and Missy couldn't stand being around him, but her mother was oblivious to it. I think she was just lonely. Anyway, several of us went on a camping trip. Some of the boys followed us and scared us and we got separated. What I didn't know is that Mitch had followed us there." She paused for a moment. It wasn't as hard to talk about as it used to be but it still was a horrible memory that she would never forget.

Jason squeezed her hand. "You don't have to tell me the rest," he said softly. "I'll understand."

"It's okay. He found me. I ran from him. I was screaming and the others heard me off in the distance but just thought I was running from one of the guys. He slammed me onto the ground so hard that I swear I saw stars," she said as a tear fell down her cheek. "And then he raped me and beat me for good measure, thinking that I'd be too scared to tell. I had never been with anyone before. I was so traumatized. He left me there for dead. The group found me unconscious an hour later and took me to a hospital. Because they gave me a rape kit, they eventually found him and he was convicted. He's in prison where he belongs," Liz said wiping away a tear.

"I'm so sorry that he did that to you," Jason said emotionally. "I can't imagine how devastated you must have been."

Jason knew that this Mitch person was going to die. He'd have Spinelli find out what he could when they got back to town.

"It took a long time and a lot of counseling but eventually I got myself together. I made several mistakes along the way though. I was a little wild child for a few years but eventually I reclaimed my self -esteem and decided I wouldn't let him destroy me."

Jason was quiet. He didn't think he could admire her any more than he did right now. She was a survivor and so strong.

"Are you scared?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. When I had the accident, my world was turned upside down. I didn't remember who I was and I was so angry. My family pressed too hard for me to be who they wanted me to be and I rebelled. I went wild and ended up working for Sonny. It was a brutal time for me on many levels. And now, I feel like I'm right back there except I can better control the anger because I have to."

"You don't have to hide your feelings because of me. I won't judge them. You don't think that I didn't scream and cry after what happened?"

"I don't see how that will help right now," he said, clearly getting agitated.

"It will help. Your body can't hold all this stress," she said pushing him.

Jason tensed and yelled. "Just stop. What do you want from me Elizabeth? Do you want to hear that I'm upset because I can't see?" he said dropping his hand and balling it into a fist. "I hate this. I have no control. I've involved a completely innocent person in the middle of a possible mob war. I'm here instead of helping my sister recover when she needs me the most."

Liz noted that his eyes were filling with tears.

"I want to kill everyone in that organization. I want them to suffer by my hand. But I'm fucking blind so that is not going to happen. They will probably find me and I will be at their mercy before they torture and kill me. I have spent years as one of the most feared men in the business and now I am nothing," he yelled. His body was shaking and a tear ran down his face. "I'm nothing," he repeated in defeat.

Liz leaned forward and embraced him. Jason's arms wrapped around her and he let her energy sooth him. They stayed that way for a long time before Liz reluctantly pulled back to look at him. "You are not nothing," she said softly. "You are more than what you do for a living. I've had a glimpse into your life and you are loved Jason. You are strong for the people that mean a lot to you and I'm sure they would disagree with you as well. Maybe it's time that you let someone be strong for you."

Jason closed his eyes. He hated being emotional but it did feel good to let some of the thoughts out of his head that had been haunting him. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for and I hope you feel that way about me too."

Jason opened his eyes again. Even though he couldn't see her, the memory of her beautiful face was seared into his brain. He slowly reached up until he found her face and gently cupped her cheek. "Friends. I like the sound of that."

Liz smiled and he felt it and smiled back before removing his hand. "By the way, what are you sending Brenda?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of having Milo pick up a stuffed animal and have something sweet delivered to her. She's a nut for any kind of dessert and I'm sure she's probably craving things," Jason said.

"That would be nice."

"Have you gotten to do any sightseeing yet?" Jason asked.

"A little bit. Honestly, I was so entranced by the meadow outside that I've mostly stayed here and painted. I figured that I had plenty of time to explore."

Jason cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that I'm monopolizing your vacation. I'll make it up to you someday."

Liz smiled. "I'll hold you to that. Tomorrow, we'll do some laps around the living room. Maybe we can even sit on the porch."'

"I'd like that," Jason said. It would be nice to get out of the house. He was starting to get antsy. "And you haven't forgotten my hamburger right?"

Liz grinned. "I'm going to make it for you. Milo brought me all the necessities already. Something tells me that when you usually ask for something, people give it to you right away."

Jason smirked. "Pretty much," he said wishing he could see her face. "You should paint. I'll just listen to you hum."

Liz chuckled. "Okay," she said getting up and going to her easel.

Jason listened to her until he fell asleep again.

Elizabeth got lost in her flowers until she realized what time it was and decided to surprise Jason with his hamburger. She got up and washed her hands and began to cook. Johnny came in to help her since he knew what Jason liked and then they made enough for everyone.

Johnny delivered a plate outside and then came back in. Jason was awake and sniffing the air.

"Bathroom," Jason said.

Johnny walked over to him. "Come on Stevie," he said helping Jason up.

It was very disconcerting just standing up and walking when you couldn't see anything. At first, Jason's balance was affected but he was getting a little bit better. At least Johnny didn't have to come into the bathroom with him now. Jason quickly went and then felt the counter until he reached the faucet and he washed his hands. Elizabeth had left a towel on the counter for him. When he was finished he turned slowly and walked to the door and opened it.

Johnny tried not to baby him. He simply put Jason's hand on his arm and led him back to the couch. Jason felt along the wall until he had to let it go and then silently counted the steps it took to get to the couch. When Liz was ready, she put a tray on his lap and took his hand.

"Relax," she said moving his hand from the tray to his mouth. "Notice the distance."

"Okay."

He felt it and then Liz put his plate in front of him.

"There are chips and a burger. I sat a napkin on the couch right next to your leg."

Jason felt for it and slightly smiled.

"If you want something to drink, Milo found a container with a straw, that way if you knock it over it won't spill."

Jason was a little nervous as Liz took his hand and moved it to the cup.

"It's in the cup holder."

Johnny sat in a chair across from them and started to eat. Jason looked green which made him smile. It was a rare occurrence that Jason was out of his element like this.

Liz directed his hand once more. "Plate….drink," she said firmly, "You've got it."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Liz smiled. "You're welcome. I'll be next to you if you need help," she said moving to go get her plate.

Jason took a deep breath. "Not a word," he said before Johnny chuckled.

Liz came back and got situated.

Jason reached out and fumbled a little bit. Liz had to stop herself from reaching over. He moved slowly and his hand came in contact with a chip and he picked it up and pushed it next to his mouth before correcting himself and hitting the bullseye. He chewed it and then sighed. "Should I really be this proud that I ate a chip by myself?"

Liz giggled.

"I'm really proud of you Jase," Johnny said grinning.

"Shut it O'Brien. Who invited you anyway?"

"I didn't realize this was a closed party," he said before biting into his burger.

Jason was dying for his burger. So, he used both hands and managed to grab it and lift it up. He took a bite and moaned. "So good," he said as Liz smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

He would have answered her but he took another bite before carefully putting it down and then he grabbed his napkin and wiped his face. "You'd tell me if I had something on my face right?"

"Of course I would but I can't speak for Johnny," Liz said.

"I wouldn't let you embarrass yourself. By the way you're zipper is down," Johnny said.

Jason almost panicked and then he realized he had on sweats. "You're an asshole you know that?"

Johnny chuckled. "I'm just treating you like I always treat you."

Jason fought a smile. He did appreciate that Johnny tried not to baby him. And at least his friend knew when to stop.

Liz watched as Jason grabbed his drink but he had a little bit of a hard time putting it back.

"Is it okay if I help?"

Jason nodded.

Liz guided him and then had him take it back out and put it back in so he could get used to it. Once he did it a few times, he was good.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Johnny smiled as he watched them. They totally liked each other. Jason needed a Liz, so he really hoped that eventually, they'd be more than friends.

Liz finished up and put her plate away and then Johnny got up and did the same before taking Jason's tray away. He wasn't a chip kind of guy really so he was done.

"I really enjoyed that," Jason said.

"Is that your favorite?"

"Um, maybe second favorite. I really like steak too. There's a diner in town called Kelly's. I'll have to take you there when we get back," Jason said.

"I'm definitely up for that," Liz said. "I love diners because I can get chocolate milkshakes any time I want."

Johnny chuckled. "I take it that you love chocolate?"

"It's the best thing ever made. I'm addicted to hot chocolate too."

Jason smiled.

The door opened and Marco announced himself and quickly put his plate in the sink and went back outside.

"Are you okay sitting up?" Liz asked.

"I'm fine."

He was a little uncomfortable but he was really tired of laying down so he was good.

"Want to play war?" Johnny asked.

"Are you asking me?" Jason replied.

"Uh…yeah."

Jason frowned. "Seriously? Are you really trying to take advantage of a blind person?"

Johnny chuckled. "No. Elizabeth can read off your cards," he said going to get his tray. He thought it would be good for Jason to practice reaching for things and judging distance.

"I'm going to put the tray on your lap. We'll use that."

Johnny pulled back the coffee table and grabbed a chair. "Alright," he said shuffling.

He put the deck down. Elizabeth had Jason feel for the distance. The first time he knocked the deck and Johnny had to fix it, but then he quickly got used to it. Johnny picked a card and placed it down. "Seven." Jason grabbed a card and did the same. "Ten," Liz said smiling before moving the cards to Jason's side. They went back and forth. They tied and Johnny said, "I declare war," before laying down additional cards. Jason did the same. Johnny won.

"You sure he isn't cheating?" Jason asked.

"I'm watching him like a hawk," Elizabeth said smiling at Johnny who winked at her.

They played for a while until Jason got tired. Johnny put away the cards.

"I'm going to go do some scouting," he announced.

"Be careful," Jason said.

"I will," Johnny replied before leaving.

Elizabeth checked Jason's bandages before helping him to the bathroom. While he was in there, she quickly changed the sheets on the couch and threw them in a laundry basket. Milo had been collecting them and having his father's maid do the laundry. She heard the door to the bathroom open and quickly ran to his side.

"You're doing very well Jason," she said softly.

"I'm still a little awkward. Does the doctor come back tomorrow?" he asked. He really wanted to take a shower.

"Yes. He'll be here first thing in the morning to take new scans."

He sat back down and then Liz helped him get situated. Jason was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get his stamina back.

"You rest. I'm going to sit across from you and read for a while. Would you like me to read out loud?"

Jason smiled. "Sure."

Liz grabbed a travel book. "Milo gave us a travel book to Hawaii."

"Sounds good."

She started to read about some of the places to visit and Jason chimed in here and there before he finally fell asleep. She put down the travel guide and then picked up her romance novel and read it until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, the doctor came and examined Jason again.

"You're doing well. The swelling has gone down a little more. It's not going down as quickly as I'd like, but we are making progress."

"Is there anything that I can do to make that happen faster?" Jason asked.

"You already are because you have rested like I asked. Just remember not to do too much."

"I won't. I doubt Elizabeth will let me anyway."

The doctor smiled. "You have a good nurse."

Jason smiled. "Is it okay to take a shower?"

"Yes. You're healing nicely. Just be careful. You should get a seat for the shower."

"Milo already put one in there," Liz said.

"Well then I guess my job here is done. I'll be back in about four days," the doctor said getting up.

"Thank you doc," Jason said.

"Ciao," the doctor said leaving.

"Do you speak Italian?" Liz asked Jason.

"Yes."

She smiled. "Let me hear it?"

Jason smirked. "Hai gli occhi belli," he said softly.

Liz grinned. "What did you say?"

"You have beautiful eyes."

Liz blushed. "Thank you. Ditto."

Jason chuckled. "Sto andando a insegnare qualche italiano."

"What was that?"

"I'm going to have to teach you some Italian."

"I would love that," Liz said.

"Okay, do you mind if we take a few laps now and then go outside?"

"I'd love to. I could sketch," Liz said jumping up. "It's a beautiful day out." She ran and got her sketch book and took it outside and placed it on a chair and then came back for Jason. She put some slippers on his feet and he stood up.

"I honestly don't think I've ever worn slippers before."

Liz giggled. "I guess it's not all the fashion in your line of work."

"Not even close."


	5. Chapter 5 – Moving Around

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Jason/Johnny (JaJo?) and Liason growing closer.

Chapter 5 – Moving Around

Elizabeth walked next to Jason as he made his way to the kitchen counting steps.

"Here's the fridge," she said taking his hand and placing it on it.

He made his way to the sink and then maneuvered around the small table before Liz walked him to the bedroom.

"This is the bedroom. I was thinking you should sleep there tonight. You have to be tired of the couch."

"I guess," he said. He liked having her close.

He felt the bed and realized it was a king. "Will you stay with me?"

Her eyes shot up with surprise. "Um…"

"The bed is huge and I just don't feel comfortable being alone."

Liz sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you."

She smiled and led him back out to the living room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Then let's go outside," she said leading him to the door. Elizabeth opened it and Jason took a deep breath in.

"One step down," Liz said.

Jason took a step down as he felt for the doorway frame.

"Chair to your left."

He felt for it and sat down. "Just in case, how many steps are left?"

Liz walked over to the front of the porch. "Six."

"Thank you."

There was a soft wind blowing and Jason leaned back and took a nice deep breath.

"It's nice out here," Liz said settling in next to him. The meadow was a gorgeous mix of flowers and she had a big smile on her face.

She saw Milo walking around the property. "Milo is here. He's not close yet."

"Okay."

Jason tried to listen for him. It was amazing how much more his sense of hearing had kicked in. He always thought he was pretty sharp in that department but this injury made it even more sensitive.

Milo walked towards the stairs.

"Hey," Jason said.

Milo smiled. "Hey," he said before taking a seat. It was nice seeing Jason up and around. "Things are quiet here but apparently, Marissa Bellucci just arrived in New York."

Jason frowned. "You think they are up to something?"

"She requested a meeting with Sonny."

"Great, now he's sending his daughter to do his dirty work."

Milo sighed. "She's probably trying to feel him out and check out security."

Marissa, unlike her sister, was very interested in the family business. She was a lawyer and frequently assisted her father with his business holdings. For Sal to make this move was bold considering the animosity between the two organizations.

"I don't like it. They are fishing," Jason said.

"Perhaps she wants to know where you are," Milo said.

Jason sighed. "Let him know that if he needs to call me during the meeting he can."

Perhaps it was time they stopped letting the Belluccis twist in the wind and let them know that Jason was still alive. It would send them a message that they better watch their backs. The only downside is that they would assume he was still in Italy and would search for him. This could lead to a confrontation between Sal and Maximus.

"This could get ugly Jason. My father doesn't really want to be in the middle of this, but the situation will probably force his hand," Milo said.

Liz was half listening to their conversation. It fascinated her to say the least.

"If things do get ugly, we'll have to get Liz out of here. I don't want her hurt."

"Neither do I. We'll get her out of the country if necessary," Jason said.

Liz stopped painting. "Guys, I'm right here. Shouldn't I get some say?"

"Elizabeth, there is no way I'll allow you to be caught in the crossfire."

"Jason, I can't leave you here alone."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Remember, I don't like people telling me what to do," she said pointedly. "If I choose to stay, then it's on me."

Milo looked over at Elizabeth. "I brought you into this mess. If you're going to stay, then I'll have to teach you how to shoot a gun."

Liz sighed. "I already know how." She heard them react and then continued. "The idea of shooting someone makes me ill, but I'll do what I have to if someone is trying to hurt me."

Jason looked in her direction. "Milo, let me talk to her for a few minutes."

Milo stood and then walked away.

"Did you learn after what happened?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can you come sit next to me please?" he asked.

She got up and sat down in the chair next to him. "When I told you that I was a wild child, I wasn't lying."

Jason smirked. "And I thought you seemed so innocent."

Liz chuckled. "I was angry and defiant. I hung out with some bad boys back in the day. They may not have been as bad as you, but they were no slouches."

Jason wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"In the end, I realized that I wasn't being myself. It was all a ruse to hide from my pain. That is when I agreed to the therapy. I knew I was lost and needed to find my way. And the harsh reality of watching my boyfriend shot and killed helped as well," she said sadly. "Do you believe in fate?"

"I don't know. I don't think much about those kinds of things."

She looked over at him for a moment. "Something brought me here to you. I have no idea what I'm supposed to learn from it, but I'm not running away. I can handle things when they get bad Jason. My inner Lizzie is still in there. I might need some shooting practice though, it's been a while."

"I'll have Milo set something up and maybe we can practice tomorrow afternoon."

"So you're not going to fight me?" she asked with surprise.

Part of him certainly wanted to. She was a dichotomy, sweet on one side but tainted by the world on the other. He hated that she had gone through what she did but at the same time, he could tell that she didn't regret a thing. That spoke to him on some level.

For Elizabeth, being Lizzie felt like a lifetime ago. She had never looked back once she found her way. During the last year of high school, she poured herself into her studies and ended up acing her entrance exams. She found her niche when she decided to go into nursing. Helping people was really enjoyable.

"No. I don't think it would do anything but piss you off if I did."

Liz smiled. "You're right."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Jason broke the silence. "I'm tired," he admitted.

She stood up. "Come on," she said touching his hand.

Jason stood and she balanced him.

"I know you're trying to memorize things in your mind," Liz said.

"I am," he said walking around the chair. He held his hand out and it soon touched the house and he felt around for the door knob. Turning it, he pushed the door and almost lost his balance but recovered.

"Take your time," Liz said softly.

He missed the step with his foot and then tried again. It was way harder than he thought it would be to get into the house. The frustration of not being his normal agile self was building in his body. He tried a few more times and then got his footing before he completely lost it. Finally inside, he slowly made his way to the couch.

"Stop," Liz said. "You're going to hit the table."

"Thanks," he said before stepping to the right. Bending over was painful so Liz helped him sit.

"Damn," Jason muttered.

"You're doing great Jason," she said before starting to reach out to touch him but then stopped and pulled her hand back.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sensing that something was amiss.

"No. I was just going to touch your shoulder but realized I hadn't warned you."

"It's okay. I'm going to have to get used to it," he said sadly.

Liz sat down next to him.

Milo knocked and then ran into the house. "Sonny is meeting with Marissa right now."

"Shit," Jason murmured. He had a bad feeling this was not going to end well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny watched Marissa Bellucci walk up to him. They were at the Metro Court. He didn't want her at his warehouse. He didn't trust her at all and she looked way to confident, as if she had already won the prize.

"Mr. Corinthos," she said smiling brightly as she extended her hand.

Sonny stood up and shook her perfectly manicured hand. "Ms. Bellucci." Under any other circumstance, he would have wanted her. Her body had all the right curves and her wardrobe hugged every bit of it. Her hair was long and wavy and her lips were slightly pouty. Her large almond shaped eyes would be easy to get lost in. She exuded power and confidence. It would almost be intoxicating if the woman wasn't a she-devil who wanted to take what was his.

The waiter held her chair out for her and then took their drink orders.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase? Why are you here?" Sonny asked. He had no patience for games.

She smirked. "I can assure you that it is a cordial visit. If it weren't, I wouldn't have bothered to get a mani/pedi before I left."

The waiter put down their drinks.

Sonny just ignored the comment.

"We had someone go rogue on us. They wanted to start a war as a possible attempt to take over," she said nonchalantly.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sonny asked.

"They went after your enforcer," she said evenly. "Apparently, he was "visiting" the area and it gave them an opportunity to strike."

Sonny wondered if she really thought he was buying this bullshit. "And?"

"I take it he's not hurt badly, or else you would have retaliated already," she said fishing for information.

Sonny kept a straight face. "My enforcer, for the time being, is no threat to you. But know that we aren't taking what happened lightly. In fact, I have no intention of letting it go," he said fiercely.

She didn't even fidget or blink. Leaning forward she tilted her head and said, "I think it would be in your best interest if you did. The fact that Jason is M.I.A., tells me all I need to know," she said sitting back. She loved this shit. In fact, she lived for it. Sonny didn't impress her at all. He was nothing without Jason and she knew that everyone in the business felt that way. He was used to getting what he wanted, but this time that was not going to happen.

Sonny smiled, his dimples on full display. "You think I don't know where my enforcer is?"

"Maybe."

"I don't know what game you are playing, but I'm not biting. I'm not going to tell you where he is but I will say this. You tell your father that if he thinks I'm going to roll over and do nothing when he has shown me such flagrant disrespect, then he is delusional. Your men tried to kill my partner and I know he ordered it. There is no way that will go unanswered," Sonny said before standing up and walking away.

She let out the breath she was holding and waited for him to get on the elevator being dialing her phone.

"Tony."

"Hey bro," she said softly.

"How did it go?"

"Like you thought it would. Where are you?" she asked.

He looked around Kelly's. "Close. Sonny's wife is beautiful," he said watching Brenda tilt her head back and laugh.

"Don't do anything stupid Tony," Marissa said as a warning. "You need to get back to the plane now."

He wiped his mouth. "We're not staying?"

"No. Jason is still Italy. I'm sure of it. We need to smoke him out and take care of him," she said firmly. They had found the blood and knew Jason was hurt.

"You think Maximus has him?"

"I know that he is hiding him. Bruno is going through all his real estate transactions. I don't think he's at Maximus's house, but he is hidden somewhere and if we finish off Morgan, Sonny will go down easily, even we have to use Brenda to do it," she added. She had no qualms about using Brenda. It would simply be a means to an end. If the beautiful model chose to lay down with a mobster, then she was fair game to whatever came her way. Brenda knew about the danger and would have to deal with the consequences.

"If it comes down to that, she's mine," Tony said with a smile.

She sighed. "You have a one track mind. Isn't she knocked up?"

He smiled. "She's glowing."

Marissa rolled her eyes and then smiled. "I have to go. Meet me at the plane in one hour."

Tommy Giarrella walked towards the table. He was a member of the five families. "Ms. Bellucci, what are you doing in Port Charles?" he asked curiously. When he had sat down and noticed her and Sonny talking he was surprised. He was aware of the situation but had not expected Sal to get in Sonny's face at this point.

She stood up and smiled. "Hello Mr. Giarrella. It's an honor to meet you."

He nodded.

"Can you sit down for a moment? It won't take long. I promise," she said with a smile.

He looked over at his guards and then took a seat. "You do understand that this is not Italy. We have certain rules. If you come after one of us, you come after all of us."

"Mr. Giarrella, you are a business man. It's the bottom line that counts not who is running it. Mr. Corinthos has shown his weakness time and time again. Mr. Morgan is still unaccounted for. The Bellucci family business has been around for longer than Mr. Corinthos has been alive. We are respected and revered. You could do worse," she said almost flippantly.

Tommy's eyes narrowed. Her presumptuous arrogance was starting to piss him off.

"If Mr. Corinthos tries to get payback for Jason's accident, then we will not sit by idly and take it. In fact, we will bring him to his knees. Take that however you want, but someday, I have a feeling you will come around and be eager to work with us," she stood up and smiled. "Until then, Ciao."

He watched her leave and made a phone call. The Bellucci's were going to be trouble and he needed to know where Maximus stood.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took a deep breath. "Sonny?"

"We have a problem."

"Marissa?"

Sonny sighed. "Yes. I have a bad feeling she's heading back home and will make it her mission to find you."

"Can't say that I'm surprised."

"This is going to be a war Jason. I think you should get out of there."

Maximus knocked on the door and came in with Johnny.

"I'm on the phone with Sonny."

"Put him on speaker."

Normally, he wouldn't have this conversation in front of Elizabeth but she was a part of this now.

"Sonny, I just got a very unhappy call from Tommy asking me where my allegiance lay. Marissa pretty much declared war."

"I'm sorry you're in the middle of this. Will you fight?" Sonny asked.

"If that bitch steps a foot on my property, she's going down. I have a lot of firepower here; a lot they don't know about. Shit, I have fucking tanks at my disposal. What about you?"

"If that puttana thinks I'm going to roll over then she's delusional," Sonny said angrily.

"Most of the families will probably stay out of it until they are threatened, but Tommy said he's in. He feels like she totally disrespected him and he wants her gone," Maximus said.

"Do you think we should bring Jason home?"

Maximus looked over at Jason and sighed. "No offense Jason, but I'm afraid that right now you're a liability."

"None taken."

It was a harsh reality but it was a fact.


	6. Chapter 6 – On the Run

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I like reading your thoughts. It will be a bumpy ride!

Chapter 6 – On the Run

Maximus thought for a moment. "I have everything on lockdown right now, including my jet. To get him out of here, we might have to do it partially by boat. Flying commercial is not going to do it and a lot of the private jet owners are connected. Moving him right now would be a big risk."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "Is he in your compound or on the outskirts?"

"Outskirts," Maximus said. "I have some men on him. If need be, we'll move him in, but all of us holed up in the same place just doesn't seem very smart to me."

"I'll trust your judgment but as soon as Jason is strong enough, we need to get him out of there. I have some reinforcements coming in. Lorenzo Alcazar agreed to arm us. He has a special forces team—two in fact. One is in Spain. He said if necessary, they'll escort Jason out. He'd prefer not to be involved in Italy though, so it would be a last resort."

Lorenzo dealt with too many of the moving pieces. Other families would get involved as well. He really didn't want to get into the middle of it. In the end, it would hurt business.

Maximus was surprised that Alcazar even agreed to help if things got really bad. Lorenzo was usually like Switzerland.

"I'm moving Brenda to the island. I'm not taking the chance. Jason, I put extra men on Emily too." The last thing the recovering woman needed to worry about was being a target.

Jason sighed. "Thanks."

"The doctor will come to look at Jason tomorrow for the last time. We can't take a chance that he could be compromised," Maximus said.

Liz wasn't sure what to think. It was so cloak and dagger.

"Elizabeth, this is your last chance. You either stay here with Jason and take it like it comes or you leave with me tonight," Maximus said.

Liz looked at Johnny and then glanced at Jason. "I stay."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Alright, Jason stays put for now. Johnny, you know what you need to do tonight. Good luck," Sonny said.

Johnny nodded.

They ended the call and Maximus stood up. "You're a brave woman Elizabeth. Take care of him."

She nodded.

Everyone cleared out but Johnny, Jason, and Elizabeth.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

"Yes," she said.

Johnny stood up. "Marco will be bringing a lot of firearms in here and will start putting trip wires around the perimeter of the field. Elizabeth, that means you don't wander off the porch without a guard. I have to go."

Liz stood up and walked towards him. "Be careful," she said giving him a hug.

"I will," Johnny said before leaving.

"I feel exhausted," Jason said.

"I can't understand why," Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Are you teasing me?"

"I figured you might need some levity."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Aren't you scared?" he asked.

"I'd be crazy to not be scared," she said helping him balance.

She led him to the bathroom and then ran into the bedroom and turned down the bed and changed into some pajamas. She still had her top off when Jason appeared in the doorway shocking her.

Hearing her gasp, he said, "I can't see remember."

She smirked and pulled her top on. "Smart ass."

He slowly moved towards the bed and sat down. "Will you get my gun for me?"

She went into the living room and retrieved it and her book and then put the gun down on the night stand.

"Tomorrow, you're practicing," he said.

"I know," she said before tucking him in.

She turned off the light and got in on the other side. "Johnny's good right?"

Jason turned towards her out of habit. "Very. Are you worried about him?"

"He's by himself, just like you were," she said nervously.

"He can handle it," he said before reaching out his hand.

Elizabeth moved closer and took it. "Are you scared Jason?"

He sighed and laid his head back. "Yes." He normally would never admit that to anyone. His greatest fear was that he couldn't protect her or himself. But somehow he knew it would help her if he was honest.

Liz made a decision and let go of his hand and snuggled up against his chest. Jason wrapped his arm around her.

"If we make it out of this alive, would you maybe go out on a date with me?" Jason asked.

Liz grinned. "Yes." She couldn't explain why she was so attracted to him. There was just something about him that calmed her. Even though he was blind, she felt safe. Maybe it was that her heart felt safe. It had been a long time since she had been around someone who excited her. Partly, she greatly admired him because even facing blindness, he was brave and doing a lot better mentally then she would. The rest of it was just pure lust. Lizzie liked her boys really bad and Jason certainly fit the bill.

Jason felt content. They had a long day ahead of them. Hopefully, Johnny would get back safely and everything would be set in motion to defeat the Belluccis. He just needed his eye sight back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was three in the morning when Elizabeth jerked into a sitting position when she heard someone in the other room. Without even thinking, she jumped up and straddled Jason and then grabbed the gun off the nightstand.

Jason had woke up the minute he felt her move. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's in the house," she said clicking off the safety. Her blood was pumping and she was just about to get off the bed when the light flicked on.

"Am I interrupting?" Johnny asked with a smirk as he took in their position.

Elizabeth lowered the gun and climbed off the bed. "I could have shot you."

"Good reflexes," he said. "I need your help."

Jason sat up wondering what was going on as he heard Elizabeth rush out the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking Johnny up and down.

"I think I cut my back," he said grimacing.

She frowned and then turned him around and lifted his shirt and winced. "You did. It's not that bad but I should clean it up and put a bandage on it. Off with your shirt."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"What happened?" Jason asked from the doorway.

"I got cut on a fence," Johnny said.

"Everything else went well?"

"Yup. They've been placed," Johnny said cryptically.

"Good."

Johnny winced and Jason rolled his eyes. "Wus."

"Shut it Stevie. Ow," he said flinching.

"Keep still," Liz said firmly. "When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?"

"About a year ago."

Liz put a bandage on it. "All done."

"Thanks."

Liz looked over at Jason. He had bed head and he looked so cute. She smiled and Johnny followed her gaze and chuckled.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. From now on, you're stuck with me," Johnny said.

He wasn't taking any chances with either of their lives.

Liz was actually happy about that. It would take some pressure off of Jason. She got some sheets for Johnny and a pillow and then rejoined Jason in the bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Marco and Johnny set some trip wires around the perimeter of the field and put up some cameras. At least they would have some kind of warning if trouble found them.

Around 10:00 A.M., the doctor showed up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Jason said. "I've been walking more."

"Just don't overdo it."

"Can I take a shower?" Jason asked, tired of sink baths.

"Yes. The wound is still healing nicely. No baths yet though," he instructed. "Have you had any flickers of light or any activity with your eyes?"

"No," Jason said.

"It's still early on. I wasn't expecting you to," he said as he continued his exam and took another scan.

He analyzed the output. "Well, the swelling has gone down a little, so that is good. You are definitely on the right track."

Jason was relieved. "Thanks doc."

"No problem. I understand this is our last visit. Maximus is sending me on a little vacation. So, good luck," he said shaking Jason's hand.

"You too."

He left and Johnny came into the house. "You two ready to shoot?"

Jason nodded. Elizabeth helped Jason put his boots on and then they headed outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny handed Elizabeth a gun. "You know the basics. There's the safety," he said pointing. "Don't put your finger on the trigger unless you're prepared to shoot. Use both hands to steady the shot. Now let me see what you got."

Jason was standing behind her and as Liz lifted her hands, he moved closer and touched her arms almost making her shiver. He adjusted her elbows and then gave her some space.

Liz took a few shots at the target Johnny had set up.

He smiled. "Good, but you can do better."

He showed her how to line up the shot more accurately. "Try again."

Both men made suggestions and Johnny finally agreed that she was ready.

Milo walked up and laid a mat down.

"What's that for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Self-defense," Johnny said. "I'm going to teach you how to disarm and get out of some holds; also how to do the most damage to your attacker."

Jason sat down and listened as Johnny taught Elizabeth some moves. A few times she hit the mat hard and he grimaced but she never gave up.

When they finally finished, Milo called them inside for lunch.

Milo looked over at Elizabeth. "I put some automatic rifles and additional guns in the closet. There is an SUV outside that is bullet proof and has weapons. I programmed the GPS to take you to a safe house should there be an emergency. If it gets bad, get out the first chance you can, use the bedroom window if you have to," he said.

Liz nodded. "Okay."

"The keys are on the counter."

"Thanks Milo," Jason said.

The phone rang and it was Maximus. He asked them to put him on speaker.

"Marissa is back in town. Apparently, Tony was with her because he was seen getting off the plane as well. Sal is supposedly meeting with a few other families today. I'm sure he is trying to draw them in. I've already made contact. One might be an issue, but they don't have a lot of fire power. The others will stay out of it if possible. If not, they are aligned with me," Maximus said.

Johnny's phone rang and he put Sonny on speaker.

"We just got hit. They took down warehouse forty-two. We lost some men," Sonny said. "Johnny, you know what to do."

"On my way," he said before leaving.

Maximus sighed. He was really hoping it wouldn't come to this. "Hold on," he said picking up his landline.

They heard him curse and slam the phone down.

"Benji didn't answer the phone so I sent Angelo over to the doc's house to make sure he had already left. They are both dead. That means that they know he was helping us," Maximus said.

Jason cursed under his breath. "Should we leave?"

"They are probably already here," Maximus said getting up to leave. There was a lot to be done and they didn't have a lot of time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sent the transmission from the car to blow up one of Bellucci's warehouses. He finished and then looked up and saw someone in his rear view mirror. "Fuck."

Quickly, he slid out of his car and motioned for Milo to get down. Marco saw and did the same. Elizabeth and Jason were alone in the house. Milo pulled out his gun and then they all tried to get to the house.

"Elizabeth, hand me my gun and get a few of the weapons out of the closet," Jason said.

It was too quiet and Jason wasn't taking a chance.

Liz was nervous. She had never been in the middle of a shootout before.

"Stay low," Jason said getting down. "Help me angle the couch."

They moved it and perched themselves behind it.

The window busted open and gunshots peppered the room. Jason waited and then got on his knees and then lifted his gun up high and fired at the window and then ducked back down. His body was aching but it didn't matter. He would do what was necessary to survive.

"They're inside," Jason said. He grabbed the rifle and waited. With a grunt he got up and sprayed the room and then ducked down again. Someone cried out in pain.

Elizabeth saw something out of the corner of her eye and she shot the gun and someone fell to the floor.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said trying not to think about it.

"We need to get out of here."

Elizabeth peeked out from the back of the couch and didn't see anyone. "It's clear."

"Can you get to the bedroom?"

"Yes." They were close. It would just take a couple of steps.

"What about the keys?"

Liz felt in her pocket. "I have them. I grabbed them before we moved the couch."

"Good job. I'll cover you at the count of three."

Jason counted and when he felt her move and he got up and sprayed the room.

"I'm in. I'll cover you."

Jason took a deep breath and counted to three and then jumped up and Elizabeth shot towards the window and Jason quickly made it into the room.

"Open the window," he said quietly.

It sounded like hell out outside and Jason knew they needed to get out of there quickly.

"Okay," Liz said looking through the curtains. "I don't see anyone but that doesn't mean they aren't there."

Liz went to him and moved him towards the window.

Jason broke one of the panes and stuck his gun out and sprayed.

"Jason now," Johnny yelled.

Liz jerked the window open and then helped Jason get out and Johnny covered them. Jason landed very ungraciously on the ground and let out a groan.

"You alright?" Johnny yelled.

"Yeah," he said grimacing.

Liz jumped out and helped Jason up and then led him to the side of the house.

"I'm going to cover you. Unlock the car and run when I say go. Don't wait for me. I'm not leaving Milo," Johnny said.

Liz started to object but didn't have time.

"Go," Johnny yelled.

He ran alongside them, firing madly as Liz assisted Jason, who almost fell twice getting to the truck. The ground was very uneven so it was hard for him to keep his balance. She opened the door and Jason climbed inside and she jumped in. Jason shut his door and Liz gunned the engine and took off down the driveway. Bullets were hitting them but not doing any damage so she ignored them and continued on.

She was trying to control her breathing and listen to the navigation.

"It's okay," Jason said.

"They're going to die aren't they?" she asked as her voice quivered.

"Hopefully not. Johnny is good," Jason said.

Elizabeth quickly got on the main road and watched her speed. Her nerves were shot.

Jason closed his eyes. He had never felt so exposed in his life as he did trying to get to the truck. Hopefully, Sonny and Maximus weren't being overrun. He shook off his thoughts. Elizabeth needed to come first. He needed to keep her calm.


	7. Chapter 7 – Betrayal

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the action! More to come!

Chapter 7 – Betrayal

Maximus had received word that the cottage was under attack so he spoke with Sonny and then remotely detonated the rest of Johnny's bombs. It was on. The fuckers had come onto his property and they were going die.

Lucca ran up to him. "You need to get into the panic room. I sent reinforcements to the cottage."

"Hell no. I'm fighting," he said grabbing a few guns from the closet. "Have them stand at the road and take the fuckers out with the launcher. We're going up to the attic. We'll pick them off."

Lucca ordered it and another guard Rocco ran in the room and they headed upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked into the Jason's penthouse. Max had convinced him to leave the warehouse and get someplace safe. Brenda was thankfully on the island with Enzo and Logan. Lorenzo had sent a team and there were men stationed around their warehouses. All shipments had been cancelled so they were in no danger of losing them.

From the reports he had gotten, Johnny's bombs had taken out several warehouses which had hit the Belluccis hard. He knew that it was possible that Jason was dead. According to Maximus, the Belluccis had tortured the doctor until he gave up that Jason was with Maximus and in a cottage on the property. From there, they guessed that the family had done some air surveillance to locate it.

His phone rang.

"Sonny, it's Lorenzo."

"What's going on?"

"Bad news," he said grimly. "One of Sal's daughters was in one of the warehouses when it blew."

Sonny sighed. "Which one?"

"Gabriella."

"He's going to want blood," Sonny said before cursing under his breath.

"Tony is on a plane to Miami," Lorenzo said hoping Sonny got the implications.

"He's going after Brenda."

"Yes," Lorenzo said.

"Son of a bitch," Sonny yelled.

"I called Manny," Lorenzo said hoping Sonny didn't get mad. "I wanted to see where his allegiances were."

"To himself of course," Sonny said disgustedly.

"He won't help Tony but he doesn't want to help you either.

"That's fine as long as he keeps his nose out of it."

"He'll probably get to the island by boat," Lorenzo theorized. "I can be on the island with a team in place way before he lands."

Sonny thought for a moment. "Lorenzo, if you double cross me and hurt her," he warned.

"She's pregnant and a woman. I wouldn't do that."

"Alright, let's do this. Where's Bruno?"

"He's in Italy trying to hold down the fort," Lorenzo said before reading a text. Sal's oldest son was the level headed one of the group. From what was reported, he never wanted this war but Marissa and Tony did. They were power hungry and that would be their downfall.

Sonny sighed. "I'll call Brenda."

"No word on Jason?"

"No but have your team get ready. As soon as I get the word that he's some place safe, I want them to move in. It's not safe for him there."

"Just let me know," Lorenzo said firmly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About an hour later, he felt Liz turn onto a dirt road.

"Are we close?"

"Yes," she said softly.

A house finally came into view and she was relieved that they would be somewhere safe.

Two guards with assault rifles stepped into her path and she slammed on the brakes as Jason held on.

"What's wrong?"

"Guards," she said.

"Grab your gun," he instructed.

She took it out of the center console and rolled her window down.

"Pull into the garage," the man said in Italian.

"He wants you to pull into the garage," Jason interpreted.

Liz nodded and continued on.

Jason put his rifle down on the seat next to him. He still have his gun tucked into his pants.

Liz put her gun down on the seat and slipped out and opened Jason's door. She made sure he didn't hit his head and he stood next to her and then pulled her into his arms and hugged her. It was the first time she felt like she could take a deep breath, so she clung to him.

A man came out of the house and spoke Italian to the guards and then looked over at him. "Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber, please come inside."

They broke apart and Jason took her arm and she directed him into the house and they followed the man to the living room.

"My name is Xavier. You'll mainly be communicating with me while you're here. Maximus wanted to make sure that you had some protection."

"How long does he want us to stay here?"

"Until Lorenzo's team can get here. Hopefully, by tomorrow night, you'll be transported to a boat. From there, you'll get on a private plane and fly back to the United States," he said as he studied Jason. He couldn't imagine if he had temporarily lost his sight and knew it must be killing him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

They both said no at the same time.

"Alright, I'll get out of your way. There are two bedrooms upstairs and two downstairs. You will take the upstairs ones. There's some clothes that should fit you. Take what you need," he said before walking out.

Jason held out his hand and Elizabeth took it. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't know how to answer that. On one hand she was glad they were alive and on the other, she had been scared to death and she felt like she needed to cry but she didn't want to be a girl about it.

"It's okay if you need to vent."

"My brain is just mush right now. I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

He stood. "Let's go upstairs. You can take a bath and I'll take a shower and we can just rest for a while." He was sore and hurting more than he was willing to let on to her. The crash to the ground had knocked the wind out of him.

"A bath sounds nice," she said standing up. She led them upstairs and made sure to count how many steps there were, although Jason was already doing that in his head. It would take a while to get used to the place but he knew they wouldn't be there long anyway.

Elizabeth took Jason's gun and hid it and then made him sit on the bed and she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower for him and then ran across the hall and ran some bathwater.

She found some clothes for Jason and put them on the bathroom counter and then walked him in and let him feel his way around a bit. "There is no chair so please be careful," she said before leaving.

Jason stripped down and carefully felt his way into the shower. The hot water felt so damn good.

Elizabeth was across the hall turning off the bath water. She decided not to get in until Jason was out and settled. So, she sat in the room waiting for him to finish.

He managed to turn the water off and get out and dried himself. He got his pants on and then opened the bathroom door. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm right here," she said before biting her lip. God he is gorgeous.

She grabbed the towel in his hand and had him sit on the toilet lid and she dried his hair the best she could and then brushed it. She quickly dried off his back and then threw the towel on the counter.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"No problem."

"Which bedroom are we sleeping in?"

Liz shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We can sleep in this one. I'll be back soon."

She hurried off to take her bath and when she was finished, she walked back into the room and Jason was already in the bed.

He felt her get in and then move closer. When she laid on his chest he sighed. They had been through so much. And that is when he felt the wetness seep through his shirt. He didn't say a word. He just held her as she finally let her emotions go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Xavier walked away from the other guards to answer his phone. In Italian, he left Bruno know that Elizabeth and Jason were in place and his boss let him know that Marissa would be there in the morning.

Xavier had infiltrated the Giambetti organization five years ago. He worked his way up and no one was the wiser. He would get a lot of money and a cushy position for Jason's death and the thought made him smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda took the phone from Logan. "Hey honey."

"Brenda, we have a problem with the Belluccis."

She sat down. "What do you need me to do?"

"Lorenzo is on the way. He'll protect you. You may have to spend a lot of time in the panic room so make sure you put some of your healthy snacks in there."

Brenda smirked. If she was going to be stuck in there for a while, there was no way she was eating rice cakes and carrot sticks. "I'll be sure to do that." She knew the drill but this time, she didn't really know how bad it was.

"Have you heard from Jason?"

"No," Sonny said wishing he could tell her the whole truth.

"He'll be fine. He's always fine," Brenda said rubbing her belly. "I already have him down for reading to Jacie."

Sonny chuckled. The names Brenda came up with always amused him. Sometimes they were a mix of people's name she loved and right now, she was stuck on Jason. "I'm having the doctor knock you out so I can name the baby."

She grinned. "You better not. I'll have Robin restrain your ass."

"I love you Brenda.

"I love you too. Please be careful," she said softly.

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason couldn't get the thought out of his head that something was wrong. He still had his gun which was good, but Elizabeth was unarmed.

"What's wrong?" she asked lifting her head to look at him.

"I don't know. I can't shake the feeling that something is off."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We don't have enough fire power. If they give us a sharp knife for dinner, try to steal it," he whispered. They needed all the weapons they could get their hands on. His back up clips were in the car.

"Okay."

Liz was scared. They had made it out of one predicament relatively unscathed but now, there was a possibility that they were right back in the hornet's nest.

Jason sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Elizabeth got up and stood in front of him and ran her fingers through his hair as Jason rested his hands on her hips. He was surprised when he felt her lips brush against his but eagerly kissed her back.

It quickly became passionate and Liz moaned when he kissed down her throat. Jason rested his head on her chest.

"You certainly know how to kiss," she said breathlessly.

"I really like kissing you," Jason said softly.

They were interrupted.

"Please come done for dinner," One of the guards said.

Jason stood up and Liz took him downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maximus sat down in his chair in his office. It had been a rough day. Picking up the phone, he called Milo but got no answer. He wondered if his son was okay.

Lucca rushed into the room. "Jason is at the safe house. Lorenzo's people should be there by the afternoon."

"Good."

They had taken out all of Sal's men with only a few losses of their own. Sal was going down one way or another.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth finished eating. She volunteered to clean the kitchen and Xavier was fine with that and went outside. She carefully wrapped up two steak knives and stuck them under her shirt and then finished washing the dishes.

"I'll be right back," she said to Jason before running upstairs to hide them.

When she came back down, she sat down at the table next to him and leaned over. "You think they are listening to us?" she whispered.

"Maybe," he said nuzzling into her neck.

She smirked.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and his whole body jerked.

"What just happened?" she asked quietly.

Jason was in shock. He quickly leaned forward. "I saw a flash of light."

"Oh my God," she whispered. "That's fantastic."

"It's a start."

"How does your wound feel?" she asked. With all the craziness going on, she forgot to check it.

"Fine. I'll have you check it before bedtime."

Xavier walked in. "The guards will be changing in a half hour."

Jason nodded and listened to him leave the room.

"Let's go upstairs," she said.

Jason stood up and they went to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda finished stocking up the panic room. They had put a comfortable bed in there for her so she could rest.

Lorenzo pushed open the door. "Hello Brenda."

She smiled. "Hello Lorenzo."

He looked at her belly with surprise.

"I know. It just popped right out there," she said smiling.

"How far along are you exactly?" he asked cautiously. She looked pretty big to him.

She chuckled. "Seven months so you can breathe now."

He smirked. "Good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sal met with Bruno to access the damage.

"It's not looking good pops. We lost a lot of money yesterday."

"I can't stop now Bruno. They killed your sister. We must have our revenge."

Bruno sighed. "And what if we lose everything?"

"Then we start over. I will not rest until Jason Morgan and Brenda Corinthos are dead," he said slamming his hand on his desk.

Bruno wasn't happy with that answer but he wouldn't defy his father either.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason ate breakfast and she slipped back upstairs to use the bathroom. When she came back down, surprisingly, Jason was on the phone with Maximus so she got an idea.

"Xavier, can you show me how to use the television?"

He really didn't want to leave his phone with Jason, but he didn't want to arouse suspicion.

Jason smirked. "Maximus, I think Xavier is on the take."

"What?" he yelled. "If he is then we're fucked. I'm stretched too thin. I'll see if I can pull a few people and get them in the area. At 3:00 P.M., Lorenzo's men and my men will make a move so take cover."

"That's fine. We'll be ready."

Xavier walked back in.

"Good luck," Maximus said. They were all going to need it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason went back up to the room. She laid next to him and they whispered back and forth.

"What's the plan?" Liz asked.

"We'll use the knives as weapons. We have to be careful with the gun and only shoot if necessary. Elizabeth, if you have a chance to run, I need you to take it."

"I'm not leaving you Jason," she said firmly. "Deal with it."

"I don't want you hurt because of me."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," she said before touching his face. "Please, we fight together or not at all."

"I don't know if I can protect you," he said quietly as the frustration built up in his body.

"Then let me protect you," she said softly before she pulled herself closer and kissed him. Jason moaned as she kissed him thoroughly. It was so intense that Elizabeth's body trembled in its wake.

"Well isn't this touching," Marissa said smirking.

Liz flipped over and stared at the woman in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marissa Bellucci."

Jason swallowed hard.

"Why don't you shut the door? Jason and I were right in the middle of something."

Marissa smirked and then chuckled. "Funny. Bring the blind man downstairs. You have two minutes," she said before disappearing.

"Elizabeth, we're screwed. She's going to separate us. Do what you have to in order stay alive."

"Do you want me to take a knife?"

"How will you hide it?"

Liz sat up. This was bad. "I'll take the gun."

Jason felt like he was going to be sick.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," she said before retrieving it. Her shirt would cover it up, she just hoped that no one would discover it.


	8. Chapter 8 – Overwhelmed

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking the action.

Chapter 8 – Overwhelmed

Jason sat up. "No matter what you hear, do not let it sway you. They are going to try and hurt me. I can take it."

She leaned over and kissed him. She couldn't promise that so she left it alone. "Come on," she said taking his hand.

They went downstairs and Marissa soon joined him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was sitting in a chair across from Jason. Marissa walked in and went straight for him. "My, my you are a handsome man," she said running her hand across his back.

Jason tensed up. "What do you want?"

"I had to see the blind enforcer for myself. It must suck to be you right now."

"You can do whatever you want with me but just let her go."

Marissa looked over at Elizabeth. "I wouldn't think that she'd be your type."

"Well maybe that's because you don't know me," Jason quipped.

"Touche. I think it would be more interesting if I hurt her first, that way it would kill you."

Jason clenched his jaw.

Elizabeth stared at Marissa defiantly. There was no way she was going out like this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo looked out the window as Brenda rambled on about the nursery she was setting up. Something was wrong. The guard hadn't checked in.

"Brenda," he said softly.

She stopped looking down at her magazine. "Yes?"

"Get in the panic room now."

Brenda gasped and stood up. Just as she started to run for the stairs, the front door flew open and Lorenzo pulled out his gun and started to shoot.

She was scared to death but ran as fast as she could and was partially relieved when the panic doors closed. She leaned over to catch her breath and then looked up at the monitors.

Several men were now surrounding Lorenzo and ordering him to drop his weapon. Grabbing a chair before she fell down, she sat and watched as Tony sauntered into the house.

He smirked and then shot Lorenzo, making Brenda jump and scream.

Lorenzo laid on the floor clutching his shoulder.

"Well look how the mighty have fallen," Tony said before kicking Lorenzo in the ribs.

He struggled to take a breath as pain radiated throughout his body.

Tony looked around, "Brenda, I know you're hiding."

Brenda gasped and then got up and pulled a gun out of the drawer. Her hand was shaking but she gripped it tightly before pulling out her cell phone and trying to call Sonny. When there was no answer, she wondered if he was under siege too. He was actually in route to the island with Francis and Cody.

"Don't come out Brenda, no matter what," Lorenzo said before Tony kicked him again.

This time Lorenzo saw stars and had to fight not to pass out.

"I can do this all day," Tony said menacingly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Milo moved through the trees as fast as they could. They had tracked Marissa to the safe house and that is when they realized that Jason and Elizabeth weren't safe. Milo had let his dad know what was going on and Lorenzo's men were on their way. When they made it closer to the house, they looked at each other and nodded. They'd pick off Marissa's men one by one and then they'd make their way into the house. They were just about to move forward when his phone buzzed.

"Brenda?" he whispered.

"Johnny, Tony is here and Lorenzo is shot," she said emotionally, "I can't get a hold of Sonny."

"Shit," Johnny whispered, "Where are you?"

"Panic Room."

Milo watched Johnny curiously.

"Do not leave that room under any circumstance. Do you hear me?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Don't look at the monitor. Turn it off." God only knows what they were doing to Lorenzo. He didn't think it would be good for Brenda to watch that.

"Okay."

She got up and shut it off.

"Lay down. I'll try to get a hold of Sonny as soon as I can," Johnny whispered.

"Okay."

Johnny sighed. "Hang in there."

She ended the call and started to cry realizing she was on her own.

Johnny sent out a 911 code for the island and hoped that the uncover men they had there could handle it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Jason being forced to his knees and then bound.

"The once feared Jason Morgan is taken down without a peep. Oh how the mighty have fallen," Marissa spat.

Jason didn't flinch.

"You are still one cool customer. So, tell me, what's it like to lose everything? My brother is on the island, and if he has gotten what he wants, then he's having his way with Brenda as we speak."

Liz gasped.

"Oh, don't worry honey. You'll be getting a piece of that action too. A few of the guards find you quiet tempting. I was thinking of rewarding them with a taste of you too."

Liz glared at the woman.

"This is for Gabriella," she said before striking Jason with the gun. His head snapped back and it hurt like hell but he refused to give her the satisfaction of making a sound. He just hoped it hadn't made his eye injuries worse.

Unsatisfied with his reaction, she turned to the guards. "Take the bitch outside and let the other guards have her. And make sure it hurts."

The guard standing behind Liz smirked and shoved her towards the door.

"I'm sorry," Jason said softly.

"Not your fault," Liz said before she was pushed again. "Two," she said, hoping that Jason would figure out there were two guards left in the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny dragged a body behind a bush. They had taken down three men. That is when they saw a guy shove Liz out of the house.

Milo almost growled when he saw two other guards following her. She was pushed down onto the grass and one of them pulled his shirt off and pounced on top of her.

"Son of bitch."

"Wait," Milo said.

Johnny nodded.

The man lifted Liz up as his mouth crushed hers and that is when she felt for her gun and pulled it out. The other men yelled and Johnny and Milo took aim and ended them just as Elizabeth shot the man on top of her point blank.

They ran towards her as she struggled to push the man off of her and then lifted her hand in their direction.

"Elizabeth it's me," Johnny said, "Come on."

She was stunned. Johnny pulled her up and they ran back to the woods and knelt down. Johnny touched her face which had a little bruise forming. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and tried to get her emotions under control, "Jason is still in there. Marissa is going to kill him."

"Shit," Johnny said seeing several guards running to the grassy area where Liz had been.

The men started looking around frantically as they raised their guns and started shooting into the woods.

Johnny pushed Liz all the way down and then half covered her with his body. And that is when they heard it. "Is that a fucking tank?"

Milo grinned. "Hell yeah, Maximus is in the house."

Johnny grinned. They watched the tank knock a car out of the way and then it was on. Men appeared out of nowhere storming the house.

The only problem was that they had no way of alerting anyone that they were there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny got off the plane. He had gotten Johnny's text and they hurried into an SUV and headed towards the house. He just prayed that they weren't too late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda got up and turned on the monitors and was shocked to see fire everywhere. "Oh my God," she yelled panicking. She called Sonny again and this time, he picked up the phone.

"Brenda?"

"I need help. The villa is on fire."

Sonny looked over at Cody, "Call the fire department and send them to the villa now."

Cody nodded and took care of it.

"Where's Lorenzo?"

"I don't know. He might be dead," Brenda said crying.

"Do you see anyone in the monitors?"

"No." There was too much smoke.

Sonny closed his eyes. "I'm almost there Brenda. We'll be there in ten minutes."

He heard her start to sob and his heart almost broke.

"If anything happens to me, try to save the baby," she pleaded.

"Brenda, don't talk like that. I can't live without you."

"Jacie deserves to have a good life."

Sonny sighed. "If you want our baby to be named Jacie, then you are going to have survive so we can fight about it."

She laughed through her tears. "Don't change the subject. Promise me."

"I can't do that because I'm not willing to let you go."

Someone pounded on the door.

"Someone is knocking."

"Can you see them on the monitor?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, he looks Latin with a lot of tattoos."

Cody and Sonny looked at each other as Francis swore.

"It's Manny."

Brenda walked over to the door and pushed a button. "What do you want?"

"I'm trying to save your ass. Open the damn door before I pass out."

"What should I do?" Brenda asked Sonny.

Francis growled. "Let him in. He might be her only chance."

Brenda opened the door and smoke poured in and Manny stumbled inside and the door shut again.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded as he coughed. "We have to get out of here now or we're not going to make it. Is that Sonny?"

She nodded and handed him the phone.

"Manny? What the fuck?"

"I felt bad. I'll get her out. We have to go," he said ending the call.

He grabbed some water bottles and poured them on a blanket and then put it around her and then did the same for himself. "Keep the blanket over your mouth."

She nodded and he pulled her towards the door and then they ran into the smoke filled hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Marissa pushed Jason out the door with a gun on his head. The guard helped him down the stairs and they stumbled forward.

Maximus was behind the tank.

"Gentleman, you let us go or Jason dies."

One of Lorenzo's men stepped forward. His name was Shawn Butler. "You're going to kill him anyway."

Marissa smirked. "True."

The two guards surrounding her were taken out. One of them was Xavier.

"You're in a tough predicament aren't you?" Shawn asked.

Marissa knew she was screwed and tightened her grip on Jason. "Say goodbye to Jason," she said just as Jason went limp and dropped his body to the ground. Marissa's body was bombarded by bullets as Jason rolled twice to get some distance.

Shawn ran forward and knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Elizabeth?" he yelled.

"We're over here," Milo yelled back.

Maximus grinned. "Milo?"

"It's me pop."

Maximus watched the three of them run towards him.

Sean undid Jason's ropes and then stood him up.

Elizabeth gasped and ran towards him. "Jason," she said right before she jumped into his arms.

He was slightly taken aback but threw his arms around her as Sean steadied him.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I shot him and Johnny and Milo took care of the other two."

They stood there as Maximus walked towards them.

"Jason, I'm glad that you're okay," Maximus said patting him on the shoulder.

"Me too."

"I'm taking you both back to my place for tonight. You can rest and have a doctor look at you. Then, we'll get you back to Port Charles."

"What about Brenda? Marissa said Tony was on the island."

Johnny sighed. "She called me right before everything went crazy. Tony shot Lorenzo. Sonny was on the way. I don't have an update."

Jason closed his eyes. As much as Brenda drove him crazy, he really didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby.

"You know, she's been calling the baby Jacie," Johnny said quietly.

Jason shook his head. "Leave it to Brenda,"

Milo chuckled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny led Brenda to a room and they went inside and shut the door.

Brenda started to cry. "We're not going to make it are we?"

Manny looked her in the eyes. "Trust me, we're getting out of here. We just have to be creative."

"What do you want to do?"

Manny led her over to the balcony and she looked over the railing and saw the pool.

"You're kidding right? I'm pregnant in case you didn't notice," she yelled. "I should have taken my chances in the panic room."

"You're more than welcome to go back there but you'll never make it. Now, you jump or die. It's not that far up," Manny explained.

Brenda started to cry.

"It's okay," he said putting his hands on her arms. "I'll be right there."

She nodded. "Okay, I can do this. Hold on Jacie."

He picked her up and placed her on the railing. Dark smoke was pouring from the house and for a second they shook as part of the roof collapsed. Brenda held onto Manny as her eyes filled with tears.

They looked each other and then looked down. "Jump."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth snuggled up against Jason. She had fallen asleep and the guys were talking.

"I saw a flash of light this morning," Jason said softly.

Johnny grinned. "Awesome. You'll be glaring at my handsome face in no time."

Jason slightly smiled. "Are you trying to make me want to stay blind?"

Maximus chuckled.

Milo smiled until he read his text. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"The villa is on fire. Brenda is inside. Lorenzo was lying on the lawn unconscious when they got there and he's been taken to a hospital along with Logan and Enzo who were shot but are still alive. Manny showed up and got Brenda and that's the last they heard."

"Manny?" Jason asked.

"Yup. Cody says he's on our side."

"That's a shocker," Johnny said.

"He'll want something in return but as long as Brenda is okay, we'll deal," Jason said quietly.

They pulled into Maximus's compound. It looked worse for wear but it was still standing. Elizabeth was still knocked out.

"I've got her," Johnny said.

"Thanks."

They got out and Milo helped Jason into the house.

"I'd like to take a shower before the doctor gets here," Jason said.

Johnny had Liz in his arms, "Lead the way."

One of Maximus's guards led them upstairs to a bedroom and Johnny laid Liz on the bed. He helped Jason find his way around the room and set out some towels for him. Milo went and got him some clothes and they left him alone.

He got inside the shower and sighed. It had been a long few days and he was worried about Brenda. He stayed in for a few more minutes and then got out and dried off and put on some sweat pants.

"You decent?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

She pushed open the door and Jason was standing there with no shirt on and she smiled. Putting down the toilet seat she pushed him down and towel dried his hair and back.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"You're welcome. I'm going to take one now. Milo left me some clothes to wear."

"Okay," he said standing up.

She helped him into his shirt and then watched him leave. Turning on the shower, she got undressed and stepped inside and that is when the tears started to flow. It just all hit her, being attacked and almost raped, having to kill a man, worrying about Jason. She didn't even realize that she had been crying loudly until she heard Jason.

"Elizabeth…."

"I'm fine," she said choking back her sobs.

"You're not fine. Let me hold you."

"I'll be right out."


	9. Chapter 9 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so happy you're enjoying this one. I wasn't sure you would get into it! More action to come!

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so happy you're enjoying this one. I wasn't sure you would get into it! * kcke2pen – Thank you! * ilovedana53 – Thanks! Glad you like her! * NaxiePatrinaFan47, Guest, kikimoo, trini12180, Virgy15, TwistedMusalih, Guest, Christica2, LiasonLuv, Leki luuucky, doralupin86, bjq – Thank you all!

Chapter 9 - Aftermath

Jason felt his way back to the bed and about five minute later, Liz emerged and walked towards him. As he heard her getting close, he held out his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and the dam broke again.

"I'm so sorry they tried to hurt you," he said softly.

"I don't think I could have survived that again. It almost broke me the first time."

He rubbed her back and soothed her the best that he could. "This is my fault."

"No Jason, please don't say that. I could have left and I didn't because I didn't want to leave your side and I'm okay with that. In the end, I was fine and that is all that matters. It's just hitting me now and I needed to let it out."

"Okay," he said quietly, "Lay down with me."

They laid on the bed and he pulled her into his arms and held her until she fell asleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was and he quickly followed her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis and Sonny ran around to the back of the villa and were shocked to see Manny and Brenda jumping into the pool. She brought her knees up right before they landed to brace herself.

Manny was the first to surface and he quickly found Brenda and pulled her to the side.

Francis lifted her out of the pool and then carried her to a lounge chair. "Are you okay?"

Sonny frantically checked her as Brenda coughed and tried to get her breathing under control. "Brenda, answer him."

"I'm fine. I was so scared," she said starting to cry and cough.

"I'm going to go get the paramedics," Francis said running away. Luckily, the wind was blowing the smoke in the other direction.

Manny dragged himself out of the pool. "Don't worry about me."

Sonny looked over at him. "Thank you Manny."

"You're welcome," he said taking a rest.

The backyard was swarmed by medical personnel. They put Brenda on a stretcher and made Manny come with them to get check out for smoke inhalation.

Sonny rode in the ambulance with Brenda and Francis and Cody followed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Milo walked into Jason's bedroom and flicked on the light.

"It's kind of weird that his eyes didn't snap open," Milo said putting a tray on the dresser.

"I can hear you," Jason said softly.

Johnny grinned. "We brought you some dinner."

"Did someone say food?" Liz asked as she stretched.

"I hope you're hungry for some good Italian food," Milo said.

"Oh, I am," she said sitting up. She got Jason arranged and then they put the trays in front of them.

Jason felt his way to the tray. "What is it?"

"You have steak. I hope you don't mind but the cook cut it up so you didn't have to worry about it."

"Thanks," Jason said grabbing the fork and then touching the plate so he knew where he was going. He managed to spear a piece of meat and then put it in his mouth. "Good."

Johnny smiled. "We'll go get you some drinks."

"There's a little bit of pasta on your plate too. I can help you with that when you're ready," Liz said.

Jason continued to eat his steak. Being blind was humbling to say the least.

Johnny walked back in. "Hold your hand out," he said to Jason.

He put an ice cold beer into Jason's hand and the enforcer grinned as he carefully guided it to his mouth, and after fumbling a little, he took a big swig. "Now that is good."

Johnny took it back from him and sat on the bed. "Brenda is at the hospital. She and Manny had to jump from the second story into the pool."

Jason frowned. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. They are doing an ultrasound right now. Lorenzo is in surgery and Manny is fine."

"I know she's scared."

Johnny sighed. "As soon as I can get her on the phone, I will."

"Thanks."

Liz finished first and fed Jason the pasta as Johnny teased him.

"You know, I will be getting my eyesight back and then it's on," Jason said smirking.

Johnny grinned. "Bring it Stevie. I've been working out."

"Please, you still couldn't bring it."

"Consider it bought."

Liz chuckled.

Johnny's phone rang. "Sonny. How is she?"

Sonny sighed. "She's okay. Her blood pressure is high though."

"Jason's right here, can he talk to her?"

Sonny smiled. "I think she'd like that."

Johnny handed Jason the phone.

"You okay?" Sonny asked.

"I'm good. How's Brenda?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he asked before handing the phone over.

Brenda frowned. "What?"

He handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey," Jason said softly.

Brenda grinned. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

Brenda rubbed her belly. "Me and Jacie are doing okay. Luckily, she floats around in there so the pool didn't bother her."

"I'm impressed that you jumped."

"I think Manny was about to throw me in. I was so scared."

Jason sighed. "Brenda, you need to rest okay."

"I'm trying. Can you read me something?"

Jason closed his eyes. Brenda still didn't know. "How about I just tell you about some of my travels."

"Okay."

She put him on speaker and Sonny grinned as he listed to Jason talk about Palermo. Brenda closed her eyes and after about ten minutes, Sonny grabbed the phone and stepped outside.

"You can stop now."

Jason smirked. "Works every time…"

"I don't get it," Sonny said frowning. "I've tried to read to her and it never works. She says I don't do it right."

"That's because you don't want her to shut up as much as I do," Jason quipped.

Sonny grinned. "I need you to know something."

"What?"

"I'm not naming my daughter Jacie."

Jason chuckled. "I'm betting on Brenda."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I'll bribe her."

"I don't think you have enough money," Jason quipped.

Sonny grinned. "I'm looking forward to having you back in Port Charles."

"I saw a flash of light this morning."

"That's great news."

The doctor walked into the bedroom.

"Listen, the doctor is here to check me out. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright," Sonny said hanging up.

Francis walked up to him. "They haven't found Tony."

"That's not good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The doctor came into the room and sat down next to Jason. "I had a chance to look over your previous scans and I'm going to take some now. I understand you were hit on the head today."

"Yes."

He did a thorough exam and then analyzed the new scan.

"Well, you do have a bump on your head but no concussion. Your swelling has gone down quite a bit. Hopefully, the incident today won't stall your healing but there really is no way to predict that."

"I saw a flash of light this morning," Jason admitted.

The doctor smiled. "Good. That will increase, so don't be alarmed by it. Now, let's take a look at your gunshot wound." He moved Jason's shirt and checked out both the entrance and exit wound. "It's healing nicely. It's a little red but that's probably because you've been more active. You need to take it easy for a while and let your body heal."

"I will."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you for coming out," Jason said nicely.

The doctor left and Elizabeth and Jason were left alone.

Jason found her hand and held it. "I'm nervous about going home."

"Can we stay hidden?"

He turned towards her. "You said we."

Liz smiled. "Well, you're going to need some assistance for a while."

"So, you're willing to help?"

"Of course. We've come this far. I'm not abandoning you now."

Jason smiled. "Good to know."

She moved closer and kissed him.

"I'll warn you, people will probably not be very accepting of us."

"I don't care what other people think," Liz said firmly.

"What if your grandmother is angry about it?"

Liz shrugged. "Then she'll have to get over it."

She watched a painful look come over his face. "What?"

"It's just that I spent a long time not speaking to my family because they didn't like my job or who I had become after the accident. I don't want to come between you and your family."

She touched his arm. "Jason, I want to see where this goes. I'll deal with my grandmother and I love her dearly, but I will not let her dictate my life besides. My grandfather will run interference if necessary." She was the apple of her grandfather's eye and she had no doubt that he would believe in her.

"Suppose I don't get my eyesight back?"

"Don't talk like that."

"I have to. I don't want to be a burden to you," he said softly.

"You're not. We'll deal with whatever comes and either way, it won't be an issue." Elizabeth couldn't explain it but she just felt like Jason could be the one and she wanted to fight to be with him.

"Okay."

She slightly smiled. "That's better. Now, I can think of better things to do with your mouth right now."

Jason grinned and reached out and pulled her closer. He waited for her to close the distance and then he kissed her passionately as his hand swept down her back leaving goose pimples in its wake.

"Jason," she said breathlessly as his lips caressed her neck.

He stopped and held her tightly up against him. "I really want to make love to you, but I want to see you the first time that we do."

She slightly smiled. "And you will see me." She watched a smile creep onto his face.

"There's a place I like to go to get away from everything. It's called Vista Pointe. I can't wait to take you there on my bike."

She smirked. "You have a motorcycle?"

"I do."

She chuckled. "I guess it does fit into that whole bad boy image you have going on. I can't wait to see it."

"Have you been on one before?"

"Nope. I guess I was waiting for you to come along."

Jason smiled. "Maybe so."

There was a knock on the door and Milo came inside. He smiled when he saw them cuddling.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Milo," Jason said. "What's up?"

Milo walked towards the bed as Liz sat up.

"Everything is set. You fly out in the morning and will be at home by tomorrow evening. In fact, I just got off the phone with Sonny. He'll be landing about fifteen minutes before you."

"Good." That meant Brenda was doing well.

"I went back to the cottage and salvaged what was left of your supplies and packed up your clothing. By the way, your picture wasn't harmed, so I'll put it on the plane."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Milo."

"Milo, when we get back to Port Charles, would you be one of Elizabeth's guard?"

Right now, Max and Cody guarded Sonny, Marco and Enzo switched on and off with Brenda, so Milo just kind of floated.

Milo smiled. "I would love that."

Liz grinned. "See, you're stuck with me now."

Jason could tell that Liz was happy. Keeping her safe was paramount and he knew that Johnny and Milo would do that.

"Who is going to guard you?"

Jason stammered for a second making Milo laugh.

"Jason usually doesn't have guards."

"Well that won't do," Liz said firmly, "You're getting a guard."

"I can ask Francis," Jason said knowing that right now, a guard would be a necessity.

"I'll interview him and see if I like him first," Liz said with a smirk.

Jason's brow furrowed. "You'll interview him."

"Yup."

Milo smiled. Liz was good for Jason. She lightened him up.

"Should I warn him?"

"No, I'd rather interrogate him when he's caught off guard."

A slight smile crept onto his face, "Just how many times have you interrogated someone?"

"I've completely lost count."

"I'll give you some pointers just in case," Milo said.

Jason shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't put you two together."

"You think having her with Johnny is going to be any better?"

Jason frowned. "You have a point."

Maximus walked into the room. "Are you two alright?"

"We're okay," Jason said.

"Good. All the arrangements have been made. I'll feed you a nice big breakfast in the morning, and then you'll be ready go."

"Thank you Maximus. I don't know how to repay you."

"Just get better. We'll keep an eye out for Tony and make sure his father and Bruno aren't up to anything."

"Thanks."

Maximus was a little worried about Jason. If his eyesight didn't return, he didn't think Jason would handle it very well. "You get some rest."

"Goodnight," Elizabeth said.

Milo said goodnight and then they were left alone.

Liz got up and then got them organized and turned out the light. "We need to get some sleep."

Jason reached out for her and she laughed as he pulled her on top of him and then flattened her on to her back as he mumbled something into her neck.

She sighed. His body felt so good draped halfway across hers.

"Am I too heavy?"

"No, you're just right," she said contently.

They both started to drift off thinking about what was going to happen when they got home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sonny walked into Brenda's room and she was already up and dressed. He chuckled. His wife was ready to go home.

"I hope you brought food," she said as her stomach grumbled.

"We're stopping on the way to the airport," Sonny explained. "Did you get any sleep?"

Brenda sighed. "Barely. I'll sleep on the plane."

"Honey, I need to tell you something."

They were going to land right before Jason and he wanted to wait to see him.

"Did something else happen?" she asked watching his face drop.

"Something happened in the last few weeks that I didn't tell you for a lot of reasons, but I need to tell you now."

She grabbed his hand. "What? You're scaring me."

"It's Jason."

She gasped. "Please don't tell me he's dead," she said as her eyes filled with tears. Even though she and Jason argued sometimes, she loved him. He was a great friend to her and Sonny.

"No, he's not dead but he was in a serious accident. He was shot and he has an injury to his eyes."

"What? So, I have spoken to him twice and he was already injured and said nothing?"

Sonny nodded. "Brenda, we didn't want to worry you until we knew what was going on."

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms on top of her bump. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's temporarily blind."

A few tears ran down her face. "I—I need to see him."

"I know. Please don't cry. He's doing okay. Elizabeth Webber who is Audrey and Steve's granddaughter is taking good care of him. He's at Maximus's house right now and will be flying back here tomorrow."

She wiped her face. "Is that all?"

"His gunshot wound is healing. They think that his sight will come back gradually. He told me that he saw a flash of flight."

"He must be scared."

"I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to him about it. I know I would be," he admitted. "We land right before him so we'll wait okay?"

She nodded and opened her arms and Sonny hugged her.

"It's going to be okay."


	10. Chapter 10 - Home

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the friendships!* Kikimoo – No Carly.

Chapter 10 - Home

Brenda sure hoped everything would be fine, because she couldn't imagine what Jason was going through or what he would do if his vision didn't return. "What about Lorenzo?"

Sonny pulled back. "He's recovering. He's going to be fine. The nurses are all fawning on him."

Brenda smirked. "He is handsome," she said as Sonny scowled. She laughed. "What about Manny?"

Manny walked into the room. "Did someone mention me?"

Sonny turned with surprise. "Manny."

The man nodded at Sonny and then turned his attention to Brenda. "I'm glad that you and the baby are okay."

"Thank you. Sorry if I gave you a hard time."

Manny smiled slightly. "It was understandable."

Sonny walked towards him and held out his hand. "Thank you for your assistance."

Manny shook his hand. His brother had told him that he was crazy for helping out Corinthos. But, Manny had felt guilty after talking it over with his mom. "You're welcome."

"If you ever need a favor, than you just have to ask."

Manny smirked. He was surprised that Sonny was being so nice. It was amazing how much family could change a person. "I'll remember that. I'm about to fly home. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks," Sonny said.

"Bye," Brenda said nicely.

Manny smiled. "Bye."

Sonny watched him leave. "You have this innate ability to attract psychos."

She smacked his arm. "What does that say about you?"

Sonny chuckled. "I love you Brenda."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz helped Jason put on his t-shirt. It was almost a shame to have to cover up his body.

"Thanks," Jason said softly.

She gave him a soft kiss and then took his hand and led him into the hallway. "We're coming to the staircase." She put his hand on the railing and stepped around him so she was one step below him. "Take your time. You need to get used to the distance."

Jason held his breath and awkwardly took the first step. They cautiously moved down until they final reached the bottom.

"Last step," Liz said standing in front of him.

Jason navigated the last step and then reached for Elizabeth's arm. She held it out.

"We're going to walk a little bit and then we'll go into the dining room."

"Okay."

When they came to the door, she paused and touched his hand to let him in him know and he followed her inside.

"Good morning," Maximus said.

"Good morning," Jason replied.

Elizabeth smiled. "Everything looks so good."

Maximus smiled. "Thanks. Have a seat."

She got Jason settled and then sat down beside him.

A woman, Angela, entered the room and brought them some coffee.

Maximus watched as Jason felt for his plate and then his hand moved towards the cup that Angela had sat down. She had made sure not to fill it up to the top. Jason tentatively moved it towards his face. He came in slightly low but adjusted and was able to sip it.

Liz smiled and then looked up at Maximus who looked worried.

Jason finished and lowered the cup back to the table. It was stressful for him because he knew people were watching his every move.

Milo watched him roll his neck as if he was trying to relax. They were all worried about Jason. Going home was going to put extra stress on him. "Logan and Enzo will be on the plane with Sonny and Brenda. They are a little beat up but the doctor's patched them up and they'll be fine."

"Where were they shot?"

"Logan was shot in the right leg. It hit an artery so he had to get a few pints. It was lucky that the ambulance came when it did. Enzo was shot in the arm and has a mild concussion. They both feel like shit about Brenda, but are doing okay."

"I'll make sure Enzo takes at least a week off with pay. Logan is off until further notice," Jason said firmly. It would take a while for his leg to heal and they were all really bad patients. Enzo could help out in the warehouse doing something that wouldn't tire him out until he was back to full speed.

"I had them make you a breakfast sandwich," Maximus said watching Angela walk towards them with some food. "I thought it would be easier for you." It wasn't traditional, but it was certainly functional.

"Thanks," Jason said quietly.

Maria put two sandwiches on his plate and then Angela sat some eggs, bread, butter, and jam in front of Elizabeth along with some cookies.

"Yum," Elizabeth said smiling.

"What is it?"

Liz told him and then started to dig in.

Maximus had a pastry and some coffee and Milo had what Jason was having.

Jason took a bite of his sandwich. It was good. Eating was still a little awkward for him but he did the best he could. He felt like he always managed to get more on his shirt than in his mouth. Elizabeth tried not to reach out and help him even though it was a natural reaction to do so. When he was finished he wiped his mouth.

"Did I get anything on me?"

Liz looked him over. "Just some crumbs," she said wiping them off his shirt.

"Thanks."

Johnny breezed into the room. He had already eaten. "What's up?"

"Nothing. You aren't riding with us are you?"

Johnny grinned. "Of course, I was going to sit next to you and hold your hand."

Milo chuckled.

"I'd offer you to Maximus, but I don't think he'd take you."

Maximus smiled.

"You'd miss me too much. I'm your favorite person right behind Brenda."

Jason groaned.

"She's naming her first born after you so you better be nice."

Maximus frowned. "Aren't they having a girl?"

Johnny chuckled. "Yup."

"Jason Corinthos?"

Milo laughed. "No, the last few weeks it's been Jacie Corinthos."

"That's kind of cute," Liz said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I think Sonny will throw a fit."

"That man is whipped and you know it," Johnny said.

"I'd love for you to say that to his face," Jason quipped.

Maximus looked at Elizabeth. "You sure you are going to be able to put up with those two for nine hours?"

Liz chuckled. "I'll have to sit between them so Jason doesn't kill him."

"Hey…." Johnny said. ,

"I still have my drugs. We can knock him out," Jason offered.

Liz put her hand on his thigh. "You behave."

Maximus's phone rang. "Yeah."

He listened for a few seconds and then put his phone down. "The plane is ready."

Johnny and Milo got up to pack the car.

"Just stay here until they are ready. Jason, you know you're going to have to keep your blindness a secret right?"

"I know," he said softly. He had been considering this and had already decided that only Brenda and Emily would know for now. There was no way he could hide from his sister. In fact, the thing he needed most right now was to give her a hug and let her know that he was there for her.

Maximus studied Jason. He was actually really proud of him. He hadn't heard him complain once. There is no way in hell he would be dealing with this as well.

"I'm fine Maximus."

The mob boss smirked. "You read minds now?"

"I just figured that was why you were so quiet."

"You were right. I am worried Jason. You are in danger every second that you're blind. Maybe I've grown a little fond of you."

"You're not going to get all mushy on me are you?"

Maximus chuckled. "No, but just take care of yourself okay. Contrary to your life so far, you are not indestructible."

"I'll try to remember that."

Maximus looked up and saw Milo. "It's time."

Liz stood up and then waited for Jason to rise before leading him to the car. They were on their way home and both of them were happy to get on that plane.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda paced back and forth as she waited for Maximus's plane to land.

Sonny finally spoke up. "Brenda, you need to sit down."

She looked up at him before continuing to walk. "I can't. I have too much energy right now."

"It won't do anybody any good if your blood pressure goes too high."

"I just need to see him for myself Sonny. What is taking so long?"

Sonny sighed. Max ran inside the plane. "They just landed."

Brenda grinned. "Tell me the minute the stairs are attached. I mean it Max."

Max looked over at Sonny who nodded. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason felt the wheels touch the ground and his stomach started to turn. He was home and he was still blind. He'd have to get used to his place and the distance between things. Then there was Emily.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

Liz grabbed his hand. "You don't look okay. Are you worried?"

"A little bit."

"Jason, if things get to be too much, then we'll deal with it and get the hell out of dodge."

Jason smirked. "I don't think an army could stop Brenda from seeing me."

Johnny snorted as Milo chuckled. "She is like a force of nature."

Part of him missed her. She was probably getting bigger and he wouldn't even be able to see it.

The plane taxied to the gate and finally, the stairs were pushed against the plane and secured.

Brenda stared at the plane as the cockpit opened.

"Breathe baby," Sonny said softly when she looked like she was holding her breath.

Milo exited first and then Johnny. Jason was between him and Elizabeth. She watched as he awkwardly navigated the steps. A tear ran down her face and she didn't even realize she was walking towards him. Elizabeth stepped to his side and Jason grabbed her arm and moved forward.

Smelling Brenda's perfume, he stopped.

"Jason," Brenda breathed out. "I've got to hug you."

He slightly smiled as she moved into him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." He kissed the top of her head.

Sonny watched not sure what he should say.

Brenda pulled back and touched his face. "I missed you."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"Are you really going to argue this point?"

"Of course, it's what we do."

She slightly smiled and then grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. Jason smiled. "You've got a big bump."

"Finally. I was worried that Jacie was going to hide in there forever."

Jason smiled. "Jacie."

"Isn't it cute?"

Sonny groaned behind her.

"Hey Sonny."

"It's good to see you man," he said before giving Jason a half hug.

"Brenda and Sonny, this is Elizabeth Webber. She took good care of me."

Liz smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Brenda gave her a hug. She was pretty and she hoped she was just as nice. "I hope he wasn't too difficult."

Jason sighed.

"He was usually on his best behavior."

Brenda grinned.

Sonny shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for being so good to him. We couldn't have gotten him here without you."

Johnny cleared his throat and Liz chuckled.

"Johnny and Milo helped a lot too."

Sonny shook his head. "Come on. Johnny will drive you to the penthouse. I figured you wouldn't want to stay with me."

"Thanks. Home is fine. Elizabeth will be there."

Sonny smiled. "Good."

Brenda walked on the other side of Jason. "Elizabeth, you're going to have to give me the real scoop on what went down."

Liz smiled.

"You don't have to tell her anything. What happened in Italy, stays in Italy."

"What? That's a ridiculous saying," Brenda said.

"It's only ridiculous because you're being nosey."

"I'm never nosey."

Jason stopped walking.

Brenda jerked back a little. "Why did you stop?"

"I didn't want lightening to strike me."

She smacked him on the arm.

"Sure, hit the blind person."

Liz chuckled.

"Since when did you get a sense of humor?"

Jason shrugged.

They got to the car and Brenda hugged him one last time. "Call me if you need anything. I mean it."

"I will. Thank you Brenda," Jason said quietly.

She watched him get in the car and stood there while Johnny pulled off. Sonny touched her arm and she turned into him and hugged him tightly. "He's scared."

"I think he held it together pretty well."

Brenda pulled back. "Jacie's hungry."

Sonny smirked. "Just Jacie?"

Brenda grinned. "Feed me."

He looked over at Max who was smiling. "Metro Court."

Max nodded and opened the door to car and once everyone was settled, he headed to the hotel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny opened the door to the penthouse and they walked inside and he heard a gasp and froze.

"Jason," Emily said animatedly. "Oh my God, when did you get back?"

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"Alice brought me. Everyone was smothering me and I come here sometimes because I miss you."

She walked closer. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?"

Jason closed his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Normally he would have hugged her by now and they'd be talking about his trip, but he just stood there and everyone seemed tense.

"Emily, I think we should sit down."

Emily looked at Elizabeth and then Johnny. "Okay."

She stepped to the side and watched in shock as Liz led Jason to the couch.

"The coffee table is in front of you, so move to the left," Liz instructed.

Emily gasped. "Jason?"

"Please, sit next to me."

She sat next to him and Jason put his arm her and she rose to her knees and hugged him. "Talk to me."

"I'm temporarily blind."

"What?"

"There was an accident and I was shot in the side and I hit my head. Once the swelling goes down all the way, I should get my sight back."

Emily sat down and took the water Johnny handed her. "You need to keep hydrated."

She nodded. "I can't even imagine how hard this must be. I wish I was there for you."

"I had Elizabeth and Milo. Emily, this is Elizabeth Webber. She's Audrey's granddaughter."

Emily slightly smiled at Elizabeth. "It's nice to meet you."

"I heard a lot about you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. The cancer is gone. My stamina is just shot and we're just trying to keep me healthy until my immune system gets stronger."

"I'm glad that you're doing better. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you."

"Are you kidding me? You were fighting your own battles. I'm just glad that you're still alive."

"Me too."

There was a knock on the door. Johnny ran to answer. "Hold on one minute." He turned to Jason. "It's Monica."

"Shit."

"You could go hide in the kitchen, but Jason, she missed you and she can keep a secret. Please consider talking to her."

Jason sighed. He hadn't expected to have to go through all of this so fast. "Okay, but no one else can know."

Emily got up and opened the door. "Hi mom. Where's Alice?"

"I told her that I'd pick you up on the way back to the hospital. Honestly Emily, you need to be resting," she said walking into the apartment. When she saw Jason she stopped. "Jason?"

"Hi."

Monica smiled and walked over to the couch. "When did you get back?"

"I just got in."

"Well it's good to see you. I know Emily has missed you terribly."

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

Monica cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"Mom, there's something you should know."

Jason stood up. Monica moved towards him and Jason flinched when she touched him so she quickly pulled back. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I was in an accident."

"Where were you hurt?"

"I was shot in the side and I hit my head."

Monica gently touched his arm. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Hopefully, but right now I'm temporarily blind."

Monica was stunned. "Oh Jason. What did the doctor's say?"

"The swelling just needs to go down and I should be fine."

"You should see someone here."

"I have an appointment with Patrick tomorrow."

Monica was glad. "How are you getting into the hospital?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that somehow I can sneak in."

"You leave that to me. I can come and get you at the employee's entrance and then we'll get you into the closest room."

"Thanks. It's at 10:30 A.M."

"Alright, then I'll meet you there. It's at the back of the building."

"Mom, this is Elizabeth Webber. She took care of me."

Monica smiled. "Jeff's daughter?"

Liz nodded. "That would be me."

"Well it's very nice to meet you and thank you for taking care of my son."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Jason sat back down and both Monica and Emily smiled when he grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"Well, Emily, you should come home and have some dinner and rest."

"Mom…." She wanted to stay with Jason. She had missed him.

"Emily, you can have Alice bring you here for lunch tomorrow. I'll have Elizabeth text you when we're done at the hospital."

"If we can order Kelly's, it's a deal."

Jason smiled. "Done."

Emily got up. "I love you and I'm glad you're back." She hugged him and Jason savored the contact.

"I love you too."

Monica gave him a kiss on the forehead and they said goodbye and left.


	11. Chapter 11 – Change of Plans

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo - I don't know why that name came to me but it's growing on me! * Guest – I promise you that it will turn to M.

Chapter 11 – Change of Plans

Elizabeth slightly smiled. "They seem nice."

"They are. How did Emily look?"

Liz sighed. "I won't lie, she looks pale and weak. But she definitely perked up after seeing you."

"It's weird being in here and not being able to see."

"I can only imagine."

"You should go see your grandmother."

Elizabeth made a face. "I was trying to put that off."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That you were injured in Italy and I was hired to take care of you."

"I wish I could be there with you for moral support."

Liz squeezed his hand.

There was a knock on the door and then Johnny came inside. "Hey."

Liz smiled. "Hi Johnny."

"I heard Monica and Emily were here."

"They left not too long ago," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth needs to go see her grandmother."

Johnny smiled. "I'll have Enzo take you and I'll stay here with Stevie."

"Okay."

Johnny let Enzo know and Liz kissed Jason goodbye and left.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch."

Jason smirked. "I know. I want you to arrange for Cooper to come over here."

"Okay. I think he's off now. I'll give him a call."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took a deep breath and then knocked on her grandmother's door. After a few minutes, it swung open and her grandfather smiled at her.

"Well look who it is," he said pulling her into a hug. "Aren't you back early?"

"Yes. How are you?"

He shut the door. "Good. Your grandmother will be right down. Come sit with me and tell me what's going on."

Liz sighed. "I probably should just wait and tell you together."

"Why am I getting the feeling that we won't approve?"

"Because it's probably true."

He studied her for a moment. "Why do I also get the feeling you don't care if we do?"

Liz grinned and patted Steve's leg. "You could always read me like book."

"It's not that hard."

Audrey came downstairs. "Elizabeth?"

Liz stood up. "Hi Grams." They hugged and then Audrey sat next to her husband.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Grams, there was an accident and a man got hurt. I was hired to take care of him and I'm going to be staying with him until he heals."

Audrey frowned. "Who is this person and how exactly did you get involved."

"Well, I met someone on the plane and they offered to let me stay at a cottage on his family's property."

"Elizabeth, he was a stranger. He could have been a serial killer."

The obstinate look on Liz's face did not go unnoticed by Steve.

"I know, but he wasn't and I was having a lovely time painting the meadow outside when someone showed up at my doorstep. It turns out that Milo knew who he was and they asked me to look after them."

Audrey looked at her husband and then back at Liz. "Then what happened?"

"It was time to come back to the states. I was paid for my services and asked to stay on."

Audrey pursed her lips. "And just who is this person?"

Liz looked down. She suddenly felt a little nervous. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking up again. "His name is Jason Morgan."

"What?" Audrey yelled as she stood up. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber. Have you lost your mind?"

"No. He's nice to me and I know he has a bad reputation, but if you just got to know him..."

Audrey's mouth dropped open. "You have feelings for that—that criminal?"

"Now Audrey…"

"Don't now Audrey me. She is in danger now. I will not have you cavorting around with the likes of Jason Morgan."

Liz shot her grandmother a look and Steve knew that Audrey had just taken it too far.

"Since when do I need your permission to cavort with anyone?"

"I will not stand for you giving me that kind of attitude young lady. You are in my house."

Liz stood up. "I love you both, but I have a right to live my own life. You are judging Jason and you don't even know him."

"He kills people for a living."

"He defends his organization. It's not like he's running around killing innocent women and children. You're acting as if every day he clocks in and kills several people and then clocks out."

"Do you hear yourself right now?"

Liz sighed. "You don't have to like my choices but if you want to be in my life you will respect them."

Audrey scoffed. "You are too young to even know what you want."

"I suppose you're going to tell me? Look, I'm going to leave. I'll have someone pick up my things tomorrow."

"This is just like how you got into trouble when you were younger. Didn't you learn anything when that boy you were seeing was killed?"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"You will not walk away from me."

Steve watched Elizabeth leave. "I think she just did."

Audrey glared at him. "Please don't tell me you are siding with her?"

"I'm not going to tell her what to do. I'm not happy about her being around dangerous people, but I trust Elizabeth. She has a good head on her shoulders."

"You call getting involved with a mob enforcer proof of having a good head on her shoulders?"

"If she is interested in him, then he must have some redeeming qualities. Trust her Audrey. You really don't have a choice in the matter. It's her life."

Audrey frowned and went up to her room. Tomorrow, she would seek out Jason Morgan and get to the bottom of this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Enzo texted Johnny as he watched Elizabeth crying on the porch.

"Just get her back here as soon as possible."

"Something wrong?" Jason asked. Cooper had just left. Jason just wanted to see where his head was at regarding Emily and he was actually pretty impressed with the younger man.

"Elizabeth is upset. I don't think that it went so well."

Jason wasn't happy to hear that. "Are they on their way?"

"Not yet. Jason, I was thinking that maybe I should take you to a safe house. People are going to find out your home and they'll come here. You won't be able to hide. Do you really want the drama of us stopping people downstairs and them causing a ruckus?"

"You're probably right. We haven't unpacked yet. I'll have to let Emily know."

"Okay. I'll call Milo and have him grab your bags. I'll take you now and have Enzo meet you later."

Jason stood up, now they just had to get out of the building without being seen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got in the car and noticed it seemed like they were going a different way home. "Where are we going?"

"Johnny thought it was better to take you to a safe house so people couldn't find Jason. They are driving there right now."

"Okay."

Elizabeth looked out the window as she thought about what her grandmother had said. It hurt that she had thrown her boyfriend's death in her face to make a point. It was so low. Wiping a tear away, she decided that she was going to live her life the way she wanted to and not let her family bully her. If necessary, she'd apply for a job at another hospital. Lizzie was coming back and she wasn't going to take any shit from anyone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the couch waiting anxiously for Elizabeth.

"You need to relax," Johnny said handing him a beer.

"I'm worried about her."

"Are you scared that she's going to change her mind?"

"A little bit. She's a strong person but family has a way of getting under your skin."

Johnny sat down across from him. "From what I hear, Audrey's a tough woman."

"I just don't want everyone giving her shit for being around me. I get it. I know my life is dangerous but it's really up to Elizabeth to decide what she wants."

"I agree."

The door swung open and Elizabeth walked in.

"Hey beautiful."

Liz slightly smiled. "Hey Johnny."

"I'm going to go talk to Enzo. I'll be back in a little while."

He left and Liz sat next to Jason and he surprised her by pulling her onto his lap.

"I missed you. Are you okay?"

She nuzzled her head into his chest. "She was brutal."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Elizabeth, do you still want to stay with me?"

She pulled back and looked at him confidently. "Yes. I'm not leaving you now. We've faced tanks and guns. I'm certainly not going to let Audrey Hardy be the one that breaks us apart."

Jason smirked. "I don't think she realizes who she's dealing with."

Liz smiled. "I know she doesn't. I'm just as stubborn as her. You're stuck with me."

"Then I'll be a very happy man."

She pulled him into a kiss and Jason did not disappoint. He devoured her mouth as Liz hung on for the ride. When they finally pulled apart, and she caught her breath she said, "If I needed convincing, that would have done it."

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I think I have jet lag."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted your own room or not." Jason hoped she'd still want to stay with him.

"No, I like cuddling with you."

Jason smiled. "I feel the same way."

She slid off his lap and Jason stood up. The house only had one floor so it would be easier for Jason to get around. Jason told her where they were going and she led them to the bedroom. Flicking on the light, she looked around and smiled. "This is nice."

When she got him to the bed, she helped him take off his shoes and socks. She opened his suitcase and took out a t-shirt and some sweatpants and then helped him out of his shirt. Taking a few steps backwards, she admired him until Jason spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was staring at you."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

Liz smirked. "I like to think it was a little of both."

Jason smiled. "Come here."

She stood in between his legs and he pulled her into a kiss. It gave her the opportunity to run her hands down his chest which made Jason moan.

Pulling back she chuckled and then started to laugh at the look on Jason's face.

"Women don't usually laugh after I kiss them."

"I was just thinking that you're killing me with a kiss. I can't imagine that I'll survive the first time we make love."

Jason smiled. "I do plan on torturing you in a good and bad way."

She grinned.

He reached out his hand and she leaned her face against it and Jason let his fingers trace her face as if he was memorizing it. His thumb lingered over her bottom lip and then Elizabeth flicked her tongue over it and Jason smiled. "I might not make it until I get my eyesight back if you keep this up."

She threw caution to the wind and attacked his mouth completely catching Jason off guard. He fell backwards onto the bed and she straddled him as they kissed lustfully. Jason rolled them over and then pushed her further up on the bed and pressed his body against hers, causing Elizabeth to moan.

"Jason, please…" Liz begged. It had been so long since she had been with anyone.

"I want you so badly."

"I'm yours."

He pulled back, wishing he could see her face. "Elizabeth, I don't want to move too fast."

She brushed back his hair off of his face. "You're not. I want this."

He was just about to kiss her again when Johnny knocked on the door. "Jason, we've got trouble."

He quietly groaned. "Okay, I'll be right there."

"I never thought I would really hate Johnny."

Jason grinned and rolled onto his back. She got up and handed him his shirt and he slipped it over his head. Liz ran her fingers through his hair and then smoothed it out and then did the same to hers before leading him out to the living room.

"Francis is here."

Jason smiled. "Hey."

Francis smiled. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. This is Elizabeth."

She shook his hand. "Do you need me to leave?" Liz asked.

"Stay. It's okay," Jason said surprising Francis.

Johnny figured that he'd explain later. Elizabeth already knew what was going on so at this point, she was one of them.

"Maximus got a package today."

Jason really didn't think he wanted to even know what was in it.

"Tony sent Doc's hand and a note. It said the nurse is next and then Brenda."

Jason's jaw clenched but he didn't react.

Elizabeth was shocked, but she trusted them to keep her safe.

"We think that he's on his way here."

"Johnny, if he gets to Brenda, he'll kill her and the baby. He's out for blood," Jason said.

"I know. Sonny is throwing a fit right now. He wants to wipe them off the face of the earth."

Jason didn't think that was a bad idea.

"In fact, he wants to send Nathan and Cody to Italy. He wants them to take out the rest of the family."

"That might piss Tony off more," Jason said.

"Sonny isn't thinking rationally. In his mind, he's sending a message. He wants Brenda to come here with you and Elizabeth."

"I'm already blind, does he want me to go crazy too."

Johnny chuckled.

"What about Emily or my family?"

"I don't think he'll go there unless he has too. He knows who he wants and you'll be his first target," Francis said.

"Cancel my appointment with Patrick. I don't think it safe. Make sure that Emily knows no contact and I want extra guards on her."

"Done," Johnny said.

The door flew open and an annoyed Brenda breezed into the room. "This place better have cable. I can't miss Mob Wives of NJ."

Jason shook his head as Elizabeth chuckled.

She walked over to Jason and messed up his hair. "I've been wanting to do that. Why are you letting your hair get so long? It's giving me Jason Q flashbacks."

Jason tried to smooth his hair down. "Is it annoying you or do you like it?"

She frowned, wondering why he was asking. "It's annoying me. You look like a porn star."

Jason smirked. "In that case, I may never cut it."

"Perv."

"Pain in my ass."

Brenda grinned. "God I missed you."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You two are sickening."

"And stop cursing in front of Jacie."

"You're the one talking about porn."

Brenda made a noise and sat down next to Elizabeth. "Men. I can't believe what I put up with," she suddenly gasped and Jason turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

She reached across Elizabeth and grabbed Jason's hand and put it on her belly and moved it around. The baby kicked again and Jason smiled.

"She was kicking you for messing with me."

Brenda scowled.

Jason sat back. "I know you're giving me the evil eye but since I can't see it, I don't care."

Johnny laughed.

"I think I might need to rethink Jacie's name."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it drives Sonny crazy and you love that."

Brenda smiled. "You know me so well. Jacie is hungry. Do we have any ice cream in here?"

Johnny got up. "I'll go check."


	12. Chapter 12 – Avoiding Danger

A/N – Thanks for the comments! lol Kcke2pen – That is Brazen for you. They were far worse on the show then they are in this fic. To me she was always annoying and Jason was usually pissed at her. But they were entertaining. At least Jason had a pulse around her lol. The only thing I'm doing differently is that I'm making them a little more outward about caring for each other.

Chapter 12 – Avoiding Danger

Brenda looked over at Liz. "Elizabeth, how are you handling all of this?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

Brenda smiled. "Just when you think you have it figured out, they change the players anyway."

"Well, you seem like you are okay with it?"

"Trust me, if Sonny announced tomorrow he was giving it up and we were moving to Tahiti, the breeze from me running away would knock you over. But, that's not going to happen because my husband likes the power. I've learned to live with it."

Johnny handed her a bowl of ice cream.

"You want some?"

Elizabeth smiled. "A little but I can come get it."

"Just sit tight."

"Notice he didn't ask if I wanted any," Jason said.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You don't eat ice cream. It would damage your street cred. You only eat hard things like glass and wood planks."

Brenda pretended to choke. "He's a big freaking teddy bear and don't even try to deny it. I have proof."

"No you don't."

"Do so. Remember when Ned and Alexis brought Krissy to the Q's and you took her for a minute and showed her the garden?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just say that I hid behind a bush and taped you when you were doing your version of baby talk."

Jason frowned. "I don't speak baby talk."

"Oh yes you do," Brenda said putting a big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Johnny, could you handle her please."

Brenda gasped. "Did you just put a hit out on me?"

"If only."

"Jacie, close your ears," Brenda said as she rubbed her belly. "When you get your eye sight back, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Jason smirked. "Please."

Liz chuckled and put some ice cream on her spoon. "Taste this."

Jason opened his mouth. "Good."

Brenda grinned. "She is going to have you so whipped."

"Johnny, did you bring some duct tape?"

"I think there is some under the sink."

"Have it ready."

Brenda shook her head. "Ha, ha."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily was disappointed to hear that Jason couldn't make it, but she understood.

"Emily, I want to take you away," Cooper said.

She made a noise.

"Before you object, it wouldn't be for long and you won't be far away. We'll have one of our doctors check up on you. It's just dangerous right now and I don't want you to be caught in the middle," Cooper said worriedly. She had survived so much and there was no way in hell he was going to allow Tony to get to her.

"You really think I should?"

"Yes. I've already spoke with your mom and she agreed with me.

"Okay, I'll start packing."

Cooper gave her a kiss and went to get her suitcase.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tony put his gun down and looked at his father's body. Sal had changed his mind, due to his brother Bruno, and decided to stop the war. There was no way in hell that was okay with Tony. He was going to lie and say Maximus was responsible for his father's death—the turncoat. He needed his brother to back him and if he didn't, then he would die to.

What Tony didn't know is that Bruno had installed a camera in his father's bedroom. By the morning, when Tony was on a plane to Port Charles, Bruno would find out what he did and the man wasn't going to be happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth settled into bed next to Jason. "I'm a little scared."

He rubbed her arm, "It's going to be okay."

"How can you know that?"

"Because Johnny is not going to let anything happen to either one of us."

She scooted up and kissed him and Jason eagerly returned it. "We got interrupted earlier."

Jason smiled. "We did but if we resume what we were doing and I make you scream, everyone will come running."

Liz grinned. "I'll just have to be quiet then."

Jason grabbed her head and kissed her mercilessly. Liz moaned into his mouth and then he flipped them over and ran his hand down her body, making her shudder. "I want to see you so badly."

She reached up and touched his face. "For now, just feel."

Jason moaned softly and then their lips met again as Jason took his time and licked and nipped at her lips before sinking his tongue inside her mouth again. When his finger brushed against her nipple, Liz moaned into his mouth again. Jason grinned as they broke apart. "You're not going to be able to be quiet."

She smacked him on the arm. "What are you trying to say?"

"I love that you are loud Elizabeth. Don't misunderstand. It's just that, Brenda will never let either one of us forget it if she hears you scream my name."

Liz laughed and Jason really wished he could see her face.

"Put the pillow over your mouth."

"Jason?"

"Just do it."

Liz did what he asked and when Jason started kissing her belly and pushed up her shirt she groaned into it. His hot breath and soft lips glanced over her skin, causing a jolt to go through her body. He bit her nipple through the material and Elizabeth through she was going to lose her mind. He tugged her shirt up and he sucked her nipple inside of his mouth as he rubbed his thumb over the other one and Elizabeth tightened her grip on the pillow and moaned his name into it. His left hand moved down her body as he continued to nip and suck and then he unzipped her pants and broke away for a moment to rip them off and then next thing she knew his mouth was on her clit and she screamed which was luckily muffled. Jason grinned and then continued pleasuring her with his tongue. A finger slipped inside of her and her hips bucked to meet it. He was creating such exquisite sensations that she could barely contain herself. She whimpered when his finger slipped out and then his tongue replaced it as he stroked her clit with his thumb. Elizabeth came undone as she screamed his name over and over while her body shattered. When he had his fill of her, he pulled back as her body twitched and removed the pillow from her face.

"That was insanely good," she breathed out.

He smiled, totally pleased with himself.

"And the pillow was a great idea."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it.

"My turn."

"What?"

She flipped him over and started to kiss down his chest and when her teeth lightly bit his nipple Jason softly moaned. "I would suggest you use the pillow."

He grinned. "Am I really going to need it?"

"Hell yeah."

She yanked off his sweat pants, taking his briefs with it and was stunned when she saw how big he was.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out where you were hiding that."

Jason smiled and then hissed when her tongue flicked against it. "Jesus…"

"He's not going to help you."

Liz took him all in and Jason sighed out her name making her instantly wet.

She worked him into a frenzy as he pulled the pillow over his face and moaned into it, lightly thrusting his hips. She hummed and Jason's body twitched and she could tell he was on edge.

He moved the pillow for a second. "Elizabeth, I'm going to come."

She started to pump him harder and swallowed him down her throat and he came with a roar as he barely got the pillow over his face to contain the noise. A seemingly endless stream poured from him as Elizabeth took all he had to give and when he finally went limp, she licked and sucked him a few more times before letting him go. Smiling, she reached up and took the pillow off his face. "Who was screaming and needed a pillow?"

He slightly chuckled. "That was incredible."

"I aim to please."

He grabbed her and pulled her up his body and they kissed torridly.

"Jason please."

"No, we're not making love tonight. You will not be hiding under a pillow when I take you."

Elizabeth sighed and snuggled into him. "Fine, be that way."

"I'm crazy about you Elizabeth."

She smiled. "I'm crazy about you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Audrey knocked on Jason's door. She thought it odd that there were no guards. When he didn't answer, she was pissed. Pulling out her phone, she made a decision.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason listened as Brenda devoured her breakfast.

"Why are you staring at me? You're giving me and Jacie a complex."

"I was just worried that you were going to chew off your fingers."

She threw a muffin at him and surprisingly he ducked and it missed. Her phone rang and she got up and went into her bedroom so she could talk to Sonny.

Johnny sat down. "Maximus called. Sal is dead. It looks like someone was trying to frame him."

Jason frowned. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. It smells of an inside job."

"Someone trying to come up the ranks?"

"Maybe."

"Tony is going to be pissed," Jason said.

"We haven't located him but we're pretty sure he's here."

Jason didn't like this at all. Something was definitely up. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he saw flashes of light and it made him recoil and his eyes shut and he jerked backwards, making the chair start to fall. Thank God for Johnny's quick reflexes. He was able to stop Jason's momentum and Liz jumped up and stood behind him.

"Talk to me," she said.

Brenda rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"We don't know."

Jason was gasping. "Lights. I saw bright lights and it hurt."

Brenda looked at Johnny and Liz before turning her attention to Jason. "Can you try to open your eyes again?"

Jason was gripping the table. "Okay." He opened his eyes again and didn't say anything for a long moment. "Nothing."

Liz kissed the top of his head. "Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah."

Johnny jumped up and grabbed some medicine and handed it to him and Jason took it. "Come on. You should lie down."

Jason stood up on shaky legs and Johnny took him back to the room and then went back in the living room with Brenda.

"That was scary," Brenda said.

"I know. I'm worried about him," Johnny said.

"There's nothing we can do. Do you think he needs to see a doctor?"

"I'll talk to Sonny about it. I just don't want to give up our position. We can't take any chances right now."

Brenda rubbed her belly. They couldn't afford to make an error. Too much was at stake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz came out to get some water.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yes."

"I want to check on him."

Liz sat at the table while Brenda went into the room.

"I asked Sonny to check with Patrick about the light flashes."

"I think it might do that a lot more. He's healing," Liz said.

Johnny sighed. He knew Jason hated being vulnerable and it was taking longer to heal then any of them anticipated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda laid on the bed and just studied Jason. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She was scared for him. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly and Jason rolled onto his side towards her. She smiled as he moved his hand towards her bump and then she guided it and he slid his hand over it.

She gasped when Jacie kicked her hard and then watched a slow grin creep onto Jason's face.

"See, she likes me."

"Of course she does. You've read to her so many times, she probably recognizes her Uncle Jason's voice."

"You miss him don't you?"

"I do. This is hard. My hormones are all over the place."

"I'm sorry." He felt like Sonny should be with Brenda during this time, experiencing all these moments.

She put her hand over his. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

Liz stood in the doorway and smiled. Brenda looked over at her and grinned.

"Come join the party. Jacie is moving around like crazy."

Liz crawled in between them and Jason spooned her and they both put their hands on Brenda's belly.

Jason and Liz both grinned when they felt the baby move again.

Brenda yawned. "Nap time."

Johnny smiled and walked into the room and threw a blanket over them. "Brenda will be ready to feed again in an hour. I'll see you then."

"Brat," Brenda mumbled as Jason chuckled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason felt Brenda stir and bolt upwards. "Brenda?"

Liz's eyes snapped open and she watched as Brenda was breathing heavily and grabbing her stomach. She moved towards her. "What's wrong?"

"I was having a nightmare about the fire."

Elizabeth rubbed her back.

"He can't hurt this baby Jase. I just can't lose her."

Jason felt so helpless.

The door swung open. "Manny's here," Johnny said breathlessly. He had almost shot him when he ran towards the house.

"What? How did he find us?"

Manny walked into the room and looked at all the worried faces. "I was meeting with Sonny when a call came in. He told me where you were."

Jason frowned. It had to be bad if Sonny gave up their location.

"Nathan is with me. We need to leave now."

Brenda got up and ran into the bathroom.

"Is she okay?"

"Nightmare," Liz said.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Tony is close. He called and dropped a hint. I think he somehow knows where you are or he's bluffing to smoke us out."

Liz slipped out of the bed and grabbed their suitcases and quickly began to fill it.

Brenda walked out of the bedroom. "I take it we're leaving?"

"Yes. I'll help you pack," Johnny said.

He took Brenda back to her room.

"Why are you helping?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for a pregnant woman in distress or maybe we have a shipment coming in next month that I need to use your warehouses for."

Jason seriously hoped they wouldn't pay for this alliance.

Liz walked over to him and fixed his hair. "I'm going to walk you to the bathroom so you can use it before we go."

He nodded and let her guide him while Manny went back to the living room to wait.

When they were all finished, they split up into two different cars. A friend of Manny's had a house an hour away, so they headed there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny frowned as they approached the compound. "Damn."

"What?" Jason asked.

"There's a lot of fire power here."

Manny smirked. "I had a few men with me and our host called in some favors."

The guard opened the gate and the two SUV's pulled in. They drove down a long road and there was a second gate but it was already opened and the guard let them pass through.

Johnny was pretty surprised by the level of security.

They pulled up to a huge villa. Manny opened the passenger door and helped Brenda out and Liz helped Jason.

They finally made it inside and were escorted into a living room.


	13. Chapter 13 – Fear

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying the story!

I got really creative with the newest addition to the story lol.

Chapter 13 – Fear

Manny motioned towards the couch. "Please, have a seat."

Everyone sat down and a few minutes later, an older gentleman sauntered into the room.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Fairwinds."

Manny smiled. "Good to see you."

They shook hands.

"This is international businessman James Stenbeck."

Jason didn't recognize the name.

"I hope you will be comfortable here. Margaret is the cook and maid. If you need anything, she is always available."

Brenda stood. "Thank you. I need to use the bathroom."

"Of course, how far along are you?"

"A little over seven months."

James smiled. "Well, congratulations. A baby is always a gift."

Brenda smiled and then followed Margaret down a hallway.

"Why the fortress?" Jason asked.

"Ah, Mr. Morgan. First let me say that I'm sorry to hear about your condition. It must be really frustrating. As far as my business, well, that is rather cryptic and it's better that you don't know. You are safe here. That's all that matters really."

Liz squeezed Jason's hand.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, I have to make an important phone call."

He left and Milo spoke up. "Why should we trust this guy?"

Manny glanced over at him. "He hates the Belluccis. He would rather see them all dead." Sal had double-crossed James at one point and had almost cost him everything. He had been on the run for years because of it.

Brenda waddled into the room.

"Why are you walking funny?" Manny asked.

"My back hurts a little."

She sat down on the couch and Johnny sat next to her and tried to rub it for her.

"Right there," Brenda said almost moaning.

Manny chuckled and Jason just shook his head.

Jason jerked as a flash burst in front of him and Liz stood up and grabbed his face.

"Talk to me."

He was gritting his teeth, trying to wait for the pain to pass.

"Where are his pills?" Brenda asked.

Johnny jumped up. "I'll get them."

They had already been taken to the room so he followed Margaret and went to retrieve them.

"Hang on Jason," Brenda said rubbing his back.

He began to relax a little. Margaret had brought back some water and Johnny handed him a pill and he quickly swallowed it.

"I think you should go lay down."

Jason nodded.

"There are two bedrooms downstairs. We thought it would be easier if you and Mrs. Corinthos stayed on this level," Margaret explained.

"Thank you," Jason said.

He stood and Elizabeth spoke to him softly as they moved through the room. "Johnny."

Johnny moved to his side. "Yes."

"Stay with Brenda. I don't want her to be alone."

"We have a cot we can bring into the room," Margaret said.

They went to Jason's room first and then Margaret escorted Johnny and Brenda to their room.

"Please feel free to call on me anytime. There is an intercom. It's labeled."

"Thank you Margaret. So, do you like working here?" Brenda asked. She was curious about James.

Johnny shook his head.

"Yes. I've been with Mr. Stenbeck for several years now. He's eccentric but treats me very well."

Brenda smiled. "I'll warn you that I have weird cravings."

The woman smiled. "I have a daughter that is twenty. I had some crazy cravings myself. There are some extra pillows in the closet."

Brenda smiled and Margaret left the room. Johnny helped her get comfortable.

"Your feet are really swollen."

"Yeah, it's a side effect from getting knocked up."

Johnny got the extra pillows from the closet and propped her feet up. "I'll go get you some water."

"Thanks Johnny."

He went back to the living room and Margaret showed him the kitchen. He delivered the water and then came back.

"Jason may need a doctor if his condition gets worse," Johnny said rubbing his neck. He was worried about his boss. He wasn't in a lot of pain before.

"That's a risky thing."

James walked back into the room. "What's risky?"

"Jason might need a doctor. He's getting light flashes and they are painful. It's been happening more often. He took a couple of big blows when Marissa had him."

"The only doctor I have on staff specializes in internal medicine. I doubt he will know much about brain injuries." James sat down. "If it gets really bad, I have a helicopter at my disposal. We can get him out of here quickly."

Manny looked down at his phone. "Tony is in Rochester."

"That's way to close. Can they take him out?" Johnny asked.

Manny shook his head. "No. He's surrounded and has only come out of the hotel when there's a lot of people around. It would be too messy."

Nathan wasn't feeling any of this. The place gave him the creeps and he didn't trust Manny as far as he could through him. "I'm going to go check on Jason."

He made his way to the room and softly knocked and Elizabeth called out for him to come in.

The room was dark. "Is he awake?"

"Yes," Jason answered.

"I don't have a good feeling."

"Talk to me."

Nathan started to pace, "Call me paranoid, but something is not right with Mr. Stenbeck and add Manny to the mix and my skin is practically crawling."

Jason smirked. He understood the feeling. "If we leave here, I'm not sure where we would go at this point."

Nathan really didn't have an answer for that. "There's one other thing you should know. Maximus lost Bruno. I guess he traded places with someone and got away."

"Shit. That means he could be on his way here. Did you tell Johnny?"

"Not yet. I wanted to let you know first.

Elizabeth was running her fingers over Jason's scalp and he was starting to relax. "I'll go talk to them. You should rest."

Nathan left and Jason sighed. "Feels so good."

Liz smiled. "Rest." She waited until she felt his breathing change before she stopped and relaxed, trying not to worry about him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nathan filled them in on what was going on.

"This is bad," Johnny said. He didn't really feel safe where they were even though James wasn't well known in their circles.

Brenda waddled towards the kitchen and Johnny grinned. She couldn't sleep because Jacie was too active.

James looked up for a second, "I was just making a snack. I figured you might be hungry."

She smiled. "Well aren't you the perfect host."

"I try to be. Have a seat."

She sat down at a small table. James brought the cut up cheese, some apple slices, and some crackers and sat them down in front of her.

"Ohhhhh, you splurged for the good stuff."

She popped a piece of cheese into her mouth.

James smiled and put some water down in front of her. "You don't mind if I have some wine."

She spread some brie on a cracker. "Knock yourself out."

He poured himself a glass.

"So, what's your deal? Married?"

He sat down. "I was. Let's just say my obsession with my ex wife did not work out to my advantage."

Her head tilted. "You seem relatively normal."

He grinned like a cheshire cat. "Looks can be very deceiving."

"You have a point."

He ate some cheese and Johnny walked into the room.

"What's up inhaler?"

She smacked his arm.

"Never make a remark about a woman and her eating habits if you wish to live," James said playfully.

"I always sleep with one eye open. You never know what to expect with this one."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm surprised Mr., I'll always leave the light on playa over there sleeps at all."

Johnny shook his head and reached for a cracker and his hand got smacked.

"That's for Jacie."

"Are you really going to name that baby Jacie?"

"Why not. It's cute. Jacie Corinthos. It grows on me more every day."

"Sonny is going to need therapy."

She shrugged. "I'll get him the best doctors that his money can buy."

James chuckled.

Milo ran into the kitchen. "Johnny, turn on the television."

James got up and grabbed the remote and turned it on.

Reporter: "In case you just joined us, some crazy man has General Hospital on lockdown. He says that there are explosives on several floors which can be remotely detonated if he doesn't get what he wants. So far, police have not said just what that is. We're here with Audrey Hardy. Her family has been an active part of the history of this hospital. Audrey, can you tell us what you saw?"

Audrey, who had her hand clenched over her chest, took a few deep breaths and said, "I didn't get a good look at him. My step-son, Jeff was walking ahead of me and he didn't make it out. There was so much screaming and my husband is in there too."

Johnny muttered under his breath.

"Hold on, we're told that the gunman has made demands. Mac, can you please come over here?"

Mac walked over to the camera. "It's true. The gunman has made demands. He wants Jason Morgan and Brenda Corinthos brought to him, or he is going to start killing people."

Mac turned and walked away. Brenda dropped her cracker onto the table. "No….no….no." She stood up and started to rush away and tripped and luckily Johnny grabbed her.

"Brenda, deep breaths."

She had one hand on her belly and the other gripping Johnny's shirt. "You can't let him hurt Jacie Johnny. I can't lose her."

A gun shot rang out and Brenda turned to the television. Everyone had stopped moving. The mobile telephone next to Mac rang and you could see his body recoil and Brenda's hand flew over her mouth.

"Commissioner…," the reporter yelled.

Mac faced her. "He shot Robin," he said in shock.

Brenda started to pass out and Johnny scooped her up and took her to her room.

"Wake up Jason now."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason jumped when he heard the knocking.

Liz rolled over. "Come in."

Milo stepped into the room. "Jason. There's an emergency. We need you in Brenda's bedroom."

"Is she okay?"

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"No. We think Tony has G.H. on lockdown. He has hostages. Robin was shot."

Jason closed his eyes. "What else?"

"He's going to keep shooting until you and Brenda are brought to the hospital. Elizabeth, I'm sorry. Audrey got out but your dad and grandfather are still in there."

Liz frowned. "What? My dad is in Africa."

"I can't explain."

Jason stood up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Grams must have called him because she was mad about me seeing you."

She walked him into the hallway and they went into Brenda's room and she was just waking up.

Jason sat down on the bed. "Brenda, you need to take deep breaths."

She crawled into his arms and he rocked her gently.

"Please, I don't want the baby hurt," he said.

"I can't let him near Jacie. It's my fault Robin was hurt."

James had called a doctor and he walked into the room. He started by taking Brenda's blood pressure.

"Your pressure is way too high. You need to calm down."

Johnny's phone rang. "It's Sonny."

"Johnny, I don't care who he shoots, Brenda is not going to that hospital."

He could hear Sonny curse and then a female started yelling at him.

"Where are they Sonny?" Anna yelled.

"Anna, you need to calm down."

"No. My daughter could be dead. I want to know where Jason is. This is all because of you."

Sonny sighed. "Anna I'm sorry."

"Is that him on the other line?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. I swear to God Sonny. I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in jail over this," she yelled as tears flowed down her face.

"Anna, Brenda is seven months pregnant. Are you willing to turn her over to a terrorist?"

Anna scowled. "How many people are going to have to die because of your choices? Brenda knew what she signed on for, these other people don't deserve this."

"I am not going to send my wife and child to the slaughter."

"Well, what about Jason?"

"Anna, Jason is hurt badly. He's in no condition for this."

"Sonny, I swear to god I will arrest you and throw you in a cell for obstruction."

Jason could hear every word. "Give me the phone."

Johnny handed it to him.

"Sonny, give her the phone."

"No. I will not let you do this."

"Please. I need to do this. I have no intention of handing Brenda over."

Brenda buried her head into his chest more as Sonny handed Anna the phone.

"Jason?"

"It's me."

"Sonny says you're hurt. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm recovering from a gunshot wound to my torso and I'm blind."

She frowned. "You're what?"

"You heard me."

She took a deep breath. She started feeling bad for what she had said. "How is Brenda? Does she know about Robin?"

"Yes. The doctor just gave her a mild sedative."

"I can't let them shoot a bunch of innocent people."

"I know. I'll turn myself in."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Anna, Elizabeth Webber is with me too. Steve and Jeff are in there."

"I don't know what to do."

"Do you have anyone who can pose as Brenda nearby?"

Anna hadn't thought of that. "I can call around."

"Do that and then have Sonny call back. I need to keep Brenda calm, and her hearing this conversation is not helping."

"I'll call you right back."

He held out the phone and Johnny took it. Brenda was still holding onto his shirt but she had relaxed considerably. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "I'll be in the living room."

James backed out of the doorway and followed him.

"I don't want you to go," Brenda said softly. "Can't lose you or Jacie."

"You don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Newsflash, you're blind."

Jason smirked. "I think I know that."

She lightly touched his face. "Don't leave us Jason."

"I'll try my best not to, now rest."

Johnny took her from Jason and rearranged her on the bed. Jason stood up and a very upset Elizabeth walked him back to their room.

"Why are we going back to the room?" he could tell they weren't headed to the living room.

She didn't reply. Once they were inside, she turned the light on. "I can't believe you are going to sacrifice yourself for that asshole."

"Elizabeth…."

"No Jason. This is wrong. You can't defend yourself and what will it solve? That lunatic will probably blow up the hospital anyway. I will lose my father, my grandfather, and the man I'm falling for. Let the police handle it."

"The PCPD couldn't find their way out of a paper bag. I'll have Johnny with me."

He could tell she had started to cry and he reached out for her and she pulled away.

"Elizabeth, suppose he shoots Steve or Jeff. You will never forgive me."

"And I will never forgive you if you die on me Jason. You are not a martyr."

"I chose this life. It has always been on this course."

Johnny interrupted, handing him the phone.

"Hello?"

"I found someone. There's a WSB agent nearby. She'll be in costume, so she'll look pregnant."

"So she looks like Brenda?"

"Not totally but it should be enough." Hannah Scott looked enough alike Brenda. They just needed to keep them far enough apart. "How soon can you get here?"

"I have access to a helicopter."

"Land at the courthouse. I'll get you clearance. See you in a half hour."

Jason handed the phone back. "Tell James we need to go."

Johnny really wasn't happy about it. Manny walked into the room.

"This is a suicide mission," he said.

"Maybe."

"I'll go with you if you want. I think if you take me and Johnny and leave Nathan and Milo with Elizabeth and Brenda, we might have a fighting chance."

"It won't be easy since I can't see."

"I know. Do you have a Kevlar vest?"

"I'll ask Johnny. Thank you Manny."

A/N - James Stenbeck is from As the World Turns


	14. Chapter 14 - Reckoning

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are enjoying the suspense. * ilovedana53 – James was on the show on and off over the years causing mayhem. Gosh he was such a great villain especially back in the day. So, you may have watched during a time he wasn't on.

I think James Stenbeck has the longest crime/rap sheet I've ever seen for a character on soaps lol.

Chapter 14 - Reckoning

Manny left and Elizabeth threw herself into Jason's arms and he hugged her tightly. "If anything happens to me, tell my family I love them."

She looked up at him and then pulled him into a scorching kiss. "That is what you will be missing if you don't come back safely."

He smirked. "I'll definitely remember that. I'm crazy about you Elizabeth. I have no intention of dying."

They kissed again, this time it was slow and heartfelt.

Milo knocked. "Jason, let's go."

He kissed her one last time and Milo walked in and led him away and Liz sat on the bed and cried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

During the trip to the hospital, Johnny helped Jason put on his Kevlar jacket. He was worried. They had basically told Anna that the only way they would agree to anything, was if she got Johnny and Manny into the building. She agreed that they would drop from a rope and get in through a window. The police had already accessed it from there but were hiding in plain sight, waiting for an opening.

The helicopter landed and Johnny assisted Jason. Anna ushered them downstairs to a conference room.

"Jason, this is Hannah Scott. She'll be posing as Brenda."

He slowly raised his hand and she took it and shook it.

"I have a concealed weapon in my fake belly. I'll be wearing large sunglasses when we get in there. I'm hoping it will help." She had studied some clips of Brenda online and she wore them a lot.

"Okay."

"They do look similar Jason," Johnny said.

It wasn't like Tony had spent a lot of time with Brenda.

"We're going to go in. He's going to allow us to bring you in via the elevator. I'll try to negotiate with him once we're inside. We have agents already dismantling bombs on other floors. He is wearing some explosives so, those in the area would be more at risk."

Jason didn't like it, but he didn't have any other choice.

"I'm going to grab your hand," Hannah said.

She took Jason's hand. "If I yank down on your arm like this, I need you to go to the floor. One quick squeeze like this is an okay. Two means something is wrong. Got it?"

"I got it. Does he have a lot of men with him?"

"Five and they are on the floor with him," Anna said.

Jason was nervous. "I've been having these flashes lately. They are debilitating. If I start to have one, I will be useless for a while."

Anna looked over at Johnny and then back at Jason. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"No."

"Men."

Jason smirked. "There hasn't been time. We've been on the run."

"Alright, let's go."

They followed each other out and Jason, Johnny, and Manny got into separate squad cars. It was time to face Tony.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tony lowered his gun. He had just shot a nurse in the leg and a few doctors were scrambling to help her. He had allowed Robin to be taken to surgery, only because they told him who Anna was and he didn't want her swarming the building. He needed to finish this, even if it meant his own death.

"Boss, they are on the way."

Tony smiled. "Excellent." He turned to look at a group huddled on the floor. "For now, your lives have been spared."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. This mob shit was getting old. She certainly hadn't worked as hard as she had in her life to be taken down by some nutcase.

"Dad are you okay?" Jeff asked.

Steven nodded. "I'm fine. I'm glad Audrey got out though."

Jeff nodded. "So, do you have a problem with this Jason person?"

"I don't know him. Elizabeth seems to be happy with him. I think she'll be devastated if he dies."

Jeff rubbed his hands over his face.

"Brenda Corinthos is seven months pregnant."

Jeff looked at him. "Great."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Hannah looked at Anna. Jason being blind certainly made this more difficult. They had one more floor to go. She grabbed Jason's hand. "Would it be better to hold my arm when we walk?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when we stop, I'll take your hand so we can communicate."

"I'm going to put you behind me. It's what I would do if she was here."

"Okay."

The doors opened and Anna, Jason, and Hannah walked out.

Epiphany frowned. She could already tell that wasn't Brenda. A bolt of fear rushed through her when she realized what they were doing.

Several people were pushed into the room from and adjoining hallway.

"Jason?" Monica yelled.

"Monica?"

Jeff pulled Monica down on the floor next to him. "Hey."

"Welcome to hell," she said trying to get comfortable.

"Ah, the guests of honor have arrived. Mr. Morgan, I've heard about your condition. Everyone, welcome the blind enforcer and supermodel Brenda Barrett."

Patrick looked over at Epiphany whose mouth was hanging open. People were practically breaking their necks to see if Jason was really blind.

Jason pushed Hannah behind him.

"Why don't you two join me over here?"

Anna stepped in front of Jason. "No. They will not. I am Anna Devane, Robin's mother, the one you shot."

Tony didn't say anything.

"Let some of the hostages go and then we'll talk. We kept our end of the bargain."

Tony smirked. "I'm feeling really generous today. He randomly picked ten people. Steve Hardy was one of them.

"I love you son," he said Jeff.

"I love you too."

Steven got up and followed the stream of people into the elevator.

"Alright, I did what you asked of me. Now, I get what I want."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Manny had made it inside the building. They had already taken out two of the five men that Tony had brought along. The rest were in the main room and they would be harder to get to.

Nobody realized that Bruno was in the room. He was in disguise and had come to end his brother for killing his father. Tony would screw up at some point, there was no doubt in his mind.

"Jason, you first." Tony said.

"I can't walk over there by myself."

"Pathetic. You, go help him," he said to Epiphany.

She stood up and walked over to Jason. "You okay?"

"Yes. My head hurts a little."

"It's probably the stress. Come on."

She took his hand and put it on her arm and they moved forward. When they got to Tony, Epiphany stepped back and Tony struck Jason with the butt of his gun and he went down. Hannah had yelled out to warn Jason and Anna moved in front of her. Epiphany wanted to go to him but she was scared of the consequences.

"Don't worry darling Brenda, you will have all of my attention in a minute."

Jason was writhing in pain. He was seeing flashes of light and the pain was searing.

"Jason." Monica whispered.

Blood was trickling down the side of his face and for a brief moment, he thought he could make out the shape of his mom since he was facing in that direction.

Tony knelt down and placed the butt of the gun against Jason's head and Monica turned away. She couldn't watch. Jeff put his arm around her.

"Let's end this," Manny said from the hallway.

Johnny nodded.

"Don't hurt him. I'll do anything," Hannah yelled.

That distracted Tony and he stood up. "Anything?"

Anna thought she was going to throw up.

"Yes."

"I didn't realize you were such a whore, especially for someone who isn't your husband."

"He's my friend and if you knew anything about me, you would know that means something to me."

Jason's body jerked as his nerve synapsis began to fire and he yelled loudly from the pain.

"Shit," Patrick muttered.

Jason passed out and wasn't moving and Monica begged Tony to let Patrick take a look at him.

"Why waste the doctor's time when Jason will be dead soon anyway. In fact, why wait?"

As he lifted his gun, Bruno raised his and shot his brother between the eyes and all hell broke loose. A bomb went off in the hallway and the floor shook. Bruno took off into the stairwell. The ceiling tiles were falling and then a second bomb went off and all the electricity went off. Hannah whipped out her gun. Anna took out her flashlight and shined it in the area where one of Tony's guards were in and Hannah and Johnny shot him at the same time. She did the same to the last guard, but he had Leyla in front of him, using her as a shield. She struggled in his arms and finally made a connection with his foot, giving her some leverage to duck and Manny took the guy out.

Anna radioed downstairs to find out what the status of the other bombs were. Patrick and Epiphany made their way over to Jason. Luckily, it didn't appear that the device attached to Tony was activated.

"We need to get him into surgery," Patrick said.

There was debris everywhere.

"He probably weighs a ton but we'd have to clear the area to get a gurney in here," Epiphany said.

Johnny and Manny ran to his side. "What do you need?"

"We need a gurney and we can't get him on it in this mess."

"What about if we carry him?"

Epiphany and Patrick carefully rolled him over.

"Try not to jar him," Patrick warned.

Epiphany stabilized his head as Johnny slipped behind him and grabbed his torso. Manny got his legs, and Jeff stood in the middle and tried to bear some of the weight.

Anna and Hannah had grabbed a gurney and were waiting in the only hallway that hadn't been damaged.

With a groan, they lifted Jason up and got him to the gurney and then Epiphany and another nurse pushed him towards the OR.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bruno saw what he thought was his town car pulled up to the door and he smiled and got inside. James lifted his gun, "I've been waiting so long for this. Tell your father I hope he burns in hell."

Bruno's eyes got big and then James shot him in the forehead.

"Go," he said smirking as the driver pulled off. All the Belluccis were finally dead and vengeance was his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda looked over at Elizabeth and squeezed her hand. They were almost to the hospital. Sonny had agreed to let Nathan and Milo escort them home. They had been listening to the news and knew that Jason was in surgery.

"He'll be fine. If I have to blackmail Jesus, I will."

Milo turned around and looked at her. Too bad Johnny wasn't there. "How exactly do you blackmail Jesus?"

"Do you really think he wants to listen to this mouth yell at him for an eternity?"

Milo grinned.

"You could have argued with me a little bit."

Nathan chuckled. "We're almost there ladies."

When they got close to the hospital, they realized it was a zoo. There were fire trucks and police cars everywhere. All the bombs had been defused and it had been determined that the smaller bombs that had gone off were mostly cosmetic damage and not structural. They still weren't allowing anyone to get on the fifth floor though.

An officer stopped them and Brenda yelled out when he told them to turn around.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"I think I'm having the baby."

The cop turned white. "Okay, go ahead and park in that lot next to the hospital. We'll have a gurney meet you at the side entrance."

Nathan pulled into the lot and Brenda grinned.

"Good going Jacie."

Liz slightly smiled. Brenda was a trip. When they got to the entrance, Jeff and Monica were coming out and she ran towards Brenda.

"Brenda are you all right."

Brenda whispered in her ear. "I'm faking it to get inside. I need to see Jason."

Monica pulled back and smirked. "He's in surgery. Come on. I'll help."

Jeff grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her into him. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine daddy. I just need to see Jason."

"He was very brave."

She tried not to cry as they ran back inside. It was pure chaos. Luckily, most people only had cuts and scrapes. A woman had twisted her ankle and an older gentleman had heart palpitations. They moved Brenda into a room and Monica checked her pressure.

"Brenda, you're pressure is through the roof."

A nurse came into the room. "I need someone to draw some blood."

Liz frowned. "Is she going to be okay?"

Milo texted Sonny. Johnny and Manny were being questioned still.

Monica nodded and tested Brenda's skin. "You're also dehydrated."

"Wow, I thought I had been drinking enough. God knows everyone is always shoving a bottle of water in my face."

Monica smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get it straightened out, but I'm warning you, if your pressure doesn't go down soon, we're keeping you overnight."

Brenda groaned. "How's Robin?"

"Jeff just checked on her. She made it out of surgery. He missed her artery. We got lucky."

Brenda breathed out a sigh of relief. "Now, we just need Jason to pull through."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick frowned when he saw the amount of swelling in Jason's brain. He removed a growth, probably caused by the accident and used a plastic drain tube to remove some excess fluid. Once he finished, he cleaned up around the small hole and they gave Jason some medication. He wasn't sure how much damage had been done or if Jason would get his eyesight back, but he did make it through the procedure. They would know more when he woke up and after they took a new set of scans which he planned on taking the next morning.

He walked out of the OR and they took Jason down to the next floor and got him set up in their temporary ICU unit.

Monica rushed towards him. "How is he?"

"He's in ICU. Under the circumstances, we skipped recovery but I think he's going to be okay. I drained some fluid from his brain and removed a growth that I think was causing his blindness."

Monica let out the breath she had been holding. "When can I see him?"

"Give them a half hour to get him situated."

"Thank you Patrick."

"I'm glad I was here."

She rushed back to Brenda's room.

"How is he?"

"Patrick thinks he'll be fine. They removed some fluid and a growth. We'll know more tomorrow."

"When can I see him?" Liz asked.

"Give them a half hour."

Sonny burst into the room. "Baby?"

Brenda smiled. "We're going to be okay. I'm just dehydrated and my blood pressure is high."

Monica sighed. "I'm afraid she needs to stay overnight."

"That's okay. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

He kissed her softly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I was so scared for Jason."

The baby kicked and Brenda grinned and put Sonny's hand over the spot.

"Jacie missed her daddy."

Monica chuckled. "I just realized that you are naming your daughter after my son."

Sonny groaned and they all laughed.

Milo poked his head in. "Sonny, she was going to blackmail Jesus."

Sonny frowned. "Brenda, I'm probably in enough trouble with Jesus as it is."

Monica and Jeff who had just joined them laughed.

"I'm going to your grandmother's too check on them."

"Okay. Tell them that I love them." She gave her dad a hug. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Epiphany poked her head in. "He's ready."

Liz stood up and Brenda grabbed her arm. "Tell him that I love him."

"I will. Rest."

Liz quickly followed Monica into the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15 - Recovery

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're happy that the Belluccis are gone. Jason still has some healing to do.

Chapter 15 - Recovery

Liz walked into Jason's room. He was hooked up to machines and he was on a ventilator. His eyes were covered up as well. Patrick didn't want any kind of strain on them.

"It's important that he get enough oxygen," Monica explained.

Monica touched the side of his face. "It's your mom. You're doing fine Jason. Elizabeth is here too. Just rest okay."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and held it. "I'm here Jason. I'm not going to leave you."

Monica stayed for another half hour before going back to the mansion.

Patrick had a nurse bring a cot in for Elizabeth and after nodding off a few times, she laid on it and fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The nurses were in and out of Jason's room every few hours. Elizabeth woke up every time. By the time morning came around, she was exhausted.

Johnny walked in. "Milo is on his way up with coffee and breakfast courtesy of James but you can't eat or drink in here."

Liz groaned. "I could really use some coffee."

"How's he doing?"

"He's stable. They are about to give him a scan. I'll step out and eat then."

"Brenda will be released around lunch time. She's doing much better."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad to hear that and I'm glad she decided to go into fake labor or things could have turned out worse."

Epiphany came inside the room. "Alright, we need to get him ready for some tests and we're going to take the vent out."

Liz kissed Jason's hand and then followed Johnny out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda and Liz finished their sandwiches.

"That was so good," Brenda said.

Liz sipped her coffee. She was usually a hot chocolate drinker, but right now, she needed a pick me up.

"Did they shave his hair?"

Liz laughed. "No."

"Damn."

Sonny shook his head. "You know that if he woke up with short hair that he would blame you."

"And? I'm pregnant. What is he going to do, hide my oreos?"

"You're eating oreos?"

She rolled her eyes. "It was just an example."

Liz looked away to hide her smile. They were too cute. She loved the way Sonny doted on her and Brenda adored her man.

Epiphany rushed into the room. "He's awake and off the vent and your name is the first thing he said."

Liz grinned and put her coffee down and practically ran into the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz rushed into the room. "Jason."

He smiled. "Hey." His voice was a little scratchy.

She grabbed his hand and leaned over and kissed him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Nurse Webber, I am fine."

She smiled.

"Where were you?"

"Brenda's room."

He frowned. "Why is she here?"

"Dehydration and high blood pressure."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes and Jacie is fine too."

He smirked. "You're calling her that too?"

"Yup. My money is on Brenda."

Patrick walked into the room. "Well hello Elizabeth. When are you going to start working here?"

"I'm not sure yet. I wasn't supposed to start until September. It depends on what Jason's diagnosis is." She did want to start working but she didn't really need to right now. Fortunately, Maximus and Sonny gave her a ridiculous amount of money for taking care of Jason. When she had checked her bank account, she almost had a heart attack.

He smiled. "Well, I'm looking forward to working with you. You went to school to be a surgical nurse right?"

Jason was well aware of Patrick's reputation and was feeling a little jealous.

"Yes."

He gave her a dazzling smile. "Well, hopefully we'll get to work together."

Liz chuckled. "More than likely. So, back to Jason, how is he doing?"

Patrick quickly switched into doctor mode. "He's doing well. The swelling is going down. His vitals are stable and I think he's going to make a full recovery."

"Are there any restrictions?"

Patrick liked her line of questioning. "Yes. We'll be moving him into a regular room later and I want him to stay here for today and tomorrow. If all goes well, he can go home after that but I have to insist that his eyes remain covered for probably one to two weeks. I want to see him for a follow up in a week so we can take more scans and we can see where we are then."

"Why do I have to keep them covered?"

"I don't want there to be any stress and I want you completely rested. We're hoping that there was no permanent neurological damage."

"That makes sense," Liz said.

"Well enjoy your summer. Trust me, once you start working around here, you'll wish it had been longer. There is never a dull moment."

Liz smiled. "I'll look forward to that."

Jason reached out and Liz took his hand, something which Patrick noted. He walked away and Liz chuckled.

"Marking your territory?"

Jason slightly smiled. "He has a bad reputation."

"So do you."

"Not as bad as him."

Liz kissed his hand and then helped him drink some water. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"He's not your type?"

"Oh I didn't say that."

"Elizabeth…."

Liz laughed. "Apparently, I have a thing for bad boys."

"In that case, I'll never be good."

"I'll look forward to that."

Audrey walked up to the door and cleared her throat.

Liz turned and looked. "Grandmother."

"Hello Elizabeth, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." She stood up. "Jason, I'll be right back."

He slightly squeezed her hand and she went into the hallway.

"Your father wants to have a family dinner tonight."

Liz sighed. "Well that might be a problem because I don't want to leave Jason."

Johnny thought it was like watching the battle of the wills.

"Jeff will only be in town for a few days and we promise not to keep you for too long."

She looked over at Johnny.

"It's okay Elizabeth. I'm sure Brenda will be glued to his side and I'll be here."

Liz nodded. "Okay. What time?"

"Six o'clock. I'm glad that you are okay."

"Jason wouldn't let anything happen to me. I'm fine."

Audrey nodded and turned and walked away. When she was out of the ICU Johnny cleared his throat and pretended to shiver. "Did it just get really cold in here?"

Liz grinned. "You were not imagining it."

"Can you picture her and Jason in a stare down? It would be epic."

"My money's on Gram."

"I can hear you," Jason said loudly.

They laughed.

"You have been hanging out with Brenda too much."

Liz walked into the room. "She's my all things Jason mentor."

Jason groaned.

Emily walked into the room. "How's my big brother?"

"Emily," he said with a smile.

She gave Liz a hug and then gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. "Cooper had taken me out of town to avoid the disaster. I'm really glad that you're going to be okay."

"Me too. Are you here for an appointment?"

"Yup. Hopefully all is good and my white cell count is up."

He squeezed her hand. "I hope so too."

"When do they take the bandages off?"

"It might be another two weeks."

Emily sighed. "You must be going crazy."

"I'm not happy about it but I'll be patient if it will help."

"You have never been a patient, patient."

Jason smiled. "That is true."

"If he gives you a hard time, let me know. I'll threaten him with staying at the mansion."

"Emily, I'm not supposed to be thinking bad things right now."

Emily smiled. "Let that be a warning." She stood up. "I have to go to my appointment. I'll stop by on the way back."

Jason squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Liz sat down. "I have to go to dinner with the family tonight. I really don't want to leave you…."

"Elizabeth, it's okay. I'll be fine as long as Johnny smuggles me in some good food."

She shook her head. "That's not going to happen. We're trying to keep any swelling in your body down which means a clean diet for now."

He groaned.

"Sorry."

She got a book out of her purse that Milo had brought for her and smiled at the thought of Milo taking the romance book up to the counter and paying for it. "You need to rest."

Jason drifted in and out of sleep. Emily stopped by to give them good news that the cancer was still gone and then a few hours later, they moved him to a regular room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was a little nervous as she knocked on her grandmother's door. While she was happy to see her father, knowing that Audrey had meddled, didn't make her very happy.

Steve opened the door and smiled. "There you are."

"Sorry I'm late. They had taken Jason for some tests and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

He pulled her into a hug. "Well, I'm glad he let us borrow you for a bit."

She went inside and her father gave her a big hug.

"I missed you."

She slightly smiled. "Thanks."

"Your mom would have come to, but there was a special surgery for a little girl who has a giant growth on her leg. The girl has become quite attached to her and Andrea was scared to leave her."

Liz slightly smiled. She loved the work her parents did. "It's okay. I understand. You'll have to give her a hug and kiss for me."

He smiled. "I will. Come sit down."

They sat on the couch.

"So, exactly what did you think you were going to do when you came back because of me being with Jason?"

Jeff smirked. "Convince you to come to Africa with us."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You know I don't want to do that."

"We're just worried about you."

"Dad, at some point, you have to let me live my own life. I know I had a difficult time when I was in high school, for good reasons, but I know my own heart. I understand what Jason does for a living but he is a good man. He accepts me for me and doesn't treat me like I'm damaged."

"You're not damaged. You will always be my beautiful princess regardless of anything life throws at you."

She gave him a hug. "So, can you live with me dating Jason?"

"I don't really have a choice. I'll trust you, but I do want to speak with him before I leave."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine, but he's in the hospital recovering so you better not upset him."

Jeff smiled. "You haven't been this into a guy for a long time."

"I know it's early in the relationship, but I really think he's the one. We just get each other and he's probably going to need a nurse again at some point."

Her dad laughed and she grinned.

Audrey had been listening and rolled her eyes. Hopefully, Elizabeth wouldn't need a nurse in the future.

Steve was happy with the conversation and he loved that after all Liz had been through, she was such a strong young woman.

"Dinner's ready," Audrey called out.

They grinned and made a beeline for the kitchen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda sat next to Jason's bed and watched him sleep. Thank God he was going to be okay. She wanted him to have a shot with Elizabeth. He deserved some happiness.

"Elizabeth," he said softly.

"Nope, guess again."

"Brenda….."

She smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Fine but why are you here? You should be resting at home."

"Jacie wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Just Jacie?"

Brenda smiled. "The name is growing on you isn't it?"

Jason smiled. "Maybe a little."

"I knew it. I'm really glad you're okay. Sonny will be here soon. Emily is going to come sit with you. She missed you Jase."

"I know. I just get worried about her not resting enough."

"She's doing a little better. It's going to take time."

"True."

"So, what do you think about Adela for a middle name?"

"Jacie Adela Corinthos. It's nice."

Brenda smiled. "I like it too. I'm going to ask Sonny tonight."

"You're not just using Adela to make him come around to Jacie are you?"

"Not really. I like how it sounds."

"I'm worried about Elizabeth. I don't want her family to gang up on her."

"Oh, I don't think it will matter. She's tough and I don't think she has any intention of giving up her relationship for them."

"I know what I do for a living is dangerous and they have a right to be concerned, but I just wish that they'd accept her choices."

It was hard when you're family didn't have your back regardless of the circumstances.

Brenda squeezed his hand. "She'll be okay. Milo will text us if there is trouble."

"I know. I understand where her family is coming from. I mean if Jacie or my future daughter brought a mob enforcer home, I'd flip my lid."

"Jacie is going to marry a doctor and live in Italy."

"Oh really?" Jason asked smiling.

"Yup. I've already spoken to her."

"Suppose she comes home with a Walmart greeter."

Brenda laughed. "I'm shocked you know what that is."

"Throwaway phones."

She rolled her eyes. "If she comes home with one of those, I'll just have Sonny order you to take him to the Pine Barrens."

Jason chuckled. "I'm surprised she didn't kick you for that one."

Brenda licked her tongue out right when Sonny came through the door.

"I'm so happy you guys are getting along as usual."

"Jason somehow developed a sense of humor while he was in Italy."

"Maybe it will go away when I get my eyesight back."

She scowled. "It better not. It suits you." She stood up and stretched and then kissed her husband.

"How are things?"

Sonny shrugged. "Quiet."

"Good."

Emily walked into the room. "How's the patient?"

"He offered me a million dollars to bring my manicotti and considering how much it costs to make, I really considered it."

Emily grinned. "We'll have plenty of time to eat it once he gets the okay from Patrick."

Sonny smirked. "You're inviting yourself?"

She nodded. "If it's alright."

Sonny leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head. "Of course it's fine. You're family."

"Thank you Sonny."

Brenda gave Emily a hug and squeezed Jason's hand. "Later peeps."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz looked at Milo quizzically as he walked into the dining room.

"She insisted."

Liz smirked. "You can sit next to me. I might need your gun later."

Milo chuckled.

Audrey walked into the room and placed a roast on the table.

"Mrs. Hardy, can I help you with anything?" Milo asked.

"I guess I could use another hand," Audrey said.

Milo got up and followed her.

"Well, at least he has good manners," Jeff said.

"Just because you use a gun doesn't make you disrespectful," Liz said.

Steve smirked. "Get him Lizzie."

She grinned.

Milo came back in and placed a dish on the table and after a few minutes of running back and forth, they were ready to eat.

"Don't tell Jason about this."

"If Mr. Morgan has a problem with it, you send him to me," Audrey said.

Milo smirked.

They passed dishes around and started to eat.

"This is delicious Mrs. Hardy."

"Thank you Milo."

Liz looked at Milo and then her grandmother. They were on a first name basis. Something was up.

"Has Elizabeth made her brownies for you?"

"You've been holding back?" Milo asked.

Liz shrugged. "Haven't had time but I'll hook you up this week."

Milo smiled. He loved chocolate and couldn't wait.


	16. Chapter 16 - Intentions

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Glad you like Brenda/Sonny/Jason dynamic.

I'm falling behind in writing this one. Worse comes to worse, I may have to skip tomorrow and try to catch up. I'll do my best not to, but just a warning in case you don't see it tomorrow.

Chapter 16 - Intentions

Audrey smiled. "So Milo…."

Here it comes…. Liz looked at her grandmother.

"What's Mr. Morgan like?"

Milo put his fork down not sure if he should answer.

"It's okay Milo. She won't stop until you do," Liz said.

"Well, he's a private person; quiet. He's loyal and treats all of us very well. He knows about our families and gives us presents on holidays—thoughtful ones. Mr. C. usually just gets his secretary to do it."

"Go on."

"He's fair and tough but only because our safety is important to him." He paused and ate some mashed potatoes. "I wouldn't want to work for anyone else."

Audrey cleared her throat. "How nice. And how many people would you say that he has killed?"

Liz's fork clattered against her plate and her father groaned. "You disrespect Jason, you disrespect me." She turned to her grandfather. "If you want to see me, I'll be mostly at the hospital and then Jason's penthouse at Harbor View Towers." Turning back to her grandmother. "You are not welcome until you take that stick out of your butt."

Jeff choked on his water and Audrey's mouth dropped open as she watched Elizabeth walk away.

Milo stood up. "Mrs. Hardy, Jason is crazy about Elizabeth. I've never seen him like he is with her. If you continue to behave like this, you're going to lose her. Maybe you should think about that before you insult her boyfriend again. Thank you for the meal."

Milo left and Steve stood up.

"Audrey Hardy, I don't what the hell is wrong with you but your behavior will not be tolerated. I'm so disappointed in you. You're acting like a spoiled child because she won't do what you want her to. It ends tonight. In fact, you are going to apologize to her and mean it. Until you can do that, you shut your mouth while you're around her. I will not have you upsetting her like this." He stormed off and Jeff laid his fork down.

"I suppose you are going to yell at me too?"

"All I'm going to say is that you were young and in love at one time. Maybe you should think about how that feels. Let her find her own way. If he's good to her and treats her like she deserves, then what business is it of ours to interfere?"

"I just think she's making a big mistake that could cost her life."

"She could get hit walking across the street. Being with Jason isn't a death sentence. I haven't seen my daughter this happy and animated in a long time. She was so depressed before and totally ignored her social life. You should be happy that she is living again instead of trying to strike her down."

Audrey wiped her mouth. "That wasn't my intention."

"Well, maybe you need to think about why are you are so upset. She needs more than just us in her life. I want grandkids some day."

Audrey smirked. "Me too."

"Then start acting like you want to be a part of her life because I would hate for you to be left out."

Audrey sighed.

"Now pass the potatoes. Damn they're good."

Audrey smirked and passed them over to him. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset. Maybe he was right about not being able to control her. Elizabeth had been really messed up after the rape and then there was the death of her boyfriend. It was so hard for her family to watch her act out. They were scared that she would get hurt hanging around with dangerous kids. And they were right, she almost did get hurt but her boyfriend took the bullet. She was a wreck and Audrey never wanted to see her suffer like that again. She had already been through so much. The bottom line is that she was going about this all the wrong way and needed to have a heart to heart with her granddaughter. That was for sure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into Jason's room and Emily smiled at her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Liz cringed.

"That good?"

"I'm going to hell," she said pulling up another chair.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because I told my grandmother she is not welcome here or the penthouse until she takes the stick out of her butt."

Emily snorted and started laughing loudly and Jason chuckled.

"Seriously, I'm going to hell."

Emily shook her head as she tried to calm her laughter. "I wish I could have seen her face." Audrey Hardy was usually so stoic.

"What did she say to deserve it?"

"Don't get mad but she bullied Milo into coming in for dinner."

Jason groaned. "Elizabeth, he's supposed to be guarding you."

"He texted Enzo and he came over and kept watch."

Liz had been surprised when she saw Enzo after she stormed out of the house and smirked when she saw Jason slightly smile.

"Go on."

"Anyway, she sweetened him up with some mashed potatoes and roast beef."

"Yum," Emily said.

"And then she went in for the kill and asked him what you were like."

Emily chuckled. "Maybe Jason could use her for interrogations."

Liz grinned. "She had the nerve to ask how many people you've killed."

Emily slapped her hand over her mouth while Jason's fell open.

"I know right? I was appalled. So, I yelled at her and left."

"I'm sorry," Jason said.

"It's not your fault. I'll deal with her another time and she seriously owes me more smashed potatoes. They are so freaking good and I left most of them on my plate. She could have at least waited ten more minutes to insult you."

Emily grinned. "I really like you Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "I like you too."

Jason cleared his throat. "If you two are done with your love fest…."

"Did you need some attention?" Liz asked.

"Uh huh."

Emily chuckled and was surprised to see Edward in the doorway. "Grandfather?"

"I came to pick you up and see my ruffian of a grandson."

Jason groaned.

"Relax. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And who is this beautiful young lady?"

Liz smiled. Jason had his own Audrey. She recognized the signs. Their scowls were almost identical. "I'm Elizabeth Webber."

Edward smiled and shook her hand and then thought for a moment. "Is your father that scoundrel Jeff Webber?"

She nodded. "That would be the one."

He scowled. "Let's hope you take after your mother."

Liz laughed.

"Edward, be nice," Emily said.

His face softened. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Sometimes I don't think before I speak."

Lila walked into the room.

"Lila," Emily said getting up and giving her a hug.

"How's the patient?"

Jason smiled. "He's fine and misses you."

She walked over to the bed and squeezed his hand. "I miss you too. May I have a moment with him alone?"

Emily walked Edward out.

"Lila, this is my friend Elizabeth."

Lila smiled. "Hello Elizabeth, it's lovely to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Emily has said lovely things about you. I hope you can join me for tea soon."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

"We have beautiful rose gardens on the estate. We can have it outside."

"In that case, I'll bring my sketchbook."

"You're an artist?"

"Yes and a nurse."

Lila smiled. "Well, we have a lot to talk about then."

Liz smiled. "I'll be right back," she said softly.

"I like her," Lila said.

"Me too."

"So how are you really doing? This whole situation must be upsetting."

"There's nothing I can do about it. I'm just hoping that my sight will come back soon."

"You are a fighter and have already been through so much. It's going to be okay. I'll call in a favor if I have too."

Jason smiled. "Brenda was going to blackmail Jesus."

Lila laughed. "Leave it to Brenda. How is she?"

"Okay. She's going to name the baby after me."

"Really?" Lila tried to think of possible names.

"Jacie."

Lila chuckled. "That's cute. I'm sure Sonny is thrilled."

Jason smiled. "He thinks he'll get his way, but Brenda hasn't budged."

Edward, Liz, and Emily came back inside.

"So soon?" Lila said.

"I promise I'll visit as soon as I can," Jason said.

Lila patted his hand. "I'll be waiting."

Emily kissed her brother on the cheek and Edward said goodbye.

"I like your family."

"They usually take a while to grow on you."

She smiled. "It was good to see my dad. I just wish my mom could have come."

"When is the last time you saw her?"

"At my graduation."

"What are you going to do about your grandmother?"

Liz groaned. "I guess I'm going to confront her about everything. I'm not sure why she's acting like this but it needs to stop. I love her. She was there for me when I was younger when I lost my boyfriend."

"What really happened with that Elizabeth?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Some rivals came after him and I happened to be there. He tried to get me out of the way but they focused on me and the next thing I know, he was shoving me down and I heard a shot. He died in my arms."

God he wished he could see her. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. "I fell apart. After everything that happened to me, it was just too much. Then after that happened, it took a while for me to get over it and when I did, I just decided that I wasn't acting like myself. So, I changed everything. Looking back, there was nothing wrong with the person I was then. She's a part of me. In fact, I really liked her."

"I'm glad that you realize that."

"Anyway, I'll talk to Audrey. I'm not going to let her make me feel bad for my choices when I have nothing to feel bad about. I want to be with you Jason, whatever that means."

Jason slightly smiled. "I want to be with you too."

Liz grinned. "Good cause I think if we broke up, Brenda would kill both of us."

"And we don't want to disappoint Brenda."

Liz laughed.

"So, it's official. You're my girlfriend."

"And you're my boy friend."

"Yes."

She got up and kissed him. No one could have wiped the grin off of her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was allowed to go home a few days later.

Elizabeth got him situated on the couch. "I had Johnny set up a television."

"Okay."

She sat down and turned to the travel channel and they got comfortable on the couch. "How many times have you been to Paris?"

"A lot. I prefer Italy though."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's a different vibe. I like the food more and the people. Paris is okay. It's just a little more like New York."

"I get it."

"There are so many places that I want to take you."

She smiled. "I look forward to that."

Jason listened to the television and made some comments.

His thumb was making circles on her arm and Liz bit her lip. He felt her shudder. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh."

The more he did it, the more her body reacted. Finally, she grabbed his hand to stop his movement.

"What's wrong?"

"You are driving me crazy," she said jumping up.

"Huh?"

"Your touch Jason. I need some water."

Jason grinned as Liz ran into the next room. He hadn't considered her reaction, but now that he knew she was sensitive.

She sat down next to him. "Sorry."

She un-paused the television and settled against him. Jason started to stroke her arm again and she smacked him on the arm.

"What?"

"Don't act innocent."

He grinned and she straddled him.

"I don't think this is what Patrick had in mind when he told you to rest."

"Don't mention Patrick, you'll kill the mood."

She chuckled as he leaned forward and his lips found her chin and then he kissed his way up to her mouth. Liz moaned as his tongue slid home. They kissed hungrily until she finally pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I can't wait to see your beautiful face again."

She blushed. "I can wait to see those baby blues."

He smiled. "I'm surprised Brenda didn't tell you to draw eyes on the gauze."

Liz laughed. "That would be kind of funny."

She changed positions, still sitting on his lap. "I like our alone time."

"Me too."

Just feeling her pressed up against him was all he needed to relax.

"Rest," she said softly.

He got comfortable and she grabbed the remote and channeled surfed. And that is how they spent the next few hours, completely content.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff knocked on the penthouse door. He was leaving in the morning and wanted to see Elizabeth. She jumped up and opened it.

"Hi," she said smiling.

He pulled her into a hug. "Hey, my flight is at 9:30 A.M. I wanted to see you before I left."

"Come in."

Jason sat up.

"Don't move on my account."

"Hello Mr. Webber," Jason said. He held out his hand and Jeff shook it.

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Elizabeth takes good care of me."

He looked over at his daughter and she grinned and sat down next to Jason.

"How long do you have to keep the gauze on eyes?"

"One to two weeks. I have an appointment in a week and then hopefully, Patrick will let me take it off. He just wants the nerves to rest."

"Understandable. So, just what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad," Liz growled.

"What? He can at least answer that."

Jason tried not to smirk. "I intend to treat her right and make her happy."

"And?"

"Keep her safe of course."

Jeff made a face and Liz chuckled.

"I think the interrogation is over," Liz said.

"I was just started getting started. He doesn't even look like he was squirming."

Jason finally smiled. "Mr. Webber, Elizabeth is one of a kind. I have no intentions of letting her go."

Jeff smirked. "As long as she's happy, I have no problem with you Jason. I mean I don't like your chosen profession but my daughter has been through a lot and I have to say, it's good to see her come alive again."

Jason reached over and Liz took his hand. "I'd love to take credit for that but it's all on Elizabeth."

Jeff smiled and so did his daughter. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way. Your mother called me. The surgery went well."

"Good."

"We were planning a trip back here in August and then November for Thanksgiving. Hopefully, you'll be speaking to your grandmother by then, because I will need those mashed potatoes."

Liz grinned. "I hope so too."

"Your grandfather read her the riot act after you left. I think she'll seek you out soon. Put it this way, you need to let her come to you. She owes you that much."

"Thanks Dad."

Jeff smiled. "Are you okay with money?"

"Yes. Sonny and Maximus were very generous with paying me to take care of Jason."

"Can I get a hug then?"

Liz smiled and got up. "Always."

She hugged her dad and he kissed her head.

"Take care of yourself. I'll see you soon."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too. Take care of my girl Jason."

"I will."

Jeff left and Liz sat back down.

"That went well."

Jason chuckled. "You weren't the one being interrogated."

"You didn't seem to sweat."

"It's part of my persona."

"You're not going to use your spidey powers on me are you?"

Jason pursed his lips. "Hmmmm. I don't know. I might have to use it if you try to guess your presents or something like that."

Liz grinned. "I'd probably use other means of persuasion to get that out of you."

Jason grinned. "You'd seduce me to find out what I get you for Christmas?"

"Hell yeah."

At this point, he figured she'd probably get it out of him by just asking. But, what was the fun in that?


	17. Chapter 17 - Distressed

A/N – Thanks for the lovely comments! I appreciate all of them! They make me smile. I'm still not caught up but managed to finish this chapter. * Guest – Re: Jason's personality. It's partly because of Liz and partly because of being humbled from the accident. Some people use humor when they are scared etc. and being scared isn't something Jason is used to. * ABCSOAPFAN – Thank dreamlover22 for the Steve suggestion! Thanks!

Alright, didn't have time to spell check. Hopefully, it's good.

Chapter 17 - Distressed

Two days later, Jason fidgeted as he sat on the couch.

Monica reached over and touched his hand. "Jason, it's okay. If Edward monopolizes her for too long, I'll step in."

"Okay."

Monica had sent Alice to bring them over to the mansion. Emily was on her way and unfortunately, Tracy just walked in.

"Well look who it is. The blind enforcer is joining us for lunch."

"Shut it Tracy," Monica said.

Elizabeth looked over at Tracy and crossed her arms. Jason had warned her about his Aunt.

"What? He is blind. I can see he still is mute though."

"What exactly is your problem?" Liz asked.

Tracy looked over at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

Tracy laughed. "Well, you are a step up in the right direction, unless you're connected too."

Liz rolled her eyes. "My father is Jeff Webber."

Tracy plopped into a chair. "Well I'll be damned. Monica, didn't you take a spin with him?"

"Tracy knock it off," Alan said walking into the room.

Monica smiled and rushed towards him and embraced him. He had been out of town for three weeks so he could consult for another hospital. It was something he liked to do to stay on his toes. She had told him about Jason's condition and he had came home as soon as he could.

"Hello Jason," he said walking towards him.

Jason stood up. "Hi dad."

Alan smiled and gave him a hug. "How are you doing?" he asked as he visually perused him.

"I'm good."

"Sit down. You should be resting. We can muzzle Tracy if necessary."

Jason smirked.

Tracy started to say something and Liz glared at her.

"Not one word," she said firmly.

Monica smirked and all their attention went to the door where Lila stood.

"Hello mother," Alan said.

Lila smiled. "Hello. Welcome back."

Alan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Elizabeth and Jason, I'm so glad that you could join us."

"Yes, we're delighted," Tracy said sarcastically.

Lila shot her a look. "Tracy, if you can't behave then leave."

Tracy scoffed and then got up and left. "I'm going to the Metro Court."

"Thank God," Monica said. "Now, we can have a peaceful lunch."

Lila sat down next to Jason and patted his hand. "Are you sure this outing isn't too much for you?"

"I figured I'm sitting on a couch either way."

Lila smiled. "True."

They went to the dining room and Liz got Jason situation.

"Burger?"

Monica smiled. "I know you love them."

"Thanks."

Alan watched his son pick it up and eat it pretty easily. Liz lightly squeezed his thigh so he'd wipe his mouth. They had talked it over beforehand so Jason wouldn't have to feel embarrassed by her pointing it out.

Lila could see what she did and smiled. Elizabeth was good for Jason. She seemed to mellow him out and she liked their dynamic.

Monica and Liz talked about the hospital for a little bit.

Several minutes later, Jason's fork dropped onto the plate and Liz looked at him. She could tell it was his eyes. She got up and held his head steady until it passed.

"Can he lay down somewhere?" Liz asked.

Alan got up and went to Jason's side and helped him to the couch in the den. They hardly used the room and it was in the back of the house on the first floor.

They got him situated and Jason tried to let go of the stress.

"I'm going to go back into the dining room. Liz will stay with you," Alan said, knowing that Jason would want his privacy.

She waited until he left. "How bad was it?"

"Not as bad as before. I'm okay."

"You're healing so it's to be expected."

She ran her hands through his hair and lightly scratched his scalp, making sure to avoid the surgical area.

He muttered something and started to drift off. He rested for an hour and then sat up.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I feel much better."

Liz squeezed his hand. "Good. Everyone went back to work but Lila is in the sitting room."

"Okay. I want to go see her."

He stood and Liz helped him navigate back to Lila.

"How was your rest?"

"Okay."

"Well I'm glad that you're feeling a little better."

"I am. It comes and goes."

"Soon, this will all be a distant memory."

Jason slightly smiled. "I'm looking forward to that."

"Are you about to leave?"

"Soon."

"Maybe we should have waited to have you over."

"It's okay. Patrick said we were to expect it," Liz said.

"I didn't get to show you the rose gardens. Come here, they are close by and we'll come right back."

Jason squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Go, you'll like them."

She leaned over and kissed him and then followed Lila out of the room.

A few minutes passed and Jason could hear someone come into the room but they didn't say anything.

Jason frowned. "Who's there?"

Brooklyn tilted her head and walked closer wondering why Jason had gauze over his eyes. She reached out to touch him and he grabbed her wrist and then took a hold of her and threw her down on the couch as she screamed. "Jason, it's Brooklyn."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Sorry, I had my headphones on."

Lila and Elizabeth rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"Miscommunication?" Brooklyn said pushing herself up.

Jason took a deep breath to try and calm himself. For a moment he thought that maybe someone had followed them there.

"Your pulse is crazy. Take some deep breaths."

Brooklyn backed away. "I'm sorry."

Lila turned to her. "Jason was in an accident and he has to keep his eyes covered for a while. He's temporarily blind."

Brooklyn was shocked. "But he's getting it back right?"

Liz looked up at her. "Yes. I'm Elizabeth."

"Brooklyn."

"We really should be going," Liz texted Johnny to come inside.

Johnny rushed into the house. "Everything okay?"

Liz nodded. "Can you take Jason to the car?"

"Sure."

Johnny led Jason out of the room.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

"It's okay. He'll be fine," Liz said. Turning to Lila she smiled. "Thank you for having us over. The gardens were lovely and I'll make sure we visit soon."

Lila gave her a hug. "Thank you my dear."

Liz joined Jason in the car. "You okay?"

Jason didn't say anything. His patience was running thin and he was pissed. He hated feeling helpless. Liz didn't want to push him so she didn't say anything the rest of the way. They got to the Towers and went upstairs and Jason wanted to go to his room. So, she got him upstairs and he sat on the edge of the bed. He was completely worked up from all the emotions he had been holding back.

"I can't—I can't take much more of this. I'm trying to be patient but it's so hard."

She slowly walked towards him.

"I just want to see your face again. I think about that night all the time because I'm scared I'm going to forget it. What if it doesn't come back and I can't remember how beautiful you are?"

A tear slid down her face and she touched his face and kissed his forehead, letting her lips linger for a long moment before she pressed them against his mouth. Jason moaned as he fed off of her lips, loving they way they felt against his. She fisted the hair at the nape of his neck and lightly sucked his lower lip before pulling back slightly. "Don't get up Jason. Promise me you want."

"I think I'd do anything for you," he said, barely above a whisper.

She moaned lightly and kissed him again with everything she had until they had to come up for air. Placing two more pecks on his slightly swollen lips, she sighed and then took off his boots and socks. "Rest."

"Will you lay with me?"

"Yes."

She took off her shoes and got him into bed and laid beside him.

"I don't think I could have gotten through everything without you Elizabeth."

"You would have because you're strong."

"You're not very good at taking a compliment are you?"

She grinned. "I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it."

"I'll make sure you do."

She snuggled into him more.

"I'm never getting out of this bed," he said relaxing fully.

She smiled. "I do like to sleep."

He kissed the top of her head and slowly drifted off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sonny and Brenda delivered some breakfast.

"This is so good," Liz said before eating some more of the crepe.

"I'm glad you like it," Sonny said.

Jason wasn't really hungry and Sonny noticed he was really quiet.

Brenda came back into the room. The baby felt like she was sitting on her bladder. "Where was I?" She took a bite. "Yum."

They finished eating and Sonny made a motion for the girls to leave him alone with Jason.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just tired of this."

"It must be tough."

Jason sat back. "I don't like relying on everyone and—I'm just over it."

"You see Patrick in a few days. Maybe he'll let you take the gauze off early."

Jason nodded. "I'm going stir crazy."

"I know but, I don't think it's safe for you to be out and about."

"I know."

Brenda appeared in the doorway. "Liz and I are going shopping."

Sonny smirked. "Just don't do too much walking and make sure you have water with you."

She softly smiled. "I know the deal."

"You don't have to babysit me. They could take hours."

"Are you trying to kick me out?" Sonny asked.

"Sort of. I'm fine on my own."

"I'll stay for a little while. I don't have a ride anyway."

"Enzo is in the hall. He can give you a ride and come back. The guys downstairs won't let anyone up."

"Alright, I'll clean up first."

Jason wasn't in a talkative mood so Sonny busied himself with the dishes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, the girls stopped at Kelly's because Brenda was having cravings. What they didn't know was that word was out and some reporters were following them.

Brenda got the drink she wanted and when they got outside, it was swarming with reporters. Johnny and Marco were a little overwhelmed as they tried to push through them.

"Ms. Webber, what's it like being with a blind enforcer?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Are you two serious?"

They had almost made it to the car when the crowd surged pushing them forward. Brenda lost her balance and Johnny scooped her up. He was ready to shoot those idiots.

Elizabeth was pissed. "She's pregnant you jerks. Get out of the way."

Some stepped back but others were aggressive and when one pushed his mic into Liz's face and hit her, she decked him and the guy fell.

Ronnie and Dante pushed through the crowd. "What the hell is going on here? Back off," he yelled at the reporters.

A frazzled Elizabeth looked over at them. "They knocked Brenda over and hit me in the face."

"She punched me. I want to press charges," the guy said standing up.

"What? You hit me with your stupid mic."

"It was an accident because I was pushed. What you did was no accident. I want to press charges."

Ronnie got his cuffs out.

"Put me down," Brenda yelled.

Johnny sat her down.

"You can't arrest her. We were mobbed. And look at that, her face is bruising."

"I'm sorry but we have to take her in. It will probably get thrown out but…."

"Unbelievable. You're just doing this because she's with Jason."

Dante said. "Sir, will you reconsider. Clearly, she was scared and tried to defend herself."

The man knew this would be a good story. "No, I want her arrested for assault."

Liz glared at him.

Dante sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Just do it," Liz said.

Ronnie clamped the cuffs on her as Johnny called Diane to meet them at the station.

"You're an asshole; both of you," Brenda said looking at the reporter then Ronnie who ignored her.

"Come on, Diane is on her way."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny had just gotten to their car when Marco called him. He turned around to go tell Jason when the fire alarm went off. "Shit."

Enzo ran for the elevator but it shut down the minute the alarm went off. The stairwell door was locked to stop anyone from going inside.

"Let's run out to the street, maybe we can push into the lobby from there."

They took off running.

Jason heard the alarm and cursed under his breath. Sonny was probably already gone. His phone rang.

"Jason, stay where you are. We can't get back into the building."

"Shit. What if it's real?"

"I told the firemen where you were." Sonny saw some smoke. "I do see some smoke coming from about three floors below you."

"Damn."

Marco ran to a fireman and explained the situation. He was told someone was on their way.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

All Jason could think of is that they were being attacked.

"Um, she's with Brenda still."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Jason, there were reporters and there was a shoving match. Liz decked one of them and she got arrested."

Jason let out a string of curse words as Sonny grimaced.

"It's okay. Diane is taking care of it."

The fireman asked to speak to Jason while Sonny had Marco check on the girls.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane walked into the precinct. She was pissed. Not only did her pedicure get interrupted but she couldn't believe they arrested Elizabeth.

"Where is she?"

Ronnie pointed to the interrogation room. Brenda was in the bathroom.

"Elizabeth, I'm Diane your attorney."

"Hi."

Diane sat down. "Are you okay?" There was a small bruise on her face.

"I'm fine. I just need to get back to Jason."

"I understand that. Don't you worry about a thing. Spinelli is hacking into some security systems as we speak and we'll have footage."

She nodded.

"So, you and the big lug huh?"

Liz smirked. "Yeah."

"Well, Jason is a good man despite his chosen profession."

They heard yelling and Diane opened the door to find Brenda about to rip Ronnie a new one.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

"You better get her under control before I arrest her too."

Dante grabbed Ronnie and pushed him aside. "You stop baiting her. She's pregnant for God's sake. And I need you to sit down before your feet swell anymore. It looks painful."

Brenda plopped into a chair.

An office ran into the room. "Fire at Harbor View towers. We need to get over there."

Brenda stood up. "Jason and Sonny are there."

Diane looked at Dante. "Can you try to get us information while we wait?"

Dante made a few calls and came back to them. "Sonny is not in the building but Jason is by himself. The fire is three floors below him. They are trying to get to him now."

Diane's phone buzzed. She looked at the footage and then put it into Dante's hand. He watched everything unfold and then told Ronnie to uncuff Elizabeth.

The man pressing charges stepped forward and argued.

"Look, you are the idiot who pushed a pregnant woman. She could press charges on you. Walk away before you end up in a cell," Dante said.

Brenda shot him a look as Liz came out of the room. They all looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

Diane cleared her throat. "Elizabeth, I'm afraid there is a fire at Harbor View and Jason is trapped."

"What?" she yelled.

"Let's get over there," Johnny said.

They all hurried to the car hoping that Jason would get out without any further injuries.


	18. Chapter 18 - Relief

A/N – Thanks for the comments and glad you liked the unexpected action. More to come.

Chapter 18 - Relief

Elizabeth held Brenda's hand as they drove towards the Towers. The traffic was starting to get backed up and then a cop car blocked them from continuing further.

"You're swollen and probably dehydrated. I need you to go home Brenda. I'm going to jump out and run for it."

"Elizabeth…."

"Don't argue with me. You know I'm right. You need to take care of Jacie."

Johnny looked over at Enzo. "Take Brenda straight home. I'm going with Elizabeth."

He pulled over and Enzo got into the driver's seat. Liz jumped out and Johnny grabbed her hand and they ran down the street. You could see smoke and when they finally made it directly across the street, they saw Sonny and ran towards him.

"Woah, slow down," Mac said.

"Please, Jason is in there and I need to know that he's okay," Liz said.

"It's not safe. I need you to stand back. They think they have the fire contained."

Sonny walked over to them as Mac walked away. He gave Liz a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm scared to death."

"If he's still in the penthouse, he'll be fine. I'm just worried that he'll try to get out on his own."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was starting to panic. The firemen had told him to stay put, but he could smell the smoke now and knew that wasn't good. His phone didn't seem to be working and he realized they hadn't plugged it in the night before. So, he made a decision and started to pull his gauze off. He took a few deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust but everything was really blurry. He could see shapes sort of. It would be enough that he should be able to navigate. Taking a few steps forward, he managed to slowly get around the couch. He walked tentatively to the door and just before he reached it, there was loud banging.

"Fire department," a man yelled.

Jason opened the door and they rushed inside.

"Are you Jason Morgan?"

"Yes."

"And you're blind?"

"Pretty much. I took my gauze off but everything is really blurry."

He looked at his partner. "Do you have more?"

"I think it's in the bathroom upstairs."

The other fireman groaned because he had to go up more stairs and his partner chuckled.

"I'm Chuck. This is how it's going to go. We need to get you out of here as a precaution. The fire is contained but we're worried about the smoke. It's starting to get into the ventilation system."

"I noticed."

His partner walked up to them with the gauze.

"We're going to slowly go down the stairs. Brad will walk in front of you and I'll be at your side. We'll cover your eyes so they won't get irritated from the smoke. It will probably get thicker for the next few floors."

"Okay."

Brad put on the special patches and then they taped them on. "Does that feel okay?"

"Yeah."

"Keep this wet cloth over your mouth if it gets to be too much."

"Hold onto my arm," Chuck said.

They made their way to the staircase and then started to go down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward had pushed his way through the crowd. "Where is he?"

Liz wiped a tear away. "He's still inside. We don't have any word."

"I'll find out something," he muttered pushing his way over to Mac.

"Edward."

"Where is my grandson?"

Mac signed. "They are on the way down. It's going to take a while. The fire is contained."

"Do they know what caused it?"

"Not yet."

He walked back over to the group and filled them in.

Liz breathed a sigh of relief that he was on his way.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and everyone dropped down. The window had broken out and you could see fire coming out.

"Shit," Johnny said looking over at Sonny.

They nodded both thinking that this might have been orchestrated. People knew that Jason was vulnerable.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An explosion rocked the stairwell, throwing them to the side. Chuck steadied Jason. "Brad?"

He had fallen forward and was lying at the bottom of the landing in a heap.

"I'm here."

"Are you hurt?"

"I landed on my arm. I think it's broken."

Chuck winced. "Can you make it down?"

"Yes." He sat up and Chuck walked towards him. Jason leaned on the wall so Chuck could help Brad get up.

Chuck radioed their status to his captain and then took Jason's hand and put it on his arm. "Alright, we're ready to go again."

Thankfully, Jason had the cloth because it was really smoky. It didn't help a lot but it was better than nothing. When they got a few levels down, it got worse. Jason started to cough.

"We just have to go down a little further and it should clear a little," Chuck explained.

Jason was glad they were there because he didn't think he could have done it on his own, especially after the explosion. They continued on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda was a mess watching the fire on television. Enzo tried his best to distract her. Robin walked into the living room.

"Robin," she said getting up and hugging her.

"I heard about the fire and I came to check on you."

Brenda wiped a tear away. "There was an explosion. I'm so scared."

Robin sat her down. "I need you to calm your breathing okay. Jason wouldn't want you to go into labor."

"Okay."

She sat down and Enzo handed her some water.

"Your feet look painful. How about a massage?"

Brenda's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Robin smirked. "If someone ever knocks me up, I'll expect that you return the favor."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was beside herself. Mac had let them know that one of the firefighters was injured.

There was still smoked coming out of the two floors but it was calming down. There would be water and smoke damage to deal with but so far, the building was empty besides Jason and emergency personnel.

Liz's phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Audrey."

"Grams, I really can't talk right now."

"Elizabeth, I'm watching the news. Any word?"

"No. I'm scared."

"Just have some faith. Hold on." She handed the phone to Steve.

"Elizabeth, if you need anything….."

"I just need him to be okay."

Steve sighed. "Hang in there. We love you."

"Thanks. Did you make her call?"

"No."

Liz was relieved. Maybe there was still some hope for her. "I love you."

"Talk to you soon."

Fifteen more agonizing minutes went by and the door flew open and they emerged. Jason's face was covered in soot. He was coughing. Some EMT's ran over to them assisted him to the ambulance where he was given oxygen.

Elizabeth rushed over to it. "Jason, I'm here."

He reached out his hand and she pushed by a few people and grabbed it.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

He nodded as he inhaled as much oxygen as he could before removing the mask and coughing.

"Alright Mr. Morgan, we have instructions from a Dr. Patrick Drake that we are not to listen to you and we're bringing you in."

Liz smiled. "Can I ride with him?"

"Of course, we just need to get him situated."

She looked over at Brad who was sitting in the ambulance next to him. "Thank you for helping him."

"He did most of the work himself."

"I hope you're going to be okay."

"Broken bones heal. I'm just glad we got to him."

She smiled and climbed in behind Jason and took his hand and then said a little prayer of thanks in her head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny texted Brenda and she asked to come to the hospital, so he had Enzo meet him there. They rode up in the elevator together.

"So he looked okay?"

"He was covered in dirt but yeah.

"He'll have no clothes. Can they stay with us?"

Sonny pressed the button to the ER floor. "That's up to him."

They got out and saw Edward sitting in the waiting room. Brenda went to sit with him and Sonny went to check with Epiphany on Jason's status.

"Brenda, why aren't you at home?"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

Edward smirked. "I have a plan."

She grinned. "I'm scared to ask."

"I want Jason to come home with me and stay at the mansion."

Brenda laughed. "And how are you going to manage that?"

"It's simple, you are not going to offer."

"Edward….."

"Brenda, Lila misses him and he could stay in his old room."

Brenda patted his hand. "Alright. I'll agree if you let me have some clothes dropped off later."

"Deal."

They shook and Sonny looked at them warily.

"What did I miss?"

"Jason and Elizabeth are going to stay at the mansion."

Sonny grinned. "Really?"

"Uh huh. So don't offer for him to come stay with us."

Sonny shook his head.

Brenda took out her phone. "Maxie?"

"Brenda?"

"Are you still at the boutique?"

"Yeah, I'm on a break."

"I need a huge favor, and trust me, I'll hook you up with a gorgeous set of heels if you come through."

Maxie grinned. "Now you're talking. How can I help you?"

"I need a night gown, size zero I'm guessing. Make it sexy but not too sexy. She's not a slut."

Sonny and Edward chuckled.

"Maybe some silk pajama bottoms for Jason. No shirt."

"Jason?" Maxie laughed.

"And for tomorrow, he'll need pants and hmmmm. Do you have any Hawaiian shirts?"

Maxie was cracking up. "Yeah. I might have one in size humongous. What else?"

"Just the whole shebang. There was a fire at the Towers and they'll have nothing to wear."

"Got it. I'll put together an outfit for Elizabeth too. Anything else?"

"No, that will do it until I can properly shop for them tomorrow."

Maxie grinned. This was going to be a great commission. "I'll drop it off too."

"You're an angel. If you need size help, text Johnny, I'll text you his number. They'll be at the Q's."

"Really?"

Brenda chuckled. "I know…."

She hung up and they were both looking at her with big grins on their faces. "What?"

"Hawaiian?"

"He could use some color. Oh look, there's Elizabeth."

She got up and walked over to her. "How's the patient?"

"Ever see that movie Up?"

Brenda nodded.

"Well he's the old man."

Brenda laughed. "That happy?"

Liz grinned. "He's alive so that's all that matters."

"My dear, you both will come stay at the mansion tonight until you can make other arrangements. There's a bedroom on the first level and Monica and Alan can watch over him."

Liz smirked. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I insist. He needs his family."

Liz wasn't so sure. "Well, that's a nice offer Edward but…."

"Oh, take him up on it. It's one night," Brenda said.

"Okay. I'll let Jason know."

"Twenty bucks his blood pressure goes through the roof," Epiphany said to Leyla who smiled.

"I take it you want me to tell him the good news?" Liz asked.

"Yup. He still likes you."

Epiphany chuckled.

"Why don't you come see him so you can go home and rest," Liz said giving Brenda a look as she perused her ankles.

"Stop looking at my cankles. I have to pee first. Sonny you go."

Brenda went off to use the bathroom with Enzo following and Sonny and Edward went to see Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked into his room. "It's Edward and Sonny."

"Edward?" Jason asked, briefly taking off the mask.

"I was a few blocks away when I heard and I waited there with Sonny and Elizabeth."

"He was great getting information from Mac. I think you got your interrogation skills from him."

Jason smirked.

"Well, I just wanted to see that you were okay with my own eyes. I need to go home and let Lila know you're okay. Do what the doctor says and I'll see you later."

"Thank you Edward."

He patted Jason's leg and left.

"Nice duds."

They had put him in scrubs since his clothes were a mess.

"I'm sure my parents will love it."

"I shouldn't have left you."

"Sonny, you didn't know that the building was going to catch on fire."

"I know. That had to be scary."

"It was." Jason coughed.

"Don't talk. Just rest."

Brenda waddled into the room. "See Jacie, I told you he was okay."

Jason smiled.

Brenda took his hand. "You need to stop scaring me. I'm just going to lock you in a room for the next week."

"Will you be in it with me?"

She smacked him on the arm.

"Brenda, I'm injured."

"I'm gonna injure you alright."

Sonny smiled. "Say goodbye. You're going home and putting your feet up."

"I'd bend over and kiss you on the cheek, but Jacie is kind of making that impossible."

Jason lifted his hand and Brenda put it on her belly.

"I think she's sleeping."

"You should go rest."

"Come on Jacie, Uncle Jase is kicking us to the curb."

Sonny kissed her. "I would never kick you to the curb."

"Kiss up," Jason said.

Liz and Monica walked into the room after they left.

"How's the patient?"

"Hi mom. I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

She looked at the computer screen.

"Honey, we're kind of homeless tonight."

"True. I guess we could stay at the Metro Court."

"Well, we got an offer and I accepted."

Jason thought for a moment. "I didn't think Audrey cared."

Liz grinned. "Um, close. It was Edward."

Monica chuckled as Jason groaned.

"It's just for tonight. We can figure out something tomorrow if it's not working out. Monica and Alan will be there in case you have any problems. Please Jason."

He sighed. "You're really pushing the whole I'll do anything for you."

Liz grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Monica was so happy. "I'll let Alice know you're coming."

She left and Liz leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After he finished his oxygen treatment, Patrick changed his bandages and made sure Jason understood he needed to rest before allowing him to leave with Alan. He would probably still cough for a while but he was doing fine.

They walked into the mansion and Lila greeted them.

"Come in. Are you hungry?"

Liz nodded. "Starving."

"I believe cook made a steak sandwich for you Jason."

Jason slightly smiled. "Sounds good."

Liz led them to the dining room and they sat down.

"I'm going to have some tea and you can tell me about your adventure."

"Is that what you're calling it?" Jason asked.

"I figured it sounded nicer."

"It was scary. I was about to try to leave on my own."

"Jason…." Liz said.

"I know. I was kind of panicking."

"Then what happened." Lila thought it was good for Jason to talk about it.

"They showed up and they had to re-bandage my eyes."

Liz's mouth fell open.

"I figured if I had to do it on my own, I'd try to see if I could see."

"And?"

Jason smirked. "It was blurry but I could kind of make out shapes."

Liz and Lila grinned.

"That's great," Liz said.

"It's a start. Anyway, they got me partially down and there was an explosion and one of the firefighters was hurt. He broke his arm."

"Oh that's terrible. I should send them something."

Jason smiled. "They were nice. They got me out as fast as they could."

"I bet you were glad to get outside."

"Definitely."

Alice brought his sandwich. Jason was starving. He wanted a moment until he heard Liz's plate hit the table and then he picked it up and took a big bite. "Good," he muttered.

Lila smiled. She was so happy to have them there even if it took a fire to do it.


	19. Chapter 19 - Payback

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Work is killing me with OT for the last few weeks and I haven't had a lot of time to write. So, if I disappear for a day, you know why.

Chapter 19 - Payback

Johnny waited until they were finished and Lila left before sitting down next to Jason.

"Is it still standing?"

"Yes. They got it contained. There is a lot of water and smoke damaged so it's going to take several weeks of cleanup."

"The penthouse is fine?"

"As far as I know but you won't be able to access it for several days. They need to make sure everything is structurally sound."

Liz sighed. "We don't have any clothes."

Maxie walked in. "Yes you do." She walked over to them. "I'm Maxie. I saw you on television earlier. You're much prettier in person."

Liz wasn't sure how to take that. "Thanks."

Jason shook his head. "What's going on Maxie?"

"Brenda had me pick some clothes out for you for tonight and tomorrow."

"How thoughtful," Jason said sarcastically making Liz chuckle.

"I'll leave them with Alice. You can thank me later."

She breezed out of the room and Liz grabbed Jason's hand. "Come on, we can go sit in the den for a while. I need to catch up on my travel channel."

He stood up and let her lead him there and she watched T.V. while Jason napped.

The mansion started filling up with noise as Tracy and Edward came home. Liz looked up as Ned entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Ned Ashton, Tracy's son."

Liz smiled. "I'm Elizabeth Webber and I'm sure you recognize him."

Ned chuckled. "His hair is longer but I had to come see for myself that he was okay." He plopped down onto the couch. "How's it going?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Jason said.

"Did Edward blackmail you into coming here?"

Jason sighed. "No, they tricked Elizabeth into saying yes."

Liz grinned. "I couldn't let Lila down."

Ned smiled. "I like you Elizabeth. I have a feeling you'll keep him in line."

"Who's keeping who in line?"

"Did you run out of alcohol in the other room?" Jason quipped as Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Ha…Ha. Did you steal someone's personality while you were in Italy?" she asked sitting in a chair.

"Maybe I should have picked one up for you."

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Mom give the man a break. He just escaped a fire," Ned said.

"I'm sure that one of his enemies probably set it to get rid of him."

Jason sighed and Elizabeth could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Tracy, don't you have some little kid to steal from or an old lady to trip?" Liz asked.

Tracy grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Lila walked in. "Out."

Tracy groaned. "I was just getting started. It's more fun now that Jason has a pulse."

Lila shot Tracy a look as she left.

Ned chuckled. "Elizabeth you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I can handle her."

"I'm sure you can my dear. Just steal her wine and you'll bring her to her knees," Lila said.

"Tracy will whine until the day someone kills her, preferably me," Jason said gruffly.

Ned grinned. "Cook made some chocolate chip cookies. Want some?"

"I would love some," Liz said as Ned walked away.

Lila took his seat. "Your room is ready if you want to hide." She knew he wasn't the most social person.

"I'm comfortable."

Liz was playing with his hair and now that Tracy left he was relaxed.

Ned came back in and handed Liz a cookie and she bit into it. "So good."

"You want one?" Ned asked Jason.

"I'm good."

Ned gave Liz his own entertaining family history and some ammunition to use against Tracy which she tucked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner at the Q's was even more raucous than usual. Brooklyn seemed to have her grandmother's number and they were going toe to toe.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to go maul or something?"

"Why? So you could live through me?"

Tracy glared. "You should come with a muzzle."

"I got it honestly," she said smirking.

Alan shook his head. "I knew I should have stopped and gotten some duct tape."

Alice grinned and disappeared for a minute and came back. "I have some right here."

Alan smiled. "Leave it right over there so I can reach it faster."

"You got it."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "You and what army…..," she muttered.

"Oh Tracy can it," Monica said.

Liz squeezed Jason's hand. She honestly couldn't imagine Jason hanging out with them, but she loved it.

Lila was talking to Ned as if she didn't have a care in the world, ignoring all the mayhem, and it almost made Liz laugh aloud.

"Anyone ready for dessert?"

Liz smiled at Alice as she cleared the table.

"Me!" Brooke yelled.

"I'll have some," Lila said.

"Me too," Liz added.

Johnny walked into the room and whispered something in Jason's ear and Brooklyn's head tilted as she watched him walk out.

"Who was that?"

Liz smirked. "Johnny O'Brien."

"Is he single?'

"No," Ned said loudly.

Tracy laughed. "Unless you want to wear Kevlar under your barely their outfits, I suggest you find someone more suitable."

"There's nothing wrong with Johnny," Liz said sassily. "And didn't you date someone named Gino?"

Tracy choked on her wine as Alan grinned and patted her on the back.

"That's what I thought," Liz said with one eyebrow raised.

Jason grinned.

Tracy got up to go to the bathroom.

Ned raised his glass. "To Elizabeth, may she always grace our presence."

Everyone lifted their glass as Liz blushed a bright red.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth grabbed the bag so they could get ready for bed. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the Hawaiian shirt. Luckily, Jason was in the bathroom and couldn't hear her laughter.

She grabbed Jason's sleep pants and knocked on the bathroom door and when he opened it, she handed it to him. The door shut again and she quickly pulled out the lingerie. "Oh—my—God."

Jason stepped into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say that Maxie's idea of good sleepwear is a little more risqué than I'm used to."

He tentatively walked towards her and she took him in, biting down on her lip. He looked so damned hot.

"Let me feel it."

She handed it to him and he smirked.

"Of course you would like it," she said brushing past him into the bathroom.

He slowly walked towards where he knew the bed was and when he finally reached it, he sat down.

Liz changed and then looked at herself in the mirror. "If he could see me in this, we wouldn't be getting any sleep," she muttered to herself. Quickly finishing up, she took one more look in the mirror and then went back into the other room. Moving into his arms he ran his hands up her body.

"You feel good in it."

She almost shuddered from his touch. "Thanks."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," she said quietly.

"I can't wait until the first time I can look you in the eyes when I kiss you." He pulled her closer and she lowered her head and kissed him. When his hands skimmed up the back of her legs, her body jolted.

"You need to stop because I'm not getting busted by your parents." She felt his smirk against her skin.

"I guess you better be quiet then."

She sighed. "I'm tired of being quiet."

He grinned. "I'm crazy about you Elizabeth Webber."

She stared down at his lips. "Not as crazy as I am for you."

He made her yelp when he suddenly stood and picked her up and then laid her on the bed.

"Jason Morgan, as irresistible as you are, you need to stop."

"Do I have too?" he asked as his hand slid up her leg.

"Yes," she practically hissed. Turning over quickly she tried to crawl out of his reach but Jason was quicker and pulled her back, trapping her under his body. His lips found her back and Liz gasped. "Do not make me call Alice,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes you have to stop because I'm barely maintaining control."

He sighed and laid on his side. "Alright."

"I'm telling you right now, when you get your eyesight back, we are not staying here that night."

Jason grinned. "That in itself is something to look forward too."

She smiled and cuddled into him. "I like your family."

"I guess someone has too."

"They aren't that bad. I mean Tracy is but she's really all bark."

"Like a rabid dog."

Liz giggled. "What do you think about Brooklyn and Johnny?"

He groaned. "They are adults. I won't stand in the way, but I think she's high maintenance."

"She's sassy and wouldn't put up with any crap."

"Well, we'll let them work it out."

She yawned, not realizing how tired she was.

"Sleep baby," he said softly before pulling up the covers. "You'll need your strength to get through breakfast with Tracy."

She giggled softly and slowly drifted off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked into a bar and ordered a drink. He looked across at Milo who nodded and then followed his gaze. The reporter who harassed Brenda and Liz was sitting at a table drinking with some friends. It took a few hours before he was ready to leave, but it was time well spent. When he headed towards the door and walked to his car, Johnny slipped out of the bar and put a mask and gloves on. He pulled the guy into an alley.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I saw what you did on television you piece of shit, shoving a pregnant woman and hitting that other lady."

The man swallowed hard. "It was an accident."

"And you accidentally pressed charges?"

"I took it back."

"How about I accidentally beat the shit out of you?"

Johnny punched him in the gut and pushed him head first into the garbage can. "How does it feel to be pushed," he growled as the man heaved and almost threw up. Johnny grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back and then systematically beat him down, making sure he kept most of his blows to the body. When the reporter passed out, he stood there for a second and walked away.

He walked out of the alley and ripped his mask off and standing in front of him was Brooklyn looking very hot.

"What did he do to piss you off?"

"He shoved Brenda and she almost fell and he hit Elizabeth."

Brooklyn looked over at the guy who was now writhing on the ground and back at Johnny who wore anger very well. "You probably worked up a thirst."

Johnny smirked. "You buying?"

Brooklyn licked her lips. "Definitely."

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz got up and got showered and dressed first. Maxie had good taste. She loved the frilly top and the jeans made her ass look great.

She grinned when she looked at the Hawaiian shirt, wondering if she should say something to Jason. Jason had been listening and because she had paused so long, he spoke out.

"What's wrong?"

"Um nothing. It's just the shirt has more color than you are used too."

"Leave it to Brenda."

"I'm going to run downstairs real quick. The shower is running. Do not attempt the stairs by yourself."

"Okay."

Liz went downstairs and was surprised to hear Brenda laughing in the dining room. She entered the room. "What's going on?"'

"Lila and I were just catching up."

Liz smirked. "You just wanted to see Jason in his shirt."

"What shirt?" Brenda asked playing dumb.

Liz chuckled. "You know exactly what shirt I'm talking about."

"I was going to bring a camera crew but Sonny wouldn't let me."

Lila smiled. "Are you up to no good?"

"Always," Brenda said before taking a bite of her toast.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"You need more clothes and our last outing didn't go well, so I called some people and they are going to bring some by for you to look at."

"They?"

"Yup. It takes a team of people to look good. God I miss modeling."

Alan and Jason walked into the room and Brenda scrambled for her phone and took a picture and then busted out laughing.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk clothes with Elizabeth. You look nice," Brenda said overly sweet.

"Dad, what does the shirt look like I'm wearing?"

Alan smiled. "It's a Hawaiian print. You look very festive."

"He looks like Don Ho threw up all over him," Tracy said entering the room. "It's a good look."

"Did she just call me a ho?" Jason asked.

Brenda busted up laughing.

"You look fine," Elizabeth said perusing him.

Johnny walked in and made a tortured sound. "What the hell Brenda?"

"What? He looks…hot."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I'll go buy you some black t-shirts."

"No," Brenda and Tracy yelled at the same time.

Jason sat down. Brooklyn walked in and everyone watched her and Johnny have eye sex.

"Have you no shame?" Tracy said.

"What?"

Ned walked in and saw them. "Oh hell no."

Johnny looked away and then cleared his throat. "Jason, your appointment with Patrick is today at 10:30."

Jason slightly smiled. "You think you can find me a t-shirt by then?"

"I'll make it happen."

Brenda threw down her napkin. "You are no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun."

Tracy laughed. "Nuns are more fun then you."

"Maybe you're not hanging out with the right nuns," Johnny quipped.

Ned let out an annoyed breath as he glared at Johnny.

Johnny gave Brooklyn one last look and then went outside to make a call about the shirt. They had kissed the night before they parted and it was hot. She was definitely worth the verbal lashing he would probably get from the rest of the family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward walked outside. "Is it done?"

Johnny nodded. "It's done."

Edward smirked and put an envelope in Johnny's hand. "Good job." He got into his car and headed to the offices of Connie Falconeri who ran the gossip rag. The reporter was going to lose his job today. He had something on Ms. Falconeri and if she didn't cooperate, than she wouldn't like the results.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Connie looked up. "Edward Quartermaine, what can I help you with?"

"I like that attitude. I need your help with dealing with one of your employees who stepped over the line."

"You mean Harrison? I suspended him for a couple days. Besides, he looked like crap this morning. I think someone worked him over," she sat down and ran her pencil along her lips. "You didn't have anything to do with that did you?"

Edward's eyes twinkled. "I have no idea what you are referring too. Now, this is what is going to happen. You are going to fire that thug with a camera today. I will not have him accosting pregnant women."

"Slow your roll Quartermaine. You don't own this place. I do."

"Let me tell you something Ms. Falconeri, I didn't become the businessman I am today, without knowing how to even the score. You do as I requested or let's just say some compromising pictures of you will be released to the press that you wouldn't want to see the light of day."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

Edward handed her an envelope. Everyone thought his wife was just a sweet woman but she could be ruthless when she wanted to be. Lila was very unhappy when she saw that footage and insisted on making sure that Harrison paid for it. Never piss off Lila Quartermaine. Tracy didn't get her mean streak from him. Well, maybe the scowl. It did seem to run in the family.

Connie opened the envelope and her mouth dropped open. "How did you get these?"

"Sponghoulie, Spanoli, I can't remember his name."

Connie smacked on her gum a few times. "These never see the light of day and you've got yourself a deal." Damn Coleman, he said no one could see what they were doing. She should have known better than to let him get her drunk. Picking up her phone, she dialed Harrison's number and told him to be at the office in two hours. "It's done," she said looking up at him. "You can go now."

Edward smiled and stood up. "Nice doing business with you." He whistled as he walked out of the office. Today was going to be a great day.


	20. Chapter 20 – Good News

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Really glad you liked the Q's and Brenda fun.

Chapter 20 – Good News

Brenda welcomed Maxie and Elton. "Hello," Brenda said smiling. She air kissed them both and clasped her hands together.

"Who are we dressing today?"

"Elizabeth."

Liz yelled, "Coming."

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the sitting room.

"This is Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan."

"Is he okay?" Elton asked.

"He's having some visual difficulties at the moment, but he still needs to look his best."

Elton smiled. "Of course, Mr. Morgan, it will be a pleasure to dress you."

"Thanks—I think."

Brenda grinned.

"Elizabeth, your skin is so luminous. You didn't tell me she was so beautiful."

Liz blushed.

"Hey guys," Maxie said putting her purse down.

"Hi," Liz said.

Some men pushed some clothing racks into the room.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Wow, I didn't realize it would be such a big production."

"It's not. A girl needs options."

"I'm a girl now?" Jason asked.

Brenda bit her lip as she rubbed her belly. "Your hair does make you suspect."

Jason sighed. "I'm going to grow it to my ass just to piss you off."

Elton clucked his tongue and moved forward. "No scowling, you'll get wrinkles. Now, what do you like to wear?"

Jason shrugged. "Jeans and black t-shirts."

"Seriously? With that body, that's a travesty." He touched Jason's arm and he jumped. "Relax, I don't bite unless you want me to."

Jason's head tilted and Brenda smacked her hand over her mouth.

Maxie pulled Liz toward hers. "I've got the perfect outfit. The top is almost the same color as your eyes."

Jason couldn't even keep track of Elton's hands. Johnny was standing in the doorway trying not to laugh, but when Elton and Jason kind of got into a hand smacking match, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Shut it Johnny," Jason said.

"What size do you wear?"

Jason told him and Elton went over to a rack to look for some shirts. "Maxie?"

"What?"

"Come here, please."

Maxie walked over to him.

"Closer."

Maxie got closer and Jason grabbed her and lowered his head. "I will pay you double whatever Brenda is paying you to switch with Elton. I swear he just grabbed my butt."

Maxie laughed. "Deal." On top of her commission, she was going to make a nice sum today.

Elton walked towards them holding a very colorful shirt.

"Elton, let me help Jason. He is used to me. Besides, I think you could really help Elizabeth find a new look."

Brenda was on the couch, not paying attention because she was munching on some chips that she had Elton smuggle in to her. She looked up and frowned when she saw Maxie helping Jason. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Jason needed a woman's touch."

Her eyes narrowed and she got up and waddled over to them. "He paid you off didn't he?"

"You are on a time out," Jason said Brenda.

She smirked, "Make me."

"Johnny!"

Johnny grinned. "Yes your highness."

"Take her somewhere. Ply her with food. I don't care."

"I can hear you."

Johnny dragged Brenda back to the couch.

"Okay, I promise I won't go crazy. I'll be right back."

He crossed his arms and waited. Maxie came back a few minutes later.

"Elizabeth was looking at this shirt. It's blue and will definitely bring out the color of your eyes."

"Okay." If Elizabeth liked it, then he trusted that it was fine.

"I picked out a couple of pairs of slacks—nothing fancy. You'll be comfortable. I brought a few pairs of jeans for you. I know they aren't worn and comfy, but you'll have to break them in."

"Thanks."

Maxie thought she had a pretty good idea what Jason liked. He was after all, a creature of habit.

Jason could care less about the particulars, as long as it wasn't Hawaiian or loud.

"One last surprise," Maxie said going to get a box. She opened it and then said, "Hold out your hands."

He did and she handed him a new pair of boots. Jason smiled. "Boots?"

"Yup. Now, I got you some undergarments. I figured you were a briefs kind of guy. Was I right?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably as she took the shoes from him. "Yeah."

She rummaged through the rack and pulled out a few more tops and held them up. "Okay, I think you have a couple of weeks worth of choices. I also brought some more pajamas bottoms for you as well. Do you have any requests?"

"Just keep Brenda on the other side of the room."

He heard Brenda make a raspberry sound and smirked.

Maxie turned around and gasped. "You look stunning."

Liz came out in a beautiful sundress. "Thank you Maxie."

Jason wished that he could see her.

"I told you that color would be exquisite next to your skin."

"Maxie, I love those jeans you picked out for me too," Liz said.

"I'll get a couple more pairs for you."

"Thanks!"

Jason leaned over. "Is there anything she was looking at that Elton didn't pick out?"

"Yes. There was a beautiful emerald green dress Liz had touched a few times."

"Make sure you put it aside. I'll pay you for it later."

"I know you're good for it but I already have your credit card. Brenda gave it to me."

Jason shook his head as Maxie led him to a chair and he listened to Elton fawn all over his girl.

Brenda sat down next to him.

"You have Doritos breath."

Brenda smirked. "Deal with it. When you're carrying around a bowling bowl, you can decide what kind of chips to eat."

"How does she look?"

"Beautiful as ever."

Jason smiled. "You know I'm going to get you back for that Hawaiian shirt right?"

"I'm counting on it."

Maxie and Elton finished up and left.

"Shopping is exhausting," Liz said before sitting on Jason's lap.

He cuddled her closely.

Johnny took Brenda home to rest and they were left alone.

"How did you get Maxie to switch?"

"I paid her off."

Liz chuckled. "Elton wasn't that bad."

"Did he grab your ass?"

Liz laughed loudly making him smile. "Did you tell him that your ass is mine?"

Jason smiled. "No, I wish I had thought of that."

"Next time."

"There won't be a next time."

Liz silenced him with a kiss that he wished would last forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany led Jason into the exam room and got him situated. "Alright, Dr. Drake will be right in."

"Thanks."

She left and a few minutes later Patrick walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. The headaches have stopped."

"That's a good sign." He carefully removed the bandages. "You can open your eyes."

Jason slowly opened his eyes and flinched a moment from the brightness of the light.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He waited for them to focus. "Still blurry."

"Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

Patrick put up two fingers.

"Two."

"Good."

"What about now?"

Patrick didn't hold up any.

"I don't see any."

"Very good."

Patrick checked his pupils. "I'm going to have them take you down to get a scan."

"Can I keep the patches off?"

"You can, but it might throw off your balance a little. They'll be taking you in a wheelchair. If it's too much, shut your eyes."

"Okay."

Epiphany came back and smiled. "It's nice to see those blue eyes again."

"I can't wait to see out of them."

She chuckled. "Is this because of a little nurse that is waiting impatiently in the waiting room?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Yeah."

She smiled and pushed him out of the room.

Jason flinched a few times when people walked towards him.

"Shut your eyes until we get there. I know you're anxious but you're well on your way."

Jason nodded. They got on the elevator and he opened his eyes. They were alone.

"You know, I've haven't seen Monica and Alan so happy in a long time. They really enjoy spending time with you."

"I don't know how long I can last at the mansion. Tracy is a little hard to handle."

Epiphany chuckled.

"What?"

"It's just, you're an enforcer and you're scared of Tracy?"

He smirked. "Well when you put it like that."

The doors of the elevator opened and she pushed him to the exam room. A technician walked over and got Jason prepped and then took the scans. From there, Jason was taken to another room for a different set of scans.

They finally made it back to the room and Epiphany went and got Elizabeth so she could sit with him.

"Hey."

"Hi. I missed you."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Can you see me yet?"

"Somewhat." He studied her the best he could and she was surprised when he reached up and touched her face easily and then traced her lips with his finger. Slowly he moved towards her and kissed her.

"Well, somebody is feeling better."

He smiled.

Patrick entered the room and smiled at Elizabeth. "Well hello."

She smiled. "I hope you have great news."

"He's looking good. The swelling has gone way down. I'm thinking we'll have a breakthrough in the next forty-eight hours. I'm going to give you some drops and an injection. Now that we're at this point, I think we can use it to accelerate the process. You're a fast healer."

"Thank God."

Epiphany came into the room with the drugs and Patrick injected him in the arm. "Alright, I want to see you when your sight comes back."

"Do I have to keep them covered?"

"No. If you can't tolerate a lot of movement around you, then close them."

"Okay."

Patrick looked over at Liz and winked. "See you soon."

She chuckled.

"Good thing I couldn't see that."

She laughed. "Come on, let's get you home."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening they hung out with the family for a while and then went upstairs to bed. About 5:00 A.M., Jason woke up and opened his eyes and things were a lot sharper and he smiled. Liz rolled onto her back and he watched her. She looked so beautiful. His vision would go in and out but while it was in, he definitely got an eyeful. The lingerie fit her just right. They were definitely spending tonight somewhere else. Hopefully, his vision would be even better by then. He wanted to see her face when she yelled out his name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz woke up and Jason was already up. The bathroom door open and she was surprised that he was already dressed. She stood up. "You're up bright and early."

He vision sharpened and then faded. "You look beautiful when you sleep."

Her head tilted. "Jason, can you see me?"

He smiled. "It goes in and out but I did get to watch you sleep."

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm so happy. I'll be right back."

She rushed into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later and grabbed him and kissed him thoroughly.

"What's that for?"

"For making my day. Where are we going tonight?"

He grinned. "I'll have Johnny find a safe house."

"I do want to come back here. Your family is loving you being here and I don't want to take you away, even though being on lock down in a safe house for a few days is tempting."

He leaned down and kissed her again, taking time to lick and suck on her plump lips.

She shuddered and pulled back. "I don't think I realized what a playa you were."

He chuckled. "You think I'm a playa?"

"I know you're one. You have the looks, the body, and the mouth." She walked towards the bathroom.

"If I'm such a playa, then why are you walking away from me?"

She smiled. "I'm playing hard to get." She disappeared into the bathroom and he stood there smiling like a fool. Tonight he was going to be with his girl and he couldn't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the dining room.

"Good morning," Alan said.

They smiled and sat down.

"Mom, you look good in blue."

Monica almost choked on her coffee. "Oh my God, can you see?"

"It's going in and out but slowly I'm able to focus for a longer period of time."

"Monica got up and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"That's great news," Alan added.

Edward walked into the room with Lila. "What is going on in here?"

"Jason has some more of his sight back. He knew what color I was wearing."

Edward smiled. "That is great news."

Lila gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you. I know you were going crazy."

"Will you stay on for a while?" Monica asked hoping he would.

"Yes, but we're probably going away for a couple of nights."

Brooklyn grinned. "Bow chicka wow wow."

Liz chuckled and blushed.

"Now there is nothing wrong with that," Monica said sitting down. "You deserve some alone time."

"We'll be back. I promise," Jason said.

Lila smiled.

Brooklyn saw Johnny briefly appear in the doorway and she excused herself for a moment. When she walked into the entry way, she didn't see him so she walked down the hallway and was pulled into a room. Johnny's lips found hers and he kissed her passionately as she moaned into his mouth. Dear God the man was hot. He yanked her body into his and she ran her hands down his chest. "Well hello to you."

Johnny smirked. "Did you miss me?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'll guess I'll give you something to miss me for."

He kissed her torridly. Brooklyn's body trembled as she eagerly kissed him back. Finally, the need to breath overruled his need to taste her and he pulled back, both of them panting.

"Damn," she said staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm taking you out once I get Jason and Elizabeth situated."

She smirked. "Where are we going?"

"My place."

"That's awful forward of you."

"We can have dinner and then I'll have dessert."

She bit her lip. It was certainly tempting. "You're going to have to work a little harder for me O'Brien. Yeah, your mouth is made for sin but if you want what's under here," she ran her hands down her body, "then you're going to have to work for it."

Johnny's eyes seemed to darken. "We're going out to dinner, dress up and wear something sexy."

Brooklyn smirked. "It's a date."

She walked out and Johnny took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm his body, she was going to be the end of him.


	21. Chapter 21 - Prelude

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the shopping!* ilovedana53 – Patrick is going to flirt regardless lol. * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – lol re: standby

Ok my dears, taking tomorrow off. Will see you on Monday!

Chapter 21 - Prelude

Elizabeth called Brenda.

"Hello?"

"I need you."

Brenda was snuggling into Sonny's side as he read some paperwork on the couch. "Talk to me."

"Tonight's the night."

Brenda grinned. "You and Jason are going to do the deed?"

Sonny frowned and looked down at her, hoping that the conversation would end there. There were some things about Jason he didn't need to know.

Liz chuckled. "Yes. I need a manicure, pedicure, and hair removal."

Brenda sat up. "Spa day."

Sonny smiled and shook his head.

"Where can we go?"

"Leave it to me. Be ready in an hour." She hung up. "I'm getting a foot and leg massage. Help me up."

Sonny put his papers down and then helped her stand. She was getting big. They were nearing the end and he couldn't wait to meet his little girl.

"I'm going to go get changed. Can you tell Max to get the car ready?"

"Okay."

He watched her waddle away and smiled. He loved Brenda more than anything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz said goodbye to Jason. They kissed.

Jason looked at her. "I can't stop staring at you."

She blushed. "I don't mind."

His eyesight still was adjusting but it was definitely improving fast. "You're beautiful."

"You're great for my ego."

"One more kiss."

He kissed her slowly and deeply. Taking his time to lick and suck as Elizabeth's knees buckled. He held her to him tightly as he plundered her mouth.

"That was….." Were there any words to describe it? She was wondering if she'd survive tonight.

He smirked, quite pleased at himself. "Have fun at the spa." He walked away leaving her standing by the door with a dazed look on her face. She finally shook it off and went outside where Johnny was waiting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda smiled when Liz walked in. "Why do you look so out of it?"

She plopped down next to her. "Jason kissed me before I left and I still can't feel my toes."

Brenda laughed. "That good?"

"Dear God he is hot. I may need a doctor after tonight."

Brenda grinned. "I'm sure Jason has one on speed dial."

A lady came to get them and they got laid on massage tables.

After a few minutes Brenda moaned. "This is heavenly." Her feet were so swollen. She was getting a foot mask and massage, hoping it would calm down the inflammation.

Liz sighed. The massage felt so good.

They got pampered for several hours. Once they finished their facials, they got a mani/pedi.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Brenda asked after she paid.

"I haven't thought about it."

"Then we're going to the boutique downstairs and get you something hot."

Liz smiled. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked into the boutique and Maxie approached them.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?"

"Liz needs something sexy to wear for her rendezvous with Jason tonight."

Maxie smiled. "Follow me."

They walked towards the back.

"There are several things on this rack that I think you'll like."

Liz perused it and Johnny grabbed a chair for Brenda and made her sit down.

"What about this?" she asked holding it up.

"No. It covers up to much. I don't want you to look like a slut, just sexy."

Maxie pulled out a baby blue outfit. It had a baby doll top that split down the front.

"It's okay."

She grabbed another one and Liz smiled. The lace on the bra was beautiful and the skirt was a little longer but was different lengths. It was barely see through. The straps tied in back of the neck. "That's it," she said.

Maxie smiled. She suggested another for back up purposes and put them both aside.

Liz turned around and grinned. Johnny had gotten Brenda some ice cream and she was in another world savoring it.

"Oh, did you want some?" Brenda asked.

Liz chuckled. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you guys going out?"

"I don't think so. His sight isn't one hundred percent."

Maxie rang her up. "Do you need an outfit?"

"No, I'm going to wear something you chose from me the other day."

"Okay. Brooklyn was in here earlier." That peaked Johnny's interest.

Maxie winked at Johnny and Liz and Brenda laughed.

"Where are you taking her tonight?" Brenda asked.

"Eli's."

Maxie made a face. "Make reservations upstairs. With the dress she's wearing, it's more appropriate."

Johnny shrugged. "Okay."

"I don't think you have any idea what you're getting into," Maxie said handing Elizabeth a receipt to sign.

"Please…." Johnny said. He could handle Brooklyn….everywhere and on any surface."

Maxie smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Brenda smirked at the look on Johnny's face.

They left and went back to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz stared into the closet before choosing a cute sundress. It was flirty and sexy. She figured that Jason would like it.

She put on some lotion and then got dressed topping the outfit off with some sexy heels. Jason was downstairs. They had already packed an overnight bag and it was in the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ned looked over at Jason and smirked. "You sure that you're up for this?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Please….."

Ned chuckled. "She's a beautiful woman Jason. You're very lucky."

"I know." Finding who he knew would be the love of his life in Italy was a much needed bonus. After watching Sonny and Brenda find happiness, it had been on his mind a lot. People never considered that he might be lonely.

"Do you um need condoms?" Ned asked uncomfortably. It wasn't like Jason could get around.

Jason grinned. "Johnny took care of it for me."

"Good."

Jason laughed.

Ned smiled. It was good to see Jason this light. It had been a long time and if Elizabeth was responsible for it, then he liked her even more.

"Have you had this conversation with your daughter?"

Ned's face contorted. "No. I try not to go there. And don't even bring up Johnny. In my mind, that's not going to happen."

"You're going to have to deal with it because they are like two ships waiting to collide."

Ned poured himself a drink. "Thanks for turning me into an alcoholic."

"Did someone mention alcoholic?" AJ asked walking into the room.

"AJ, what are you doing home?"

He smiled and put his computer bag down. "I heard that Jason was living here and I just had to see it for myself."

Jason groaned.

"How's the eyesight bro?" he said plopping onto the couch.

"It's coming back. I'm almost there."

"So you can see me?"

"Yes."

AJ nodded. He had been working in their overseas office for the last year. He was thriving there and had been sober.

"How's Paris?"

"Busy. You know Edward, but I do love it. Profits are up and I'm projecting a good year."

Jason nodded. He actually was glad that AJ found his way. It had been rough for them after the accident. AJ's guilt ate him up and he spiraled out of control. It wasn't pretty but the family had rallied around him and sent him away for rehab. For a long time, they avoided each other, but before AJ went to Paris, they had a long talk and aired things out. They weren't best friends or rarely even communicated, but there was no hatred between them even though AJ annoyed Jason.

"How's the coffee business?"

"Growing—quiet."

"You call almost getting set on fire quiet?"

Jason smirked. They still hadn't gotten the report back from the fire investigators. It would be ready any day now. "Believe it or not, yes."

AJ chuckled. He didn't get how Jason was okay with living around that kind of violence but it seemed to fit his new persona.

Elizabeth breezed into the room and AJ's mouth dropped open. Jason turned and smiled. "Hello beautiful."

She blushed. "You like it?"

"I love it."

"No way. She's with you?"

Ned chuckled.

Jason frowned and looked at his brother. "Yes, so don't get any ideas."

Elizabeth walked over to them and held out her hand. "Elizabeth Webber."

"AJ Quartermaine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and then sat down on the other side of Jason who promptly took her hand.

AJ tried not smirk, knowing that Jason was laying claim. Elizabeth was beautiful and he wondered why she'd want to date an enforcer. "So, what do you do Elizabeth?"

"I just graduated nursing school. I'm going to be a surgical nurse at GH."

"I'm sure Monica and Alan are happy about that."

She smiled.

A nurse and a mob enforcer, an interesting combo. "How did you two meet?"

"In Italy. It was totally by chance but when it's right, it's right."

AJ smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you."

Jason stood up. "We were about to take off."

AJ stood up. "Good to see you and nice to meet you Elizabeth."

She smiled.

They walked out to the car and Johnny opened the door for them.

"He seems nice."

"We didn't always get along. AJ was driving the car when we got into an accident. He was drunk and I had got in and tried to stop him. As a result, I was in a coma and had brain damage and that's when I lost my memories."

"Wow. You two seem like you get along now."

"We do. He lives in Paris and runs a subsidiary of ELQ for the last year. Before he left we talked and came to an understanding."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you worked through it."

He slightly smiled as he looked at her legs. "Did I tell you how sexy you look?"

She grinned. "I don't think you used those exact words."

He leaned over and whispered, "I'm looking forward to every minute we spend together tonight."

"Me too."

Johnny pulled into the safe house. "We're home."

Liz looked out the window. It looked like a normal house.

Johnny opened the door and Jason and Elizabeth got out. They walked towards the house while Johnny grabbed their bags. Jason typed in an alarm code and they went inside.

She smiled. The dining room table was all set up for a romantic dinner. There was soft music playing and lit candles.

Milo came out of the kitchen. "Dinner is in the oven. You just have to uncover it in about ten minutes. Don't let it sit in there too long."

Sonny had made baked rigatoni.

"Thanks Milo," Jason said.

Milo winked at Elizabeth and then followed Johnny out.

"Are they staying?"

Milo will be in a car watching the house.

"Won't he be bored?"

Jason smiled. "No. It's what he gets paid for. He has a computer and he can see all the cameras around the outside of the house so he can make sure no one approaches us."

Liz threw her arms around his neck. "Good to know."

They kissed and then Jason walked her over to the table and poured her some wine. She took a sip. "Yum."

He smiled. Milo had set out a beer for him so he took a sip.

When the dinner was ready, Jason insisted on getting it. He placed the dish on the table and then scooped some out for Elizabeth.

"That looks so damn good," she said.

"Sonny is a really good cook."

"I would be big as a house."

Jason smiled. "He tries to do things the healthy way."

She put some parmesan on it and dug it. "Oh my God," she said after she swallowed. "This is outstanding."

Jason smiled and ate some more. It was nice being able to see his food again.

They talked and ate and then finished up.

Jason went into the kitchen and got to plates that were covered and sat one in front of Liz whose eyes grew big.

"Chocolate cake?"

Jason smiled. "It's from Kelly's."

They both took a bite and Elizabeth moaned. "That is fantastic."

"I'm glad you liked it."

They finally finished up and Liz grabbed her wine and they went over to the couch. She took a sip and placed it down. For some reason, she was starting to get a little nervous and Jason noticed.

"Are you okay with this?"

He put his arm around her and she laid against his chest.

"Yes. I'm just excited and nervous at the same time."

"I know it's not really very spontaneous, but I feel like I've waited forever."

She smiled. "Me too."

They cuddled for a while, letting their food settle and then Liz stood up. "Give me a few minutes. Is there is a bathroom in the bedroom?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I'll be in there. Blow out the candles and then come up."

He watched her walk away and then jumped up so he could get done his task quickly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny gazed into Brooklyn's eyes as they swayed on the dance floor. She was so beautiful. "I'm glad you agreed to the dinner."

"Me too." Johnny told great stories and he made her laugh.

"I don't want you to think that I just want you in bed. I have more respect for you than that."

She smiled. "Thank you for saying that. Sadly, I can't say the same."

Johnny laughed and she joined him.

"Do you really want more Johnny?"

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes." Brooklyn had personality in spades. She was tough and sexy and he knew she'd fit in with his lifestyle. It wasn't easy being in a relationship with someone in the business. That is why he usually didn't get into relationships. But there was something about her that just drew him in. And yes, he definitely wanted to make love to her, but he could wait.

"I think I'm going to have to find a more permanent place in Port Charles." Staying at the mansion was easy but she would need more privacy if they were going to be together.

"I probably can help you find something. Are you working?"

"Yup. I'm running L&amp;B Records with my dad. I'm also recording an album."

"You sing?'

She nodded. "Maybe I'll sing you something on our fourth date."

He smiled. "Something to look forward to."

He gave her a quick peck and then they went back to their table.


	22. Chapter 22 – Good and Bad

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying the buildup!

Chapter 22 – Good and Bad

Johnny walked Brooklyn to her door.

"I had a wonderful time Johnny," she said smiling.

"I did too. May I kiss you?"

She nodded and he leaned over and kissed her softly once and then deepened it before pulling back. "Sweet dreams."

She grinned. "Definitely."

He watched her walk inside and then grinned the entire way back to the car already thinking about their second date.

Brooklyn touched her mouth and closed her eyes and she leaned against the door.

Ned cleared his throat. "Who was that?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Who do you think?"

"Brooklyn….."

"Not another word. Do not make me call mah."

Ned made a face. "Does she know?"

Brooklyn's head tilted. "No."

"And you think she'll be happy?"

"She understands that I have to live my own life. I know you love me and want the best for me, but supposed Johnny is the one? He makes me feel like the most beautiful person in the world. He holds out my chair for me. When we're walking outside, he makes sure I'm on the inside," she said throwing back things her father hold her was a sign of a good guy.

"That's because he's shielding you from incoming bullets."

She lifted her foot and stomped. "Daddy…."

"So, he's gentleman. That's great Brooklyn, but he still has a very dangerous job."

"You're okay with Elizabeth dating Jason."

"She's not my daughter."

She sighed and walked up to her father and touched his arms. "I love you daddy and I love that you want the best for me. Just get to know Johnny, he's going to be around for hopefully a long time."

"You're that serious about him?"

"Yes."

Ned sighed, "Okay, I'll give him a chance."

Brooklyn grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks!"

She ran upstairs and Tracy came out of the sitting room.

"She batted those big blue eyes and played you like a fiddle."

Ned rolled his eyes. "What was I supposed to? She's convinced he's the one."

"Yeah well, hopefully he won't get her killed. Nobody argues with me as well as she does."

Ned smirked. "Who does she have wrapped?"

Tracy grinned. "Come on, you look like you could use a drink."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the bed, clad only in silk pajama bottoms. The door opened to the bathroom and Elizabeth came out and Jason's eyes feasted on her. She looked stunning.

"You look incredibly beautiful," he said making her blush.

"You look really handsome."

She loved his chest and arms. Hell, she loved the entire package.

He stood up and slid his hand across her face as his eyes narrowed; their gaze never breaking. Their lips met and Jason lightly groaned as he reverently kissed her as her hands slid down his back. Their mouths broke apart and he kissed her face and then sucked on her chin and then neck.

"Jason," she sighed out making him moan again. Hearing her name spill from her lips was so sexy and made him harder.

His left hand slowly inched its way up her leg and rested on her hip as his right naughtily untied her top, making her yelp in his mouth as it cascaded down; exposing her breasts. His left hand closed the distance and his thumb brushed over her painfully hard nub and this time, Elizabeth moaned. Jason walked backwards to the bed, pulling her with him and then sat down and broke their connection, only to replace his thumb with his mouth. Elizabeth gasped as his tongue swirled around her nipple and then he sucked it in. She reveled at the sensation he was causing as Jason eagerly nipped and sucked her, only leaving her for a moment to switch sides. Her breath caught as he went to town and her head fell back. Her left nipple was more sensitive than the other. It was almost too much. She was going to come. She let out a keening cry as her body shook, Jason never letting up until he felt her go a little slack and he pulled her onto his lap and then stood and laid her down.

"Beautiful," he said softly taking her all in. Elizabeth's body shook and he quickly took over her panties and spread her legs like she was buffet. Before Liz's could open her eyes, his mouth attacked her overly sensitive nub, sucking it in before leaving it so he could taste her essence. He moaned as her body trembled. Liz was loudly responding to him and he loved every whimper and yell. He wanted to make her scream. His tongue started to thrust as his thumb traced her clit and Liz's hips bucked. She had never felt anything like it. He was making her spiral out of control again as she gripped the bedspread as if her life depended on it. Right before she came again, Jason pulled back and she whimpered his name as she watched him with hooded eyes.

He looked like a predator as he stared for a long moment. "I'm going to make you mine now Elizabeth."

She gasped at the thought, her body hungry for him—needing him. He pulled off his pajama pants, his jutting erection at full display and she moaned at the sight of it. He was so big.

"Only for you," he whispered before grabbing a condom from the nightstand and putting it on.

Elizabeth watched with bated breath and when he finished, he climbed onto the bed and pulled her further onto it before leaning down to kiss her. They torridly kissed as Elizabeth fisted his hair. She could feel his hardness on her thigh and she moaned as it twitched, letting her know that Jason was as turned on as she was.

"You're so fucking sexy Elizabeth. I love everything about you," he whispered against her lips before lightly biting the lower one before sucking it into his mouth.

He pulled back slightly and lined himself up. "I'll go slow."

She nodded, unable to even speak. As he started to push forward, they both moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly inched his way inside until he was totally seated. He paused for a long moment, trying to make sure he had control but when she bucked her hips, he pulled out and slowly entered her. She mewed her approval as he found a rhythm. She was so tight and wet, Jason was having a hard time not waiting to take her roughly, but he wanted their first time to be more gentle.

"You're driving me crazy," he growled as she vocally gasped and moaned with every thrust.

He leaned forward and took her mouth as he continued to pump, swirling his hips to give her more pleasure and Elizabeth was coming undone again. She started to return his thrusts as they broke apart panting.

"Jason harder."

He groaned as he slightly quickened the pace.

"You won't hurt me."

And with that statement, he gave up and started to piston inside of her as Elizabeth yelled her approval.

"I need you to come," he said tortuously, knowing he was near the edge.

"Harder,"

He drilled into her, slamming up against her. "Is that how you like it Elizabeth?"

She moaned louder, needing more. He started to jackhammer and touched her clit and Elizabeth screamed his name over and over as her body quivered and shook. Jason couldn't hold on and with a loud gasp, he gave into the pleasure and filled her with every thrust.

Finally, he collapsed on top of her and her arms encircled his body. She could feel him twitch inside of her when she ran her hand down his back and it made her slightly moan.

He pulled back a little and kissed her before pulling out and going into the bathroom. He brought back a warm washcloth for her and cleaned her up before finally settling next to her.

She snuggled into him and they just held each other for a long while.

"I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't. That was amazing."

"I'm falling for you so hard Elizabeth. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She smiled against his chest. "I feel the same way. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep. You're going to need it for what I want to do in the morning."

She grinned and kissed his chest before closing her eyes, completely sated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason didn't disappoint the next morning. It was the first time Elizabeth had shower sex and she loved it. They were starving and were glad when they heard a bang on the door and then Johnny's voice.

"Coming in," he yelled before entering.

Jason and Elizabeth ran downstairs.

"Do I smell bacon?" Liz asked with a smile.

Johnny smiled. "Yup. Two big breakfasts from Kelly's. Hope you're hungry."

"We're starving."

"Alright, I'm going to do a walk around. Milo just left. It's been really quiet and we'll have the investigation report by tomorrow. We've tried to spread the news that your sight is back. You'll probably need to make some appearances to prove it."

Liz put down her fork. "Why don't we go out on a double date?"

Johnny grinned and looked at Jason who shrugged. "I'll set it up. You want fancy or laid back."

"Laid back," Liz said.

"Eli's it is."

"Sounds good," Jason added. He always liked a good steak.

Johnny left and they barely talk as they ate. Finally, Liz sat back. "That was so good."

Jason wiped his mouth. "Definitely hit the spot."

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was planning on staying in bed for the most of it, but since we're dressed, do you want to go for a walk?"

She smiled. "That would be nice."

Jason texted Johnny so he knew where they would be and then they got ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz took in a deep breath. "It's a beautiful day."

"It is."

They were walking through the woods and then came to a clearing. Jason sat down in the shade of a tree and she sat between his legs.

Johnny walked up and handed them a blanket and left.

"He's good to have around."

Jason smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

The arranged it and then laid down as they enjoyed the slight breeze.

"How are your eyes?"

"Fine. I can still tell that they are adjusting though. I'll go see Patrick in the morning. I texted him."

"Good. I worry about you."

He slightly smiled. "I'm okay. I would tell you if I wasn't."

She pulled back and gave him a look and he laughed.

"I would because I wouldn't want to face your wrath."

"Remember that because I would have to kick your ass if you didn't."

He sighed contently. The shower sex had worn him out more than he wanted to admit. He needed to get his ass back to the gym. He fell asleep and was surprised to find Johnny and Elizabeth playing gin rummy.

She felt him stir and looked over at him. "Good, you're awake. Now I can be loud when I kick his ass."

Jason smirked and bent his elbow to lean his head on his hand. He watched Elizabeth and Johnny battle back and forth. Johnny's phone went off and he frowned as he answered it. "Okay, we'll be right there."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Brenda. Max found her on the floor in the bedroom. They rushed her to the hospital and she's in a coma. They might have to take the baby."

Jason sat up. "Shit."

Liz put the cards away. "Let's go."

Jason was scared for Brenda and the baby. Sonny must be losing his mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They rushed into the waiting room. Sonny was pacing back and forth. Liz gave him a hug.

"How is she?"

"Leo and Kelly are in with her right now. She had eclampsia. I missed her last appointment and Kelly told her she had pre-eclampsia but Brenda didn't want to tell me. I guess she's been trying to keep her blood pressure down and Max said she's been eating good and resting a lot. I should have known something was wrong," he said completely tortured.

"Sonny, she was doing everything right. She didn't tell me either. Sometimes, it's genetic and there's not a lot you can do to stop it," Liz said.

"I can't lose them," he said tearing up.

Kelly walked towards them. "Do you want to go somewhere private?"

"No. You can talk in front of them."

"We've managed to stabilize her. She had a seizure which resulted in her going into a coma. We won't know for how long. We're worried about the baby. We don't know if her oxygen was comprised. Her heartbeat is slower and that could be a sign that she's struggling."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to do a c-section."

"But it's too early isn't it?" Jason asked.

"It's early, but most of her internal systems are already developed. We would have to worry about her lungs. She might have to be in NICU for a while. We'll know more when we get her out."

Epiphany rushed towards them. "The baby is in distress."

Kelly looked at Sonny.

"Do it," he said.

"I'll take good care of them," Kelly said before rushing off.

Jason helped Sonny to a chair. He looked like he was about to fall over.

Robin rushed towards them. "I heard what happened."

"They're taking her to surgery," Sonny said.

"I'll see if I can watch."

"Thank you."

She hurried away and Liz grabbed Sonny's hand. "You want to go to the chapel?"

He nodded.

Sonny signed some paperwork and then they went to the chapel and lit some candles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About forty-five minutes later, Epiphany appeared in the doorway.

"Brenda's still stable. You have a bouncing baby girl. There are some doctors examining her right now. If you come with me and put some scrubs on, I'll take you to the room to see her."

Sonny stood up unsteadily and walked towards Epiphany and they left the room.

Jason held Elizabeth who had started to cry. Brenda was still in a coma and none of them knew for how long.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny followed Epiphany into a special care nursery where they were monitoring the baby.

"There she is. She's 5lbs 13 oz."

His eyes began to tear as he watched her sleep.

"You can touch her."

Kelly walked up as Sonny was touching Jacie's hand. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm scared. She's so small."

"She is but we're lucky and I think she will be just fine. We just want to make sure she's breathing properly."

She was perfect and had a swatch of black hair.

"We'll start the baby on some formula. If she's okay in twenty-four hours, you can take her home."

Sonny nodded. He was so unprepared. "Can I see Brenda?"

"Leo is with her right now. She's still in a coma but her vitals are good. We just have to make sure her surgical wound doesn't get infected."

Sonny felt completely overwhelmed and felt like he was sinking.


	23. Chapter 23 - Teamwork

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the lovemaking and drama! More to come!

Chapter 23 - Teamwork

Epiphany put her hand on Sonny's back. "Come on, I'll take you to her. You can come back later and we'll let you feed her if you want."

Sonny nodded.

They went into the hallway and it was all a blur until he saw Brenda. She looked so still, like sleeping beauty.

He took her hand and kissed her. "She's beautiful Brenda. I need you to wake up and see that for yourself. She needs you. Please wake up. I can't do this or live without you," he said as his voice broke. He sat down and laid his head on her leg as tears rolled down his face. He couldn't lose her. She was everything to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany walked up to Jason and Elizabeth. "Sonny won't leave Brenda's side. He's having a hard time coping right now. The baby is awake and it's feeding time. Do you want to feed her?" she asked Elizabeth who smiled.

"I would love too."

"You go ahead. Can I go see Sonny and Brenda?"

Epiphany nodded. "He's in the ICU."

"I know how to get there."

He gave Liz a quick peck and they went their separate ways.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked towards the ICU hallway, Max was standing in the hallway. They needed special clearance for him to stand outside the room and they hadn't gotten it yet.

"He's in a bad way," he said softly.

"We have to make sure that he takes his meds," Jason said.

"He took them this morning. I saw him."

He nodded and pressed a button and the nurse spoke to him and then let him in. He entered the room slowly and went to the other side of the bed and took Brenda's other hand.

"Hey Brenda, Jacie needs you to wake up. Elizabeth is feeding her for you. I need you to come back and argue with me."

"I have this bad feeling she's not going to come back," Sonny said weakly.

"She's not going to leave you and that baby. It just might take her a while to heal though."

"I just—I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to Sonny. The baby needs you. Brenda would want you to be there for her."

"I don't know if I can."

Jason went around the bed and pulled Sonny up. "You listen to me. Jacie needs you. You can't abandon her. Don't go into a dark place over this. You will take your meds and be the father that I know you can be. We'll help you. We'll take turns visiting Brenda. My family will spend time with her too. Elizabeth and I will help out with the baby. Please Sonny, tell me that you'll fight it."

Tears were running down Sonny's face. "I'll try."

"Good. That's all I need."

Elizabeth walked in. "Sonny, will you come with me?"

He nodded and took her hand and she led him to Jacie.

Jason sat down and took Brenda's hand and pressed it against his face as he spoke to her. He told her everything he could remember about Istanbul.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sat in a chair and Elizabeth handed him the baby.

"She's fed and burped. She has quite the appetite."

Sonny stared down at his daughter. "I'm going to name her Jacie Adela like Brenda wanted."

Liz smiled. "It's a very nice name."

Sonny rolled his eyes and Liz chuckled. "I think I can live with it."

"She'll have you wrapped in no time."

"Just like her mother."

He spent a little while longer with her and then he went back to see his wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Liz walked into the Quartermaine sitting room.

Monica frowned. "I thought you were staying another day."

"There was an emergency."

Alan put down his drink. "What happened?" They had the day off and had just finished eating dinner.

"Brenda is in a coma."

"What!" Emily said loudly.

"What happened?" Lila asked.

"She had eclampsia. They had to take the baby."

"Dear Lord," Monica said.

"Is she fine?" Tracy asked.

"Jacie is doing great. I fed her and they'll probably let her go home tomorrow," Liz said.

"Thank God," Edward said.

"Sonny is a complete wreck," Liz said.

"I know I would be," Alan said.

"Is he prepared to take care of the baby?" Monica asked.

Jason sighed. "He was distancing himself but he's spent time with her. I just don't think he's in the right frame of mind."

Everyone looked at each other.

"The baby is welcome here," Lila said.

"And I'll sit with Brenda on and off," Emily volunteered.

"I'm glad you're willing to help because we're going to need it. They have no idea how long it will be until Brenda wakes up. I figured if we did shifts, we could get Sonny to be more active with Jacie. On the days he's home, I'll take her there."

"I know it was strained with us for a while, but Sonny can come here and sleep and be with the baby," Monica said. It would be what Brenda wanted.

"I'll let him know."

"Did you eat?"

Jason shook his head.

"Well, you have to keep your strength up. There's still plenty of food left," Alice said.

"Thank you," Jason said taking a seat.

Liz sat next to him. "I took a picture of her."

Edward scoffed. "Well what the heck are you waiting for? Pass it down."

Liz chuckled and passed her phone down. Everyone was already in love.

"I can't wait to meet her," Emily said.

"He doesn't look good," Tracy said noting Sonny's sadness.

"I hope I reached him today, but if I didn't, it's just going to get worse the longer she's in the hospital. We'll go back later. I just wanted you to know what was going on."

"I'm glad you did. You can take some food back for Sonny. Make him eat Jason."

Jason nodded. That was easier said than done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They went back to the hospital and Lizzie came out to play and she dragged Sonny into the family room and made him eat.

Jason sat with Brenda until they came back.

"I'm going to sleep here," Sonny said.

"Okay. I'll have Milo get your medicine so you can take it in the morning."

He nodded.

"The Quartermaine's offered for the baby and you to stay at the mansion. We'll all take shifts."

"That was nice."

"They're concerned. Even Tracy seemed worried about you."

Jason smirked at the look on Sonny's face.

"Patrick was here. He said she has some swelling in her brain and that's why she's not waking up."

"Does he think she will when it goes down?"

"Yes."

"Good. We have hope then."

Sonny didn't answer, he was too busy staring at his wife trying to will her awake.

They checked on the baby and then went back to the mansion to get some sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Closing the door to the bedroom, Jason changed his clothe and joined Elizabeth in bed.

"This was not how I planned on spending tonight."

She slightly smiled. "I know you'll make it up to me."

"Oh, I plan too," he said kissing her deeply.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Me too."

They held each other and finally gave in and slept.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason briefly went to the hospital and visited Brenda and had his exam from Patrick. His eyes were healing nicely, so Milo drove him to the office. With Sonny missing in action, he had to step up.

He sat down and made a call. They had left Francis on the island to take care of the rebuilding of the villa and make sure everything was good.

"Francis, I need you to come back."

"What's wrong?"

"Brenda's in a coma. They took the baby and she's fine, but Sonny is a wreck."

Francis sat down. "Jesus."

"Can the guys handle things?"

"Richie is good. He can handle the construction. Paulie can run the casino. I'll be on the next plane."

"Thank you."

Jason wanted to be there for Sonny and he couldn't if he was at the office all the time. He knew that Francis could handle taking the helm with him. Cody could be the enforcer. He wanted Johnny to float. Jason knew he wasn't one hundred percent at this point.

"Johnny, can you find Cody?"

Johnny yelled yes and headed out to the warehouse. A few minutes later, Cody appeared.

"Hey, have a seat."

"I heard about Sonny."

Jason nodded. "It's bad right now. I can't focus on the business totally, so I need you to step up and help me."

Cody was surprised but he hid it well. "I would be honored."

"Good. Francis is coming back and he's going to help me with the day to day and keeping everyone in line and running. I need you to handle enforcer duties. Johnny let me know that the report says that someone started the fire and set off explosives. That means they were trying to strike while I was down. They eased up when we announced that I'm back. I'm going out to dinner tonight so that I can make a public appearance. People need to see that we are stable. The press has already gotten wind of Brenda's condition. We'll need more guards at my parent's house. The baby is going to be mainly staying there for now. I am to and Sonny will also be there from time to time. We need to make sure everything is covered."

"What about the hospital?"

"We got clearance for one guard for Brenda but he has to sit in the room. Right now, Max is there. He's going to be switching off with Enzo."

Enzo wanted to come back and he was healing nicely. For the most part, he'd be seated anyway. Since they already kept the ICU secured, they would just give the nurses a list of who could visit.

"Alright, I'll keep it all organized."

"Good. You'll answer to me and Francis. Sonny is out of the picture. He's not in a good place."

"Okay."

"Spinelli is back from his grandmother's. You'll have to deal with him too."

Cody sighed. "Can I knock him out?"

Jason smirked. "No, but if you need to take away his chips to keep him in line, so be it."

Cody smiled.

They finished up and Jason focused on signing the stack of invoices on his desk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny parked the SUV and they got out and walked into the hospital. Elizabeth was walking towards him with the baby.

Jason smiled and she handed her to him. "She's beautiful."

Jacie was sound asleep.

"She is but you're not going to think she is so cute when she wakes up at 2:00 A.M." Epiphany said.

Jason made a face. They walked to the truck and Liz got in and Jason secured Jacie into her car seat. The woman in the store had shown him how to do it. He climbed into the passenger seat and Johnny headed for the mansion. Elizabeth had taken Jacie to see Sonny and Brenda before she left. Liz had even laid the baby on Brenda's chest.

When they walked into the mansion, everyone crowded around.

"She's perfect," Monica said.

"Look at her long lashes," Emily said.

Edward grinned. "I'm first."

Lila chuckled.

Jason handed Edward the baby and he walked into the sitting room and sat down.

"We set up a nursery inside your bedroom. There's a bassinet, rocking chair, and changing table. Milo brought over some clothes from Sonny's as well as some diapers and bottles. We have the formula Kelly recommended on hand and I bought whatever incidentals she would need." They had also purchased some baby monitors.

Jason smiled. "Thanks mom. I can reimburse you."

"It's not necessary."

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" Monica asked her son.

"No, but I'm sure Elizabeth does."

Liz chuckled. "I used to babysit. I'll teach him."

Jason handed her a note from Kelly. "This is the feeding schedule she's been on. They want to make sure she drinks as much as you can get her too. From what I've read, she could have acid reflux problems so she could throw up a lot."

Monica smirked. She was impressed. "We'll keep an eye out."

"We have to go out to dinner tonight. I need to be seen."

"Okay, we'll handle it. Alan has a shift but I'll be here and so will Tracy." Emily was going to sit with Brenda and Sonny for a while.

They went upstairs and Liz grinned when she saw their room. The basinet had a mobile attached that was too cute and very colorful. The changing table was also a dresser and she opened it and took out a small onesie and smiled. Holding it up, she turned towards Jason and laughed at his expression.

"ELQ Princess? How did he have that made so fast?"

"Knowing Edward, he probably had them made years prior."

Jason shook his head.

The door opened and Tracy breezed into the room holding Jacie.

"You can kiss all your privacy goodbye."

Liz grinned. "Hello Tracy."

She grunted and put the baby down. "She's wet."

Jason walked over and watched her changed Jacie's diaper.

"You think you got it?" Tracy asked.

He nodded. "I hope so."

Jacie fussed a little and Tracy picked her back up and talked to her and she calmed right down.

"She is going to be so spoiled," Liz said.

Tracy grinned. "That's my job."

She left and Jason sighed. "You don't have to get dressed up tonight. It's casual."

"Good. I just want to change my shirt and put on some wedges."

Jason didn't know what wedges were but anything would look good on his girl. As he waited for her to finish, he played with the baby monitor and they could hear the family fawning over her.

Liz laughed. "They are really going to miss her when Brenda wakes up."

"Don't be surprised if they start pressuring us to produce an heir."

She stood up. "Do you want to have kids some day?"

"Yeah. I mean I really haven't thought about it much but I like them."

"I haven't either but I think I want to in a few years."

He kissed her. "I'm sure when the time comes I can make that happen."

She blushed, liking that he was thinking about their future.

"You're stuck with me baby. Get used to it."

She smiled. "I'll love every minute."

He took her hand and they went downstairs and waited for Brooklyn to finish getting ready.


	24. Chapter 24 – Baby Duty

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're enjoying it! * Guest – Yes! * kikimoo – actually that's a pretty average weight. Twins are born around that time usually (unless your lucky enough to carry full term).

I commented on the other fic about the show yesterday….I wore black today.

Chapter 24 – Baby Duty

Brooklyn and Liz chatted as they headed to Eli's. Liz filled her in on everything that had been going on. Johnny parked and they went inside. Everyone was seated and they ordered some drinks. The waitress quickly brought them back and Jason took a big swig.

"I really needed that."

Liz sipped her margarita. "It's been a rough few days."

"Francis will be back late tonight," Johnny said.

"Have I met him?"

"No. But, he's really nice. You'll like him," Jason said.

Liz smiled. She was going to whip up some brownies tomorrow. She had promised Milo. Cook had brought the ingredients for her.

They ordered and chatted while they waited for their food.

A man walked up to their table.

"Dominic?" He was surprised to see one of the leaders of the five family families. He stood up quickly as did Johnny.

"Relax. I had a meeting earlier and my daughter made me stop in and pick up some food. She's pregnant and having cravings."

"You should have let me know. I would have had it ready for you," Jason said.

"It's okay. I know your mind is elsewhere. How's Sonny?"

"It's rough but Francis, Cody, and I will be handling things for a while."

"I trust that you will do a good job. Who are these beautiful ladies?"

"This is Elizabeth, my girlfriend and Brooklyn who is my cousin."

He shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He looked at Johnny then Jason. "You have chosen well."

The waitress signaled him that his order was ready.

"If you need anything, you can call me. Please give my congratulations to Sonny for his daughter and let him know that the Tagliottis have Brenda in their prayers."

"I will."

He left and they sat back down.

"That was odd," Johnny said.

"I think he was meeting with Lorenzo."

Johnny nodded.

They had another drink and then ate.

"Dinner is paid for, but we need to get to the hospital and then back to the mansion." Milo had texted him that he was outside. Jason didn't think it was safe for him to drive yet.

"Bye," Brooklyn said watching them leave.

Johnny took her hand.

"I'm stuffed."

He smiled. "Listen, it's going to be a little harder to see one another for a little while. Maybe we can sneak in lunch tomorrow?" He wanted to see her as much as he could.

She smiled. "I would love that. You name the time and I'll work around it."

He kissed her hand. He was looking forward to it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason walked into Brenda's room. Sonny looked up at him.

"How's she doing?"

"Same."

"It might take a while for the swelling to go down just like my eyes."

"I know."

"Dominic was at the restaurant picking up food. He said to tell you congrats on Jacie and that the family is praying for Brenda. We brought you some food. Go eat and we'll stay with her until you get back."

He got up slowly and stretched. "Thanks."

Liz watched him leave. "He's barely hanging on."

"Max said he took his meds. He's crazy about Brenda. She has to make it," Jason said.

Liz took Brenda's hand. "You hear that Brenda? We need you to heal really fast. We all need you back."

"I'll even let you shop for me again," Jason said.

Liz grinned. "Should I record that?"

"No. Just between you and me, I plan on taking that offer back."

She chuckled.

"I'll bring Jacie to see you tomorrow."

She felt like maybe feeling Jacie against her would help bring her back.

Jason sat down and started talking about his travels. Brenda always like that. They hung out until Sonny was done.

"How's Jacie?" Sonny asked.

"Getting spoiled rotten. She might need Q rehab when she's done."

Sonny almost smiled. "Tell them I said thanks."

"I'll bring her by tomorrow."

He nodded.

They left and went back to the mansion to get some sleep before Jacie woke up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jacie's cry filled the air and Jason bolted up and hurried over to her. "Are you hungry?" She continued to fret but Jason softly talked to her and bounced her a little and she calmed down. He went out into the hallway and Alice came out of her room.

"I'll get her bottle."

"Thanks," he said before going back into the room. He sat in the rocking chair and a few minutes later Alice handed him the bottle and left.

"Here you go."

Monica had given him feeding instructions earlier.

He watched her drink and then turned to look at Elizabeth who had a pillow over her head and grinned. He had a feeling if they did have a kid someday, he'd be the one getting up to feed her because his girl did not like her sleep to be interrupted.

When he sensed Jacie was done, he stood up and patted her back until she burped and then he changed her diaper and put her back in the bassinet. He went to the bathroom and then crawled back in bed. After a minute, Elizabeth was drawn to his warmth and snuggled into him. He slept for about four hours and then Jacie started up again. Elizabeth sat up abruptly. "My turn."

Jason watched her pick up the baby. "I'll get her milk."

"Thank you."

He went downstairs trying to shake off the cobwebs and prepared the bottle and then went back upstairs. "Here you go."

"Go back to sleep," Liz said.

He crawled back into bed and watched her hum to the baby as she fed and rocked her until he fell asleep himself.

Elizabeth almost fell asleep too. The lull of the rocking chair was doing her in but she shook it off and burped Jacie before checking her diaper and putting her back to bed. She crawled under the covers and listened to Jason's heartbeat and slowly fell back asleep.

The next time Jacie cried, Tracy took her. Jason and Liz thankfully went back to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tracy smirked as she watched them walk into the sitting room. "Rough night?"

Liz made a face and Lila chuckled.

"Babies are a lot of work but they are definitely worth the reward," Lila said.

AJ walked in and frowned. "Whose baby is that?"

"Brenda's," Liz said.

AJ was surprised. They told him what happened. "Wow."

"I know."

Jacie was sleeping in a second bassinet that Monica had purchased.

"When are you going back?" Jason asked.

"Tonight. I have a meeting with Edward and then I was just going to hang around until it's time to go to the airport."

Elizabeth was having lunch with her grandparents. Audrey wanted to talk.

"We can have lunch if you want," Jason said.

AJ slightly smiled. "Sounds good. I want Kelly's though."

Jason smiled. "I'm definitely up for a burger."

Lila grinned. She was so happy that they got along. The family had healed from a lot and she was just thankful that they had finally come together again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth opened the front of door, leaving Milo on the porch, wondering how long he'd stay there.

"Gramps?"

"In here," Steve yelled.

She went into the living room and he gave her a big hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Smells good!"

Steve smiled. "Lasagna."

Her stomach grumbled and they both laughed.

"You look tired."

She explained what happened with Brenda as Audrey stood in the doorway listening.

"Hi," Elizabeth said looking up at her.

"Hi. Lunch is ready."

They went into the dining room and Audrey left with a plate for Milo before settling back into her chair. "I'm sorry to hear about Brenda."

"Sonny is taking it really hard. The baby is cute as a button though."

Audrey slightly smiled. "You were pretty cute at that age."

Liz smiled and took a bite. "Delicious."

"Your mom is going to be here in a week."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

"Yup. One of her patients needed to be flown to New York. She's going to accompany them and once the surgery is done, she's going to come down for the day."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait to see her."

Steve smiled. "How's Jason?"

"Really busy but he's good. His eye sight is almost one hundred percent."

"I bet he was happy to see your beautiful face."

"He was."

From the look on her face, Audrey could tell Elizabeth was definitely falling in love.

They chatted for a while and then Steve excused himself.

"Thank you for coming over today. I'm sure after my prior behavior you were wary."

"I just didn't understand where you were coming from. I get that Jason has a dangerous job, but you took it to another level."

Audrey sighed. "I watched you fall apart after you lost Josh. You had already been through so much; more than someone your age should have to endure. It was heartbreaking to see you retreat within yourself. I just hated that you would chose someone like him again."

"You think I'm setting myself up to be hurt."

"I thought at least unconsciously you were."

Liz took a deep breath. "I wasn't looking for Jason. He found me. At least I didn't think I was looking for him. But he is an amazing man. He is giving and loving and I'm so happy. I never thought it could be like this. He is not his job. I don't know what else to say. Can you try to be happy for me? He's my Steve."

Audrey noted the deep emotion from where Liz just spoke. "I'm sorry that I disrespected you. If what you say is true, then I'm glad that someone finally made you feel special and loved because you have always deserved that. I will try to come to terms with his job and get to know him. I don't want to lose you Elizabeth."

Liz wiped a tear away. "What made you change your mind?"

"Your grandfather and your father gave me a good talking to. Lila even came to me."

Liz's eyes grew big. "She did?"

Audrey smiled. "She's a big fan of yours."

Liz smiled.

"I realized that I've lived through so much pain with you and that I didn't want to miss out when you were finally happy. Can you forgive me?"

Liz got up and hugged her grandmother. "Already done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila watched Liz walked towards her and was surprised when she gave her a big hug. "I'm not complaining but what's that for."

"For talking to my grandmother."

Lila smiled. "She came around?"

"Yes."

"You know that she just loves you very much right?"

"I know. I'm just glad that we're on the same page now."

"You're both very stubborn."

"True. My mom is coming to visit for a day next week."

Lila smiled. "I'm sure you miss her very much."

"I do. I'm proud of the work they are doing, but sometimes you just need your mom."

"Well I hope that you know that when she's not available, I'm always willing to listen."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Lila. That means a lot to me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and AJ's lunch had gone fine so Jason came back to the office. He looked up and saw Francis walk in. "Hey," he said standing up so they could shake hands.

"It's good to be back," he said sitting down.

"Trust me, I'm glad to see you. I need to go to the hospital soon."

"How's Sonny doing?"

"He's barely holding it together."

Francis sighed. "It's hard to imagine not hearing Brenda's voice."

"Don't ever tell her I said this, but I actually miss it."

Francis grinned. "Who is this woman you're with? I think she's responsible for this change in you."

Jason smiled. "You'll really like her."

"I'm glad you found her. You deserve some happiness."

"Alright, let's get down to work."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked towards the ICU ward and one of the nurses recognized him and let him in. "How is she?"

"The same. Sonny is in there. You should convince him to go home and get some rest. With the nurses in and out, he's not getting sleep and it will take a toll on him."

"I'll talk to him."

Jason nodded at Max and went inside. Sonny looked up.

"Hey, you just missed Liz. She brought the baby."

"Sonny, you need to go home and rest. You are no good to Brenda if you get sick."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"They will call you immediately if there are any changes."

"Would you leave if it were Elizabeth?"

Jason sighed. "Maybe not at first, but I would hope that someone would be a good friend and tell me that I was falling apart. Jacie needs you too Sonny. I know it doesn't seem like it but she knows your voice. You need to bond with her."

"Don't tell me what I need to do."

"I'm not going to let you do this Sonny. If I have to drug you and throw you over my shoulder, I'll do it."

Sonny jumped up and got in Jason's face. "Who the hell do you think you are? My wife may never wake up. She needs me. What if I leave and she wakes up and I'm not here? What if she dies because I leave her?"

Jason grabbed his shoulders. "You're torturing yourself with what ifs."

Robin walked in. "How about I give you a sedative so you'll sleep through the night? You could still be in the room. I can have someone wake you if there is an emergency?"

Sonny thought for a moment. "You would do that?"

"Yes. If you promise that you'll leave and go home and take a shower in the morning so you can see Jacie."

"Okay."

Jason looked at Robin and said, "Thank you."

"I'll send a nurse in."

"Thank you too Sonny."

Sonny hung his head and Jason hugged him. Brenda needed to wake up before Sonny completely lost it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz heard the door close and got up and walked into the foyer. Jason smiled as she ran and jumped into his arms.

They kissed and he put her down.

"To what do I owe that wonderful hello?"

"Well, my Grams apologized and agreed to give you a chance."

"Really? That's great."

"Lila talked to her."

Jason smiled. "I'll have to thank her."

"And, my mom is visiting in a week for one day?"

Jason's eyes narrowed. "I hope she isn't good at interrogations."

Liz laughed. "When she sees your blue eyes she'll be putty in your hands."

He shook his head. "Are my eyes my super powers?"

"Nope, that would be your tongue."

Jason grinned. "Good to know, but I think I'll stick to my gun."

She smiled and they walked into the living room.

Monica promptly handed Jacie over and Jason frowned. "What is that smell."

"You're turn for diaper duty."

Tracy laughed at the look on Jason's face.

"Jacie, what have they been feeding you?"

"I can have Alice dig up a gas mask," Edward said.

"I might need a whole hazmat suit. Can I stick her under the faucet?"

"Jason!" Monica said.

"What? I'd make sure it was warm."

She shook her head as Jason walked away.

"Nice pass off," Tracy said.

Monica smiled. "Used to do it to Alan all the time."

They all laughed.


	25. Chapter 25 - Declarations

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate you taking the time! Glad you like the progression!

Chapter 25 - Declarations

Brooklyn smiled at the beautiful bouquet of flowers that the secretary left on her desk. She opened the card and read it.

"Have a good day beautiful. I'm looking forward to our date tonight. J"

Ned walked in looked at them warily.

"I told you he's a keeper."

"When do I get to spend some time with the keeper?"

Brooklyn pursed her lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner maybe."

"Are you bringing a date?"

"I could ask Alexis I suppose."

"What's the deal with you two?"

Ned smiled. "We're dating. Is that okay with you?"

Brooklyn was long past wanting her parents together. As long as they were happy, she was good. "Sure. If Alexis makes you happy then go for it."

"Do you like her?"

She shrugged. "She's okay. Sometimes she's a little high strung but I can't see us not getting along."

Ned was relieved. He wasn't sure where it was going with Alexis but they were definitely having a lot of fun.

"I'll check with Johnny tonight on when we can meet. We could also do lunch you know."

Ned wanted dinner. He wanted to get a few drinks into Johnny and see if he'd let his guard down. "Dinner would probably be better. Alexis's schedule can be dicey."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked up to Jason's office door and knocked.

Francis got up and opened it. "Well hello. You must be Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Hi. You must be Francis."

He smiled. "Yes. Can I help you with those?"

"Oh no, I've got them."

Jason smiled when she walked inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, we were done," Francis said.

"Wait," Elizabeth said putting the bags down. She handed Francis a small colorful bag. "I made brownies."

Francis grinned and opened it. He took one out and popped it into his mouth. "Holy…S"

"Francis," Jason said.

"Sorry. These are so good."

Liz grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

"Have you given one to Johnny yet?"

"Nope. Milo drove me in."

Francis chuckled. "Good." He was going to rub it in that he got brownies when he saw him for lunch. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Jason got up and his lips were on Elizabeth's so fast, he took her breath away. Pulling back, he kissed her one more time. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I brought lunch."

Jason smiled.

Liz handed him a container from Kelly's and they sat down and ate. Half way in, Johnny pounded on the door.

"Open up. I know you're in there."

Jason shook his head. "Come in."

Johnny threw open the door. "You gave Francis brownies before me?"

Liz grinned. "I saw him first. Your bag is right here and I even threw in a few more than the others." She handed it to him.

"That's my girl."

Jason glared at him.

Johnny opened the bag and took a bite. "Oh my god. These are amazing."

Liz smiled proudly. "Thanks."

"You can just keep these coming."

"If she does that, you better take your ass to the gym," Jason quipped.

"Don't worry about my hips. Have you tasted them yet?"

"No."

Liz handed him a bag and Jason took one.

"They are really good."

"Told you."

Cody walked into the doorway. "Let me try one."

"Get your own," Johnny said gripping his bag as he walked out.

Liz handed one to Cody and he thanked her and left. "I already gave one to Max and Enzo at the hospital. They were switching shifts."

"You're spoiling them."

She shrugged. "They work hard. I don't mind."

Once they were done, Jason walked out to see if anybody was around but the guys had mostly took off for lunch.

Liz stood up, ready to go and was surprised when she saw Jason lock the door. Her mouth dropped open when he took off his shirt. "Jason?"

He smirked. "The office is soundproofed and I can't stop thinking about the last time we were together."

She grinned. "You're very bad," she said running her hand down his chest. "I've never had office sex." She quickly took off her shirt and bra and tossed them aside before ripping off her jeans and underwear as Jason salaciously watched her.

"Then, I think I need to show you how."

His mouth descended on hers and he kissed her passionately. She tasted like chocolate and Elizabeth and it was so intoxicating. Picking her up, he spun around and pressed her into the door, bucking his hips into her as she moaned her approval. His hand teased her nipples as they kissed wildly.

"This is going to be fast and hard Elizabeth."

She opened her eyes and smirked. "The harder the better."

His eyes narrowed. "Hold on."

She reached up and held onto the chin up bar that was above the door and Jason smiled as he undid his jeans and shoved his underwear down. She lifted a little and he attacked her breasts, sucking and nipping at them as Elizabeth whimpered and moaned.

"Your body was made for me," Jason said admiring it. He was about to thrust inside her when he remembered the condom. "Damn."

"What?"

"Condom."

"I'm on the pill Jason and I can't wait."

He kissed her hard and then snapped his hips, driving into her to the hilt. They both moaned loudly. It felt so much better without the condom. Jason slammed into her over and over as Liz used the bar to grip so she could propel her hips forward. He reached in between them and manipulated her clit as he relentlessly drove into her. Liz, removed her hands from the bar and put them around his neck as her body began to clench. "God Jason…..uh….Jason," she screamed as she came hard. Jason kept fucking her through it and then yelled out her name as he joined her in complete bliss. He was breathing hard and his head rested on her shoulder.

"I guess you worked off lunch," she said smiling against his skin.

"It was the best lunch hour I think I've ever had."

He put her down and they cleaned themselves up and got dressed. The air freshener on the wall went off and Liz chuckled.

"Good thing you have that or the guys would know what we've been up to."

"They are probably in a carb coma somewhere."

She grinned. "I would love to stay and cuddle but I've got to get back to the mansion. Duty calls."

They kissed for a long moment.

"I know this might be too early to say it, but I love you Elizabeth. I appreciate everything you're doing for my extended family."

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She reached up and touched his face. "I'm so happy that we met. I love you too Jason. I would do anything for you."

They kissed again and Jason moaned into her mouth.

"Seriously, you need to go or I'm going to take you on my desk this time."

She grinned. "That is very tempting."

He smiled. "God I do love you Elizabeth Webber."

"And I love you Jason Morgan." She grinned and grabbed her purse. "I left extra brownies in there. Maybe you can bribe the guys with them."

She opened the door and Spinelli almost fell forward into her, his hand positioned to knock.

"Greetings radiant one."

"Hello."

Jason stepped forward. "Elizabeth, this is Spinelli my tech guy."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Spinelli was just standing there sputtering.

"His English is bad. I'll see you later."

He gave her a peck and she pushed by Spinelli.

"Make sure he gets some brownies."

Spinelli's eyes grew big.

"They aren't medicinal brownies," Jason said shaking his head.

"I do not partake of that anymore due to Stone Cold's staunch opposition."

"If I told you to stop eating orange soda and chips, would you?"

Spinelli sighed and lowered his head. "If it pleases you then grasshopper would obey."

Jason smiled. "Relax Spinelli. I'm just teasing you."

The hacker sat down, a little stunned that Jason even knew what teasing was. Jason threw a bag at him.

"She is most beautiful," Spinelli said.

"I'm aware of that."

He bit into a brownie. "Holy batman. These are outstanding."

"Finish that and then we get to work."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the mansion with a huge smile on her face. It was quiet, so she figured Jacie was napping. Lila was in the sitting room with Emily.

"How is Jason?" Emily asked.

"Good. We had a great lunch."

"Well, guessing by that smile, it must have been amazing."

Liz blushed. "He told me that he loves me."

Lila grinned. "Oh good. Emily, we can start planning the wedding."

Emily and Elizabeth laughed.

"The funny thing is that you think she's kidding," Emily said chuckling.

"You two stop. We're happy and that is all that matters."

"If you say so dear."

Liz ginned. She wasn't used to Lila being so pushy but she liked it.

"I met Spinelli."

Emily chuckled. "He's sweet but sometimes hard to understand."

"He called me radiant one."

"I am splendid one."

Liz grinned. "What does he call Jason?"

"Stone cold."

Liz laughed. "I'll have to call him that later."

Jacie started to cry.

"I'll get her," Liz said. She went and got a bottle and then walked through the foyer and was surprised to see Sonny walk inside. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Come on, you're just in time to feed Jacie."

She led him upstairs and he sat in a chair and she handed him Jacie. "Just hold her up a little more."

Sonny did so and then Liz handed him the bottle. "I can't get over how tiny she is."

Liz smiled and sat on the bed. "She's so darn cute."

Sonny watched his daughter eagerly drink and eyes filled up. "I hate that Brenda is missing any of this. She should be here."

"She will be. Her brain is healing and Patrick said the swelling is going down."

"I feel like I'm barely making it."

"I know this is very hard on you." Jason had filled her in on Sonny's depression and mental issues. "You're not alone. You know I've been through a lot in my short life."

Sonny looked up at her.

"I was raped when I was a teenager and I watched my boyfriend take a bullet for me and die in my arms."

Sonny was stunned.

"The only reason I opened up to you is because Jason considers you family and I want you to know that you can make it through this. Please don't give up."

Sonny closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm sorry that life has hurt you so badly. When I was growing up my stepfather physically abused me. I used to be depressed a lot and it just got worse when I got older. When I met Brenda, she ended up taking me to a doctor and they diagnosed me with bi-polar. It's a struggle. I have good and bad days but Brenda just makes it all seem so bearable. She made me so happy and I'm scared of going back to where I was before, to be back in the darkness."

"I get it. When it gets bad, just try to think about all the things you have to be thankful for."

"She's right," Tracy said walking into the room. They hadn't even noticed she had been standing in the doorway the whole time. She had come home to check on the baby and now she also had a new found respect for Elizabeth. "You have people surrounding you who love you and a beautiful baby girl. Life can suck sometimes. You can't always control everything. I don't want to see you turn yourself off to Jacie because you think you can't smile because Brenda is lying in the hospital. Babies can feel your emotions. Right now, you need her as much as she needs you."

Sonny nodded. "Thank you for saying that." Tracy usually didn't even acknowledge him so he was shocked.

She grabbed a burping cloth. "We don't want to ruin your Italian godfather suit."

Sonny smirked. Now that was the Tracy he was used. "God forbid."

She chuckled. "I'm going back to terrorize my office staff."

She disappeared into the hallway and Liz smiled as she watched Sonny start to talk to Jacie as he put the bottle down and burped her. He seemed more relax like he had given himself permission to enjoy his daughter and that was definitely a step in the right direction.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason caught Emily as she was leaving and he was coming in. "Hey."

"I was headed to the hospital. Sonny is sleeping."

"Good. He needed it. Who is there now?"

"Robin."

"Listen, I feel like I haven't had time to pay attention to you lately. I'm sorry."

She touched his face. "Jason, I'm doing well. My stamina is getting better every day. I don't want you worrying about me when you have so many other things going on."

"I just don't want you to think that I don't think about you. You dodged a bullet and I'm proud of you for fighting."

Emily eyes were starting to tear even though she wore a big smile on her face. "I love you Jason. You are a great big brother."

He slightly smiled and hugged her. "Is Cooper taking care of you?"

She grinned. "Yes. He's wonderful. After Brenda wakes up, he wants to take me on a trip."

"I think that's a good idea. You deserve to have some fun and relax."

"You should take Elizabeth too. Lila already wants to the plan the wedding."

Jason chuckled. "There definitely will be one someday if I get my way."

"I don't think she'll argue. She's drawing in the garden. You should go surprise her."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz smiled as she watched Jason walk towards her. She quickly wiped her hands and stood up so she could hug him.

"I missed you."

He gave her a devilish look. "Oh I definitely missed you."

Elizabeth blushed. "You know, it's hard to concentrate on painting because of that."

He kissed her lovingly. "I should take you behind a rose bush…."

Her mouth dropped open. "Jason, you can't defile me in front of Lila's roses. She'll know."

He laughed. "Do they have hidden cameras or something?"

"You never know. It would just feel wrong," she said shaking off the thought.

"I know I wouldn't be thinking about the roses; only your delicious body."

She bit her lip. "You're so wrong but yet so right at the same time."

He grinned. "Fine, I won't ravish your body in front of the roses."

She laughed. "We'll find some other place for you to do your ravishing."

"Deal," he said before kissing her thoroughly.


	26. Chapter 26 - Relief

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Liason relationship! * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – lol *

Chapter 26 - Relief

Several days went by. Francis and Cody managed to track down the family who set the bomb at the Towers. It was a small operation in New Jersey and they were preparing to shut them down for good.

Jason was trying to put out too many fires. He was tired and not in a physical sense either.

Francis walked into his office. "Jason, we can handle this. You should go home and sleep. Elizabeth is at the hospital with Brenda. Sonny is at the mansion with Jacie. Trust us."

Jason sighed. "I do trust you. I guess it's time I started acting like it."

"Johnny made sure that your bike is ready. It's out back. Why don't you take it for a spin and then go pick up Elizabeth. You could use a ride."

Jason smirked. "That does sound really nice. You've sold me."

Francis smiled. "Good."

They had it covered. Spinelli had come through for them and identified their warehouses and homes. They were about to learn that you don't fuck with Corinthos/Morgan. Francis wanted them to suffer for what they did to Jason. And after they ripped everything away, he was going to wipe them from the face of the earth. When word got around, their enemies would think twice about striking again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked up and watched Jason enter the room. "You aren't on the schedule. Is something wrong?"

"No. Francis kicked me out of the office. Who is relieving you?"

"Robin. She's on her way in."

"Good. We're going to have a little fun."

She smiled at the cute look on his face. "I'm intrigued."

Robin walked in. "Hey you two."

"Hello Robin," Jason said.

"Hi. Patrick says her brainwave activities are picking up. He thinks she'll wake up soon."

Robin smiled. "Thank God. I miss her special brand of craziness."

Jason smiled. "You alright here?"

"Yup. Go have some fun."

"Thanks."

He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her out of the room. She loved that he was so excited and wondered what he had planned. When the elevator doors opened to the parking structure, and he led her to the bike, her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God. I'm so excited," she squealed much to his delight.

Jason smiled. "Okay, you have to wear a helmet." He handed it to her and helped her put it on. "You hold on and lean into the curves."

"I can do that."

He chuckled. She looked so cute. "Squeeze my leg if I go too fast or you need something."

"Okay."

He sat on the bike and Liz climbed on behind him and put her hands on his waist. Gunning the engine, Jason smiled at the sound of it and then eased the bike forward. He revved it again and shot forward and she laughed as she increased her grip. By the time they made it to the road to Vista Pointe, she was hooked. He had a smile on his face the whole way as she screamed and laughed. She picked up on how to lean quickly and Jason thought it was the best bike ride he had ever had.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz climbed off the bike and ripped her helmet off. "That was incredible. The wind was blowing and everything was a blur. How do you not live on that thing?"

Jason grinned. "I missed it. I don't think I realized how much until you were on it with me."

"Well, you can take me for a ride any time."

He kissed her and then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bridge.

"It's beautiful up here."

"I used to come here a lot to just get away and think. Riding clears my head."

"Thank you for sharing it with me."

"I'd like to think of it as our place now."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

He kissed her again and then hugged her. "Everything just feels right when you're with me."

"I feel the same way." He just filled in all the voids and she felt safe and loved.

"We better get back. I promise to bring you back soon."

She smiled. "Sounds good."

She put on the helmet and they walked back to the bike and got on. And once again, Jason's ears were filled with her exuberant laughter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny had just gotten out of the shower and was surprised to hear someone knocking on his door. He quickly put on some underwear and jeans before running to get it. He pulled the door open and was surprised to see Brooklyn.

Her eyes ran down his chest and she bit her lip at the sight of his hard muscular chest. "Hey."

He smirked. She had on a very sexy dress and looked beautiful. "What are you doing here? I'm not complaining but…" She had never been to his place before.

"I thought I'd come by and surprise you." She pushed past him and walked inside.

Johnny shut the door. "I'll go put a shirt on."

"That's not necessary," she said saucily.

His eyes darkened and his muscles twitched. "It's not?"

She shook her head. "Sit."

Johnny had pretty much been a perfect gentleman and she was going to change that. She wanted to seal the deal before their dinner date with her father the next night.

She pulled out her phone and put it on speaker and started playing a track. Johnny's head tilted as he watched her. She started to sing and Johnny thought she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen, but Brooklyn was just getting started. She slid the dress off her shoulders as her hips swayed seductively to the music and dramatically let it drop to the floor.

Johnny's muscles twitched as he looked at her with want. It took everything in him not to grab her and throw her down on the table and take her.

Brooklyn let her hands roam down her body and then turned around and shook her ass and looked at him over shoulder. Johnny bit his lip trying to count in his head. He was ridiculously turned on. She rolled her hips and then turned around and cupped her breasts and he fought a moan. And when her hand inched down to her panties, he growled and jumped up and made it to her in two strides, grabbing her head and crushing his lips against hers. They kissed wildly, groping each other's bodies. Johnny sucked on her lips and lightly bit her bottom lip making Brooklyn moan loudly. Her hands reached for his belt and undid it and then Johnny groaned. He swept her off her feet and he stared into her beautiful blue eyes as he walked them to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She watched him as he toed off his shoes and socks and removed his pants.

"You are so hot," he said walking towards the bed. Grabbing her leg, he slipped off her shoe and then kissed a little ways up the inside of her calf making Brooklyn bite her lip. He did the same with the other one but didn't stop and kissed his way up her thigh. "So beautiful," he said before swirling his tongue around her belly button and then dipping his tongue into it. He kissed his way up to her breasts and then freed them so he could get down to it and his mouth did not disappoint. Brooklyn was writhing beneath him. He climbed higher and bucked his hips into her and she gasped. Her eyes were a haze of passion as she looked up at him and he descended onto her mouth again, roughly taking what he wanted as she eagerly met him stroke for stroke. He pulled back and looked at her as she raked her teeth over her bottom lip.

"You like what you see?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah."

Brooked grinned and then flipped them over and straddled him as Johnny grabbed her breasts and squeezed. She rubbed herself against him and he groaned as her ministrations drove him wild. Leaning forward, she peppered his chest with wet kisses before lightly biting his nipple. When her hand found his erection Johnny's hips leapt and she kissed her way down his body before lightly biting him through his briefs. She slid them down and then yanked them off and stood up and took off her underwear. Johnny rolled over and grabbed a condom out of his drawer and threw it on the bed. She took him in her mouth for a moment, licking and sucking him hard as Johnny grabbed the bedspread. Looking up at him, she licked him and smirked which he returned. Grabbing the condom, she ripped it open and sheathed him.

"You ready for me Johnny?"

"Since the day we met."

She straddled him and cried out as she sank down his length. Johnny watched as she undulated her hips and he disappeared inside of her over and over. She was heaven to watch and he didn't even understand how he was holding on. When she started playing with her breasts he growled and grabbed her hips and helped her slam down onto him. She cried out his name and Johnny flipped them over and started to pound into her. He reached in between them and stroked her and Brooklyn started to fall to pieces before his eyes and it was exquisite. "Johnny," she cried out as her body shuddered. He moved slow and deliberately until she settled down and then he began to jack hammer and a second orgasm slammed through her body and Johnny finally gave in. "Brooke," he groaned as he exploded inside of her. Falling on top of her, they kissed sensuously as they held on to each other. They couldn't get enough.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason walked into Brenda's hospital room. She had been moved to a regular room since her vitals were so much better. "How is she?" they asked Sonny.

"Patrick says she's getting better and should wake up any time, but I really can't tell."

"You need to take a break?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine. I just left Jacie with Tracy."

Liz smiled. "Who knew it would just take a baby to make Tracy seem more human."

Sonny made a face and Jason smiled.

They sat down and got comfortable, hoping that they could talk to Sonny and keep him positive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brooke stood in front of the refrigerator in one of Johnny's shirts. "Seriously Johnny, you have nothing here to eat. I'm starving."

"I texted Milo, he said he'd send someone over with a pizza."

"Make sure it's greasy with extra cheese and pepperoni."

Johnny smirked and texted feverishly. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Well, for now on, if we're going to make love like that I'm going to need food afterwards."

Johnny grinned. "Yes my queen."

She walked over to him and he pulled her on top of his lap.

"I hope you didn't have plans for the rest of the day because I don't plan on leaving this apartment."

Brooklyn smiled. "Sounds wonderful to me."

"By the way, you have a beautiful voice."

She smiled. "Thanks."

They cuddled and chatted why they waited. Twenty minutes later, the pizza was dropped off and they gorged themselves.

Falling back on the couch, Brooklyn groaned. "That was so good. I might not fit back in my dress."

"I like you better out of it."

His phone vibrated and he grabbed it. "Holy shit."

"Is everything okay?"

"I need to go get Jacie. Brenda squeezed Sonny's hand. They think she's waking up and she'll want to see the baby."

Brooklyn grinned. "I'll come with you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick kicked everyone out of the room so he could examine Brenda. She was moving but hadn't awakened yet. He looked over at Epiphany. "It looks like she's dreaming."

"Definitely."

Suddenly, Brenda's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room wildly. "Jacie," she yelled.

"Brenda, I need you to calm down. Jacie is fine. Sonny will bring her to you but I need you to take some deep breaths."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"You have a seizure from the eclampsia and you've been in a coma. What is the last thing you remember?"

She searched through her memories. "I went into the bedroom and that's it."

"We had to take the baby but she's fine and healthy. You have quite an extended family that has stepped in to help."

She slightly smiled. "Really?"

Epiphany smiled. "The Quartermaines, Liz, Jason, Robin, and Sonny. They've all been taking shifts. Sonny has even been sleeping at the mansion."

Brenda was in shock. Her mouth dropped open.

"Has that ever happened before?" Patrick asked.

"What?"

"You being speechless."

Brenda smirked. "Funny Dr. Feelgood."

Epiphany chuckled.

Brenda couldn't even imagine Sonny staying under the same roof as Edward and Tracy.

Epiphany left to get Sonny.

"Your husband has been a mess without you," he said further examining her.

"How long have I been out?"

"Around four weeks."

Brenda's eyes teared up. "My baby won't know me."

"Elizabeth has been bringing her here and laying her on you. It was rather cute actually."

Brenda wiped a tear away.

Sonny walked in and Patrick adjusted the bed. "I missed you so much baby," he said rushing to her side and kissing her. They stared at each other for a long moment. "Never leave me again."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I was doing everything right and didn't want to worry you."

"It was out of your control but please don't withhold something so important again. I can't lose you Brenda." He kissed her again. "Sometimes I don't think you truly understand what you mean to me."

She smiled through her tears. "I do. You mean everything to me too."

"I named the baby what you wanted."

Brenda smiled. "I knew you would come around."

"You know that I can never say no to you. She's perfect Bren."

Elizabeth walked into the room with Jason. She had the baby in her arms and Brenda gasped. "Meet Jacie Adela Corinthos. She has been thoroughly spoiled and misses her mommy."

Brenda cried as Liz placed the baby into her arms. "I can't believe she's mine."

"She doesn't sleep through the night and she's used to everyone holding her so good luck with that," Jason said.

Brenda grinned. "I will enjoy every moment." She touched Jacie's toes and kissed her little fingers. "Mommy loves you so much Jacie. You're my perfect little angel." Brenda cried and smiled at the same time. She was in love with her daughter and couldn't believe she was already here.

After awhile, Brenda grew tired and Jason took the baby from her. Even holding Jacie was hard on her muscles which hadn't been used for a while.

"I'm really glad you're awake so I don't have to keep changing smelly diapers."

Brenda grinned. "You're changing diapers?"

"Of course, she's my namesake."

Sonny groaned and Brenda laughed.

"Jason, will be you be Jacie's godfather?"

He looked down at the baby and then back at Brenda. "I would love to."

"I was going to ask Robin to be her godmother."

"She's been a good friend to you. I'm sure she'll say yes," Jason said.

Brenda looked over at Elizabeth. "Thank you so much for everything you've done."

Liz smiled. "That's what friends are for."

"You rest. We'll bring Jacie back in the morning."

Brenda's eyes filled with tears. "Okay."

Sonny held her hand. "It's for the best. You need to sleep. I don't think Patrick is going to let you go home for a few days. You're going to needs some physical therapy too."

She sighed. "I know. I just miss her already."

"We'll take good care of her," Jason said before walking out with Elizabeth.

"Have you been staying here?"

"Mostly. Believe it or not, Jason, Elizabeth, and Tracy did an intervention and said some very wise things to me to help me get it together. At first, it was hard for me to give myself permission to bond with Jacie. I wanted to be you every minute. But they helped me see that I was wrong."

She rubbed his hand. "I'm glad that they were there for you."

"Me too."

There was a steady stream of people after that wanting to welcome Brenda back. After they left, she went back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27 - Drama

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Brenda waking up and meeting Jacie.

Chapter 27 - Drama

It was quiet in the sitting room at the mansion. In fact, one would think everyone was depressed.

`"As much as I'm glad that Brenda is back, I'm going to miss Jacie," Edward said somberly.

"Me too," Emily said.

Jason chuckled. "Should I ask for visitation?"

Tracy glared.

Lila looked down at Jacie and sighed. "We were given a lovely gift. Brenda will be happy that she was loved so dearly."

Sonny walked in. "Brenda insisted I come back here with Jacie."

Lila smiled. "She is sleeping peacefully. We were just enjoying our time with her."

"I'll make sure that Brenda brings her around often."

Emily smiled. "We'd love that."

"You can tag along if you want," Lila said.

Sonny smiled. "Thank you."

Lila stood and handed Sonny the baby.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"You know, standing there with a baby, you really don't look so tough," Tracy said.

Sonny shook his head. "From what I heard, you've lost your street cred too."

Tracy smirked. "Not at the office."

Suddenly, the foyer was filled with loud arguing.

"Crap," Tracy said running out there.

When Jason heard Johnny's voice, he got up and ran towards them as well.

"Keep your voices down. Jacie is sleeping," Tracy demanded.

Ned and Johnny glared at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

Ned let go of Johnny's jacket and stormed away.

Brooklyn was mortified. She touched Johnny's face and wiped the blood away from his mouth from where her father had sucker punched him.

"What happened?" Tracy asked.

Johnny shut his eyes for a moment. The dinner had actually gone quite well. Ned was unusually quiet but he didn't think that anything had gone wrong. "We left a few minutes earlier than them. Ned caught us kissing outside the car and he went off. He grabbed Brooklyn and pulled her away from me and then accused me of making eyes at the waitress all night."

Jason sighed. "Melanie?"

Johnny nodded.

Everyone looked at each other not understanding. Ned stormed back into the room. "I watched you check her out a few times. I saw the way that you looked at her with my daughter sitting right next to you. No one disrespects Brooklyn like that."

"Daddy," Brooklyn yelled as tears ran down her face. "Stop this right now."

"Ned, you need to calm down," Tracy said.

"I will not let him hurt her like that. She deserves better."

Johnny put Brooklyn behind him. "You are going to listen to me now," he said with a low commanding voice. "We found Melanie on the docks about six months ago. She had been beaten by her ex and she was in bad shape. We got her help and made sure she was protected but she disappeared. I think she was scared. Tonight was the first time I've seen her since then. My looks were of concern. I was looking for bruises, something different in her walk or the way she was carrying herself. In other words, I was subtly trying to make sure she was okay and not being abused again. And if it appeared to be something else then I apologize to Brooklyn, not you. We are together and there is no way I'm letting her go, so you better get used to it," he looked down at Brooklyn. "Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

Without taking her eyes off of him she said, "With you."

He took her hand walked out of the mansion and Ned stormed off to the study.

"Well, that went tragically wrong," Tracy said.

Sonny took Jacie upstairs, now convinced she could sleep through anything. His daughter would not be allowed to date.

"I'll go talk to Ned," Jason said walking away.

"Can someone give me a ride home?" Alexis asked.

Alan nodded and led Alexis outside.

"That's the Quartermaines. Always a flair for the drama," Alice said walking into the sitting room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened the door to the study and found Ned throwing back a drink.

"Are they gone?" Ned asked.

"Yes. Alan took Alexis home."

Ned sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. "I still remember holding Brooklyn in my arms after she was first born. She was so beautiful, still is. All I wanted to do is love and protect her. When she got to be a teenager, I remember having a conversation with Lois about maybe giving her a bad hairdo or drawing some warts on her face so she wasn't so damn attractive."

Jason chuckled.

"Seriously, you take her to the mall and all these creepy older men would stare. I wanted to rip all their eyes out. You think you have a glare? Someone should have taken a picture of me back then."

Jason sat down.

"I love her so much Jason. She's been hurt by men so much before and I just want her to be loved like she deserves. I know I went off tonight. I'll admit that I was just looking for an excuse because I don't want Johnny to be that man."

"I understand but he's a good guy."

"He's in the mob. Danger will follow him and that scares me because I don't know if I could survive losing her."

Jason understood. He had the same concerns with Elizabeth, but sometimes love was worth the risk. "Usually, they don't go after the guard's families and most of us have a code that we don't harm women and children." Johnny was more than just a guard but for the most part, no one had sought him out to this point.

"But there are others who don't give a shit about codes. As a parent, you never stop worrying about your child. If you and Elizabeth have children, you'll understand what I mean. You have a much more dangerous position in the organization so they will be a target or possibly collateral damage at some point."

"I know that Ned."

"Then how do you reconcile that?"

Jason took a languid breath. "Maybe I'm selfish but I can't live without her. She understands the risks and is willing to trust me that I will protect her the best that I can."

"I don't think she'll truly understand unless something bad happens. Then, the reality of the situation really hits you. I'm not wishing anything bad on you. But that is where my head goes with Johnny and Brooklyn, and I'm not sure how to not think about it."

"I think about it every day. I just don't let those thoughts rule me. Brooklyn is happy. Johnny dotes on her and he's falling in love with her. Hell, I think he's already there. She loves you and I know that you're close. This has to be killing her. You have a choice to do what you are doing and push her further away or try, for her sake, and accept that Johnny is a part of her life now."

Ned sighed.

"I'm not saying not to worry. Worry is what keeps me on my toes, making sure that my family is protected. If it makes you feel better, I can give them a guard. I have no problem with that."

"Thank you Jason. I would appreciate it. It would at least give me a little piece of mind."

Ned stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To Johnny's. Can you give me the address?"

Jason gave him Johnny's room number at the Towers and Ned headed off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth saw Ned leave and went to the study. "Is he okay?"

"He will be."

She sat on his lap and laid her head against his shoulder.

"He's scared of the danger. I get it. I worry about you too."

"I know. I trust you to do the best you can."

"I will. You are too important to me."

She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you baby," he said softly.

"I love you too. You think Ned will accept Johnny?"

"I think he will do the right thing."

"I hope so."

My mom will be here tomorrow.

Jason smiled. "Is she staying overnight?"

"No. She's just here for the day. We'll probably have lunch at Grams and then just sit around gab."

"That sounds nice."

"Will you drop by to meet her?"

"Of course, I have some meetings but I'll make time in between."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"Should I bring her flowers or something?"

Liz grinned. "That certainly would impress her, but I'll give you the inside scoop."

Jason smiled. "What's that?"

"A box of chocolates would leave her beyond thrilled. She can't get them over there so, she would be in heaven."

Jason smiled. "Chocolates it is."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ned knocked on Johnny's door.

Brooklyn had finally stopped crying and had taken a shower and changed. They were cuddling on the couch.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Ned.

"May I come in?"

Brooklyn jumped up at the sound of her dad's voice. "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I owe you and Johnny an apology."

Brooklyn sighed. "Have a seat."

Ned sat down in a chair and Johnny sat next to Brooklyn and held her hand.

"After your explanation, I realized I jumped to a conclusion. To be honest, I was looking for a reason to not like you. I know that seems irrational to you and I am sorry I hit you, but this relationship is tough for me. Brooklyn and I are close and with your line of work, I'm having trouble accepting that she could be hurt and she's okay with that."

"Daddy…"

"Let me finish. Johnny comes from a violent world and now you will be a part of that. Enemies don't knock first. I really don't think you grasp the level of danger and risk, but really there's nothing I can do about that. Jason agreed to give you a guard."

"That's unnecessary," Brooklyn protested.

"Actually, it's not."

Brooke looked up at Johnny.

"He's right. My job is dangerous and I will do everything I can to protect you but I won't always be there to do that and when we're together, we tend to get a little distracted."

Ned was glad that Johnny was agreeable on that point. He stood up. "I love you Brooklyn. I have always felt the need to protect you and I always will. I'm not apologizing for that but, I know that I need to trust you and if you feel that Johnny is what you need then I will try to accept that. It's really nothing personal."

It really wasn't. Johnny was nice and was a complete gentleman when they were at the restaurant. He could tell that the man already revered his daughter.

Johnny stood up. "I respect your opinion and understand where you are coming from. You're a good dad," he said holding out his hand.

Ned shook it and then left and headed to Alexis's apartment to apologize.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jacie looked at Elizabeth with awe and Liz smiled.

"They are so cute at this age. Everything is so new for them."

"All she sees is a bunch of big heads bobbling, making weird faces and talking in funny voices," Jason said.

Liz chuckled. "Silly."

Jacie gripped her finger.

"She has a really strong grip."

"She gets that from her mother," Jason quipped.

"I think she's going to have a dimple."

Jason smiled. "Sonny will love that."

"Are they going to have a nanny?"

"Probably, at least until Brenda is on her feet."

"So, when are we moving back to the penthouse?"

"Are you tired of my family? I thought we'd stay here forever."

Liz laughed at the look on his face. "I was looking forward to having some "us" time."

Jason grinned. "We can move out right now then."

Sonny grinned from the doorway, glad that Jason was so light and happy with Elizabeth. His enforcer had come a long way. He cleared his throat and walked in. "You know, you guys don't have to stay here."

Liz blushed, realizing Sonny had heard them. "It's okay. We'll be here as long as Jacie is."

"I appreciate that but it could be a few more days. I'll take care of her tonight. Why don't you two go have some fun?"

"Really?" Liz asked.

Sonny nodded. "I'm going to take Jacie to the hospital in the morning so Brenda can spend time with her."

Liz smiled and kissed Jacie's forehead before handing her to him.

"Hi beautiful," Sonny said smiling at his daughter. "Did you see how fast Elizabeth gave you up so she could go have fun with your godfather?"

"Hey!" Elizabeth said laughing.

Jason chuckled. "There's a diaper bag next to the changing table. It's stocked already. I'm sure Alice will give you some prepared bottles to take. She stays hungry."

Sonny smiled. "That's because my baby is growing."

Jason smiled. It was nice seeing Sonny more relaxed. Once he knew Brenda was going to be okay, he had calmed considerably.

They packed an overnight bag and headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alexis opened her door to find a very somber Ned. "Come in."

He walked past her and then stopped. "I'm sorry for the way the date ended."

She walked around him and then hugged him. "It's okay. I understand."

"I just got back from apologizing to them."

She led him over to the couch. "How did it go?"

"Fine. I explained why I exploded and they accepted it."

"I understand you are worried about the danger, just don't let it come between you and your daughter."

Ned put his head in his hands. "I just can't lose her." He started to cry and Alexis held him through it. She got it. Being in the mob was a dangerous life.

"For years, we all waited for the call that Jason was dead. He was so reckless in the beginning and then he morphed into this cold enforcer who wouldn't let us in. We were relieved when that changed and he at least would interact with the family and came to visit Lila. When we found out what happened in Italy and that Jason was blind, it hit us hard. He had already been through so much. And then he stayed with us and we got to know Elizabeth and watch them fall in love. I know he gets where I'm coming from because now he has Elizabeth to protect. I guess I have to learn to trust Johnny to protect her. I have to let go."

She rubbed his back. "You two work together and eat together every day. You've become good friends. She's leaned on you when her relationships break up and you've seen her cry for days over it. It's going to be hard to step back, but you should. Let her find her own way."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"I'm here for you. And maybe I'm a little selfish because that means I get you all to myself."

He smirked. "I think you'll be a great distraction."

She kissed him gently. "Want some ice cream? Rocky road always makes me feel better?"

Ned chuckled. "Sure."

A/N - I have a lot going on tomorrow so may not post again til Monday.


	28. Chapter 28 - Love

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope you mothers out there had a great day! I'm probably going to be fast forwarding this after next chapter.

Chapter 28 - Love

Elizabeth held on as Jason zoomed around a corner. She had a big smile on her face. He wouldn't tell her where they were going but they had been on the road for an hour already. He finally pulled into a long driveway. It was a beautiful area in the mountains.

He finally pulled the bike in front of the house and they got off.

Elizabeth swore she felt every muscle in her body.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and took off the helmet. "Just a little sore. Jason this is beautiful."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it because I own it." It was his home away from home.

"I can't wait to see the inside."

He grabbed their bag and they walked up to the porch. There was a swing and Liz couldn't wait to cuddle with him on it. Jason punched in a code and they went inside. He flicked on a light and she smiled. It was simple but homey and she absolutely loved it.

"There's one bedroom and bathroom in the back. I've always come here by myself. It's nice to share it with someone."

She smiled and looked around before going into the bedroom. It was huge and had a king sized bed and an overstuffed chair with an ottoman. She went into the bathroom and she gasped.

"It came with that," Jason said from behind her.

"I'm in love," she said walking towards the Jacuzzi tub. "Have you ever used it?"

"Do I look like a bath kind of guy to you?"

She chuckled. "You are now." She turned on the water and tested it. "My bones are tired and you're getting in here with me. Do you have any bubbles?"

He gave her a look and she laughed.

"Do you have a maid?"

"Yes. She comes in once a month and cleans."

Liz looked under the sink and smiled. Sure enough, there were some bath salts and bubble bath. "Leave her a nice tip."

Jason smiled. "I pay her very well."

She sat on the ledge of the tub. "It felt really good to help with Jacie. Sonny came around and your family banded together."

"I guess I shouldn't underestimate them."

"Never. I know they are crazy but Jason you're really lucky to have them around. They love you and you can see them whenever you want."

"You really miss your parents don't you?" he said leaning against the door frame.

"I do. I can't wait to see my mom tomorrow."

"Maybe I shouldn't have driven so far away."

"It wasn't that far. Trust me. I'm happy to be here."

Jason flicked on the jets and watch Liz smiled at the rising bubbles.

"Jason."

"Yes."

"Can I get a selfie of you in the tub?"

"I don't remember seeing you drink today."

She laughed. "Come on. I can keep it on my phone. No one will see it."

He shook his head. "I'll be right back."

She took the opportunity to shed her clothes and slip into the tub. It was heavenly on her aching muscles.

Jason stripped down in the bathroom and took off his watch and placed it on the nightstand. When he walked into the bathroom, he smiled at the vision of Elizabeth in bubbles.

He held up his phone and clicked a picture and her eyes snapped open.

"Jason Morgan, that is no fair."

He grinned. "Beautiful." Slipping below the water, he smirked as Liz pretended to be mad at him and then leaned his head back. It did feel really good and he was glad she had suggested it. Neither said a word for a long moment and then he felt her stir. She moved her body around so she could lean against him. When he felt her settle in front of him, he smiled. That was even better.

After a while, his hands slipped below the water and he played with her nipples and Liz felt a jolt go through her body.

"Having fun?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

She smiled as she felt him start to get hard.

He sat forward a little and pulled her closer and then started nuzzling her neck. She felt his fingers at her entrance and slightly moaned.

"You like that baby?" he asked as he swirled his finger over her clit.

"God yes."

He was painfully hard. She was moving as he touched her and the friction against his erection was doing him in.

"I need you inside of me," she demanded.

He lifted her up. "On your knees."

She did what he asked and then Jason grabbed his cock and Elizabeth sunk down on him and they both moaned with pleasure.

He surveyed her creamy back as she began to move and then reached around her and pinched her nipples.

Liz started to bounce faster and Jason moaned as she slammed down harder.

"Get on your hands and knees," Jason demanded. He needed to make them come.

Liz moved away from him and was shocked when Jason grabbed her ass and licked her clit from behind. He drove her into a frenzy and then pulled back and lined himself up before entering her to the hilt. Without pretense, he drove into her over and over until Elizabeth screamed his name and then he followed her over the edge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, they laid next to each other in bed.

"I can't believe the summer is going so fast."

"Are you looking forward to working?"

Liz thought for a moment. "Yes. It will be nice to apply what I've learned."

"I already talked to my dad about having Milo around. He didn't have a problem with it as long as he was discreet."

"I'm hungry."

Jason smiled. "Come on. I'll make you something to eat."

They got up and went into the kitchen and Jason made two sandwiches and they quickly ate them.

"I guess we worked up an appetite."

"Who knew bathing was so tiring."

Liz grinned. "You don't have any chocolate lying around here do you?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Go lie down on the bed, naked. I'll be right in."

She gave him a look but did what he said.

Jason grabbed some chocolate mousse from the fridge and a spoon, and hurried back to the bedroom. "Close your eyes."

Liz closed her eyes and she heard him put something down and then pull off his shirt. He grabbed the dish and decided to use his finger and dipped it into the chocolate and then put it on her nipples. Liz gasped as he greedily attacked them.

She opened her eyes. "Jason, the chocolate was for me."

He grinned against her skin. "You'll get your turn."

She laughed and then yelped as he lightly bit her nipple. He tortured her for a while and then flipped onto his back.

Eagerly she eyed the chocolate mousse and then got up and tasted it. "So good." She walked over to him and put some on his nipples and then returned the favor. "Why are your pants still on?"

"I never got around to it."

"Off," she demanded.

He got up and quickly discarded them and got back onto the bed. Jason was already semi-aroused and Elizabeth put some chocolate on her finger and put it on his shaft, making it jump. And then then she moaned as she because to lick and suck. "So good."

Jason watched her suck him with abandon and he was so hot. When she licked him clean, she gave him a smirk and Jason returned it. "Get up here."

"I'd rather keep doing what I'm doing."

Jason growled and grabbed her and threw her onto her back and kissed her torridly. Their bodies were fused together as he made love to her mouth. Panting, he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "What do you want Elizabeth?"

Just the timbre of his voice made her body shudder with want.

"I want you to fuck me Jason."

His eyes darkened and his cock twitched. He didn't even answer her. Pushing back, he pressed her legs forward and snapped his hips home as they both gasped. "You feel so damn good."

He started to move and with their position, Liz really could do nothing but take his punishment. He slammed into her over and over as her body shook every time his body was flush were hers. Changing their position, he whipped her legs to the side, still pushed up and went to town again.

She screamed his name as he began to hammer into her.

"Come dammit," he growled.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open let out the sweetest sound he had ever heard as her walls tensed. He kept going and a few minutes later, he came yelling her name as Elizabeth watched. God he was beautiful with his muscles all tense and the look on his face was pure bliss.

Jason collapsed on the bed next to her. "God I love your body."

She smiled slightly. "I definitely love yours."

He grinned. "It's all for you baby."

They cuddled and then fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they got his bike and drove back to Port Charles. Her mother would be flying in any minute and she couldn't wait to see her. They went back to the penthouse and then Milo took her to see her mom.

Liz walked into her Grams house. She could hear laughing and squealed as she recognized her mother's laugh.

"Mom," she yelled as she entered the room.

Andrea grinned and stood up and Liz was quickly in her arms hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much Elizabeth."

Liz pulled back and looked over her mom. "You look great."

Andrea smiled. "So do you. In fact, you look incredible. Is that due to a certain guy I'm hearing about?"

Liz grinned. "Probably. He's wonderful. You'll meet him at lunch."

Andrea was looking forward to it. Jeff had filled her in and she was intrigued. "So, what have you been up to?"

"It's been crazy lately. Jason's partner's wife had eclampsia and was in a coma for almost a month. They delivered the baby and she was healthy but all of us had to pitch in to take care of her. Brenda's awake now, but it was pretty scary."

"Sounds like it. I'm glad that she's okay. When do you start work?"

"In September. I'm looking forward to it."

Andrea smiled. "I'm so proud of you Elizabeth. You're not my little girl anymore." She had to admit, Liz seemed more confident and poised, like she was more comfortable in her own skin.

"Sorry, I had to grow up at some point."

"I like the new you. I'm glad that you're happy."

"Me too. Now tell me about your patient."

Andrea told her all about the patient and Africa, and before they knew it, they looked at the clock and it was noon.

"I made reservations at the Metro Court for 12:30. I figured that Grams was cooking dinner, so I'd give her a break for lunch."

"Let me change then, I'll be right back."

Audrey smiled. "I love watching you two together. Your mother is right, you seem different but in a very good way."

Liz smiled. "I think I'm finally really letting go of the past and realizing that things can work out."

"Good. I'm proud of you Elizabeth."

"Thank you Gram. That means a lot to me."

Andrea came back downstairs and then Milo drove them to lunch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was running slightly late and texted Liz. He was staring into his closet trying to figure out what to wear and finally decided on dress pants and a button down shirt. He chose a periwinkle blue one and then quickly put it on and slipped on his socks and dress shoes. It was probably a little too much but he wanted to make a good impression. Going into the bathroom, he put on a little cologne and looked himself over in the mirror. His hair was probably getting a little too long. He had to put some product in to control it. Finally deciding he was acting like a girl, he ran downstairs and grabbed his keys and headed to the Metro Court.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz's head tilted when she saw Jason walk off the elevator, "Damn," she muttered making both women turn and look.

"Wow, he's a looker," Andrea said.

Liz grinned. "I can't believe he dressed up. He's more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy."

Andrea smiled. "I think it's sweet."

Audrey shook her head.

She waved and Jason smiled and walked towards them. Liz stood up and he gave her a quick peck. "You look very handsome."

Jason smiled. "Thank you." He turned and greeted Audrey first and then Andrea stood and he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jason."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Elizabeth really missed you."

They sat down.

"I missed her too. So, Liz tells me that you like motorcycles."

Jason smiled. "I do. I think your daughter has grown fond of them too. I make her wear a helmet of course."

"And what about you? Do you wear one?"

"No."

Audrey made a noise. "Young man, you don't even know how many motorcycle accidents we see in the hospital."

"I agree," Andrea said.

"I'm a good driver."

Liz fought a smile because of the look on Jason's face.

"It's not you I worry about. People don't pay attention. You need to wear one too. If you got hurt, Liz would be devastated," Audrey said firmly.

Jason sighed. He hated wearing a helmet. "Alright, I'll wear a helmet."

"That's better," Audrey said.

Andrea chuckled. "Alright, we're done ganging up on you. It's just the mother in us."

Jason smirked.

The waitress came up to the table. She took Audrey and Andrea's order first and then moved to the other side of the table. Liz gave her order and then Jason looked up from the menu. Since the woman was standing to the side of her, Liz couldn't see her making eyes at Jason.

"I'll have the burger," Jason said.

"Fries or a small salad."

"Fries are fine." He knew Liz had gotten a salad and would want them.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

Jason shook his head and handed her the menu.

"Let me know if there is," she said before walking away.

Jason looked back at the women and Andrea and Audrey had a look of disgust on their faces. "What? Do you not like hamburgers?"

Audrey and Andrea looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Are you telling me that you didn't realize that the waitress was flirting with you?" Andrea asked.

Jason frowned and looked at Elizabeth.

"Don't look at me."

"She was just being nice."

Liz grinned. "Jason is kind of oblivious to the fact that he is hot."

Jason turned a little red and Audrey and Andrea grinned.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing honey." Andrea wanted to see what Jason did when the woman came back.

They talked a little about Italy and then Jason and Andrea talked about Africa since he had been there.

The waitress delivered the food and touched Jason's shoulder lightly and asked him if she could get him anything else.

"This is fine, thanks." He picked up Elizabeth's hand and leaned over and kissed it. "Is there anything you need baby?"

Liz smiled. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

The woman looked a little embarrassed but quickly recovered and walked away.

Andrea smiled. Jason was a keeper.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked Jason to the elevator. "I think you impressed them both."

"Good. I love you baby. Have fun."

"Mom said you can come to dinner and you don't have to dress up."

"Do you want me there?"

She nodded. "I do."

"Okay. I'll be there."

She kissed him. "Later."

He kissed her one more time before jumping into the elevator.

Andrea looked over at Audrey. "He's very attentive with her. I like it. You can tell he's in love and wants to make her happy."

"I have a feeling that you'll be coming home for a wedding next year."

Andrea smiled. "She'll make a beautiful bride."

"They'll make gorgeous babies," Audrey said.

Elizabeth sat down. "What did I miss?"

Both women were smiling at her.

"Nothing, we're just planning your future," her mother said.

Liz chuckled. It was the first time she was excited about her future. Whatever life brought with Jason, she was ready for the challenge.


	29. Chapter 29 - Trouble

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad that you liked the lunch and Liason hotness!

Chapter 29 - Trouble

Jason walked into Brenda's hospital room. He wanted to check on her before going home to change. She was holding Jacie and talking to her. "Hey."

Brenda looked up at smiled. "Hi. I'm surprised to see you in the middle of the day."

Jason sat down. "We haven't had time to talk just you and me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I think they are going to let me go home tomorrow."

Jason smiled. "That's great news."

"I haven't had any seizures and I'm healing nicely," Brenda said.

"I'm really glad you came back to us. Sonny was a wreck for a while and Jacie needed her mom. Who's here with you?"

"Emily. She went to use the bathroom. Why are you so dressed up? You look good."

"I just met Elizabeth's mother and had lunch with them."

"How did it go?"

"Pretty well. I have to wear a helmet now though when I ride."

Brenda laughed. "It's about time someone made you do that. Jason, it's not safe without one."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You're not invincible. You can't glare at the concrete and stop it from hurting you before you fall on it. Tell him Jacie."

Brenda handed the baby to Jason and she stared up at him.

"Hello beautiful. If your mommy starts talking crazy, you can call me and I'll take care of it."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Please. "

Emily walked into the room. "Hey," she said smiling at her brother.

"Hi. I just wanted to stop by and see how Brenda was doing."

"You look handsome."

"Thanks."

"He just met a parent," Brenda said smiling.

Emily smiled. "That's right." She remembered Elizabeth said her mom was visiting. "It went well?"

"Yup. I passed with flying colors."

"I never had a doubt."

Jason stood up. "Sit down."

"I'm fine."

He gave her a look and Emily plopped into the chair. "I have to go." He kissed Jacie on the forehead. "Emily, don't let Brenda tell Jacie any lies about me."

Emily grinned. Brenda winked at her and gave Jason an angelic smile.

"Now that's just creepy. I'm going to have nightmares," Jason said making a face as he handed the baby back.

Emily chuckled.

"Take care Bren. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Sonny's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Have a seat."

"I just saw Brenda and Jacie. She looks a lot better."

Sonny smiled. "Yeah. She's definitely improving. I wanted to talk to you about the business structure."

"What's going on?"

"Well, first I wanted to thank you for stepping up for me. You made really good choices and it made me realize something."

Jason sucked in a breath.

"I want to give you a bigger cut of the business and make it 50/50."

"Really?"

"Yes and with that, I want to split the responsibility you have so you can be more like a partner rather than an enforcer."

Jason wasn't sure what that meant exactly. He liked his function within the organization but he also knew that he was going to marry Elizabeth and hopefully one day have a family too, although if he wasn't enforcer, he'd be able to spend more time with her.

"I had Diane draw up some papers. Like I said, it would be 50/50. If either of us want to leave after that, we can buy the other one out. If one of us should die, the business would revert to the other person and provisions will be made for the estate."

Jason was kind of floored by the whole conversion.

"Look, why don't you think about it. I'd like to keep Francis as the enforcer until he feels Nathan is totally ready. He's good and the men respect him. You've done a lot for this organization and I think this is fair. Your reputation is important and you'll still be front and center but just in a different capacity."

"Okay, I'll get back to you tomorrow."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Brooklyn walked out of Kelly's and turned to go back to the car and a man appeared looking furious.

"I know you work for Morgan. You are destroying my livelihood and I will not let you get away with it."

Johnny pushed Brooklyn behind him. "Look man, I don't even know who you are."

"Antonio Ibarra."

Johnny sighed. It was one of the brothers from the New Jersey family.

Mario, their guard, got in position out of sight with his gun raised.

"You tried to blow Jason up. What did you expect, a slap on the wrist?"

Antonio pulled out a gun.

"Look man, not in front of witnesses. Let's go somewhere and let her walk away."

Brooklyn was scared shitless.

"I'm sending a message to Morgan that you don't fuck with the Ibarra's."

Maxie came out of Kelly's talking on her phone and not paying attention. She froze when she saw the scene. "Call 911 Kelly's," she whispered to Spinelli.

"Are you in trouble…"

"Spinelli just do it," she growled before getting off the phone.

Johnny looked over at Maxie, "Don't move."

She nodded.

"Are you going to kill everyone here?"

"If I have to."

"You're being stupid. Anyone could walk by."

"Tell Jason, if he keeps coming after my family, I will end his."

He acted like he was going to lower the gun but pulled the trigger as Johnny turned and Maxie screamed. Mario didn't have a direct shot because of Maxie so he made himself known and the man shot in his direction. Luckily, Mario tackled Maxie and she wasn't hurt. The man ran down the alley and Mario got up and gave chase, and as he got closer, Antonio jumped into a car and it took off as he fired rounds at Mario. He ran back to the group.

"Oh my God, you're shot," Brooklyn said looking at Johnny's arm.

"I'm fine. Maxie are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Don't say a word about this," Johnny warned.

"I had Spinelli called 911."

"Shit."

Mario ran up to them.

"Take Brooklyn to the safe house on Main. I'm going to my apartment. Maxie, you're coming with me."

"No."

"Maxie, I'm fucking bleeding. Come with me. I need you to drive."

His arm hurt like a bitch.

"Okay."

They all took off. Brooklyn was not a happy camper.

"We don't have time for this. I need you to come with me now or there will be trouble for Johnny and me."

Brooklyn nodded and hurried off and got in the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie started her car. "Don't bleed on my seats."

"Call Spinelli and have the doctor meet us."

Maxie made the call.

"Maxinista, what happened?"

"Listen, we left the scene before the cops go there. Did you call them?"

"Yes, but I used a throwaway phone."

"Good job. I need you to arrange for a doctor to come to Johnny's apartment."

He texted the doctor with an address. "Done."

"Spinelli, call Jason and have him meet me."

"Okay."

Maxie ended the call. "Brooklyn looked a little freaked out."

"I know. I'll go see her after I tend to my arm. I needed to meet with Jason first."

"Can I leave afterwards?"

"Do you mind taking me upstairs?"

"I guess not." She was going to be late for her break and her boss wasn't going to be happy.

She parked on the street and then Johnny got out and Maxie grabbed a small blanket from her car and put it around him. "If people see blood, they'll ask questions."

Johnny walked as fast as he could. They made it inside the building unquestioned and got on the elevator. Johnny leaned his head against the wall.

"You're not going to pass out on me are you?"

"No Maxie."

The door finally opened and Johnny handed her his keys and she opened the door and he sat on the couch.

"We need to get your suit jacket off," Maxie said.

She helped him ease his good arm out and then carefully slid the jacket off. His entire sleeve was soaked. "Jesus Johnny. It's good thing I'm not squeamish."

"There's scissors over there on the desk."

She retrieved them and then cut off his sleeve and put it in the garbage. Grabbing a dish towel she rushed back over and wrapped Johnny's arm.

Someone pounded on the door and Maxie opened it. Jason rushed inside. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Maxie, you can go, but I need your word that you tell no one."

"My lips are sealed. I want nothing to do with that guy. I'm going back to work."

"Thank you Maxie."

She left and Jason put pressure on Johnny's arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"It was Antonio Ibarra. He wanted to send a message to you that if you don't stop fucking with his business, he'll fuck with your family."

Jason's jaw clenched.

"Francis had put a plan in motion to take them out tomorrow. He's headed back so I don't think this will change the plan. He thinks he delivered the message."

"He needs to be dead along with the rest of them."

Sonny walked in with the doctor. Jason was still in his office when the message came through.

The doctor checked out Johnny's wound. "It went through but it did do some damage. The bleeding is stopping. Did you lose a lot?"

"My sleeve was soaked and it went through to my jacket."

"You might need a pint."

"If you're going to do that, then we need to drive to the safe house. Brooklyn is there alone."

Jason nodded. "That can be arranged."

"I'm gonna sew you up. Someone will need to change the bandages twice a day. I'll give you some antibiotics in case you get an infection. You got lucky."

Johnny grimaced when he cleaned the wounds out.

Jason pulled Sonny into the kitchen and updated him. Sonny was livid. "We strike tomorrow. There can be no mistakes."

"I'll have Francis and Nathan take care of it," Jason said.

Sonny left and Jason went into Johnny's bedroom and packed some clothes for the night. Brooklyn had left and extra outfit, so Johnny told him where it was and he grabbed that too.

"Can you stand?" the doctor asked.

"I think so."

Johnny stood up and wobbled at first but the doctor steadied him and then they headed to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason parked outside a clinic where the doctor was retrieving the blood.

"I'm scared Brooklyn is going to leave me," Johnny said softly.

Jason turned so he could look at him. "I'm sorry. Maybe she just needs time to process it."

"She's probably hearing her dad's voice in her head."

"Maybe in the end, she'll feel you're worth the risk."

"I hope so. I'm already spun."

Jason smirked.

The doctor got back in and they went on their way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brooklyn was a mess. She had cried off all her makeup. Johnny wasn't answering her texts and Mario had no word on his condition. Maybe she had been naïve, but she wasn't expecting that level of violence. She was definitely freaked out.

The door opened and she froze when she saw the doctor leading Johnny inside. They stared at each other as the doctor assisted him. Jason led the way and everyone followed.

Brooklyn watched as the doctor set up the blood drip.

"That will take a while. Once it's done, I'll take the I.V. out and you just need to rest and take the meds."

"Thank you. Can I have a moment alone with Brooklyn?"

The doctor nodded.

"I'm going to take off. Text me if you need anything," Jason said.

Brooklyn sat on the bed.

"Are you leaving me?"

She started to cry. "I just watched you get shot. I'm a mess and I'm scared. Suppose I can't handle this. I'm already crazy about you Johnny."

"It's hard to prepare someone for this. There will be times that I will be injured; times where you can't even know where I am. It's a lot to ask someone to deal with but Brooklyn, we could be so good together. This isn't something you'll have to deal with every day, but it's kind of like dating a cop. Shit can happen. It's the nature of the business."

She wiped her face. "I know and I thought I got it. I guess hearing the words and seeing it in reality are two different things."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know," she said half sobbing. "Can we talk about this later? I need to process it. Right now I just need to touch you and know you're fine."

"Come here."

She crawled up towards him laid on this chest and closed her eyes. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle."

"It's not your fault."

They didn't talk anymore and the doctor came in to check. When the transfusion was done, he unhooked Johnny and bandaged the injection site. "Are you going to stay with him tonight?"

"Yes."

The doctor explained the medicine and made Johnny take a pain pill. "It will make you drowsy but you need to sleep."

"Okay, thanks Doc."

He left and Mario poked his head in. "You guys need anything."

"Maybe some water."

"You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was tired. He had just finished meeting with Francis, Cody, and Nathan. He liked their plan and hoped that everything ran smoothly.

He walked into the penthouse and threw his keys on the desk. He needed to get ready for dinner at Audrey's. He had about a half hour which gave him time to shower and change.

Once he got cleaned up, he headed over there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz heard his SUV and ran out of the house to meet him. She immediately could tell something had happened. "What's going on?"

"Johnny was shot."

"What?"

"I know. He was ambushed by one of the people who tried to blow me up."

Liz chewed on her lip. "Is he okay?

"It hit him in the arm. He had to get a pint of blood, but he's going to be fine."

"Good. Do you need to be with him?"

"No. Brooklyn is with him. Unfortunately, she was there and saw everything."

Liz grimaced. "Is she handling it okay?"

"Not really. I'm not sure what's going on but it was pretty intense."

"I hope this doesn't spook her."

"Me too. You have no idea what it's like being around a depressed Johnny."

They slowly walked towards the house.

"What's for dinner?"

"Grams made her famous smashed potatoes for mom and I think she made chicken parm."

"Okay."

Liz took his hand and they continued to chat as they walked inside.


	30. Chapter 30 – Finally Home

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking the drama.

Chapter 30 – Finally Home

Jason and Liz walked inside and Andrea got up to greet him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled him towards the couch. They sat down and Liz got him a beer.

"So, I don't want Elizabeth to know, but we're coming home for Thanksgiving and Steven and Sarah will be with us."

Jason smiled. "She'll like that."

"We're going to stay for a few weeks. I think Steven and Sarah will be here five days."

"If you need some place to stay, I can make the arrangements."

Andrea smiled. "I think Jeff and I will stay here but I'm sure that Steven and Sarah will want to stay elsewhere."

"I'll handle it. I'll make sure I write down my number before we leave."

"I'm flying out later tonight. I really wish that I could stay longer."

Liz came back into the room and handed Jason a beer.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "So, what time is your flight to Africa?"

"It's at the crack of dawn unfortunately. It will be a long one but I'm so glad that I got to see you."

"Me too."

Andrea changed the subject so Elizabeth wouldn't be sad and before they knew it, Audrey was calling them for supper.

Steve walked in and greeted Jason. "Hello there."

"Hello Mr. Hardy."

He smiled. "Please, call me Steve."

Jason smiled. They all sat down and Steve said a brief grace and they dug in.

"This is really good," Jason said savoring the mashed potatoes. Elizabeth was right. They were really good.

Audrey smiled. "It's a family recipe."

"Yeah, one she won't spill," Liz said before wiping her mouth.

"I'll take it to my grave but I did leave it to you in my will Elizabeth," Audrey said.

"Well, I'm in no hurry to get rid of you, so you're stuck making them," Liz said before taking another bite and moaning.

Steve chuckled. "I'll never turn them down."

They all ate until they were stuffed.

"I made a pie."

Steve groaned.

Liz grinned. "There's always room for pie."

Andrea and Jason chuckled.

Audrey got up and grabbed it and dished it out.

Jason was impressed. Audrey was a really good cook. He might have to go to the gym in the morning. "I'm going to need to do a lot of crunches."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Please, you have abs for days."

"Me too," Steve said as Audrey chuckled. "Don't laugh at me woman."

Andrea grinned. "Jeff swears he has abs too."

Liz laughed. "Remember when he came home with that airbrushed ab t-shirt on?"

Andrea shook her head. "He's so ridiculous sometimes. You know he blames your cooking for their disappearance."

Audrey scowled. "Those things disappeared when he was like twenty-two."

Andrea laughed. "I will not repeat that if you keep making us mashed potatoes."

Liz laughed. "Good one mom."

Audrey shook her head. "Food junkies."

Jason chuckled. They weren't as boisterous as his family but he liked their vibe.

"Jason, I'm going to take a walk out back. Why don't you come with me?"

Liz looked at her mother who shrugged.

"Sure."

They got up and left.

"Is he going to give him a hard time?" Liz asked.

"I have no idea," Audrey said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Steve and Jason walked in the grass towards the woods. "You're not going to rough me up out here are you?"

Steve chuckled. "I think you could take me."

Jason smiled.

"Jason, Liz is a treasure. I love her beyond reason. She's been through a lot and I know that you know that."

"I do."

"With that said, I need you to cherish my granddaughter. She deserves it and I want to see her happy. I watched her cry too many times and it broke my heart."

"I love her Mr. Hardy. She has my heart. I'd do anything for her."

Steve smiled and patted him on the back. "Good man. Now, how much would it be to hire you to take out Ms. Sneed at the hospital?"

Jason almost choked on his spit causing Steve to laugh loudly. Jason soon joined in and they walked back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth cried the whole way back from the airport. Jason was beside himself. He finally pulled the truck over and opened her door and pulled her out and held her tightly.

"Don't cry baby. You're killing me."

Liz sniffed a few times and wiped her face. "I just never get to see her and I miss her so much." Her mother was at times her best friend. She stood by her and tried to help her get through one crisis after another.

"I can pay someone off in Africa to kick them out."

Liz grinned as she wiped her tears away. "You're just saying that."

Jason smiled. "If I could, I would do it if you wanted me to."

"Thank you Jason," she said before kissing him and getting back into the car.

Jason started driving again. "You want to go see Jacie?"

Liz nodded. She texted Monica to find out if she was at the hospital or the mansion. "Mansion."

They headed there.

"Your grandfather wanted to hire me to take out someone at the hospital."

Liz laughed loudly. "He did?"

"Yeah. It was pretty funny. He caught me completely off guard. It was some lady named Ms. Sneed."

Liz made a face. "Even the name sounds bad."

Jason nodded. Soon they pulled into the driveway and parked. The house was really quiet because mostly everyone was in bed. They walked into the sitting room and Monica and Sonny were sitting there while Monica burped Jacie.

Liz smiled. "I needed some baby time."

Jacie burped really loud and Monica smiled and cleaned her up and then handed her over.

"Hi Jacie." The baby's eyes were fluttering open and closed. She was full from the milk and was ready to sleep. "She has Brenda's eyes I think."

"As long as she doesn't have her voice," Jason said.

Sonny shook his head and Monica chuckled.

Jacie fell asleep as Liz rocked her gently.

"That baby will never lack for love," Monica said.

Sonny smiled. "She's beautiful."

Liz smiled. "As cute as a button."

Jason frowned. "Are buttons cute?"

Sonny gave him a look.

"What?"

Monica and Liz started chatting so Sonny pulled Jason aside.

"Have you checked on Johnny?"

"Mario texted me. He's doing fine. We just can't let Ned get wind of it. He'll have a fit."

Sonny nodded. "Plans are still on?"

"Yes. It's being handled."

"Good. I'll just concentrate on getting Brenda home safe and sound."

"Elizabeth and I can get Jacie."

"That would be great."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brooklyn got some water out of the kitchen and went back to the bedroom. Johnny was asleep so she looked out the window. She needed to talk to someone about this. There was way too much dialogue going on in her head. So, she dialed the one person that would understand.

Liz grabbed her phone and saw it was Brooklyn and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"How are you holding up?"

Brooklyn sighed and looked over at Johnny. "Honestly, not very well. Johnny is sleeping."

"He'll be fine."

"I know but I feel like I failed mob girlfriend 101 or something."

Liz smiled. "All you have to do is follow directions and never ditch your guard."

"I argued with him. It was the shock."

"Don't beat yourself up. You and Johnny were lucky. When Jason and I were in Italy, he was hurt badly and then I found myself in the middle of a shootout a few times."

"How did you handle it?"

"I was scared but I did what Johnny, Milo, and Jason told me. I thought of ways to escape. They were going to have the guards rape me."

Brooklyn gasped.

"But I fought. I didn't let them. I did what I had to do."

Brooklyn was pretty sure she knew what that meant. "Suppose I'm not that tough?"

"You are or Johnny wouldn't have been attracted to you in a more meaningful way. He's crazy about you. In the end, you need to decide if you can deal with it. Get self-defense lessons, learn to handle a gun, and do whatever he tells you if danger crosses you. It's not like it's an everyday thing."

"I'm falling for him and I don't want to lose him."

"You're shaken up because you're human. But don't stay in that place. Be thankful he's okay and spoil him and love on him. Let him know that you're by his side through thick or thin because I can guarantee you that he would do that for you."

Brooklyn slightly smiled. "He's pretty terrific."

Liz smiled. "Then you have your answer."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I really needed someone to talk me down."

"Your welcome. Tell Johnny I'm thinking about him."

"I will."

She walked back over to the bed and climbed in and snuggled into Johnny's side. She couldn't walk away. For once in her life she wasn't going to run when it got tough. Johnny was worth it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason and Elizabeth packed up some of Jacie's things and put them into the car. Lila was holding her and spoiling her and then handed her over to Edward.

"I'm going to miss you Jacie. You can come read the financial section with me anytime."

"Don't scare her," Jason said walking into the room.

"What? Gold was up today."

Jason shook his head as Lila chuckled.

"You tell Brenda, that soon as she's up for it, I'd like to come for a visit."

Jason smiled. "I will."

Edward handed him the baby. "I was tempted to file a court injunction to prevent you from leaving the property with her, but Lila said she'd divorce me."

Jason sighed. Edward was too much.

"Tracy threatened to lay in front of the car. She said you didn't have the cajones to run over her."

Jason pretended to think and Edward grinned.

Liz grabbed the last bag and said goodbye to Lila before they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny carried Brenda into the house and sat her on the couch.

"I'm home," she said smiling.

"The baby is on the way."

A woman walked into the house.

"Brenda this is Aimee. She's going to be your nurse."

Brenda smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'll be checking on you twice a day for the next few days." Patrick had insisted to make sure Brenda wasn't showing any signs of having a seizure.

"Mercedes will be here soon. She'll be helping you with Jacie," Sonny said.

Aimee left since she wasn't needed today and would check back in the next morning.

"I'm going to get spoiled with everyone doting on me."

Sonny smiled. "I'm making you a nice Cuban dinner."

Brenda grinned. "Now you are talking."

Jason walked in carrying Jacie and Brenda grinned and held her arms out. "She just had a bottle."

Brenda kissed Jacie on the forehead. "You should put her in the bassinet. She's probably way too used to people holding her while she sleeps."

Jason took her back and laid her down.

Liz sat next to Brenda. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

Brenda smiled and clapped. "I love surprises."

Jason looked at Sonny who grinned.

"I'll be back at 11:00."

"I'll be ready."

"Lila wants to come over when you're ready."

Brenda frowned. "Lila wants to come here?"

Jason shrugged.

Sonny grinned. "I think Jacie won her over. I'm even invited over now."

"I'll have to see that to believe it."

Jason smiled.

"You gonna hang out for a while?" Brenda asked.

"I could."

Jason kissed Liz on the forehead. "I'll pick you up later."

Sonny walked him out and Liz and Brenda chatted more about what had happened while she was in the coma. Brenda needed a good dose of gossip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny woke up and Brooklyn fed him some breakfast. The doctor had just left and gave Johnny clearance to take a bath.

She went into the bathroom and filled up the tub and then walked next to him.

"I feel like an old man."

She smirked. "You're certainly walking like one."

"Smartass." Johnny frowned as he looked at the tub. "Bubbles?"

She grinned. "They always make me feel better."

He shook his head.

She helped him take off his pants and underwear and then he stood in the tub and tried not to use his bad arm. Finally sinking below the bubbles, he let out a sigh as the water soothed his muscles.

Brooklyn sat on the toilet lid. "So, I called Elizabeth last night."

He opened one eye and looked at her. "You did?"

"Yeah. She talked me down."

He relaxed again. "I don't think I would have handled it very well if you had left."

"It was just a shock. I just needed time to adjust."

"I understand."

He was relieved. Last night, he was scared that he'd wake up and she'd be gone.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No. You're human. You're not used to the situation. The only thing I ask in the future is that you do what Mario says without question."

"I already apologized to him. It won't happen again."

"Thank you."

"If we're going to be on Mafia Girlfriends of New York someday, I need to brush up on my skillz."

He opened his eyes and smirked. "You, Brenda, and Elizabeth would make that a very interesting show."

Brooklyn grinned.

"I set Melanie up on a date with Francis."

"Get out."

Johnny chuckled. "I caught him staring at her. So, I figured she deserves a good man. And if her asshole of an ex comes around, Francis will handle that." They all had a soft spot for the waitress and her son.

"She's pretty and Francis seems like he's really nice."

"He's a good guy."

"Well look at you playing matchmaker."

He smiled. "I want everyone to be as happy as I am."

Brooklyn smiled. Her man was a keeper.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis walked into Sonny's office. "It's done."

He sat down and Jason joined them.

"Were there any complications?"

"No. I made sure that Antonio suffered."

"Good," Jason said. He had almost been tempted to jump in there.

"There will be no trace of the Ibarra family again and their businesses were burned to the ground. I wanted to send a strong message."

Sonny smirked. "Good job Francis."

"Yeah, I'm impressed," Jason said.

Francis smiled. "Well gentlemen, I have a date tonight."

"Anyone we know?"

"Melanie."

Sonny smiled. "Treat her right. She deserves it."

"Always."

He left and Jason got up and went back to his office.


	31. Chapter 31 - Sparkle

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you like all the family dynamics!

Alright, I'm accelerating this.

Chapter 31 – Sparkle

One Week Later

Lila held Jacie as she sat on the couch next to Brenda. "I'm so happy to see you doing so well."

"Me too. I got in an argument last night with Sonny."

"About what?"

"I want more kids. I love Jacie and I don't want her to be an only child."

"Ah, I take it Sonny is scared because your medical condition?"

Brenda nodded. "I understand, but anything I went through is worth it when I look into Jacie's eyes."

"Just give him some time. When Jacie gets around two, discuss it with him again."

"Two months? Okay…."

"Brenda!" Lila said loudly.

Brenda laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

Lila chuckled. "Jason cut his hair."

Brenda's eye grew big. "There is a God."

"Now don't get too excited. It's not really short. It's still to his ears."

Brenda groaned.

"If you want it shorter than that, you're going to have to blackmail Elizabeth."

Brenda grinned.

Jason walked in.

"Speak of the devil."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't talk about me when I'm not around Brenda."

She mocked him with a whiny voice.

Jason stared at her for a few seconds. "Do you have a wrinkle on your forehead?"

Brenda's eyes grew big. "Oh my God, where?"

Lila chuckled and Brenda smacked Jason on the arm.

"Jerk."

Jason grinned.

"Why are you here?"

"Sonny asked me to meet him at the home office."

Brenda smiled. "He's cooking lunch for us."

"Great. I'll probably get stuck cutting onions."

"You can glare at them and maybe they won't make you cry."

"You're so funny."

Brenda went to smack him again and Jason caught her hand and smacked it. "Hey."

Sonny stood in the doorway. "You two are such a bad example for Jacie."

Brenda grinned. "He started it."

Sonny shook his head and Jason got up as he dodged Brenda again and followed him into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you asked her if she had a wrinkle."

Jason chuckled. "Why did you need me here?"

Sonny pulled out a cutting board, knife, and an onion and Jason groaned. "Come on Jason. You don't cry."

Jason rolled his eyes and started.

"Did you look over the paperwork?"

"Yes. I gave it to Diane."

Sonny smiled. "Elizabeth was fine with it?"

"Of course. Is that why you really did it?"

"Well, partly. I think we all deserve some happiness." Sonny wasn't going to admit it, because he was sworn to secrecy, but Audrey had come to his office and asked if he could make Jason's job safer because Elizabeth would be heartbroken if anything happened to him. The change was already in motion, but it just solidified his decision.

"Elizabeth and I got you and Brenda something."

Sonny stopped slicing and looked over at him. "Really?"

"It should be delivered any minute. It's really for Jacie."

About five minutes later, they heard Brenda squeal and she came running into the room. "I take back every evil thing I said after you left the room."

Jason smirked.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Jason. The rocking chair is beautiful."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Elizabeth painted on it." There were little teddy bears and blocks on it.

"I'll give her a big hug when I see her next."

She gave him a side hug and started to leave.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Brenda grinned and then walked over to Sonny and laid a smoldering kiss on him.

"Now, I just might cry. My eyes….."

Brenda smacked him on the way out.

"I'll take back the chair."

"Over your dead body."

"She's so sweet when you're not around," Sonny said.

Jason pretended to choke.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked into his apartment under the watchful eye of Brooklyn.

"The doctor said you need to rest one more day."

"You should go to work. I'll be good. Your dad will wonder what happened."

"I told him you hurt your arm and the cut got infected. He was fine with me helping you."

He sat on the couch. "I'm sorry you had to lie to him."

She sat down next to him. "I would have never heard the end of it. He would have probably locked me away."

Johnny sighed.

"I'm fine Johnny. Don't worry about it."

He leaned over and kissed her and it turned passionate.

"As tempting as you are, we are not doing it. He said rest."

"You could get on top."

She grinned. "No. I promise I'll make it up to you though."

He kissed her again. "You sure?"

"You're not playing fair, but yes. I'm sure."

"At least lay down with me?"

"You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Thanksgiving

Elizabeth rushed into Audrey's. "I know I'm late."

"It's alright. Go put on an apron."

Liz ran into the kitchen and began helping Audrey with all the sides.

"Where is Jason?"

"He had an errand to run. He might not make it until it's time to eat."

Audrey smiled. "It's okay."

Steve came into the room and kissed Elizabeth on the head. "Where do you want me?"

"Can you shuck some corn?"

Steve got to work and they all got to work. Liz loved helping her Gram in the kitchen. It was a memory she'd always cherish from her youth.

They managed to get everything together and about an hour before dinner, Steve pulled out the turkey.

"That looks fabulous," Liz said.

Steve grinned. "It's a fine looking bird."

"Gram, as usual, you made enough food to feed an army."

The doorbell rang.

"Liz can you get that for me?"

She wiped her hands off and ran for the door and when she threw it open, she screamed.

Steven grabbed her and hugged her, spinning her around. "I missed you Lizzie."

"I missed you too."

Sarah stepped up and they hugged. "It has been way to long."

"How are you?"

"I'm great."

They went inside.

"Are you staying here?"

"No, Jason put us up at the Metro Court," Sarah said. "He's quite a looker."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Jason knew you were coming?"

Steven grinned. "Yup. We finally managed to surprise you."

They went into the living room and Audrey and Steve came out and gave them big hugs.

"It smells so good in here," Steven said.

The doorbell rang again.

"It's probably Jason," Liz said moving to the door. When she pulled it open, she started to cry.

"Don't cry sweetheart," Jeff said pulling her into his arms.

"I'm just so happy to see you."

He kissed her and moved into the house and Liz hugged her mother.

"I missed you baby."

"Me too. I can't believe you guys managed to surprise me like this."

Andrea grinned and moved past her and Jason was standing on the top step.

"You did this?"

"Well, I helped."

She ran into his arms, almost knocking him off the step and clung to his body. "I love you so much."

He grinned and then kissed her. "Happy Thanksgiving Elizabeth."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

They went inside and sat down. It was a wonderful day with a lot of laughter and eating. All of them had a lot to be thankful for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year Later

Jason watched Elizabeth dance with Brooklyn. She was so beautiful.

"It was a beautiful wedding."

Jason smiled. "I agree."

Ned twirled Alexis around and then kissed his bride.

"When are you going to pop the question to Elizabeth?"

Jason smiled. "This weekend."

Edward smiled. "Good man."

They were going to his cabin.

Liz rushed up to him and pulled him up and Jason groaned. "Please."

He followed her and Elizabeth danced around him as he stood there grinning.

"Jason, at least bobble your head," Brenda said loudly.

He glared at her.

Liz threw her arms around her neck and he put his hands on her hips as she danced in front of him. He swayed a little and she smiled. "Thank you for dancing with me."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I did say I'd do anything for you."

She grinned and then spun around so her back was against his and they continued to sway. "Anything?"

Brenda grinned and then motioned to the DJ and he started playing Conga and everyone made a train and to Jason's horror, they pulled him into it. Every time he tried to duck out, Brenda's nails dug into his hip.

"You are not going anywhere and this is on video."

Jason groaned as Edward and Tracy laughed at him.

"He's never going to live this down," Edward said.

"I know," Tracy said recording video with her phone.

Sonny chuckled. This was cruel even for Brenda.

Jason finally wrestled out of her grip and picked Brenda up and stood over the drink fountain and threatened to drop her.

"You wouldn't," Brenda yelled.

He pretended to lose his grip and she screamed as everyone laughed.

"You would have deserved it," he said putting her down on the floor.

She smiled. "Nice Conga hips by the way."

He growled and she ran away.

Tracy had an evil smile on her face as he walked towards them.

Jason gave her a lethal glare.

"I was thinking of posting this on you tube."

"Do you value your life?"

She rolled her eyes.

He sat down. "Don't even say anything," he said to Sonny who was grinning.

Liz sat on his lap. "Don't pout."

"I'll try to ignore your part in this but you owe me big time."

Liz grinned and kissed him and then whispered into his ear. "Tonight, I'm going to rock your world."

He chuckled. She was totally drunk and he just couldn't be mad at her.

Two hours later, he thought about changing his mind when he looked at his passed out girl in the bed next to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason drove to the cabin. He was a little nervous. It wasn't that he didn't think she'd say no, but he just wanted it to be perfect.

"I love it up here," she said staring out at the trees.

"I love it more with you."

She smiled and took his hand. "The hospital was crazy this week. This is the perfect getaway."

He pulled into the driveway and parked.

She got out and smiled as she sucked in the fresh air. Jason grabbed the bags and went inside. He had made a trip in the middle of the week and brought her favorite foods.

Liz walked inside. "I'm going to sit on the swing."

"Sounds good."

He was going to propose to her later tonight under the stars. He poured her a glass of wine and grabbed a beer for himself and went out to the swing. They sat and for a long time just cuddling and then Jason went into the house and started dinner. Sonny had cooked for them and he just needed to put it in the oven.

"Something smells really good."

"Rigatoni."

She grinned. "Sonny's?"

"Yup."

"Now I'm salivating."

Jason smiled. When it was ready, he served it up and they sat down to eat. "It's a beautiful night. I thought we go lay down on a blanket and look at some stars."

If it had been cloudy, he swore he would have shot bullets into the sky.

"Sounds wonderful."

They finished up and Jason grabbed the blanket and they headed out.

Liz smiled as she laid down and then looked up into the sky. "Perfect."

He smiled and she started pointing out constellations. "I love it when they sparkle."

In his pocket, he slipped the ring on the tip of his finger and then pointed. "What about that one?"

She gasped. "Jason. What is that on your finger?"

"Something that sparkles." He pushed himself up. "Elizabeth, I love you so much. I never thought I could find this kind of love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She was crying she was so happy. "Yes," she said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down on her. They kissed passionately only pulling back for air. Then Jason put a ring on her finger which had a larger princess cut diamond stone in the center and smaller diamonds on the band.

"Perfect," she said smiling.

"You're perfect."

He kissed her again, moving his body over hers as she slid her hand up his shirt. He moaned as she lightly perused his chest. He sucked on her chin and then moved down her neck as his thumb moved over her nipple.

"Jason, can we do it out here?"

He grinned against her skin. Luckily, he had shut off his surveillance video before they came out. "Yes."

She moaned as he bit her through the material of her shirt. "Off," she demanded pushing up his shirt. He pulled back and ripped it off and then helped her off with hers. She shimmied out of her shorts and Jason took a moment to admire her tone body. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her belly, taking time to caress her exposed skin with his mouth. Suddenly, she surged forward and knocked him on his back and then took his mouth as she straddled him. She kissed down his neck and then onto his chest, flicking her tongue out along the way. She lightly bit his nipple, causing him to hiss and then sucked on it before moving to the other side and doing the same thing. Her hands quickly went to his buckle and undid it and his pants. She could feel his hard erection glance over her mound as she moved down as she moaned.

Jason lifted his hips as she helped him get rid of his pants and she removed her underwear. She slid up his body and took his head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as Jason moaned. Her mouth worked him into a frenzy and then she deep throated him and Jason yelled out her name.

Liz moaned her approval and a shudder ran through Jason's body. "Baby, stop."

She relentlessly pumped him as she curled her lips around his tip. Jason panted loudly and then she deep throated him again and he just couldn't hold it. "I'm going to come."

She swallowed once and squeezed his balls and he exploded down her throat as his hips bucked, sending him even deeper. When he collapsed backwards, she pulled back and then raised herself above him and sunk down on his still sensitive erection.

Jason let out a tortured groan as she took him all in and started to bounce.

Elizabeth undulated her hips as she bounced and Jason held onto her hips, loving the way she looked in the moonlight. He stilled her and started to piston, making her scream out his name. Flipping them over, he slammed into her over and over as she yelled her encouragement. "Oh God, Jason," she screamed as her body shook and her walls gripped him like a vice. Jason came for a second time as he collapsed on top of her. She smiled as she rubbed his back and looked up at the stars. "That was fantastic."

He kissed her shoulder and rolled them over. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too. I'm so happy."

He grinned and they enjoyed the stars for awhile and then dressed and went back to the cabin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The rest of the weekend was spent making love and planning. Liz wanted to have the wedding at the mansion. It would bring everyone together and she loved Lila's roses. They planned on marrying in the spring and that would give her seven or eight months to plan.

They drove home and went to Sonny's first. When they walked in the living room, Jacie squealed when she saw them. Jason walked over to her and she lifted her hands up and he picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Hey slobber mouth."

She babbled and grabbed onto his hair.

"Ouch."

"I told you to cut it."

Liz sat down next to Brenda and swept her hair out of her face and Brenda gasped.

"Oh my God. He proposed."

Liz grinned. "It was so romantic, under the stars."

Brenda gave her a hug. "We have so much planning to do."

Liz laughed.

"How many bridesmaids are you going to have?"

"Well, I figured my sister, Emily, Kelly, and Brooklyn. Maybe you could be my matron of honor?" Kelly had become a good friend.

Brenda smiled. "I would love that. What about the groomsmen."

"Jason was thinking Johnny, Ned, Francis, AJ, and Sonny as his best man."

Sonny smiled. "Are you going to ask me?"

Jason looked over at him. "You want the job?"

Sonny chuckled. "Of course, I can't leave you up at the altar with those other bozos."

"Thanks."


	32. Chapter 32 -Road Trip

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still enjoying it. I am winding this one down. Won't be posting on Saturday. Have too much going on tonight and tomorrow. * kcke2pen – It's cool how love can change you when you're with the right person.

Chapter 32 – Road Trip

It was one month before the wedding. Things were going pretty well. They had a wedding planner disaster when she had a meltdown, but since most of the planning was done, they opted to go the rest of the way without one.

Brenda waited for Liz to walk out into the room. She had to do a fitting because they had ended up putting together two dresses. "This is either going to be stunning or a complete disaster."

Sarah chuckled. She had flown in so she could try on her dress.

Emily smiled. "It's going to be perfect."

Brooklyn was busy sexting Johnny.

"Seriously Brooklyn, have you no shame?" Brenda asked as Audrey smirked.

"What?"

Brenda grabbed the phone and read, gasping at what they had typed.

Brooklyn snatched the phone back. "If you can't handle that, then don't grab my phone."

Sarah laughed. "I want to see."

Brooklyn handed her the phone.

"Damn, I never tried that."

Audrey rolled her eyes and took the phone out of Sarah's hand and before Brooklyn could grab it back, Audrey read it.

Brooklyn was turning several shades of red.

"Well, it certainly is creative. You're very flexible dear," Audrey said before handing it back.

Monica snorted and they all started laughing.

Kelly grabbed the phone. "Oh, I tried that once."

Brooklyn grinned. "We'll talk later."

"The bachelorette party is going to be off the chain," Sarah said.

A man walked out of the dressing area. "Okay ladies, may I present the gorgeous Elizabeth Webber soon to be Morgan."

"Close your eyes," Elizabeth yelled.

They all closed their eyes and the man helped Elizabeth get arranged on the platform.

"You can open your eyes," Liz said.

Brenda gasped and Audrey started to cry.

"Dammit Audrey, don't start," Monica said fishing tissues out of her purse.

"You look so beautiful Elizabeth," Audrey said.

"Stunning." Kelly said.

The top of the dress was a crystal decorated corset. The bottom was slightly full and the train had an overlay of lace and crystals. It was just the right touch.

All the ladies were crying.

"Stop it you guys," Liz said biting her lip.

"You look so gorgeous," Brooklyn said.

"You do," Brenda said smiling. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Liz grinned.

"You look like a princess," Monica said as she dabbed her face.

"Take a picture so I can look at it later. And send one to mom."

Sarah stood up and snapped one and smiled before quickly forwarding it.

"You don't need any alterations at this point."

Elizabeth loved it.

He helped her down and then called Sarah back to try on her dress. The other ladies were already taken care of.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth came back out and sat with them and then watched as Sarah walked out in a light almond color dress. It was a very soft neutral color. Everyone's dress was slightly different, tailored to their personality. Hers had a halter top and blossom English netting flowed over the bottom of the dress.

"Very pretty," Brenda said. She had opted for strapless, Emily's had short sleeves, Kelly's had one strap.

Everyone gave their approval and Sarah went to take it off. She only need it taken in a little at the waist.

"Where are we having the bachelorette party?" Emily asked.

"I was thinking a weekend in New York on Sonny," Brenda said.

Liz grinned. "Does he know this?"

"No but he doesn't care."

"I'll take care of Jacie," Monica said.

Brenda smiled. "Deal."

Elizabeth was getting excited. She couldn't wait to be Jason's wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny looked down at his phone. They had just finished a meeting. He groaned. "The girls are having their bachelorette party in New York."

Jason was a little surprised. "Really?"

"It's probably better than Vegas or something."

His phone buzzed and he looked down. "Shit," Brenda's text read, "or Vegas".

"They are thinking of going to Vegas?" Jason asked.

Sonny grinned. "If they are going to Vegas then so are we."

"Please try to get them to go to New York."

What they didn't know is that Elizabeth was so excited when Brenda suggested Vegas. It would also be more doable for Sarah. Brenda quickly texted Sonny. "Vegas Baby."

Sonny groaned and showed Jason.

"Damn," Jason said.

Johnny burst into the room with a huge smile on his face. "We're going to Vegas."

Sonny and Jason just shook their heads. "Make the arrangements," Sonny said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into Jason's office looking very happy. "I guess you heard?"

He nodded.

"You don't have to go to Vegas if you don't want to Jason," she said slightly deflated.

"I'm going where you're going."

She crossed her arms. "I want to have fun and I've never been there."

"I'm not arguing with you Elizabeth."

"You look like you rather be stuck in a room with Brenda for two weeks."

He grimaced. "It's not that bad."

She sighed and he got up and pulled her into him. "I'm sorry baby. I don't want you to be upset."

"I won't have a good time if I know that you're miserable."

"I promise I won't be. How can I be miserable when I'm with you?"

She slightly smiled as he looked her with so much love. "Thank you Jason."

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Vegas

The girls got off the plane first.

"You think their excited much?" Johnny asked.

Sonny chuckled. Cooper, Jason, AJ, and Johnny got off the plane and followed behind Sonny. Francis had opted to stay and run things and promised Jason they'd have a night out to themselves during the week.

"Are you guys in a hurry?" Jason yelled.

The girls laughed. "Hurry up you old man," Brenda yelled back.

They checked in and went up to their suites. Kelly and Sarah were sharing one.

Brenda quickly changed into a cute bikini.

Sonny bit his lip. Her body had changed a little after pregnancy. He loved every little change.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll never get to the pool," she said before putting on a cover up, big glasses, and a hat.

Sonny grinned. She looked like she was modeling. She grabbed an oversized bag and threw some magazines into it and sun block and then kissed him. "Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked out of the bathroom and groaned.

"What? Do I look bad?"

"Damn baby, do you have to wear that in public?"

Liz grinned. "It covers everything."

"Barely."

She kissed him and handed him the sun block. "Slather away."

He rubbed it all over her body as he willed his erection away.

"Thanks babe."

She put on her cover up and some sandals. Grabbing her sunglasses from the dresser, she put them on and grabbed a small purse and put the key to the room inside. "Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched Brooklyn come out of the bathroom with a teeny bikini on.

She smirked at the look of lust in his eyes. "Down boy."

He shook his head no and walked towards her like a predator. Grabbing her, he kissed her wildly as she moaned. Johnny's hands were all over her and his mouth was addicting.

He lifted her up and threw her on the bed. "Fuck the pool," he growled before stripping and fucking her senseless.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The rest of the woman laid out by the pool and quickly garnered attention. They were a feast for the eyes. About a half hour later, Brooklyn waltzed out and got a lot of whistles when she took off her cover up.

"Slut," Brenda said smirking.

"He's insatiable," Brooklyn said lying down.

Kelly giggled. "I was thinking about rocking AJ's world tonight."

Brenda grinned. "Do it. He needs a hot lay."

A gorgeous guy walked up to Sarah and handed her a piece of paper. "Call me later."

She grinned and he smiled before walking away.

"Dayum," Kelly said.

"That's the way I roll."

They all laughed and then Elizabeth gasped and they all turned to see why. Jason was in surf shorts, his hair was blowing softly in the wind as he muscles twitched.

"I think I just came," Kelly muttered making Brenda snort.

"I should have stayed in the room," Elizabeth said eyeing his magnificent chest.

"Stop drooling and pretend he's not all that." Brenda said.

Liz gave her a look. "Oh please, look at him. He might annoy the hell out of you but he is gorgeous."

Brenda chuckled. "Don't let him know he's getting to you. It will go to his head."

"Incoming," Sarah said.

Jason walked up to them. "Ladies."

"Hi Jason," they said at once.

"I'm surprised to see you out here," Liz said.

"We thought we'd get a little sun."

Jason just wanted to make sure that no one hit on his girl. He a moved aside and the guys walked out of a cabana holding a beer.

Brooklyn looked at her hot man and smiled.

"See you later," he said walking away as every woman at the pool drooled.

A minute later, Elizabeth frowned. "Oh no she didn't."

Brenda followed her gaze. There was a skinny blonde with huge boobs and a thong bikini touching Jason's arm.

Elizabeth grinned when Jason removed it and pointed at her. The blonde turned to look and Elizabeth waved. "Bitch," she muttered making Kelly laugh.

The woman walked sheepishly away and Jason smiled at his girl before lying down on a lounge chair. The sun felt really good.

"Damn, Jason is a chick magnet," Kelly said.

A brunette decided to try her hand.

Jason felt something blocking the sun and opened his eyes. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes, my straps came undone and I was wondering if you could tie them for me?"

In her hands she held two piece of material, shifting so he could see part of her breasts.

Brenda had to hold Elizabeth back.

"My fiancé is sitting over there and she looks pretty pissed off. I'd leave if I were you," Jason warned.

The woman looked over her shoulder and then back at Jason. "Why are you with that when you can have this?"

Liz came flying off her chair and Johnny choked on his beer and put it down, hurrying to where Jason was.

Jason sat up and Elizabeth walked up to them.

"You need to take your skanky ass and get it away from my man."

Jason could tell she was pissed.

"I'm not going anywhere unless he tells me too."

"We'll see about that."

Elizabeth grabbed her and shoved her into the pool and then grabbed Jason's hair and laid a smoldering kiss on him.

"Holy shit," Brenda said.

"I didn't know she had it in her," Sarah said.

"She loves her some Jason," Kelly said.

Liz pulled back and turned around and said, "Mine," loudly and every one cheered and clapped. She sauntered back to her chair and laid down as the girls gave her high fives.

"What just happened?" Jason muttered as his lips tingled.

Johnny grinned. "She kissed the shit out of you, that's what." He walked away and Jason laid back down with a smile. His girl was hot.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They had just finished with dinner and the girls prepared to party.

"So you guys are just going to the bar?" Liz asked before putting on some lipstick.

"Probably. I'm not really in the mood for anything elaborate."

She took one last look at her outfit and walked back into the room.

Jason eyes smoldered. "You look gorgeous."

She had on a short white dress that looked like a wedding dress that Brenda picked up. She also had thigh highs and a garter on. The look was finished with some wedged stiletto heels and Jason wanted to throw her up against the wall and fuck her until she screamed.

"I take it you like my outfit?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Just don't bend over."

She laughed and grabbed her wristlet purse. "I'll be late, don't wait up."

He really didn't want her to leave but he kissed her gently and she disappeared out the door. He put on a dress shirt and some slacks and went down to the lobby to meet the guys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stood up in the limo with Brenda and they yelled and waved at people going by. She had on a tiara that flashed the word Bride and people were cheering her. She was having a blast and was already buzzed on champagne.

They pulled up to the Rio and climbed out and were escorted to the front of the line to get up to the VooDoo Rooftop Nightclub. Cooper had volunteered to accompany everyone for the night. Brenda had already made the arrangements for some good people watching VIP seats. It had stunning views of Vegas. Everyone's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"This is really cool," Sarah said smiling.

They were shown to their private couch and sat down and were served more champagne. In another hour, the place would be packed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The guys waltzed into the Ghost Bar at the Palms Casino. Jason smirked. It was pretty calm at the moment and he liked the vibe. They were seated and a waitress smiled and walked up to them. She was pretty. "Well hello. How can I help you gorgeous gentleman?"

Johnny ordered some shots and drinks and made sure to announce that Jason was getting married.

She grinned. "She's one lucky girl. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"I'm scared to even think about what the girls are doing," Sonny said.

Johnny grinned. "I'm sure we'll get drunk texts soon."

The manager walked up to them. "Mr. Morgan, congratulations on your upcoming marriage."

Jason smiled. "Thank you."

It was Vegas and it was the manager's job to make sure he knew big clientele. Sonny came to Vegas more often than Jason but their reputation proceeded them. "Are you happy with your waitress?"

Sonny nodded. "She's great."

"If there is anything I can get you, please let me know."

"Thanks," Sonny said.

They drank and AJ and Johnny were pretty entertaining.

Johnny's phone buzzed and he cursed.

"What?"

He passed his phone around and Brooklyn and Elizabeth were dirty dancing on a little platform.

"Where are they?" Jason asked.

Sonny shook his head. "Jason, you have to let them have fun. If you go over there, Elizabeth is going to be really pissed."

Jason knew he was right but his girl looked incredibly hot and he didn't want anyone touching her. He texted Cooper. "Is anyone bothering them?"

Cooper grinned and typed back. "Not really. They're having fun Jason."

Jason sighed and typed, "Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The girls were a hit at the club and they were having the time of their lives.

They were all really buzzed and Cooper was trying to get some food into them so they wouldn't get sick. They ate and laughed and then Elizabeth started to get sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Jason."

Brenda grinned. "You are so damned whipped."

"Or horny," Kelly said making them all laugh.

Brooklyn grinned. "I tell you what, let's dance for a half hour and then go get our men."

Sarah texted the hot guy from the pool and told him to meet them at the Ghost Bar in an hour.

"You're on," Liz said.

They finished eating and then got on the dance floor and had a blast.


	33. Chapter 33 – Forever Love

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying the fun!

Chapter 33 – Forever Love

Jason went to the bar to get a drink so he could stretch his legs. The bartender handed him a beer and that is when he felt two hands skim up his legs, making him almost choke on his beer. "What the…."

He spun around and was stunned to see Elizabeth standing there with a big grin on her face.

"Hey gorgeous."

He grinned. "I missed you baby."

She bit her lip and traced her finger down his shirt. "Not as much as I missed you." Grabbing him by the nape of his neck, she pulled him into a torrid kiss until they had to come up for air."

"Get a room," Johnny yelled out making everyone laugh.

Jason glared at him. "If you don't like it O'Brien, don't watch."

The manager walked over, "Can I get the bride anything?"

"A round of cosmos for me and my girls."

He smiled. "Coming up."

They walked back to their area. Brenda was sitting on Sonny's lap and then Jason stopped in his tracks when he saw Kelly kissing the hell out of AJ.

"Wasn't expecting that."

Liz laughed. "I'd sit on your lap but my skirt is a little short."

He let out a long breath. Elizabeth's outfit was killing him. There was no way they were staying long. The waitress started delivering the cosmos and Sonny did a toast. "To Jason and Elizabeth, may you always love hard and be happy."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank.

Jason gave AJ a look and his brother chuckled. For him, Kelly was a very nice surprise.

The gorgeous guy from the pool appeared at the bar and Sarah grinned and walked over to him and they talked for a moment and then went back to the group. "This is Josh."

Everyone said hi and he sat down and Sonny got him a drink. They drank and laughed for at least an hour before Jason announced he was taking his girl back to the room.

"Do everything I would do Elizabeth," Kelly said.

Liz chuckled.

"Don't hurt yourself," Emily said grinning.

"Make him do all the work. He's been sitting on his ass all night while we've been working it on the dance floor," Brenda said.

Jason shook his head. "Thank you for the great evening guys."

The manager walked up. "I arranged for a town car. Just give your name at the valet."

"Thank you very much," Jason said shaking his hand.

They got on the elevator. Unfortunately there were other people so they just stared into each other's eyes.

An older couple got on and after a few minutes, the wife spoke up. "Congratulations. Eddie used to look at me like that."

The man frowned, "I still look at you like that."

"Only when you want something."

Liz chuckled. "How long have you been married?"

"Forty-five years."

"Congratulations!"

The woman smirked. "Most of it was great, there were a few years I wanted to hire a hitman, but overall he's a keeper."

The man shook his head. They got off on their floor and Jason chuckled.

"That's Brenda and Sonny in thirty years."

Elizabeth laughed. "I love you Jason Morgan."

Instead of using words, he kissed her with everything he had.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked into their suite and Liz threw her purse on a chair and pushed an amorous Jason back. "Take off your shirt."

He stared at her with want as he quickly unbuttoned it and tossed it aside. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks and waited for her next command.

"Everything else too."

He quickly divested of the rest of his clothes and stood there in all his glory as Elizabeth hungrily perused him. She was getting wet just from looking at him. Slowly she slipped out of her dressed and Jason sucked in his breath at the vision of her in her push up bra, barely there panties, and thigh highs with heels. His cocked jumped and Elizabeth licked her lips.

"What do you want Elizabeth?"

"I want it against the wall."

He was on her in two strides. Picking her up and passionately kissing her. She gripped her legs around his waist as her hands raked his scalp and then fisted his hair. They crashed into the wall. Jason reached in between them and smirked when he realized her panties were crotchless. "Very naughty Elizabeth."

"Only for you," she breathed out as he kissed her neck and plunged his finger inside of her. "Now Jason, please."

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Say it Elizabeth." He loved it when she talked dirty. It just seemed a little wrong and it was a complete turn on.

"Fuck me Jason. Hard."

He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her clit, making Elizabeth moan loudly. He adjusted her position and then snapped his hips and Liz yelled out his name. He single-mindedly fucked her with abandon. When he couldn't get deep or hard enough, he torridly kissed her as he walked over to the bed and laid her down so she was at the edge. Her bride tiara started to blink and Jason grinned.

"What?"

"You're tiara."

She laughed but that was quickly replaced with a howl when he drove into her, bottoming out, before slamming in again. For fifteen minutes, he pounded into her before Liz finally fell apart taking Jason with her.

A wiped out Jason laid next to her panting.

"You okay?" she asked him with a smile.

He nodded. "You're going to be the end of me."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no."

She chuckled. "I think I'm addicted to you."

He kissed her slowly. "You were very hot at the pool."

Liz smiled. "Bitches need to stay away from my man."

"I only have eyes for you. You are the sexiest most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I'm going to get to stare at you forever. What more can a man want?"

"You're great for my ego."

He kissed her again reverently and sensuously making her body start to tingle.

"And my body."

He smirked and took her hand and she gasped when she felt his stiff erection. "Ride me Elizabeth."

She straddled his body and did just that until they were writhing with pleasure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, the girls met at the spa.

"We all look like who did it and ran," Emily said.

Brenda smirked. "Last night was epic. I think my butt prints are on the window glass."

They all laughed.

"Johnny out did himself. If that's even possible," Brooklyn said.

"AJ was insatiable. We're going to hook up again tonight," Kelly said grinning.

Sarah smiled. "Let's just say that Josh had it going on." Luckily he didn't live far from her in L.A.

Liz looked over at Sarah. "You did him?"

"Over and over again."

Everyone cheered. Thankfully, they had booked out the room so they were the only ones getting manicures and pedicures.

"So, did you make hunky boy scream?" Sarah asked.

Liz blushed. "Let's just say that if I think about it, I might scream out his name and I don't think you want to hear or see that."

They laughed loudly and everyone stopped abruptly when Jason walked through the door in a pair of slacks and a dress shirt.

"Damn," Liz muttered.

"Hey," he said to no one in particular.

"Hi Jason," they all said in a sing songy voice making him roll his eyes.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"We have to take a meeting. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Liz smiled. "Okay. Be safe."

He kissed her gently and before he left he looked at Brenda, "Don't get her in any trouble."

"Why are you looking at me?"

He shot her a look and Brenda grinned. "Check your phone," he said before walking out.

Brenda retrieved her phone and grinned, "Monica had sent a video of Jacie that was so cute. She was patting Alan's face and babbling away like they were having this great conversation." She passed it around and everyone was grinning.

"I miss my baby but I did have more fun last night than I have had in a long time," Brenda said.

"I still can't believe the men left us alone," Liz said.

"Oh, they almost didn't," Emily said grinning. "From what Cooper said, Jason almost lost it a few times and he had to talk him down."

Liz grinned. "He doesn't like other men looking at me."

"Pot meet kettle," Brooklyn said thinking about the pool.

Liz chuckled. "We're in love; beautiful, heart pumping, great sex, can't get enough of each other, love."

"Awwww," all the girls said.

"Are we talking about Jason?" Brenda asked without missing a beat.

Liz grinned and smacked her on the arm as Brenda laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone met for dinner. They were all dressed up and had a private room at a pricey restaurant.

"To the bride and groom. Your love is beautiful. Your devotion to each other is inspiring. You have everything it takes to have an incredible life together. Cheers!" Sarah said.

Liz grinned and they all raised their glasses.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Brooklyn asked.

"It's a surprise. Jason won't tell me," Liz said.

Emily smiled. "That's very romantic. My brother has skillz."

Jason smiled.

They ate and drank and had a wonderful time together. Elizabeth thought it was the perfect weekend and really wasn't looking forward to going home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Wedding Day

Liz had butterflies in her stomach, not because she was nervous, but because she was so excited.

"You look so beautiful," her mother said as she admired the whole package. Liz had used part of Audrey and Andrea's veil as a part of her own. She had been so shocked when Andrea and Jeff returned from Africa early and her mother showed up at her final fitting.

"Thank you mom," Liz said before hugging her.

Lila walked into the room. "Oh my, you look stunning."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"I wanted to give you this for something old," she said handing Liz a diamond bracelet which Andrea secured. "It was my twentieth anniversary bracelet and is very special to me."

Liz smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Lila."

Monica cleared her through. "This is your something new; your welcome to the family."

Liz gasped when she saw the beautiful comb. It had diamonds on it and pearls. She sat down and Brenda put it in her hair which was already swept into a tight updo."

"Beautiful," she said admiring it. She got up and hugged Monica.

"And you know what something blue is….." Brooklyn said grinning as she passed over a blue garter as Liz laughed.

Brenda helped her slip it on and then Liz stood up.

"I want to thank all of you for making this so special. I can't tell you how much your love and friendship means to me. You all are so important to me. Thank you for sharing your day with me."

"Don't cry," Brenda yelled, "You'll mess up our makeup.

Liz grinned. "What is taking so long? I miss my man."

They laughed. Alan walked in and grinned. "Gorgeous."

Liz smiled.

"I have a gift from Jason, who by the way just threatened Sonny that if the wedding didn't start soon, he was going to make sure his next child was named after him too…."

Brenda laughed loudly. "Tell Jase I'll start working on that."

Liz grinned and took the box from him and she gasped when she saw the beautiful diamond pendant that matched the pattern on her dress. "How did he know?"

Monica smiled. "I hope you're not mad, but I had some sketch the pattern and give it to Jason."

A tear ran down Liz's face. "Thank you Monica."

Audrey wiped away a tear. She was so happy for Elizabeth that Jason's family accepted her with so much love.

They all walked out except her mother, Steve, and Audrey.

Steve walked towards her. "I love you with all of my heart Elizabeth. Seeing you this happy is very emotional for me. I have no doubt that Jason will love and cherish you like you deserve. Be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

Liz hugged him tightly. "I'm messing up my makeup."

"The makeup artist is right outside the door," Andrea said.

Audrey kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "You are beautiful inside and out Elizabeth. I love you and I'm happy for you. Jason is a good man. And by the way, Lila and I will have hissy fit if you wait too long to have kids."

Liz laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

They left and called in the makeup artist and Brenda. They fixed her up and then Jeff came in. "It's time."

Liz was left alone with her dad.

"You're my beautiful baby girl. I love you Elizabeth and I'm so happy for you. I think me and Audrey worried about you the most, but I see there was no need because you fought for love and got it."

Liz smiled tearfully. "If you make me ruin my makeup again, Brenda is going to kill you."

Jeff grinned. "That might be scarier than Sonny."

Liz smiled.

"Shall we?"

They walked out into the hallway with big smiles on their faces.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jacie took about ten steps down the aisle and plopped onto her butt.

"Jacie, come on baby," Sonny said.

She shook her head no and everyone laughed.

"Jacie Adela Corinthos you are embarrassing me. We practiced this."

Jacie grinned at her mother.

Jason sighed. "Amateurs." He walked down and knelt at the front. "Jacie baby. Come to Uncle Jason."

She grinned and yelled, "Jay Jay." Sonny groaned when she pushed her way up and ran for Jason. Brenda just shook her head as everyone clapped.

He picked her up with a big smile on his face. "Thanks my girl," he said as Jacie happily sang his name. He kissed her and then handed her to Lila and took his place.

Milo had explained what just happened to Elizabeth and she chuckled. The music started to play and they moved forward. Milo straightened her train. Liz didn't know it, but Maximus was in attendance.

As she moved down the aisle, Jason was memorized by how beautiful she looked. Half way there, she saw Maximus and grinned.

"Bello," he said quietly.

She was so happy to see him. When Jacie saw her she clapped. Jason smiled at her and Liz's face lit up.

Jeff gave her away and then she finally got close to Jason.

"You look beautiful baby," he whispered.

The priest started as they gazed into each other eyes, completely enthralled with one another.


	34. Chapter 34 - Epilogue

A/N – Thank you so much for your comments, favorites, follows, and encouragement. I had so much fun writing this one and I'm glad that you stuck it out with me. Hope you like the ending.

Chapter 34 - Epilogue

With the wedding vows read and the "I do's" said, Jason and Liz looked into each other's eyes and grinned as the priest pronounced them man and wife.

Jason dipped her and kissed her as everyone cheered. They ran down the aisle with Edward calling out, "I know you Jason Morgan, you better be at that reception."

Everyone laughed. The reception was at the Mansion. A big tent had been erected surrounded by Lila's beautiful roses.

Jason and Elizabeth took a moment in the foyer to kiss as photographers shot it in black and white.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan."

Liz grinned. "I love you too husband."

Jason smiled. "We're leaving tonight. The plane has a bedroom."

Liz chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

They kissed again and the doors opened and they greeted all the guests. When Brenda came up holding Jacie, she held out her arms to Elizabeth and she picked her up and Jacie looked at her veil in awe.

"Congratulations Jason. I'm so happy for you," Brenda said tearfully.

"Thanks Bren."

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

Sonny walked up and shook Jason's hand. "Are you happy now?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah. I'm sorry that I threatened you."

Sonny chuckled.

"I was thinking of Morgan Corinthos for our next one," Brenda said devilishly.

Sonny looked at Brenda liked she was crazy. "Uh, no."

"But Sonny…."

He took Jacie from Elizabeth and pushed Brenda away as Jason and her chuckled.

Maximus walked up and warmly embraced her and Jason, congratulating them and inviting them to his villa.

They went through the receiving line and dashed out of the church as everyone blew bubbles. They were so happy. As soon as they got into the car they were kissing and didn't stop until they got to the reception."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason glided around the dance floor. They had taken a few lessons, surprising everyone. She had been shocked that Jason was willing, but they had so much fun. When the music finally came to a stop and Jason passionately kissed Liz, everyone stood up and cheered.

"They are beautiful together," Lila said smiling.

Audrey grinned. "Yes they are."

Jason asked Lila to dance and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. He then danced with his mother and Liz danced with Alan.

"Thank you for making my son so happy."

Liz smiled. "He's wonderful."

Alan smiled. He loved Jason so much and was so happy he was in a good relationship. The time after the accident had killed him but now, it almost seemed even sweeter that he and his son were fully reconciled.

Monica smiled at her son. "I need to know where you are taking her. I have a bet with Audrey and Steve."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Dammit, Audrey won."

Jason chuckled. "Sorry mom."

She smiled. "It's okay. Just have fun."

"I intend to."

They sat down and ate and then Sonny and Sarah gave toasts similar to their ones in Vegas.

When it was time to cut the cake, they were nice to each other but Jason turned and smashed some cake on Brenda's face and then ran away leaving her fuming.

Jason watched Elizabeth dance with all her bridesmaids. "So Johnny, how long are you going to wait to put a ring on it."

Ned looked over at Johnny and everyone laughed.

"Soon. There is no way in hell I'm letting her go. Brooklyn rocks my world."

Alexis busted up laughing at the look on Ned's face and decided. "I have some great news."

Jason looked over at her. "What?"

She took Neds hand. "Ned, we're pregnant." It had been a shock to her. She was 40 years old and had long ago given up about being pregnant.

Ned's mouth dropped open. Everyone started patting him on the back. Ned was totally shocked. He found his wits and kissed the hell out of Alexis as everyone cheered. Liz and the bridesmaids came over to see what was going on.

Ned smiled. "Alexis is pregnant."

Brooklyn's mouth dropped open. "Holy…."

"Brooklyn," Ned yelled.

"Sorry. Congratulations dad."

Ned smiled. "Thanks."

It was time for them to go so all the single ladies lined up and Brooklyn shoved Tracy out of the way and caught it.

Ned and Johnny thought they were going to pee their pants from laughing at the look on Tracy's face.

Jason chuckled. "Make sure you get the videographer to make a gif of that," he whispered to Johnny making him laugh all over again.

Jason purposely threw the garter belt at Johnny and Jason had to hold Ned back when Johnny put it on Brooklyn.

Elizabeth and Jason ran out of the tent and got into a limo. Jason grinned when Liz hiked her dress up and straddled him. They kissed wildly until they got to the plane and Jason had to wait a bit before he could exit the car.

Once they were seat belted in, the pilot announced the temperature at their destination and Elizabeth squealed and kissed him. And once they leveled off, he took her to bed and made love to her a couple of times before they both passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Brenda walked into Jason and Liz's house. They had purchased it after the honeymoon. "Hello? I hope you're clothed."

Jason put Liz down on the floor in the kitchen and they tried to get themselves together.

Brenda grinned when she saw them. "Amateurs. Your hair is a dead giveaway."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What do you want Brenda?"

"I'm pregnant."

Liz squealed and hugged her. Her own pregnant belly got in the way. She was seven months pregnant.

"Sonny doesn't know yet. I'm telling him tonight. I came over to see if you'd babysit."

"Of course," Liz said.

They loved spending time with Jacie.

"Great. I'll have Cody drop her off at 5:00 if that's okay."

"Perfect," Liz said.

Jason rubbed Liz's belly as he listened to them chat. Brenda quickly left and Jason turned Liz around and kissed her. "Let's go upstairs."

She smiled. "You got it."

He swept her up in his arms. Making love to her was one of his most favorite things.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Jason picked up Madison Nicole Morgan who had his eyes, but everything else was Elizabeth. "Maddie, don't cry,"

She let out a louder cry. "Hurt daddy."

He looked at her red finger and kissed it then her forehead. "It will feel better in a few minutes."

She cuddled into her father's chest. Liz watched them from the doorway. Jason was such a good dad. She was ready to have another one but Jason had never mentioned it. Once Maddie calmed down, she ran to her toy box and Jason sat on the floor. He looked up and saw his wife and motioned to her. She sat in his lap. "Jason."

"Yes." She looked serious and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"I want to have another one."

He looked over at Madison and then back at her. "You sure you don't want to wait?" Maddie was heading for her terrible twos and he didn't want Elizabeth to be overwhelmed.

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that. It's just that Maddie is going to be a handful the next year."

"Well, by the time I get pregnant and we have the baby, it should be enough time for her to adjust."

He kissed her. "I do want another baby. If you're okay with it then, I'm fine with it too."

She grinned. "Good."

The doorbell rang and Liz got up to get. A crying Brooklyn walked into the house. She and Johnny were due to be married in a month. They had a long engagement because Brooklyn's album had hit the stores and she had to go on tour.

"Brooklyn, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared to say it aloud."

"Did you and Johnny fight?" she asked leading her to the couch.

"No." Brooklyn sat down. "I'm pregnant. My dad is going to have a fit."

"How far along are you?"

Brooklyn sighed. "Two months."

"Okay, good. You're not supposed to announce it until after your first trimester is finished which is around your wedding."

"So I don't have to lie."

Liz smiled "Exactly. Are you happy?'

Brooklyn wiped her tears away and smiled. "Yes."

"Does Johnny know?"

She shook her head. "I can have Jason call him over here."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, I have the perfect idea."

She ran upstairs and told a very amused Jason and he called Johnny over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked into the house and when he saw that Brooklyn had been crying, it was like all the air left his lungs.

Liz walked up to him. "Breathe Johnny."

He let her lead him to the couch and he sat next to his girl. "Baby what's wrong?"

At that moment, Maddie walked up with a piece of paper and handed it to Johnny. He smiled. "Thank you Maddie."

She grinned and ran to her father.

Johnny opened it and gasped. It said, "Brooklyn is pregnant."

"I hope you're…."

She couldn't even finish the sentence because Johnny was kissing the hell out of her.

Liz smiled and took Jason's hand and they walked away with Maddie to give them some privacy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five and half Years Later

Lila watched with a smile as the kids ran around the backyard. Chase Corinthos (Sonny had talked Brenda out of Jase), was being chased by Katie O'Brien, his sister Jacie, Jeremy Ashton, and Maddie and Jaden Morgan.

Liz was sitting next to her and she was due in two months. They were having another boy. Brooklyn was pregnant again and it was a boy as well. Luckily, Ned had calmed down where Johnny was concerned and they got along pretty well now. Brenda and Sonny had decided they were done with one of each.

Francis had joined them with Melanie who was pregnant with a little girl. They already had a son together as well as her other son.

Everyone was happy and healthy and Lila was just happy that she got to see it all. Liz's parents had moved close to Port Charles so that they could be around the kids. They did venture away every once in the while but they never stayed away long.

Kelly and AJ were living in Paris and very happy. They had gotten married the year prior and she was pregnant with a little girl.

Sarah and Josh didn't make it, but she met a Hollywood producer and they were very happy. Neither wanted children so they just traveled and enjoyed each other. She still worked for a charity organization, donating her doctor skills whenever she was in town.

Steve got married and settled down. They had twin boys and kept really busy but tried to come to Port Charles every Thanksgiving for Audrey's mashed potatoes.

Emily and Cooper were still very happy. They had gotten married two years prior and had a two year old girl named Mandy. They lived in the next town over, but visited her parents often.

Jason sat next to Lila. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just listen."

The kid's laughter permeated the air.

"It's beautiful and it's so nice to see you all so happy and healthy. I can die a satisfied woman."

"You're not going anywhere yet. I can't imagine my life without you."

Lila looked over at Jason's whose eyes were full of tears. She squeezed his hand. "I will always be in your heart Jason and never far away. I'm too nosey."

He laughed. "I love you Lila."

"I love you too dear boy. Elizabeth always looks so beautiful when she's pregnant."

"I love her beyond reason."

"Good. Never forget what an importance family is."

Jason kissed her hand. He knew Lila was getting older but she was still relatively healthy. He didn't like thinking about her not being around.

Maddie ran up to them and kissed her father then Lila. She grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him to where the other kids were.

Edward sat down next to his wife and held her hand. "I feel like we must have done something right."

Lila smiled. "Our family is beautiful."

"That's because they take after you."

Lila leaned a little so Edward could kiss her and Liz and Brenda who were watching grinned.

"They are such an inspiration," Brenda said.

"We have some tough shoes to follow in. Between my parents and grandparents and them, I've been really blessed."

"You have. I think you should name the baby Brendan."

"Brendan Morgan," Liz said smiling.

Jason froze in his tracks. "Hell no."

The kids giggled. "Mommy, daddy said a bad word," Jaden said giggling, making Liz smile.

Brenda grinned. "Daddy is on a time out."

Jason groaned as the kids led him over to the steps to do some time.

"That went over well," Liz said chuckling.

Brenda grinned. "Operation torture Jason begins."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few months later, Elizabeth gave birth to Jack Brendan Morgan. Their family was complete and everyone was happy and healthy. Over the years, their love was sound and Jason still thought Elizabeth was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The End


End file.
